Les aléas de la loyauté
by Beast Out
Summary: Tous deux étaient considérés comme des héros, avec chacun leurs défauts, leurs qualités, une cohorte de gens prêts à les suivre jusqu'en enfer, mais aucun d'eux n'était capable de remplir la place vacante de père. Quant à celle de guide... Principalement : Big Boss x Ocelot ; Volgin x Ocelot
1. Chapter 1

**Les aléas de la loyauté**

 **Pairings principaux :** John (alias Naked Snake/Snake, alias Big Boss) x Revolver Ocelot Adamska ; Colonel Volgin x Revolver Ocelot Adamska

 _Tous deux étaient considérés comme des héros, avec chacun leurs défauts, leurs qualités, une cohorte de gens prêts à les suivre jusqu'en enfer, mais aucun d'eux n'était capable de remplir la place vacante de père. Quant à celle de guide...  
_

* * *

 _Note : La fic débute sur le postulat que Adam a été élevé depuis ses dix ans par Volgin, qu'il lui a été confié par les Philosophes dès cet âge afin d'être formé. Elle se déroulera globalement sur les timelines de Metal Gear Solid 3, Peace Walker, Ground Zeroes et 5 Phantom Pain.  
_

 _Bien des pairings non cités précédemment interviendront, plus ou moins mentionnés et exploités (Volgin et Raikov ; The Joy et The Sorrow etc)  
_

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Trois coups brutaux, comme si une bête se jetait littéralement contre la porte, retentirent et tirèrent l'enfant transpirant de son sommeil. Pour un peu, il en aurait été reconnaissant, si seulement la réalité n'avait pas été plus laide que ses cauchemars. Les gouttes qui dévalaient sa nuque et ses joues étaient glacées. Son corps tout entier tremblait, pas de froid, mais de peur. Il connaissait le monstre qui se tenait de l'autre côté du mur ; il savait que, d'une minute à l'autre, il entrerait. Rien ne l'arrêterait ; il était le maître ici, possédait tout, les bâtiments, les gens, leurs âmes, leurs chairs. Et l'enfant aussi, depuis la seconde où il avait été déposé dans l'enceinte de la forteresse de Groznyj Grad, lui appartenait. Le petit garçon essuya à la hâte ses joues humides et ses yeux embués ; il détestait qu'il pleure ; les coups n'en seraient que plus rudes et les rabrouements, plus insultants. Les premières lueurs de l'aube parvinrent à l'enfant qui, tout en sachant qu'il se condamnait, ne put réfréner cet instinct de se recroqueviller en position foetale sur son lit de fortune.

\- Adam ? As-tu vu quelle heure il est ?

L'interpellé se resserra davantage sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à se faire le plus petit possible, à disparaître sous terre. Il n'avait pas entendu l'alarme du réveil. Pour cause, il avait tant d'heures à rattraper. Il fermait à peine l'oeil la nuit. Celles suivant son arrivée, il était si terrorisé que sa peur l'avait tenu éveillé plusieurs d'affilée durant, jusqu'à ce que son corps chétif ne puisse plus le soutenir. En plein exercice de tir, devant tout le monde, il s'était alors écroulé d'un bloc. Les soldats se seraient esclaffés si le colonel n'avait point été présent. Furieux, le colosse avait empoigné l'endormi et l'avait balancé dans la cave faisant office de chambre. Il s'en était pas tenu à si peu. Le soir venu, Adamska avait reçu sa première correction, dont il gardait encore des séquelles. Volgin ne donnait pas de fessée ou de claque ; il employait des moyens beaucoup plus cruels et douloureux. Son électricité... Le lendemain, Adam n'en osait plus toucher les interrupteurs. Il avait cru mourir entre ses mains qui lui envoyaient des décharges, mais Volgin maîtrisait son énergie. Il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire endurer des souffrances dont il se remettrait et se souviendrait, mais dont il ne mourrait pas. Déjà, la clef tournait dans la serrure et le grincement de la dernière barrière entre lui et sa proie emplissait la petite chambre non chauffée, aussi sordide qu'un caveau, aussi étroite qu'un placard à balai. Le matelas avait même été taillé pour y être installé. Adam frissonna de tout son être. Le tremblement se répéta et gagna des proportions telles qu'il était parfaitement visible, même dans la pénombre.

\- Pathétique, maladroit... crachait avec mépris la voix grave et angoissante du colonel qui se rapprochait dangereusement du lit. Et, maintenant, feignant. Une saloperie de petit branleur... Voilà ce que tu comptes devenir ?!

A ce moment critique, le gamin paniquait. Que faire pour éviter le mal le plus terrible ? Parce qu'il le battrait, de toute façon ; nul doute là-dessus. Devait-il bondir sur ses pieds et supplier ? Sans une larme naturellement, sous peine de réveiller des pulsions plus agressives encore. Ou rester là, prostré ? Son corps refusait de bouger. Il était comme pétrifié, vidé de toute énergie. L'écho de chaque pas que le monstre faisait, lourd, sinistre, résonnait dans sa tête et l'ombre qui l'enveloppait le dévorerait bientôt. Soudain, tout son se tut et Adam se retrouva dans le noir le plus total. Il anticipa l'approche de la main immense qui aurait pu écraser son crâne avec tant de facilité.

\- Pardon ! Je n'a...

Elle tomba quand même sur son dos, l'empoignant et le soulevant sans aucun effort. Le courant qui partit du bras couturé et massif qui l'agrippait le traversa de part en part et, une fois de plus, il crut que son heure avait sonné. Le colonel dut estimer qu'un second l'achèverait, car il le laissa retomber sur le matelas. Adam haleta, tout en se repliant de nouveau sur lui-même.

\- Le lever est à quatre heures, tous les matins, décréta le géant, sur un ton plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tâche de ne plus l'oublier... Jamais ! Maintenant, habille-toi et rejoins-nous dans la cour.

Le garçon attendit qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. En réalité, il demeura immobile quelques minutes de plus, sa notion du temps confuse, son esprit encore trop secoué par le choc électrique et la crainte que lui inspirait son "parent adoptif". Puis, comme le soldat qu'il voulait qu'il devienne, il se dressa et commença à s'habiller presque mécaniquement. Pourquoi était-il là ? Souvent, il se demandait si ses vrais parents étaient encore en vie, s'ils l'avaient volontairement abandonné à l'organisation l'ayant ensuite remis à ce tortionnaire et, si oui, pourquoi ? Peut-être que le monstre avait raison ; peut-être n'était-il qu'un misérable déchet, pire qu'une fillette, un incapable pleurnichard. Combien de mois encore serait-il prisonnier dans ce fort perdu au coeur des montagnes, des monts aussi froids, aussi abrupts, que le propriétaire des lieux ? En ce temps, il ignorait que les mois seraient des années.

* * *

Il existait bien des manières de s'adapter au pire, de lui faire front. L'enfant seulement capable de ployer l'échine se mua en jeune homme. Un adolescent de quinze ans capable d'encaisser davantage et, par conséquent, de débuter sa rébellion, même si, le temps filant, certains traits de son bourreau s'imprimaient chez lui et ne lui causaient plus tant d'effroi. Avoir frôlé la mort si régulièrement dans son enfance l'amena à s'enhardir, tout en conservant une personnalité d'une fragilité extrême bien cachée derrière une apparence arrogante et glaciale. Il essaya de s'identifier à celui qui le terrifiait pour le faire tomber de piédestal, en vain ; il n'avait pas la carrure nécessaire ; à en croire son apparence actuelle, plutôt mince, la taille normale, il ne l'atteindrait jamais. Alors il s'efforça de copier ses goûts. A sa demande expresse, le colonel finit par le conduire dans la salle de torture, où il interrogeait les espions et surtout passait à tabac quiconque le défiait. Adam se contenta d'abord d'observer, tel un élève en plein apprentissage, jusqu'au jour où l'envie d'expérimenter, de salir ses propres mains, s'empara de lui. Cette fameuse journée, pendouillait aux crochets un type soupçonné de tentative d'évasion. Un pauvre gars sans grande envergure. Aussi Volgin consentit-il à le laisser à son "protégé". Il se retira, se plaçant dans un coin d'où il pouvait observer à loisir la suite des événements.

Lorsque l'adolescent s'avança dans la lumière, toute crainte s'évanouit du visage boursouflé du supplicié. Il fallait dire que cette frimousse blonde aux traits un brin efféminés de par leur finesse, aux yeux bleu clair, à la peau pâle impeccable, ne déclenchait souvent que des boutades et des sifflements plus ou moins corrects, dans cet endroit où il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une femme depuis des lustres. Cette absence pesait évidemment grandement sur le moral des troupes. Cependant, Volgin avait au moins eu le mérite de ne jamais livrer Adam en pâture à ses hommes. Il n'avait point non plus abusé de lui, tout en l'ayant menacé à moult reprises de le faire, à mots couverts. Le dédain du colonel à son égard n'avait fait que s'accroître avec les ans. Il avait explosé quand Adam, avec son esprit très créatif, rêveur, s'était mis à fantasmer sur les étendues sauvages des Etats-Unis, ses cow-boys, après avoir visionné des cassettes importées clandestinement par des soldats. Le jeunot s'était alors mis en tête de jongler avec ses revolvers, de monter à cheval, de porter ces bottes immondes appelées santiags. Volgin détestait tout cela ; il exécrait de manière générale tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux USA. Il savait qu'Adam était né en France et, qu'à ce titre, n'était pas "aussi" russe que lui, mais il aurait aimé qu'il se comporte en "russe pur et dur", en patriote. Malheureusement, plus Volgin le réprimait, plus Adamska s'obstinait. Il n'hésitait plus à se confronter à lui, à contester cette figure paternelle qui n'en avait jamais été une en réalité. Volgin châtiait toujours autant, mais le gosse était rodé à la violence et la douleur. Il semblait qu'ils ne s'accorderaient jamais sur rien.

\- Ocelot, le petit chaton... ricana méchamment le torturé, regardant l'adolescent s'approcher.

Adam ne se laissa pas démonter par le sourire goguenard plaqué sur ses lèvres fendues, ni par ses moqueries, en dépit de leur cruauté. Ce surnom lui avait été attribué un jour où Volgin l'avait battu si fort que ses hurlements avaient été entendus jusqu'au dehors. Des soldats les avaient comparés à des miaulements. Plus tard, lorsque tous auraient tiré un trait sur cette histoire, Adam en recréerait une, plus fantastique, où il aurait choisi lui-même son nom. Ocelot. Un animal libre ; un félin agile pour échapper aux brutes. Adam jaugea l'homme face à lui, baladant sur lui un regard condescendant. Comme il ne possédait pas la force surhumaine de Volgin, il comprit qu'il devrait recourir à des méthodes beaucoup moins directes, plus suggestives. Il ne hurlait pas des injures ; il ne tapait pas comme Volgin. Le gars parut confus.

\- Tu vas m'faire quoi ? le relança-t-il.

Mais Adam continua de le regarder bien en face, avec son sourire angélique qui frôlait la démence. Lentement, toujours sans un mot, il se détourna et marcha vers le présentoir sur lequel étaient exhibés tous les instruments de torture. Pinces et lames en tous genres, scalpels, tenailles, fil barbelé. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Ses doigts glissèrent sur un manche, avec une infinie lenteur. Une lame en rencontra une autre, le son de leurs entrechoquements envahissant la salle. Adam poursuivit son manège pendant ce qui parut une infinité au supplicié, dont la peur grandissait de manière exponentielle au moindre nouveau bruit. La suggestion, ce que Adam lui faisait imaginer par de légers gestes, de vulgaires sons, sans même le toucher ou l'effleurer, était bien plus puissant que le plus formidable des coups. Au bout d'une demi-heure, son choix sembla enfin arrêté et le type pleurnichait comme un nouveau-né, geignant, vagissant. Adam souriait. Pour une fois, il n'était plus le faible en bas de l'échelle. Le colonel, bien que ne s'y retrouvant pas, appréciait son travail. Il le lui fit savoir d'un léger sourire, accompagné d'un ricanement sinistre qui n'inquiéta plus alors le jeune. Ce dernier se rapprocha à pas feutrés de l'homme en sang, une simple lame en main. Le type se secoua, l'aspergeant du fluide qui dégoulinait de sa bouche et ses plaies. Adam n'avait pas appliquée la lame sur sa peau qu'une large tache d'urine apparut à l'avant de son pantalon. Le sourire d'Adam s'accrut. C'était définitivement bon. Une jérémiade lui fit relever les yeux. Le gars s'agitait de plus belle.

\- Tu veux quoi ?!

L'adolescent répondit d'une voix mutine :

\- Rien du tout.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Il feignit de ne pas remarquer le sourire pour le moins inhabituel et le regard du colonel qui le suivit. Ni lui, ni Volgin ne mentionnèrent ce qui s'était produit. Néanmoins, à l'heure du coucher, quand il vint comme d'ordinaire afin de vérifier qu'Adam avait bien regagné sa chambre, le colonel ricana :

\- Bon travail, Adamska. Tu nous as proposé... un concept intéressant.

En cinq ans, jamais le jeune n'avait reçu un traître compliment de cet homme qui, d'ailleurs, reprit instantanément son expression dure ne dénotant pas la moindre émotion. Il ne s'enhardit pas à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se retira vers la zone des douches. Il retira ses gants, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de dégoût à la vue des cicatrices blanchâtres sur ses doigts et paumes. Il ne lava que ses mains. Il s'immobilisa brutalement au son si caractéristique des bottes massives de Volgin contre le carrelage sale et détrempé. Il fit volte-face, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec le géant.

\- Colonel ?

L'homme arborait un étrange sourire en coin, qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Adam le scruta, sans pour autant reculer, la révérence se mêlant à la crainte, la haine à l'attachement qui s'était immanquablement développé au fil des années. Après tout, bien qu'au moyen de méthodes peu orthodoxes, le colonel ne lui avait-il pas tout enseigné, de comment parler anglais à conduire une voiture, une moto, en passant par tirer avec divers types d'armes ? Tout ce qu'il connaissait, Adam le tenait de lui. Ses yeux céruléens rencontrèrent ceux vert gris habituellement si emplis de fiel, mais qui cette fois-ci renvoyaient une impression tout à fait différente.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive, Adamska ?

Adam, malgré son désir croissant de reculer, demeura immobile, figé sur place, son regard affrontant celui de Volgin, le soutenant, alors qu'il le consumait. La tension existait toujours, mais elle s'était déplacée. Le claquement des gouttes qui explosaient au sol envahit l'espace et la tête d'Ocelot fourmillant d'interrogations et de doutes. Volgin fit un pas vers lui.

\- Tu as bien grandi.

Il en esquissa un deuxième.

\- Tu as vraiment bien grandi.

Puis un troisième, qui l'amena tout près de lui. Ocelot, qui avait fini par céder du terrain, sentit le bord de l'évier dans son dos.

\- Je suis content que tu aies survécu à mes traitements... Peut-être que je pourrai tirer quelque chose de toi en fin de compte...

Sur ces mots, il l'attrapa par le menton et le força à relever la tête, tout en l'inspectant avec intérêt. Il sonda ces yeux bleus, minces et perçants comme ceux d'un félin, ourlés de longs cils. Adamska déglutit avec peine.

\- Allez-vous me violer ?

Il l'en savait capable, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Volgin sourcilla à peine l'ombre d'une seconde. Ce toupet.

\- Aurais-je besoin d'en arriver à cette extrémité ? ricana-t-il, un brin narquois, puis il s'enquit : Pourquoi toi ?

Il aurait pu avoir qui il voulait, quand il voulait, de gré ou de force. Le regard encore hésitant du jeune plana sur la main libre qui ne paraissait pas près de se lever pour frapper ; Volgin jouait le jeu et, apparemment, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Regagnant un semblant de confiance, il répondit alors :

\- Parce que je suis le plus beau, le plus jeune ici.

Et force était de constater qu'il avait entièrement raison. Volgin sourit finement devant ce freluquet qui ne manquait pas de culot. C'était un type de tempérament qu'il appréciait. Personne d'autre n'avait le courage de s'opposer à lui ici. Le gamin n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Assurément, en plus d'un caractère bien trempé, il était doté d'un physique très agréable à l'oeil. Adam n'avait jamais expérimenté, jamais eu d'aventure, mais il savait reconnaître le regard lubrique d'un homme et Volgin l'avait en ce moment-même. Il réfléchissait aussi. Sans doute serait-il à l'abri des assauts des autres soldats s'il était identifié comme le partenaire du colonel. Ce dernier assouplirait peut-être sa discipline de fer par la même occasion. Une part malsaine d'Adam désirait également savoir comment Volgin était dans l'intimité, s'il était aussi violent ou s'il pouvait se faire tendre. Pour une fois, en l'espace de cinq pénibles années, il avait l'impression d'avoir son mot à dire. Si Volgin n'avait pas entendu lui laisser le choix, il l'aurait déjà pris.

\- Quinze ans... murmura Volgin en se penchant sur lui, son sourire obscène s'agrandissant.

Trente ans les séparait, mais aussi plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et de kilos. Ocelot tenta de fuir le regard qui se teintait de colère, mais les doigts ancrés dans son menton le maintenaient en place.

\- Et tu essayes déjà de gagner les faveurs de ton supérieur ? poursuivit Volgin, d'une voix courroucée tout à coup. Qu'espères-tu obtenir avec ce comportement de catin ?

Adam sentit que la situation lui échappait. Ce retournement le déstabilisa totalement. Il balbutia précipitamment :

\- Je... Je suis désolé, colonel ! J'ai mal interprété vos propos ! J'ai cru que vous faisiez allusion à...

\- Alors, maintenant, tu rejettes la faute sur moi ? se récria le colosse, raffermissant sa prise.

Le blondinet s'affola. Il patina légèrement sur le sol mouillé, ses jambes cherchant à fuir par réflexe, alors que son dos s'arc-boutait. La poigne de Volgin le retenait aussi fermement qu'une amarre.

\- Non, je... débuta-t-il avec mal, mais il se rendit compte qu'il piétinait plus que jamais le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et ne le supporta pas.

Quitte à recevoir une correction, il décida de se rebeller une énième fois.

\- En fait, si, lança-t-il alors, rassemblant toute sa bravoure. Vous étiez visiblement excité en me regardant torturer cet homme et vous m'avez suivi ici, probablement dans l'espoir que je serais nu. Pour finir, vous avez fait tous ces sous-entendus...

Pour sa plus grande surprise, Volgin ne paraissait pas désireux de l'interrompre. Aussi acheva-t-il, non sans fierté :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de céder à vos avances, Colonel.

Il l'attaquait sur le terrain de son ego. L'orgueil de Volgin était certes conséquent, mais il ne se leurrait pas. Il allait sur ses quarante-six ans. Il était parcouru d'horribles balafres des pieds à la tête. Malgré sa carrure formidable et ses traits virils et réguliers, qui l'auraient fait passer pour le parfait modèle d'aryen, dans un contexte normal, il n'aurait pu prétendre à une quelconque relation sexuelle avec un jeune homme comme Adam. Celui-ci nourrissait forcément quelque projet. Volgin, cependant, devait admettre que sa petite rébellion l'avait mis en appétit. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- ça ne te procurera aucun avantage.

Il poussait le vice jusqu'à vouloir extorquer le désir de coucher avec lui de sa bouche. C'était pervers et Adam, piqué au vif, observa le silence le plus absolu en réponse. Le sourire libidineux de Volgin s'estompa rapidement. Adam ressentit la piqûre vive d'une étincelle contre sa trachée. Ils se testaient mutuellement, Volgin mesurant jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que l'adolescent ne cède et ce dernier s'entêtant afin de voir si le colonel le meurtrirait davantage que d'ordinaire et à quel point. Adam aurait aisément pu mettre un terme au duel ; il aurait suffi d'une parole, d'un hurlement de douleur ou de peur ; il n'en fit rien. Quelque part, il voulait emporter l'estime de cet homme, lui prouver qu'il n'était plus une larve fragile et apeurée. Le courant opprima ses cordes vocales, taisant tout cri qui aurait voulu percer. Leurs regards se fixèrent, braqués l'un sur l'autre. Ils ne dévièrent plus. Le colonel, en dépit du mutisme forcené du jeune, percevait nettement les souffrances qu'il endurait. Ses narines palpitaient ; il respirait si vite. S'il continuait, son système respiratoire se paralyserait. Il suffoquerait. Volgin diminua sa puissance et son emprise sur la nuque qu'il aurait pu briser d'une simple pression. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire qui n'avait de tendre que le vague aspect. Ce n'était même pas de la haine dans les yeux bleus face à lui : c'était la volonté d'être reconnu, à n'importe quel prix, d'acquérir de l'importance aux yeux du "père". Volgin sourit davantage.

\- Tu es assurément quelqu'un à part, Adamska.

La formulation laissait volontairement planer un doute, mais le jeune devina qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une deuxième flatterie venant d'un homme si avare en la matière. Tout à coup, la prise du colonel s'évanouit et Ocelot s'écroula par terre. Il ravala le mélange vaseux de bile et de salive sanglante qui remonta dans sa bouche, prenant garde de ne pas cracher, ni tousser, par peur de révéler sa faiblesse. Volgin commençait à se détourner pour quitter, quand il s'interrompit de lui-même et déclara posément, comme si rien ne s'était passé d'étrange :

\- Laisse ton écharpe devant ta porte ce soir, si tu t'es décidé.

L'adolescent lui adressa un regard interloqué, qu'il feignit d'ignorer en s'en allant.

* * *

 _J'ai marqué une certaine féminité des traits d'Ocelot, étant donné que, dans le 3, je trouve qu'il ressemble énormément à sa mère, The Boss. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment personne ne semble piger dans le jeu XD  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :  
**

Minuit venait de sonner à l'horloge et, malgré son son déchirant de cauchemar, Ocelot avait gardé les yeux rivés sur les aiguilles de sa montre, comme s'il ne se fiait qu'à elles. Le colonel effectuerait bientôt sa ronde et l'écharpe écarlate du jeune soldat ceignait toujours son cou, marbré, conservant l'empreinte de ses doigts comme un collier organique. Les doigts frêles d'Adam tâtèrent fébrilement la fabrique, hésitant. Lentement, il dénoua le foulard et s'assit sur le bord de son matelas. Là, il s'immobilisa. Volgin lui accordait-il vraiment la possibilité de choisir ? Il peinait à y croire. ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. L'homme se servait comme il voulait ; il était connu pour ça, pour obéir à ses pulsions et se permettre de les satisfaire sur quiconque croisait son chemin au mauvais moment. Ocelot serra les poings. Il inspira profondément et, finalement, déposa l'écharpe parmi ses habits, ne l'accrochant pas à la porte comme espéré par le géant. Il verrait alors si ce dernier lui portait ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect ou s'il le traiterait comme un vulgaire objet, s'il le chosifierait.

Il tressaillit lorsque lui parvinrent, du fin fond du corridor, les bruits de pas annonçant l'arrivée imminente de Volgin. Adam éteignit les lumières et se glissa sous ses couvertures, aussi haletant et agité que d'habitude, mais pour de nouvelles raisons. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte, plus longuement qu'auparavant. Il perçut un souffle, exaspéré, dépité aussi. Une main appuya sur la poignée de la porte du semblant de cachot, mais elle cessa là et se retira. Alors qu'il semblait que le colonel se retirait, Ocelot bondit hors de son lit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait, de s'il commettait une énorme erreur ou non ; il se contenta d'agir sans réfléchir. Il se fia à son instinct. Il se rua hors de sa salle et, sous les yeux du colonel pour le moins surpris, accrocha son écharpe. Ils s'observèrent longuement, sans échanger un traître mot, puis, sans crier gare, Volgin ricana.

\- Alors... allons-nous jouer au jeu ?

 _Je te ferai pleurer_. En une seconde, le regard d'Ocelot vira à l'orage et il fit exactement ce que le colonel avait envisagé. En un éclair, si vite pour un jeune tireur de quinze ans à peine, il sortit de son blouson son pistolet. Son doigt glissa vers la gâchette, mais Volgin, d'un grand coup, le désarma. L'arme virevolta dans les airs et atterrit avec fracas sur le sol métallique. Ocelot la regarda, avec désespoir, glisser loin hors de sa portée. C'était beaucoup trop précipité, trop tôt. Il avait mal calculé. Il l'avait senti. Alors pourquoi s'était-il entêté ? Parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté un an de plus dans cet enfer ?

Il se baissa à temps pour ne pas se faire attraper par le colonel et déguerpit dans la première direction offerte. Que Volgin ne se presse pas, qu'il se permette même de ramasser son flingue, lui apprit une chose : il était fichu. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il courait droit vers les douches, un parfait cul-de-sac, la seule autre issue étant close à cette heure. Il dérapa sur l'eau, se plaqua au mur du fond, acculé, tandis que la silhouette immense de Volgin occupait toute l'embrasure. Il fit face, même s'il était la source de toutes ses peurs. Cependant, en même temps, il le fascinait.

\- Bon... gamin.

Volgin balança son arme à ses pieds, sans un mot de plus, et Ocelot constata qu'il ne l'avait pas déchargé. Ainsi, il ne l'en pensait pas capable ? Il se baissait, quand une formidable décharge tendit tout son corps. Le colonel n'avait qu'à poser sa main sur le sol détrempé pour que le courant se propage à toute la pièce et le trouve. Plusieurs tuyaux se rompirent, éclatèrent et des trombes d'eau déferlèrent sur Ocelot. Les jets s'amenuisèrent, mais perdurèrent. Ocelot tremblottait encore, sa main à deux doigts du flingue. Il en discernait encore les contours à travers ses larmes. Il percevait aussi son propre reflet et celui de Volgin, dans la flaque gigantesque recouvrant tout le sol. Il vit le défi dans ses yeux, fait pour être relevé, par lui seul. Il approcha encore sa main de l'arme. Aussitôt, la punition s'abattit sur lui de nouveau. La décharge, plus forte encore que la précédente, le fusilla. Il ressentit une douleur intense, comme si des centaines de balles le perçaient partout à la fois. Il n'était pas le seul à le payer cher. Il y avait toutes ces nuances écarlates qui se mêlaient à l'eau. Le sang qui dégoulinait de toutes les cicatrices rouvertes de Volgin, sur ses bras, sa face et partout sous ses vêtements qui se teintaient de rouge. Les jambes d'Ocelot, tout y compris son coeur, voulaient céder, se reposer. Elles se dérobèrent sous lui. Quand il fut face contre terre, apparemment vaincu, Volgin se redressa et s'avança, bombant le torse, très satisfait. Bien droit, il murmura, d'une voix étrangement ravie :

\- Une personnalité... prend du temps à se construire. Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'en avoir une.

Nombre d'entre elles étaient fades, se ressemblaient, se perdaient dans la masse.

\- Tu peux t'en targuer toi.

 _Tu en as dans les tripes_. Un rire éperdu, ironique et aigre monta de la carcasse malingre étendue à ses pieds.

\- Si vous saviez, Colonel...

 _Ce que ça m'a coûté_. Volgin eut à peine le temps de stopper et broyer la balle qui fusait vers sa tête.

* * *

Il marqua le coup, mais ne le tua pas. Ocelot, pour être franc, ne lui en serait pas tout à fait reconnaissant. Il voulait s'échapper, tout en en ayant honte et se traitant de lâche. Le lit dans lequel il se réveilla ne lui appartenait pas ; il se trouvait dans la minable infirmerie de la forteresse. Plusieurs tubes de plastique, des perfusions, partaient de ses poignets et creux de bras pour rejoindre des poches de divers liquides accrochées en hauteur. Sur une table de chevet blanche, était déposé un plateau vide sur lequel se devinaient nettement des taches circulaires, signe qu'un verre avait été posé encore et encore. Ocelot ne pouvait remuer, branché comme il l'était, et il ne tarda pas à remarquer que ses poignets avaient été, par précaution, entravés via des sangles de cuir. Néanmoins, il put se redresser suffisamment pour apercevoir une bouteille de vodka presque vide qui traînait par terre. Ocelot consulta rapidement la pendule au mur taché et lézardé. A cette heure, Volgin supervisait l'entraînement des soldats et les passait en revue. Adam avait quelques heures devant lui. Il songea à s'enfuir, mais y renonça. Volgin aurait tôt fait de le repérer et le ramener.

Aux alentours de midi, un soldat chargé de le surveiller lui rendit visite. Il s'enquit brièvement de son état avant de filer informer le colonel de son réveil. Volgin ne se rendit à son chevet qu'en fin de journée, soucieux de le faire languir. Il voulait voir si le jeune effronté s'énerverait ou s'il avait compris la leçon de la dernière fois. Volgin ne supportait pas l'insubordination, mais, paradoxalement, c'était précisément ce qui l'attirait chez Adam, cette faculté à le remettre en question, à lui renvoyer la balle en quelque sorte, quand tous les autres s'écrasaient.

\- Quatre jours.

Adamska fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quatre jours ont passé depuis que tu as sombré dans le coma.

La confusion se lut sur le visage blême d'Adam, qui réalisait qu'il était un survivant, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait frôlé la mort de la main de Volgin. Sur le visage de ce dernier, transparaissait du ravissement, comme s'il avait tout prévu.

\- T'as envie de savoir au fond pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé crever comme la sale merde que t'es, n'est-ce pas ?

Adam lui opposa le silence le plus absolu et le regard le plus féroce qui fût. Tous ces efforts n'arrachèrent qu'un rire hilare au colosse.

\- Tu donnes ta langue au chat, Ocelot ? le railla-t-il, sur un ton bien plus insultant que ses paroles.

\- Allez vous faire foutre...

Des mots qu'il regretta instantanément.

\- Pourquoi ? ricana cyniquement Volgin. Tu es déjà là pour ça.

Ocelot songea à répondre à la provocation, mais s'en abstint sagement. C'eut été dépasser la fragile limite qu'il conservait. Le colonel reprit, un fin sourire fendant ses lèvres barrées de cicatrices :

\- Vu mon rôle, c'était mon devoir de te garder en vie assez longtemps pour parachever ton éducation.

Le ricanement qui se mua très vite en rire éclatant d'Ocelot le désarçonna quelque peu. Le gosse se tourna brusquement vers lui, avec son teint tout hâve et ces fils fichés dans ses veines le changeant en pantin, et il lâcha, goguenard :

\- Vous êtes si désespéré ? Vous avez déjà violé tous les soldats de ce fort qui vous intéressaient et vous vous rabattez sur moi ?

Une main comprima sa trachée assez fort pour qu'il suffoque en un instant. Son sang reflua à toute vitesse ; son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, alors qu'il se débattait pour se libérer ou, au moins, alléger cet étau autour de sa gorge. Ses mains essayèrent d'agripper les épaules carrées du colonel pour le repousser, en vain. Il hoqueta, les yeux grand ouverts de terreur, mais aussi de rage. Il luttait pour rester en vie. Encore une fois. Subitement, Volgin se pencha sur lui et, entre ses lèvres demeurées entrouvertes, quelque chose de mouillé et de chaud força son passage pour envahir sa bouche. Ocelot, l'esprit embrumé, réalisa enfin qu'il s'agissait de la langue du colonel. Il tenta de reculer, balança sa tête dans l'oreiller avec fureur, mais Volgin se baissa davantage, poursuivant l'agression. Adam ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible, comme si, en les rouvrant, Volgin aurait disparu et il se réveillerait dans son lit, après un autre cauchemar. Évidemment, il n'en fut rien. On n'échappait pas à la réalité. Il en aurait honte, mais, par réflexe, pour s'en tirer vivant, Ocelot céda ; il répondit au baiser du mieux qu'il put, pour apaiser son agresseur. Sa stratégie parut fonctionner. Et, avec la douleur diminuant graduellement, il découvrit lui-même que l'acte en soi n'était pas si désagréable. Qu'il n'ait jamais embrassé quiconque auparavant y était aussi sûrement pour quelque chose. Il avait quinze ans ; il savait déjà tuer, mais pas aimer.

L'excitation était si ridiculement mécanique. Ocelot décida cependant d'être plus fort que ça, que ce ridicule rush d'adrénaline, que cette marée hormonale. Ses mains tremblèrent, glissèrent mollement des épaules de Volgin. Il toussota. Pas de sang heureusement dans les sécrétions. Adam mit ses réactions physiques sur le compte de la première fois, de l'expérimentation, de la frustration accumulée. Le colonel l'observait en silence, prédateur mais d'une manière toute nouvelle, avec ses yeux mi-clos. Pétri de confusion, l'adolescent finit par lâcher dans un soupir :

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

 _Dites-moi juste le nom du jeu_. Soudain, il se sentait comme plus adulte, moins chétif. Pourtant, dans la réalité, rien n'avait changé. Il avait toujours le même âge, la même frimousse. Pourquoi avait-il envie de franchir la ligne ? Peut-être que, s'il l'aimait, le monstre ne serait plus aussi méchant ? Tout de suite, sa respiration se raccourcissait. Il brûlait d'entendre la réponse du colonel. Il était comme sur des charbons ardents. Dieu qu'il haïssait cet homme, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait... Mais il l'avait toujours admiré en même temps. Il était son seul réel lien social, son seul référent dans la vie, depuis son arrivée. Tout, absolument tout, se concentrait sur cet homme. Il cumulait les rôles de leader, de père et, à présent qu'il l'avait embrassé, de potentiel amant ? Quelque part, il espérait regagner un pathétique sentiment de contrôle, juste une once, par le sexe. Il ne serait pas maître des désirs du colonel, il ne choisirait jamais l'endroit et le moment, encore moins la manière, mais pouvoir le satisfaire c'était s'octroyer déjà davantage de valeur qu'il n'en avait à l'heure actuelle.

\- Colonel ?

Volgin posa ses yeux ambrés sur lui. Mesurant bien la portée de ses mots, il répondit avec un flegme que contredisait totalement son regard électrique :

\- C'est un choix que je laisse à ta discrétion, Adamska... et ce sera bien le seul.

La stupéfaction laissa Adam sans voix. Le colonel se dressa de sa chaise.

\- Je t'attends à l'entraînement cet après-midi. Je n'aime pas les tire-au-flanc.

ça sonnait à la fois comme un ordre et un défi. Adam opina du chef, encore fragile. Il quitta l'infirmerie sans doute beaucoup trop tôt au goût des médecins. A l'heure prévue, ce fut un Ocelot perdu, angoissé et impatient à la fois, mais surtout éreinté, qui se présenta à l'exercice. Volgin ne le félicita pas pour sa détermination ; il le regarda à peine. Pour la première fois, Adam ressentit ce manque d'attention comme une blessure narcissique amoureuse. Il avait toujours tâché d'impressionner le "père", avec plus ou moins de succès, et, aujourd'hui, il désirait capter l'intérêt de l'homme. Volgin percevait nettement la différence. Il adorait ce pouvoir qu'il détenait sur lui ; il aimait encore plus en tester les limites qu'il s'acharnait toujours à repousser.

Ocelot eut beau déployer tous les efforts du monde, il demeurait fatigué. Ses tirs manquaient de précision, ses mouvements, de rapidité. Il avait besoin de repos, un repos que Volgin ne lui accorda pas. Il l'invectiva à chaque fois qu'il chuta durant la phase de terrain, le malmena même lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à se remettre debout assez vite. A la fin de la journée, il le rejoignit dans les vestiaires. Il fut presque déçu de le découvrir rhabillé. Il le laissa filtrer, juste pour voir comment Adam accueillerait sa réaction. Le jeune eut l'ombre d'un sourire coupable.

\- J'ai fait mon choix.

 _Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi..._

\- A une condition.

Ocelot respirait difficilement. Il pouvait à peine remuer ; la seule pulsation de son cœur, le son du battement envahissant ses oreilles, paraissait de trop. Il avait envisagé ce qui se serait produit s'il l'avait tué, s'il avait réussi. Et il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait jamais été plus perdu. Il n'était pas assez fort pour prendre les devants de sa propre vie. Il ne le serait peut-être jamais ? Même à trente, quarante ans ? Il lui fallait quelqu'un en qui croire, quelqu'un à suivre ; il voulait rester dans un sillage. Pas par réelle envie. Il aurait préféré être un meneur, mais la vie semblait avoir fait de lui un suiveur. Quelqu'un qui se raccrocherait à la foi, au rêve, d'un autre. Le meilleur des bras droits en somme. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Je veux être le seul.

Volgin dressa un sourcil, à la fois amusé et courroucé. Le jeunot s'enhardit à réaffirmer :

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Vraiment, huh ?

\- C'est un deal, Colonel. Ce que je donne, je veux l'obtenir en retour.

 _L'engagement_. Pour lui, ça avait un sens. Mais pour Volgin ? Ce dernier émit un ricanement narquois.

\- Si tu réponds à l'appel chaque fois que j'ai une envie... très bien. ça dépend de toi finalement, acheva-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

Adamska ne mesurait pas parfaitement l'ampleur de ce qu'il exigeait. Il le réalisa vite. Il savait que Volgin n'était pas tendre, mais il était loin du compte. Il jouait avec l'électricité. Les électrochocs. Ocelot les recevait avec l'abnégation d'une femme follement amoureuse, giflée et frappée. Lors de leur première nuit, Volgin se contint et, pourtant, Ocelot pensait que ça ne pourrait être pire. Il avait tort. Le lendemain, lorsque Volgin le requit dans son bureau, un choc trop puissant le mit hors course. Son coeur s'arrêta. L'affaire de plusieurs secondes. Heureusement, Volgin le réanima de la même manière qu'il l'avait pour ainsi dire tué.

Quand Adam revint à lui, nu, en travers du bureau, son esprit était comme un récipient vide qu'on remplissait d'un coup. Les pensées le submergèrent, et la panique avec. Le colonel le bloqua, sans quoi il serait tombé de la table et aurait filé sans réfléchir hors de la salle. Il avait ce sourire sur ses lèvres fines et fendues, qui s'accentua quand il murmura :

\- Tout va bien, Adamska.

Et le jeune le crut. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou de taureau et posa sa tête contre son pectoral. Il n'avait jamais osé auparavant entreprendre un geste aussi intime. Aussitôt qu'il prit conscience de l'offense qu'il commettait, Adam eut un mouvement de recul, que Volgin incroyablement réprima. L'homme ramena l'adolescent contre lui et le second découvrit à cet instant que le colonel si redouté et réputé si inhumain pouvait _éprouver_. Il était humain, même si c'était dur à croire. Tous deux trouvèrent dans cette embrassade dépourvue d'obscénité quelque chose dont ils manquaient, sans même le soupçonner. A cette seconde, Adam se rendit compte que la peur, la colère, le ressentiment, combinés à l'admiration et la dévotion, s'étaient mués en amour. En tout cas, il imaginait que l'amour devait ressembler à ça, à ce qui l'étreignait en cet instant, à cette émotion qui lui comprimait le cœur et lui nouait les entrailles.

Leur relation suivit son cours. Il fut parfois dur de gérer émotionnellement la fracture entre l'attitude de Volgin dans le cadre professionnel et celle dans le privé, même si le colonel restait très autoritaire et agissait également en maître incontesté dans la chambre. Plus les semaines défilaient, moins Ocelot songeait à lâcher celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie, celui qui aurait tout été pour lui.

Ce n'était pas politiquement correct, aussi peu sain ; c'était comme un subtil mélange de syndrome de Stockholm et de complexe d'Oedipe, le tout saupoudré de masochisme. Volgin ne s'ouvrait pas à Adam. Il demeurait évidemment cet homme inflexible balançant ses directives comme des balles chargées, mais le jeune connaissait désormais l'envers du décor, cette facette dont Adam n'avait point soupçonné l'existence. Car, s'il existait la bête humaine, il y avait aussi un être avec ses états d'âme sur lesquels il ne s'épanchait jamais, même en privé. L'attachement d'Adam allait néanmoins croissant. Le traitement préférentiel dont il était l'objet était de plus en plus flagrant et tout le monde le savait la "bitch" du colonel, mais Ocelot s'en fichait. Il ne déméritait pas, si bien qu'il eût tôt fait d'être promu Major, à un âge exceptionnellement jeune. Il se vit même attribuer le commandement d'un escouade spetsnaz.

Le colonel et son major vécurent ce qui se comparait à une "lune de miel" et qui s'étala sur plus de deux ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément ne soit intégré au GRU, un certain Raikov.

* * *

Adamska ne pouvait plus le supporter. La situation allait le rendre dingue ; il finirait forcément par commettre un meurtre. Il avait tout donné à cet homme, son corps, son coeur. Y compris, et surtout, son pardon, pour ce qu'il avait pu lui infliger de monstrueux et d'injuste toutes ces années durant, pendant son enfance particulièrement. Il l'avait laissé aux commandes de sa vie, par obligation, puis en y consentant. Et voilà comment il le remerciait ?! Il le trahissait, lui plantait un couteau dans le dos, en couchant avec cet homme qui était même plus âgé que lui, à qui il n'avait rien à envier ! Ocelot ne décolérait pas. Au départ, il avait refusé de prêter oreille aux rumeurs, mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il avait vu, de ses propres yeux, des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Volgin n'avait même pas cherché à nier, quand il l'avait confronté à sa trahison. Il avait rejeté la faute sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas honoré ta part du deal ces derniers temps, Adamska.

 _Tu n'as pas répondu au moindre de mes désirs_. Le major avait perdu pied.

\- Pas par choix, avait-il répliqué, piqué au vif.

Mais parce que son corps menaçait de craquer. Volgin, sa force herculéenne, la violence de leurs rapports, ajoutée à l'électricité et à la disproportion de taille et de poids entre les deux amants... Il ne pensait pas Volgin capable de lui reprocher ce qui ne relevait pas de son fait, mais de la nature, de l'ordre des choses lui-même. C'était pourtant exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Adamska avait vécu cette conversation comme un nouveau coup de poignard en pleine échine. Au sortir du bureau du colonel, il s'était efforcé de ne pas fondre en larmes. Il n'avait alors que dix-huit ans, n'avait jamais connu que Volgin ; sa vie se résumait à lui ; ses résistances s'effritaient. Malheureusement, ses yeux embués n'étaient point passés inaperçus à son rival si exécré, Raikov, qu'il croisa sur le chemin de ses quartiers. L'homme lui adressa un regard moqueur, vaguement méprisant, auquel Ocelot répondit par un haineux et meurtrier. La jalousie le bouffait littéralement. Lui qui était mince de nature ne s'alimentait plus guère, s'amaigrissait, mais continuait à s'entraîner. Il s'entraînait même deux fois plus dur, désireux de regagner les faveurs de son colonel, de lui prouver qu'il était le meilleur sur tous les plans.

En vain. Tous les efforts qu'il fit... Aucun n'aboutit. Volgin ne rompit pas avec lui ; non, il était bien trop heureux de disposer de lui. Mais il ne cessa pas non plus de fréquenter Raikov. Adam se sentait minable, comme un jouet qu'on remplaçait, qu'on foutait au placard après l'avoir bien cassé, désarticulé. Il s'était juré, au commencement, de ne pas laisser Volgin le briser. Mais c'était exactement ce qui arrivait. Il avait appris à endurer la violence verbale et physique, à l'accepter, parce qu'on ne changeait pas les gens, surtout pas le colonel. Cepenant, avant, au moins, il pouvait se dire qu'il était le seul "aimé". Il n'avait même plus ça. Il devait embrasser une nouvelle raison de poursuivre, de sortir la tête de l'eau.

Ce fut ce qui le convainquit à considérer l'offre suspendue depuis quelques temps déjà, pour finalement l'accepter. Le KGB et la CIA lui ouvraient grand les bras, probablement grâce à ses talents, sa position auprès de Volgin, mais aussi aux rumeurs entourant sa naissance. Nul ne lui parlait jamais de ses parents, de cette mère, héroïne légendaire, espionne de renom, dont personne ne semblait capable de citer le nom, mais le bruit avait couru. La plupart du temps, les soldats ne réagissaient plus à ses prouesses au tir, impressionnantes pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, comme si sa filiation suffisait à les expliquer. Vivre dans l'ombre de parents qu'il n'avait même pas connus pesait sur Adam. Lentement, il se mit à leur en vouloir, à les renier sans les connaître. Tout cela ne fit qu'accroître l'importance, l'omnipotence de Volgin à ses yeux.

Le mois d'août 1964 marquerait un tournant dans sa carrière. Adamska prit ses vingt ans cette année-là ; il était encore si jeune, mais avait considérablement changé. Chargé d'amertume, la mort et la torture s'incorporant sans peine à son quotidien, son coeur s'était asséché. A présent, il œuvrait depuis des mois pour la CIA et le KGB. Il n'était pas agent double, mais triple ; il se sentait si fier et éprouvait davantage encore de satisfaction à duper Volgin, d'une manière plus subtile, mais aussi plus grave que ses coucheries. Davantage qu'un vulgaire instrument de vengeance, l'espionnage se mua peu à peu en une passion, un véritable sacerdoce. Adam, comme rarement, du fait des remontrances constantes de Volgin, dut s'évaluer lui-même et se vit enfin à sa juste valeur. La vérité lui apparut comme une évidence, renforcée par les félicitations qui lui étaient dispensées par les services pour lesquels il opérait secrètement.

 _Je suis doué. Je suis bon à quelque chose._

Très bon même. Tout capter, discerner, entendre, l'enregistrer, il vivait pour ça. Et surtout pour sonder les gens. La manipulation était un art à part entière et il commençait à y prendre salement goût. Rapidement, il arriva à un stade où il n'entretenait sa relation avec le colonel que dans le but de partager de temps à autre sa chambre et de lui extorquer des secrets sur l'oreiller. Volgin ne mordait jamais à l'hameçon. Plusieurs fois, il arriva à Ocelot de se demander. _Et s'il savait ?_ Mais, la seconde suivante, Ocelot se rappelait qu'il s'agissait de l'homme le plus cruel et insensible qu'il eût connu. S'il avait été au courant, nul doute ne faisait qu'il l'aurait assassiné sur-le-champ. Il se trompait. Peut-être ? Il ne le sut jamais en tout cas ; il ne lui posa jamais la question, tout comme ils n'avaient jamais évoqué à cœur ouvert leur relation. Jamais Ocelot n'aurait pu lui dire à quel point il souffrait encore de ses infidélités ; il crachait sur ce qui avait été sa raison de sourire des années plus tôt.

Raikov ne le surprenait plus jamais dans un moment de faiblesse. Il n'en avait plus hors de ses appartements, dans la solitude la plus totale. Aussitôt le seuil franchi de ce sas de sûreté, il prenait ce visage froid et calculé, que rien ne semblait démonter. La colère le rongeait toujours pourtant. Aussi, lorsque Volgin lui donna pour tâche de kidnapper le scientifique Sokolov, il songea immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen de l'éloigner. Comme s'il en avait besoin pour faire ce qu'il voulait... Ocelot se drapa dans sa fierté. Il ne chercha pas à discuter. Il n'aurait fait qu'écoper une punition exemplaire. Avec son unité, il se rendit à Rassvet, une ancienne usine abandonnée en pleine forêt, à Tselinoyarsk. A son arrivée, il se dissimula avec ses hommes dans la végétation et attendit patiemment. Sokolov ne tarda pas à se montrer et, comme il le présumait, il n'était pas seul. Avec ses nombreuses affiliations, il savait ce qui l'attendait. Un agent de la CIA et des troupes du KGB, dont il devrait se débarrasser pour sauver les apparences.

L'homme ouvrant le chemin pour Sokolov portait une combinaison militaire camouflée, brandissait un pistolet. A en croire son flegme extrême, il n'était pas un novice. Pas une émotion ne filtrait ; son visage aux yeux minces comme les fentes d'un heaume ne dénotait que de la concentration. Ocelot ne pouvait se manifester tout de suite ; il désirait que les troupes du KGB sortent de leur cachette d'abord. Ainsi, il aurait l'avantage. En attendant, il détaillait discrètement l'inconnu dans la lunette de son fusil de précision.

C'était un type plutôt grand, dépassant aisément Adam, sans être un colosse comme le colonel pour autant. Baraqué aussi, comme l'était un homme astreint à un entraînement physique intensif. Plus grand qu'Ocelot et sûrement plus vieux de neuf, dix ans. Un homme avoisinant la trentaine en somme. Les cheveux mi-longs, drus, bruns, à l'instar de sa barbe, lui conférant un air un peu sauvage. Les yeux fins et bleus. Les traits virils, marqués de rides de dureté, mais symétriques, beaux et qui trahissaient une certaine intelligence. Ses peintures de camouflage ne suffisaient pas à les masquer.

Ocelot réprima un petit sourire satisfait. Dommage de tuer un homme si agréable à l'œil, mais il n'y répugnerait certainement pas. Il était bourré de rancoeur et ne désirait que l'épancher.

* * *

ça allait bien se dérouler. ça _devait_ bien se dérouler. Snake progressait entre les bidons, les parois, rouillés, Sokolov sur ses talons, quand il ne s'arrêtait pas pour trembler de terreur, alors que personne n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Cette vieille fabrique était en ruines. Les plantes poussaient par les trous irréguliers creusés dans la ferraille. Les lieux avaient été désaffectés depuis des lustres et la nature reprenait ses droits. Lorsque Zero lui avait confié cette "Mission Vertueuse", Jack savait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos, qu'il faudrait s'attendre à des attaques surprises. Il avait réussi jusque-là à ne pas alerter les soldats russes du KGB qui patrouillaient dans les environs. Un exploit en soi, mais insuffisant. S'évader de Russie avec cet intello plus peureux qu'un bébé s'avérerait ardu.

Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté la zone industrielle qu'il perçut, après avoir passé une arche, un léger bruit sur sa gauche. Il eut à peine le temps de se détourner que des soldats emmitouflés, vêtus de kaki, surgirent pour les encercler. Évidemment, ils s'étaient postés dans les ruines et n'avaient eu qu'à attendre le moment opportun pour les cueillir. Si Sokolov s'agitait et perdait d'emblée ses moyens, il n'en alla pas de même de l'agent du FOX, qui demeura si imperturbable qu'il semblait avoir déjà joué cette scène et en connaître l'issue d'avance.

Le soldat le plus proche s'adressa à lui dans sa langue natale, ponctuant sa phrase de brefs signes de tête et agitant son fusil braqué sur lui. A l'occasion de sa formation, Snake avait appris le russe, qu'il parlait à présent couramment. Aussi comprit-il ce qu'il lui intimait, à savoir de leur livrer Sokolov, de baisser son arme, mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait une mission et rien ne comptait davantage à ses yeux que son devoir. Il était de ces hommes dévoués corps et âme à leur patrie, prêts à verser jusqu'à la dernière goutte de leur sang pour la défendre, où que ce soit dans le monde. Il avait participé à la guerre du Vietnam, avec Python, formant des civils là-bas pour en faire des troupes non officielles américaines. Il ne questionnait pas le bien-fondé de ces actes ; c'était pour les États-Unis ; ça lui suffisait amplement.

Il se creusait la tête en quête d'un moyen de se débarrasser de tous ces hommes sans risquer la vie de Sokolov ou le perdre de vue, quand un événement totalement inattendu celui-là vint le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Pour le moment, du moins.

\- Alors... voici le mythique "Boss" ?

La voix désinvolte, volontairement traînante comme pour affecter du désintérêt et de la désillusion, appartenait à un jeune freluquet. Un gamin, selon Snake, qui ne lâcha mot suite à sa provocation. Nullement désarçonné par son mutisme et son regard scrutateur, le blondinet marcha en direction du groupe sans la moindre crainte. Au contraire, il se comportait comme s'il avait absolument tout sous contrôle. Si Snake n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui le nouveau-venu pouvait être, les soldats du KGB, quant à eux, en avaient une assez bonne. Instantanément, ils se désintéressèrent de Snake pour rediriger leur attention et leurs armes vers lui. Seuls deux d'entre eux gardèrent leur viseur sur l'américain.

\- Toi ! le héla celui qui s'était adressé à Snake plus tôt. T'es de l'Unité Ocelot des Spetsnaz ! Tu appartiens au GRU ! Qu'est-ce que le GRU fout ici ?! C'est pour le KGB !

Il était nerveux. Ses mains tremblotèrent insensiblement, mais le mouvement du canon long de son fusil le trahit.

\- Ce sera... Major Ocelot pour vous, articula le jeune homme, avec un mépris évident, comme s'il rabrouait quelque inférieur.

Tout en parlant, il ne cessait de jouer avec son pistolet Makarov, le faisant tournoyer dans tous les sens autour de ses doigts agiles, dissimulés dans des gants rouge sang. Clairement, il n'avait pas peur. Ou il le cachait à la perfection, par ses jeux et son attitude. Il ne balada qu'un bref regard sur Snake. Celui-ci devina qu'il l'avait sans doute préalablement observé. Maintenant, il pouvait retourner la faveur. Il fit fi du dédain outrancier du jeune et s'autorisa à le dévisager.

Un visage à mi-chemin entre la femme et l'homme, entre l'adulte et l'enfant, avec un air mutin, malicieux, infantile de tête à claques ; des mâchoires anguleuses mais non proéminentes ; un nez fin comme s'il sortait d'une rhinoplastie. Mais ce qui frappa Snake en premier, ce fut ses yeux. D'un bleu glacé, pâle, vibrant. Des yeux qui se superposaient à d'autres. Puis il discerna les pommettes saillantes, le blond presque blanc, angélique, des cheveux. ça devait être une coïncidence, mais la ressemblance était saisissante. Son accoutrement était aussi singulier que sa figure. Un uniforme à dominante noire et rouge. Il était coiffé d'un béret, mais le plus original résidait en ses bottes. De pures bottes made in USA, des santiags comme dans les western qui faisaient fureur. Qu'un russe en chausse intrigua Snake.

Le ton montait entre les hommes du KGB et le major. Tout à coup, le regard glacial de ce dernier rencontra de nouveau celui de Snake. Comme pour l'avertir. Snake y vit un hasard ou une précaution pour préserver Sokolov. Pourquoi ce russe aurait-il voulu le garder lui en vie ? Il se jeta immédiatement à terre, entraînant le scientifique avec lui. Un dixième de seconde à peine après, un tir éclatait et un premier soldat mordait la poussière. Une deuxième déflagration s'ensuivit, puis une troisième, une quatrième. Le jeunot les abattit tous, avec une dextérité et une précision dont Snake lui-même ne faisait pas preuve à vingt ans. Durant une légère seconde de flottement, un claquement retentit et, plus vivement encore, Ocelot repéra le sniper prêt à l'abattre, tapi là-haut entre les plaques de métal. Il n'hésita pas. Snake ne pensait pas ça humainement possible en si peu de temps, mais lui n'hésita pas un instant. Comme le sniper se cachait, il tira dans une poutre métallique tordue. Le calcul, l'angle étaient parfaits. Aucune erreur. La balle ricocha à l'endroit exact et atteignit le tireur en pleine tête. Le son mat de son cadavre dégringolant le long de la structure, puis s'écrasant dans la boue retentit dans le silence qui suivit.

Snake n'avait jamais assisté à une prouesse pareille et Ocelot dut deviner de l'admiration dans son regard, quand il reporta le sien sur lui. Il n'aurait su en pointer la raison, mais ce regard lui fit du bien. _Je vaux quelque chose. Je peux impressionner cet espion qui a assurément davantage d'expérience que moi._ Leur jeu de regards s'acheva brutalement, quand Ocelot flanqua un petit coup de pied dans les flancs d'un soldat à terre. En dépit de son expression presque diabolique, il ne ressentait que du dégout pour ce qu'il avait dû faire ; c'étaient les siens, gisant à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas un amusement. Il n'était pas Volgin. Il devait s'y faire. Il n'était pas sadique. Et si c'était pour ça qu'il préférait l'autre ?... Ocelot fronça subitement furieusement les sourcils. Snake, loin d'imaginer qu'il songeait à un amant, se crut menacé et raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

Ocelot, le visage durci par la rage, abattit le dernier survivant avant de récupérer son précieux béret prisonnier sous la dépouille, qu'il dégagea négligemment. Il ne l'effleura que du bout de la botte. Il paraissait écœuré, mais ne l'était que parce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, dit-il tout à coup. Je n'aime pas tuer mes camarades... même pour le GRU.

 _Je ne suis pas un traître..._ Il ne se percevait pas sous cet angle ; il égalisait juste les chances entre toutes les parties au conflit. Snake se tendit légèrement, se repositionnant, les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, quand Ocelot commença à rôder autour de lui, pareil à un fauve jaugeant sa proie.

\- Tu n'es pas le "Boss", n'est-ce pas ? Je l'espère... parce que je serais... tellement déçu, acheva-t-il avec un regard aussi venimeux que sa voix.

Il ne laissa pas paraître combien le silence persistant de Snake le gênait. Le brun se contentait de le garder en joue, en le fixant de ses yeux de rapace, aiguisés. Il aurait pu mille fois descendre ce gamin présomptueux, aussi talentueux fût-il, mais souhaitait vraiment éviter de poursuivre le massacre. La cruauté vaine ne menait nulle-part. Surtout, il se doutait que des renforts ne tarderaient pas à faire leur apparition.

\- Sokolov ! A couvert ! commanda-t-il et le major russe, en réponse, émit un feulement de fauve.

Un cri d'ocelot. De tous les côtés, déboulèrent illico des soldats habillés du même uniforme. A sa différence, ils étaient tous cagoulés. Le major, dont l'assurance crût encore avec l'arrivée de ses hommes, reprit sa ronde autour de Snake. Il le harcela, lui lança des tas de petites piques. Comme un enfant dans une cour de récréation, il le titillait. Il le raillait sur le moindre détail, de sa posture qu'il n'avait jamais vue, à la qualité de son arme. Et Snake, plus impénétrable, plus glacial qu'une porte de prison, ne réagissait point. Ocelot commit alors une erreur de jugement. Il déduisit de son absence de réaction qu'il était un faible et il poussa le jeu trop loin.

Il se ficha de lui ouvertement, au point de se planter à même pas un mètre de lui et de lui tourner le dos, désarmé, se gaussant. Quand les rires de ses camarades, qui en cessèrent de viser, se joignirent au sien, Snake décida que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il s'apprêtait à se saisir de lui, quand celui-ci fit brutalement volte-face, son pistolet dirigé sur sa poitrine.

\- Puisque tu n'es pas le Boss, tu vas crever.

 _Tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout._ Il voulut faire feu et vit avec horreur le pistolet s'enrayer, la balle se coincer. Snake réagit plus rapidement que lui en tuant les soldats du KGB. En un éclair, sans avoir compris comment, Ocelot se retrouva désarmé, le corps collé contre Snake et son couteau plaqué sur sa gorge. La tension en lui remonta crescendo. Une partie de lui, son ego bafoué, mourait d'envie de voir l'impudent châtié, percé de toutes parts, mais une autre s'émerveillait. Pour un peu, malgré le danger de se retrouver à la merci d'un ennemi, il en aurait esquissé un sourire.

Il ne pouvait avoir peur maintenant, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu au côté de Volgin, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et fait faire par amour soi-disant. Snake le ficha abruptement à terre. Profitant de la bagarre, Sokolov déguerpit. Snake se retrouva nez-à-nez avec tous les spetsnaz. Il se jeta sur le premier, le prenant de vitesse, et s'en servit comme bouclier humain. Le pauvre hère absorba les balles qui lui étaient destinées. Dès qu'il fut assez près des autres, il le balança sur eux avant de les abattre à l'aide son pistolet tranquillisant. Le sédatif, extrêmement puissant, confié par Para-médic, agissait en une poignée de secondes seulement. L'un après l'autre, les subordonnés du major tombaient. Snake se retrouva rapidement seul avec le blondinet, dont il avait déboîté l'épaule. Un moindre mal. Un bref coup bien placé et il serait totalement rétabli.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus, Snake lui conseillant de ne rien tenter. Ce qu'il appréhendait se produisit. Le jeune effronté, vexé comme un pou, se rua sur lui. Il l'attaqua frontalement. C'était irraisonné, dépourvu de la maîtrise dont il avait fait preuve depuis leur rencontre. C'était nerveux, emporté, impulsif. Une attaque comme on pouvait en attendre une d'un jeune de cet âge. Snake n'eut aucun mal à le bloquer. Il attrapa son bras, le retourna sans le disloquer ; son but n'était assurément pas de le meurtrir, juste de se protéger. Il avait les avantages combinés de la technique du CQC, cette méthode de combat rapproché que lui et The Boss avait mise au point, et du poids, de la taille. Aussi ne rencontra-t-il aucune difficulté à le remettre à terre.

Éreinté, Ocelot envisagea à peine de se redresser, mais son corps s'y refusa. Il avait reçu un coup au crâne et sa vision n'était pas parfaite. Il était sonné. Il entendit confusément son flingue dégringoler loin de lui et cette foutue balle qui avait tout fait foirer s'en extraire et rouler juste sous ses yeux, comme si elle le narguait. Il avait perdu, mais ne pouvait plus être déçu ou furieux. C'était plus formidable, plus théâtral encore que dans ces films américains dont il raffolait. Oui, ça aurait fait une scène mémorable. C'était purement magique. Il roula légèrement sur le côté, se positionnant de sorte à amoindrir ses douleurs, puis abandonna et se recoucha sur le dos, faisant face à Snake et au canon pointé sur lui.

Il se prépara à mourir. Il n'avait aucune crainte ; son esprit était rempli de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Snake ne fit pas feu. Enfin, il fit entendre sa voix et ce fut une voix qu'Ocelot grava instantanément dans sa mémoire. Grave, mais pas âpre et rude comme celle du colonel.

\- Tu as éjecté la première balle manuellement, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois ce que tu voulais faire, affirma l'américain, son ton ne révélant rien de son avis sur le jeune homme. Tester une technique dont tu as juste entendu parler en plein combat, ça ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. C'était si prévisible que ton pistolet s'enrayerait.

Un père conseillant son fils, son disciple. Adam en reçut comme un choc tendre dans sa poitrine. Il ne protesta pas ; il l'écouta, tout simplement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, pour ne plus le quitter, même si ses contours devenaient de plus en plus flous.

\- De plus, de ce que j'ai observé, je ne pense pas que les automatiques soient faits pour toi, poursuivit Snake, baissant son arme.

La discussion prenait une tournure étrange. Ocelot nageait dans la confusion la plus extrême, mais était si heureux et étonné à la fois de recevoir ces conseils non accompagnés de coups. Volgin ne conseillait pas ; il ordonnait et frappait quand il ne réussissait pas.

\- Ton coude, reprit Snake, qui avait carrément rengainé, sans qu'Ocelot ne s'en offense d'ailleurs. Tu as tendance à le tordre pour absorber le recul de ton arme. Une technique parfaite, mais adaptée aux revolvers, pas aux armes automatiques.

L'orgueil d'Ocelot se souleva à ces mots. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il était l'un des meilleurs tireurs du GRU. A seulement vingt ans ! Merde ! Et ce gars sorti de nulle-part le foutait au sol, sans plus de cérémonie, et lui lançait au visage que les armes qu'il maniait depuis son enfance n'étaient pas faites pour lui ?! ça, cette dernière partie, elle ne passait pas. Il ne la digérait pas.

\- Chien d'américain ! rugit-il, radiant de colère.

Soudain, ses forces avaient été comme renouvelées. Le poignard glissa sans peine de son étui, dissimulé à son côté, et il fut sur ses pieds pour administrer à cet étranger le traitement qu'il méritait. Snake fut pris au dépourvu cette fois, parce qu'il avait vu le jeune homme se détendre et pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait affaibli. A un moment, il l'avait même senti "content" ? Puis la rivalité avait brutalement renaquis.

Le brun perçut le picotement de la lame touchant son derme. Il para juste à temps, chopa Ocelot par le bras, le frappa sans y mettre trop de puissance dans le ventre et sur la nuque, histoire de l'envoyer à terre de nouveau. Il avait encore deux, trois choses à lui communiquer. Ocelot se retrouva de nouveau sur le dos, vulnérable,les membres et le cou endoloris.

\- Mais, insista bien l'américain, en se penchant sur lui, c'était un sacré tir.

Le compliment plut tant au blondinet que ses pupilles se dilatèrent sensiblement, à moins que ce ne fût ce rayon de lumière transperçant les feuillages au-dessus de leurs têtes. Snake s'autorisa à s'attarder, alors que les règles les plus élémentaires lui commandaient d'achever cet adversaire et de filer au plus vite pour s'échapper en hélicoptère avec Sokolov.

\- T'es un génie du ricochet.

Un sourire. Un miracle autrement dit ! L'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Inutile d'avoir reçu des cours de psychologie pour comprendre que ce gringalet manquait cruellement de reconnaissance. Snake ajouta, le sentant apaisé :

\- T'es plutôt doué.

Le sourire réapparut, s'éternisa un fugace instant de plus. Snake s'étonna de voir le russe saisir avec douceur son avant-bras, comme pour le retenir. Ocelot était trop perdu pour donner une réelle signification à ce geste. Ses sens étaient totalement émoussés. Il menaçait de sombrer dans l'inconscience d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Plutôt doué... répéta-t-il, sans lâcher le bras de Snake et le désignant de son autre main.

Il lui retournait le compliment. Le visage de l'américain ne reflétait rien, mais, au fond de lui, il sentit comme une connexion, un lien ténu, à peine existant, se nouer. Le russe ne put en dire davantage. Sa tête retomba mollement sur le tapis de feuilles mortes et roula légèrement sur le côté. Snake, hésitant un instant, se pencha finalement sur lui, prenant son pouls et s'assurant qu'il était régulier. Il ne tenait pas à avoir la mort de ce gamin sur la conscience. Que pouvait-il avoir ? Dix-huit ? Vingt ans grand maximum ? Pas l'âge de mourir en tout cas.

Au terme d'un bref appel à Zero, il partit sur les traces de Sokolov, qui avait filé. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Le scientifique l'attendait, en faisant les cent pas, plus angoissé que jamais, à l'idée que l'élite du GRU, en l'occurrence l'unité d'Ocelot, fût sur ses traces. A l'apparition du Shagohod, Sokolov marqua un nouvel arrêt. Snake l'enjoignit à poursuivre. Inutile de s'éparpiller. Le lieu de rendez-vous n'était plus très loin. Bientôt, ce serait fini ; Sokolov serait évacué.

Face au pont, Snake eut une seconde d'hésitation ; il était ancien, peu stable. Certaines cordes paraissaient usées et une planche sur deux était pourrie. Snake prit les devants et avança, posant prudemment les pieds, Sokolov progressant dans ses pas. Sous eux, courait un large cours d'eau. Des rapides, avec un courant assez puissant pour emporter un homme.

\- Ne regardez pas en bas, soupira Snake, Sokolov tremblant comme une feuille et peinant à avancer tant il se focalisait sur ce qui se passait en bas.

Ils n'avaient franchi que la moitié du pont, quand The Boss vint à leur rencontre, émergeant de la brume qui s'était levée et changeait la forêt en une étendue blanchâtre opaque et fantomatique. Il ne souffla mot, malgré son étonnement. C'était vraiment troublant. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, son esprit, qui avait conservé intact le souvenir de la figure d'Ocelot, ne pouvait que faire ce rapprochement qu'il savait impossible, inconcevable. Une femme comme The Boss ne connaissait aucune relation amoureuse ; elle pouvait encore moins tomber enceinte. Le monde de l'espionnage comprenait des règles implicites, dont celle de ne jamais se lier.

Snake n'eut pas besoin qu'elle dise un traître mot pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Elle regardait droit devant elle, comme si elle se contraignait à passer outre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Un essaim d'abeilles se rassembla dans son dos, pour tout à coup fuser droit sur lui. Snake l'esquiva, se jetant de côté et se rattrapant de justesse aux cordes du pont. Mais pas Sokolov. L'essaim les entoura comme une chape de plomb, les aveuglant tant il était dense. Tout à coup, un cri déchira le ciel. Sokolov était emporté par un homme, protégé par l'essaim comme d'un cocon.

Jack ne pouvait imaginer ce qui se tramait. La seule chose qu'il concevait et qui l'anéantissait, sans qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, était que celle qu'il considérait comme son modèle, sa mère adoptive, avait trahi sa nation. Il ignorait qui étaient ces gens étranges dans l'hélicoptère en vol stationnaire au-dessus d'eux. La situation lui paraissait invraisemblable ; tout avait subitement perdu toute logique. The Boss, tendue jusque là, parut s'adoucir lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit et qu'il se mit à pleuvoir, d'une manière tout aussi inexplicable.

\- Kuwabara... Kuwabara...

A la vue de l'hercule qui avança sur le pont, Snake perdit un peu de son assurance. Le pont s'ébranla légèrement. Chacun de ses pas sonnait si lourd, si pesant. Des gerbes d'électricité jaillissaient de lui ; son corps réagissait au contact des gouttes de pluie. Snake n'eut pas une seconde pour réagir. Secoué par le balancement du pont, il avait empoigné un cordage. Le colosse, à cette vue, avait aussitôt fait de même. La décharge que reçut Snake fut si foudroyante qu'il ne lâcha pas prise tout de suite ; l'électricité se diffusa le long de son bras, courut droit au cerveau et l'anesthésia plusieurs secondes. Quand l'inconnu relâcha enfin la corde, la torture prit fin. Snake essuya nerveusement, le corps encore agité de spasmes, le filet de bave mêlée de sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche.

\- Colonel Volgin ! s'exclama The Boss, choquée par cet accès de sadisme pur et dur.

Sans un mot, l'homme la contourna, l'obligeant à s'effacer sur son passage au vu de l'étroitesse du pont. Son poing s'encastra dans le ventre de Snake, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Il a battu mon major, fut la seule explication que Volgin donna.

Le regard de The Boss cilla à ces mots. Snake crut deviner un subreptice frisson l'agiter. Mais elle ne souffla mot et ses traits n'exprimèrent rien. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, coupée par le coup, son odorat lui revenait et l'odeur qui frappa ses narines n'était pas nouvelle. Ce parfum musqué qui émanait du géant. Il se rappelait l'avoir senti sur quelqu'un ; l'odeur était alors plus discrète comme si elle avait été involontairement imprimée sur cette personne. Par incidence.

Il se ressaisit et esquissa un pas en arrière. Heureusement, le colonel ne paraissait pas près de le rosser. La punition était-elle suffisante ? The Boss semblait le lui demander du regard. Le parfum. Les neurones grillés par le coup de jus se reconnectaient enfin. Le parfum, c'était sur Ocelot. La vision, qui passa comme une vrille douloureuse dans son cerveau, lui flanqua la nausée. Il se figura ce monstre écrasant au sens figuré comme au sens propre le frêle major. _Malade_. _Malade_. Le mot tourna et retourna dans son crâne. Aussi contraire à son éthique cette représentation fût-elle, il la chassa.

\- Boss, que se passe-t-il ? parvint-il à ânonner ; sa langue lui paraissait si lourde, pâteuse.

\- Nous, les Cobras, travaillons pour l'Union Soviétique dorénavant.

Le regard de Snake voyage vite de l'hélicoptère contenant Sokolov aux valises qu'avait apportées The Boss et que transportait désormais Volgin.

\- Des ogives nucléaires, sans recul, ricana le colonel, avec un sourire et un regard particulièrement inquiétants. Il est temps de se payer du bon temps.

Snake assistait, impuissant, à l'effondrement de toutes ses certitudes. Son regard acéré planait sur The Boss, dans l'attente d'un signe qui ne vint jamais.

\- Tu es encore un enfant. Rentre chez toi, Jack... grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mais il brandit de plus belle son arme. Elle le cacha à la perfection, mais apprécia cette volonté ; elle espérait la lui avoir transmise et il semblait qu'elle eût réussi. Peut-être était-il effectivement digne, digne de lui succéder. Et il avait encore un peu de temps pour apprendre, pour évoluer. Elle le désarma, démontant son arme sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Après mure réflexion, sans doute ce laps de temps était-il bien nécessaire. Snake était encore trop naïf. D'ici là, d'ici la fin de cette ultime mission, il serait fin prêt à prendre la relève ; elle en était certaine.

Quant à Ocelot, il poursuivrait sa vie sans jamais savoir. Le cœur de la femme se comprima, se fissura. La douleur l'incendiait. La mère était en pleurs, mais la combattante demeurait plus froide que la pierre. Elle avait tout sacrifié à son pays ; elle allait lui offrir sa vie. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien donné à son propre fils. Les Philosophes ne lui avaient guère laissé le choix. Rien ne changerait le passé ; les années avaient filé et il était désormais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Volgin, qui s'était posté légèrement en retrait, observait le maître et l'élève se faisant face. La petite humiliation que The Boss infligeait à son ancien disciple sous ses yeux le distrayait, mais rien de plus.

\- Il faut le tuer, déclara-t-il tout à coup, sur un ton plus tranchant qu'un couperet. Il a vu mon visage. Il pourrait informer Khrouchtchev si on le laissait filer.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est à moi de l'achever, asséna-t-elle d'un calme olympien.

Le colonel déposa les caisses, provoquant de nouvelles secousses qu'il ne parut pas même remarquer. Avec une lenteur menaçante, comme si chaque pas était une seconde de plus accordée pour qu'elle réfléchisse, il marcha jusqu'à The Boss, nullement intimidée.

\- J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Il a attenté à la vie de mon major.

 _Et c'est mon fils !_ The Boss mordit sa langue. Comme toujours, le masque demeura impeccablement en place. Sous son nez, il fit crépiter son poing. Elle ressentit l'électricité, les milliers de volts capables de faire fondre sa peau et sa cervelle en une seconde, mais ne faillit point et soutint son regard, sans agressivité aucune. La fermeté, pas la violence, était la meilleure des alliées. Pas de peur. Elle l'avait bannie. Soudain, la pensée qu'il électrocute à ses heures perdues son petit vint se loger dans son esprit et elle eut une seconde d'absence, durant laquelle heureusement son regard ne se perdit pas.

\- Je connais Jack. Je lui ai enseigné à infliger le moins de mal possible. Il ne blesserait pas cet enfant, acheva-t-elle en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

 _Parce que c'est encore ce qu'il est_. La lionne rêvait de montrer les dents, de le déchirer entre ses griffes. Mais elle devait suivre le plan, accomplir sa mission, qui passait avant son fils, alors elle ploya l'échine et ravala sa rancune. Volgin, de son côté, ne pouvait riposter ; elle ne mentait pas. Ocelot et tous ses hommes avaient été retrouvés sains et saufs, ses soldats seulement endormis. Ces américains... Leurs méthodes différaient totalement des siennes.

\- Je vous ai livré Sokolov, les ogives, ce qui aidera considérablement le GRU à surpasser le KGB.

La bouche auparavant tordue en une grimace de déplaisir se fendit d'un sourire satisfait. Mais ce fut d'une voix malfaisante, attendant une contrepartie, qu'il susurra méchamment :

\- Comme vous voudrez...

The Boss savait ce qu'il exigeait d'elle. Une impeccable loyauté.

* * *

 _Toujours compliqué les débuts, où il faut un peu coller à l'histoire vu qu'on est dans le même espace-temps que dans le jeu._

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

Adamska avait éprouvé une félicité sans bornes, à la vue de Volgin châtiant l'américain pour l'avoir blessé, aussi peu gravement fût-ce. C'était horriblement égoïste de sa part, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait scruté chacune de ses mimiques, en quête de haine, de rage, de cette émotion qu'il refusait de lui dévoiler, même après toutes ces années passées ensemble. Puis la joie était retombée, quand il avait cédé face à The Boss, ne l'achevant pas lui-même, de ses propres mains. La femme s'était contentée de le jeter de ce pont. Aussi lorsque le colonel le rejoignit dans leur hélicoptère, Adam se montra-t-il d'une froideur mémorable. Il ne pouvait que se demander quelle aurait été sa réaction si Raikov avait été à sa place. C'était si puéril, surtout en ces temps graves.

S'ajoutait à cela sa défaite contre l'espion américain. Entre ses doigts, il retournait cette fichue balle responsable de tout. Tout en la tournant et retournant dans ses mains, il marmonnait des mots inintelligibles. Il semblait comme ensorcelé, les yeux rivés sur ce ridicule débris métallique reluisant. Il préférait ne point songer à cette femme, blonde aux yeux bleus pour son plus grand malheur, assise sur la banquette. A l'instant où il l'avait vue, cette prétendue femme de Sokolov, Ocelot s'était remémoré ce que Volgin lui avait une fois confié, juste avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble. _Rien me fait plus bander que le parfait modèle slave. Cheveux blonds... comme toi. Yeux bleus... comme toi_. Et comme elle aussi. Volgin trouvant de l'attrait et aux femmes et aux hommes, Ocelot avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il était vraiment temps de lâcher prise, d'oublier ce bâtard. De toute manière, il aurait un jour ou l'autre vent de sa trahison et, ce jour-là, ils deviendraient des ennemis mortels. La voix de l'homme tant aimé et exécré tout à la fois interrompit ses ruminations.

\- Ocelot ?

L'interpellé détourna à peine la tête.

\- Si tu triturais une certaine partie de mon anatomie avec autant d'amour que cette vulgaire balle...

Mal à l'aise, le blondinet se dressa vivement, son regard se déportant sur l'intruse ; dieu son parfum empestait.

\- On fait quoi d'elle ? s'enquit-il assez agressivement, incapable de contenir son animosité envers elle.

\- Elle est... ?

\- La femme de Sokolov... enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétend, précisa Ocelot, avec un sourire pernicieux.

Il creva d'envie de choper le bras du colonel, quand il le contourna pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il frissonna de rage en le voyant l'attraper par le menton, comme il le faisait avec lui.

\- Jolie prise... Elle me plaît.

Les mots sonnaient comme une sentence aux oreilles d'Adam.

\- Elle vient avec moi.

L'espion demeura de marbre, mais l'être humain, sous la carapace, crevait d'envie de décharger son flingue dans son dos. Son énervement décrut, quand Volgin repéra le faux rouge à lèvres, le fameux "Baiser de la mort" très répandu dans le KGB. Il émit un rire sarcastique.

\- Bravo, femme, la railla-t-il sans attendre, désireux de la rabaisser autant qu'il le pourrait. Même pas une minute d'écoulée et tu es démasquée.

Plein d'espoir, maintenant qu'il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait d'une espionne, il enchaîna, à l'adresse de Volgin cette fois-ci :

\- On la ramène à la base ?

\- Ce serait mieux, répondit-il, feignant du désintérêt, mais ne trompant pas son partenaire. Elle pourrait nous livrer quelques renseignements.

Adamska avait envie de hurler à s'en époumoner, à s'en briser les cordes vocales. _Je t'aime tellement ! Arrête de me blesser_ _!_ Le hurlement resta piégé dans ses entrailles se nouant d'anxiété. Il était en proie à ses émotions et ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Volgin avait ouvert les caisses et extirpé un des David Crockett, les missiles offerts par The Boss en gage de sa loyauté.

\- Je devrais tester ces beaux joujous... Le laboratoire de recherches de Sokolov ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité, maintenant que le Shagohod est achevé...

Le major sortit de ses pensées, revint sur terre. L'atterrissage fut brutal. Il aperçut le colonel, le lance-missile en main, prêt à déchaîner cette puissance de destruction incomparable. La porte latérale du hind avait déjà été ouverte.

\- Colonel ! s'écria-t-il ; il devait le stopper.

Il ne voulait pas de ces morts inutiles. Volgin ne tira pas tout de suite, mais il s'y prépara, ancrant bien les pieds dans le sol afin d'absorber la force du lancement.

\- Ce sont nos ennemies, mais avant tout nos compatriotes !

Si une autre personne avait ainsi questionné ses ambitions, Volgin l'aurait probablement jetée hors de l'engin, dans le vide. Adam reçut une réponse tout à fait différente. Au lieu de se débarrasser du gêneur, le colonel eut un sourire machiavélique ; il s'expliqua.

\- Je ne serai pas pointé du doigt pour ça. Non, non, non... rit-il tout bas, son sourire s'agrandissant. Ce sera notre nouvelle "amie", l'américaine.

 _Elle ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral._ Un avion américain survolait le territoire russe en ce moment même ; nul doute que les radars le détecteraient et que le président Nikita Khrouchtchev ferait rapidement le rapprochement entre cet avion non préalablement signalé, appartenant à l'ennemi, et l'explosion du laboratoire. Volgin ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas s'amuser un peu dans ces conditions, étant donné que jamais il ne serait soupçonné ; mieux encore, cet incident envenimerait considérablement la situation déjà délicate entre les deux blocs mondiaux.

Ocelot marchait nerveusement de long en large dans son dos, la proximité entre eux trahissant davantage qu'un banal lien hiérarchique. Mis au pied du mur, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Saisissant Volgin par les bras, ce qui ne fit pas remuer d'un iota le colosse, il s'exclama, véritablement choqué :

\- Tu réalises ?! Tu vas lancer une bombe atomique sur des russes ! Notre peuple !

Volgin lui échappait totalement ; il ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard. Cette indifférence toucha Ocelot en plein coeur, même s'il était bon signe que Volgin ne songe pas à le punir pour l'avoir tutoyé, et en public de surcroît. Ne sachant plus à quel saint se vouer, le jeune en arriva à une extrémité qui lui valut d'être sèchement rejeté. Il l'appela par son prénom, ce qui équivalait à en appeler ouvertement à leur relation intime, à se placer hors de toute hiérarchie.

\- Yevgeny ! Fais pas ça !

La seconde suivante, il heurtait le sol métallique du hind, pour avoir franchi la limite. Le choc ne s'avéra pas aussi terrible qu'il le supputait. Volgin s'était montré plutôt clément à son égard. Mais l'intervention de son amant n'interféra pas avec ses desseins. Il appuya sur le bouton et Ocelot assista avec horreur au spectacle du missile traversant le ciel orangé, se dirigeant inéluctablement vers sa cible jusqu'à la toucher. L'onde de choc déclenchée par l'explosion fit tressaillir le hind et Ocelot perdit l'équilibre. Un bras musculeux enlaça sa taille avant qu'il ne bascule. Il ne fit pas que le retenir, il s'éternisa autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... murmura dans un souffle le major, le contact tant espéré agissant comme un calmant, sa haine de la seconde précédente se dissipant graduellement sans qu'il pût le combattre.

\- Depuis quand me questionnes-tu ?

La voix sonnait dure, mais il chuchotait. Ocelot reçut le message ; ils étaient dans "la sphère intime".

\- Depuis que tu ne cesses de me trahir, rétorqua vertement le major et il se dégagea, non sans peine, de l'étreinte possessive.

 _Et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts_. Le jour où il apprendrait le pot aux roses, où il perdrait tout... Tout son précieux héritage... _Je vais te faire tomber de ton piédestal_. Ocelot le regarda en biais, l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir dos à dos avec sa nouvelle rivale. Il en avait tellement assez d'être sous contrôle ; il l'avait été depuis sa naissance, arraché à sa mère. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui le maître du jeu. Le pouvoir passait par les informations qui circulaient en cette Guerre Froide et il en savait définitivement davantage que tous réunis. Volgin s'appuya contre la paroi, après l'avoir refermée. Il comprenait la pensée d'Adam, bien mieux que ce dernier ne l'eût cru. Jamais il n'aurait supporté qu'un autre homme n'approche son compagnon depuis des années maintenant, sa _propriété_. _Je t'aime au point de te préférer mort que vivant. Pour que tu meures à moi_. Il savait que ses incartades blessaient Adamska et ne s'en fichait pas autant qu'il le laissait paraître. Il ne pouvait juste pas ne pas succomber, d'autant plus qu'il essayait de contenir ses pulsions sadiques avec Ocelot. Raikov était plus solide que le jeunot ; il pouvait encaisser davantage, alors tout ce qu'il retenait de violence en lui, quand il couchait avec Ocelot, Volgin le libérait aussitôt qu'il était avec Raikov. Sans cette soupape de décharge, il aurait sûrement fini par ne plus pouvoir se maîtriser et tuer Ocelot avec une décharge trop puissante.

ça coulait dans ses veines. La violence, le besoin de faire du mal. Adam analysait la situation dans le mauvais sens, la prenait à l'envers ; il s'imaginait que, si Volgin l'épargnait, le traitait avec davantage de précaution lors des rapports sexuels, c'était parce qu'il ne le satisfaisait pas suffisamment, qu'il s'ennuyait avec lui. En somme, qu'il l'aimait moins. C'était tout le contraire. S'il avait été moins buté, il aurait peut-être remarqué que Volgin acceptait de lui ce qu'il n'aurait accepté de personne d'autre. A l'instant même, par exemple. Quand il l'avait saisi, avait essayé de le stopper. Si Raikov lui avait ainsi manqué de respect, devant autrui, il ne l'aurait probablement pas éliminé, mais n'aurait pas manqué de le sanctionner comme il se devait. Pour lui rappeler quelle était sa place.

Son regard moins incisif que d'ordinaire planait sur Ocelot, trop obnubilé par cette balle avec laquelle il jouait pour le surprendre. Il le trouvait magnifique, intelligent, un peu rebelle pour parfaire le tout. ça oui, le gamin n'avait jamais eu froid aux yeux. Pourtant, il lui avait laissé le choix, il ne s'était pas servi comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais, ça aussi, Adamska ne semblait pas le prendre en compte. _Je n'ai juste pas envie de te tuer_. Mais ce genre de choses ne se disait pas. Un leader ne prononçait pas ces mots, surtout pas en ce contexte de guerre intestine. D'ailleurs, Volgin soupçonnait Ocelot d'avoir été approché par des services secrets concurrents, au moins le KGB. Il ne l'interrogerait pas. Une partie infime de lui, enterrée, préférait sûrement se voiler la face, croire qu'il demeurait loyal au GRU. A lui, en réalité. Voilà ce qui se jouait sous la surface.

L'arrivée de The Boss dans leur petit monde n'arrangerait rien. Au contraire. Elle chamboulerait tout. Il avait bien vu quel regard elle lui avait lancé. Elle ne ferait pas long feu ; il escomptait évidemment s'en débarrasser, une fois qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui être utile. Un pion de moins cet échiquier bien trop rempli. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais c'était nécessaire. Elle lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues, à coup sûr. Il ne pouvait se fier à personne. Surtout pas à son petit protégé. Une étincelle invisible remonta son biceps, le contractant nerveusement.

\- Range-moi ça !

Ocelot sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le précieux objet, devenu presque mythique à ses yeux en l'espace d'un après-midi. Ce serait la balle qu'il collerait entre les deux yeux de l'américain ; il la lui destinait, à lui et à personne d'autre. Volgin voyait son manège d'un très mauvais œil. Captant ce regard acrimonieux, le major s'empressa d'obéir et fit disparaître la balle dans sa poche de veste. Pour sa plus grande surprise et gêne, le colonel prit place près de lui. Il leur restait une courte heure de vol, les hélicoptères se déplaçant tous de concert, ralentis par leur pesant chargement.

\- Passe à mes appartements ce soir.

Le major réprima à grand peine le sourire triomphant pointant sur sa bouche purpurine. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à rétorquer :

\- Je me figurais que tu serais ravi d'initier notre prisonnière à ton loisir favori.

 _Un jour, moi, un autre quelqu'un d'autre. Je te connais si bien_. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le tance vertement, mais pas à ce qu'il le brutalise. Le colonel l'empoigna, le tira par l'épaule, avec une force qu'il maîtrisait à peine, menaçant de la lui broyer dans le processus. Il le traîna à l'écart et le poussa contre le mur, sans le relâcher.

\- Devrais-je enfoncer cette jolie tête pour qu'elle comprenne enfin ?

Le regard du jeune homme remonta, rencontra le sien, redescendit et resta fixé sur ses bottes.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que jouer ta pute, fut la réponse acide que le colonel reçut après un moment.

La prise sur lui se raffermit et Ocelot serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Les doigts s'enfonçaient, comprimaient ses articulations.

\- Et quoi donc ? Dis-moi, je suis curieux.

\- Des interrogatoires, répliqua Ocelot, tâchant d'enterrer la frayeur primale qui s'insinuait en lui. Il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe. La plupart du temps, tu tues ces gars avant qu'ils aient pu lâcher un mot.

Il avait raison. C'était toujours le même problème. Volgin et sa nature sadique, son besoin irrépressible, qui le dominait totalement, d'en faire baver, de détruire tout ce qui le gênait et pas seulement. L'envie arrivait par vagues et le submergeait. Dans ces moments-là, il ne parvenait plus du tout à se dominer. Les coups pleuvaient, alors que sa raison s'éclipsait face à la jouissance intense d'avoir le pouvoir, de se sentir en contrôle. C'était une pure illusion, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer à l'infini ces secondes de félicité où seule sa cruauté s'exprimait. C'était plus fort que lui. Cette rage interne qui défonçait brutalement toutes ses barrières. Probablement était-ce la raison pour laquelle la boxe lui avait tant réussi, dans sa jeunesse.

\- Je pense que tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir avec autre chose que tes poings et ta queue.

Typiquement le genre de phrase que personne ne pourrait dire à Volgin sans en payer le prix fort. En l'occurrence, la vie. L'offense était trop grande ; la pique attaquait de plein fouet son ego ; elle les remettait en question, lui et ses aptitudes. La bête crevait d'envie de pointer le bout de son nez. Le colonel sentit le rush meurtrier dans ses veines, la formidable décharge d'adrénaline qui le porta à ébullition. Ses veines gonflaient ; celle sur sa tempe palpitait. Sa respiration s'était accélérée comme s'il était de nouveau sur le ring. Et cette bonne vieille rage l'inondait. Sa plus ancienne compagne. Il le tuerait cette fois-ci ; le gosse avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Son poing libre se préparait, se rassemblait, se serrait, quand une petite alarme interne s'enclencha. _Pas lui. Non, pas lui_. Il peina à desserrer ses mâchoires qui étaient aussi résolument closes que celles d'un chien prêt à mordre. _Défoule-toi sur quelqu'un d'autre. Lui, tu ne veux pas le perdre.  
_

\- Imagine, à deux, comme on irait loin, susurra Ocelot, ses pupilles se rétractant comme celles d'un fauve.

 _Je te confierais tout ce que je sais. Tu l'aurais, l'Union Soviétique à tes pieds_.

\- Je n'ai... aucune intention de te chasser.

Le ton de la dispute s'altérait, mais d'une excellent manière. Le doigt enveloppé de cuir rouge, mais doux comme du velours, glissa le long de sa tempe, cercla sa pommette et suivit la vallée encaissée de la cicatrice traversant la joue jusqu'à l'angle très marqué de la mâchoire.

\- Évince-les, murmura le jeune homme, volontairement charmeur. Fais-en ce que tu veux... mais dégage-les.

 _Mais je veux être le seul de nouveau_. Il voulait l'extinction de cette menace double, maintenant que cette blonde rejoignait leur groupe. Volgin entendait sa détresse. Il aurait détesté être à sa place ; pourtant, il n'agirait pas. Ils étaient tous deux si mégalomaniaques, Ocelot moins que lui par bonheur. Les défauts de l'adulte s'étaient imprimés chez l'enfant, surgissaient à l'adolescence. Le sadisme, le désir de pouvoir, s'étaient transmis, dans une certaine mesure. Néanmoins, les brimades, les mauvais traitements subis par le jeune avait aussi entraîné une atteinte narcissique si profonde qu'elle demeurerait comme une épine plantée en plein cœur, à vie. Comme Volgin promenait son regard sur lui sans émettre un son, Ocelot lui lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

\- Finalement, tu n'as pas tort. Je devrais plutôt m'occuper d'expliquer les règles à la nouvelle. Le plus tôt, le mieux.

Encore une petite poussée sur l'épine qui s'enfonce davantage. Volgin espérait qu'il le prie, voire qu'il le supplie, qu'il lui prouve combien ça lui importait. Ocelot ne s'y abaissa pas. Sa main parcourut le manche de son poignard ; il se figura la lame pénétrant de toutes parts le colonel. Au lieu d'agir et d'exploser, il fit exactement ce que Volgin avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt ; il ravala sa fureur, même si c'était terriblement dur. Le doigt s'était arrêté net. Les ongles s'enfonçant et rouvrant les cicatrices ; il y pensa aussi, ne le concrétisa pas non plus.

\- A votre convenance, colonel, cracha-t-il sur un ton des plus cinglants, et il retourna sur la banquette.

* * *

Snake passa sa main sur son visage. Il n'avait pas totalement récupéré, après une seule semaine, mais il ne refuserait jamais une mission quand elle lui était attribuée. Dans ce cas précis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Ils survolaient l'espace aérien soviétique. Retour en URSS, pour remettre les choses en ordre.

La Mission Vertueuse s'était conclue par un échec cuisant ; il n'en irait pas de même de l'opération Snake Eater. Le brun y mettait un point d'honneur. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas plus patriote que lui ; il ferait tout pour servir les intérêts de son pays. Dire qu'ils avaient osé douter de lui, le songer de mèche avec The Boss. Selon eux, il avait participé à l'organisation de sa désertion et l'avait couverte. A présent, il devait prouver son innocence, sa non-implication. C'était la véritable raison de sa présence ici et maintenant. Pire, à cause de la trahison de The Boss, c'était l'intégrité de l'unité FOX toute entière qui était mise en doute. Qu'il s'agisse de Jack, de Zero ou de leurs coéquipiers, tous se trouvaient désormais sur des sièges éjectables.

Jack, coincé dans son drone de lancement, parcourait brièvement du regard des clichés du dossier qui lui avait été remis. Volgin était sa cible toute désignée. L'homme qui avait orchestré la désertion de The Boss, qui l'avait recrutée, à l'insu de tous, même de son président. S'ajoutait à ce transfert très officieux la violation de l'espace aérien soviétique. Autant dire que la tension était à son comble. Une semaine pour tout régler. Et un seul homme envoyé. Snake, le disciple de la mère des forces spéciales. Il devait neutraliser son ancien mentor et l'unité Cobra au complet, récupérer l'ogive nucléaire restante, en finir avec le problème "Volgin". Merci le Kremlin. Mais Jack ne pouvait se dérober. Derrière toutes ces machinations, le destin du monde se jouait.

\- Zero, est-ce que je peux compter sur des gens sur place ?

\- Tu as eu vent des deux casseurs du code NSA ?

\- Oui, ça avait fait scandale parce que l'un d'eux ne possédait pas la nationalité américaine, je crois ?

\- Exactement. Il était "en test". Test brillamment passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous deux œuvrent pour le KGB à présent et le KGB les a gracieusement placés sous notre main aux fins de collaboration. Ils ne dupent personne ; ils servent avant tout les intérêts du régime soviétique actuel. Nous possédons peu de données, déplora le dirigeant du FOX, mais leurs noms de code devraient suffire. Ils se présenteront à toi sous les noms de Adam et Eva. Adam a déjà infiltré le GRU ; il figurerait parmi les troupes rapprochées de Volgin. Ta priorité sera de le trouver. Il doit déjà en savoir long sur ce qui se trame sur place.

\- Pas de photos ? Rien... grommela Snake, en feuilletant le dossier de nouveau, en vain.

\- Fie-toi à ton flair légendaire, Jack, rit un peu Zero, avant de couper la liaison.

Le largage du drone était imminent. La capsule fut effectivement éjectée dans les secondes qui suivirent. Snake, les dents serrées, crut que le changement de pression, au fur et à mesure qu'il perçait les couches atmosphériques, lui perforerait les tympans. Le drone plongeait tête baissée vers le sol, à une vitesse spectaculaire. Pas assez vite cependant pour passer outre les radars d'avions soviétiques en pleine surveillance.

Subitement, tous les écrans d'affichage du drone se mirent à clignoter. Snake devait s'expulser de toute urgence. Il enclencha le mécanisme manuellement, en dépit du peu de liberté de mouvement dont il disposait. Le sas sous lui s'ouvrit rapidement et il chuta dans les airs. Aussitôt, il ouvrit son parachute. Il était à basse altitude et prit garde à ne pas s'empêtrer dans les branches de la forêt si dense. Il se détacha et atterrit par une roulade, amoindrissant le choc.

Direction Rassvet, l'usine désaffectée que connaissait trop bien Snake. Adam était supposé l'y attendre pour la prise de contact. Apparemment, il serait la clef susceptible de lui ouvrir toutes les portes, de le conduire droit à Sokolov, que Volgin semblait trimbaler d'un repaire à un autre, afin que nul ne le repère. Il devait être très proche de Volgin pour bénéficier d'un tel laisser-passer. Snake remonta son foulard sur sa bouche. Les retombées nucléaires, résidus de l'explosion provoquée par le colonel, polluaient la zone, rendant l'air dangereux à inhaler d'après les locaux. Des rumeurs sûrement, propagées dans le seul but d'éviter à des importuns de se montrer ici. Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il serina mentalement le mot de passe pour établir le contact.

Il vérifia le chargeur de son calibre 45, un cadeau exceptionnel ; d'ordinaire, les espions du FOX se servaient sur place. Ils venaient sans rien et partaient de même, abandonnant toute preuve derrière eux. Il progressa à travers la forêt russe qui prenait des allures de jungle, tant la végétation paraissait luxuriante. Les feuillages bien trop touffus masquaient totalement le ciel étoilé. La lune transparaissait à peine, ses rayons arrêtés par les feuilles. L'air était si froid, pénétrant. Aux abords d'une clairière, un hennissement lui parvint. Il se courba légèrement, adoptant une posture propice au combat, et avança, son pistolet en mains. Un cheval sellé patientait tranquillement. Pas n'importe lequel. Le sien, le destrier de The Boss. Elle avait toujours eu ce côté Jeanne d'Arc, fantaisiste, chevaleresque.

Elle arriva dans son dos, notant immédiatement la présence de son bandeau noué autour de sa tête. Il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. _Un enfant..._ Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, sans le souhaiter. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le teste. Ses mains nues contre son flingue et elle gagna quand même, fondant sur lui avec une rapidité surhumaine et bloquant ses bras, désarmant son arme comme la dernière fois. Elle jeta le canon dans l'herbe, secouant légèrement la tête, comme si elle sermonnait un môme.

\- Jack, tu ne feras pas le poids. L'unité Cobra, le GRU... Moi...

 _Nous t'écraserons si tu restes. Pourtant, c'est ce que tu dois faire_. Il était pugnace ; ses provocations l'enjoignaient seulement à rester, renforçaient son sentiment de devoir accomplir sa mission, quitte à l'éliminer elle. C'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Son sacrifice, sa mort toute préméditée. Elle s'y était résignée depuis des années déjà ; elle avait compris, à la seconde où The Sorrow l'avait laissé presser la détente, afin qu'elle survive. Qu'elle continue sa vie pour eux deux. L'un devait mourir et il avait délibérément choisi d'être celui-là. Il pleuvait. L'eau du ciel remplaçait les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait verser. Elle mitrailla le drone écrasé, dont les réacteurs implosèrent. La flamme jaillit, dansa dans les cieux, avant de s'éclipser aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue.

\- ça devrait suffire à les attirer, pendant que tu fuiras jusqu'à la frontière. Cent kilomètres, direction plein sud.

Snake tentait vainement de se redresser, mais il connaissait les points qu'elle avait atteints par cœur. Il serait dans l'incapacité de lutter pendant une poignée de minutes. Si elle avait employé toutes ses forces, il serait déjà mort. Le mal était fait, mais il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi.

\- Boss...

Elle le coupa sèchement, lui tournant le dos, afin qu'il ne perçoive rien. Elle savait quel monstre son gouvernement la forçait à être ; elle détestait ce rôle qui ne lui collait pas à la peau, mais elle le jouerait à la perfection pour que tout se déroule comme prévu.

\- Je ne le suis plus. Tu devrais l'avoir compris maintenant.

Un léger souffle, entre ses lèvres sèches, le temps de mesurer la portée de chacun de ses mots.

\- La vie est un parcours ponctué de choix, Jack. Tu es face à l'un d'eux. Probablement le plus majeur de ton existence. Ta patrie ou tes propres convictions. Inutile de te préciser quel était le mien.

 _Mon pays. Mon devoir avant tout. Même avant mon fils..._ Alors qu'en vingt ans, il n'y avait pas eu une seule seconde qui ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il lui manque à en crever. Et voilà qu'elle devait passer pour la pire des traîtres aux yeux du garçon qu'elle avait élevée comme son propre fils, à qui elle avait transmis tout son savoir, dix ans durant. Elle ne lui accorda qu'un fugace regard invisible, du coin de l'œil. _Je suis désolée..._ Tout en se remettant en selle, elle continua, de sa voix monocorde :

\- Si jamais je te revois, je te tuerai. Est-ce bien clair, Jack ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne talonnant pas immédiatement sa monture. _Si tu t'en tires... emmène-le avec toi... Mon fils._ Loin du monstre. Mais ses cordes vocales étaient comme tétanisées, sa langue, attachée à son palais, et jamais elle ne proféra ces paroles. L'ondée qui s'était abattue sur eux redoubla de violence, comme si The Sorrow regrettait son choix. Son cheval sa cabra et elle fila dans la nuit.

Une fois sur pied, Snake se précipita de se cacher ; des éclaireurs alertés par l'explosion seraient bientôt sur les lieux. Son corps endolori le portait. Dans sa tête, repassaient en boucle les mots de la traîtresse, qu'il ne pouvait appeler ainsi. Il peinait à accepter l'effroyable réalité. Il s'accrocha à sa ligne, la seule certitude qu'il lui restait : sa patrie. Il était né pour la servir ; il en avait affirmé la résolution. Il ne changerait pas de cap, alors il se hâta de rejoindre l'usine abandonnée. Il apparut vite que le mystérieux Adam ne s'y présenterait pas de sitôt. Ce ne fut pas même un homme qui l'approcha là-bas, mais une femme. Une femme incapable de lui donner le mot de passe "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo", lorsqu'il lui posa la question prévue.

* * *

Adam ne risquait pas de se montrer et, pour cause, en cet instant même, il se pâmait, extatique, frissonnait dans les draps trempés de sueur, se cambrait aux limites de l'imaginable dans l'enclos des bras de Volgin. Il s'était évertué à ne pas succomber, mais ses yeux l'avaient suivi, l'enjoignant à le suivre. Et il avait craqué. Surtout, il faisait passer sa vie privée avant ses obligations ; il abandonnait littéralement l'homme qu'il était censé rencontrer à l'usine, dans le cadre d'une mission officielle. Mais le colonel semblait le désirer si fort ce soir-là ; il le voulait lui et personne d'autre. C'était du moins à cette impression que s'accrochait véhémentement Ocelot, alors qu'il se donnait une fois de plus, corps et âme.

L'homme pesait sur son corps, l'enfonçait dans le matelas. Paradoxalement, Ocelot aimait cette sensation. Son esprit égaré percevait malgré tout l'humidité des gouttelettes de sueur s'écrasant sur son derme échauffé, d'une sensibilité extrême. Ses sens paraissaient décuplés, comme s'il ne s'éveillait pleinement qu'avec lui, en étant à lui. Chaque rapport n'en demeurait pas moins une épreuve ; Volgin était endurant, beaucoup trop. L'excitation sexuelle ébranlait le système nerveux ; le colonel n'échappait pas à la règle. Plus le plaisir montait, le possédait, plus ses efforts pour se contenir s'amenuisaient. Il se laissait aller. Quand bien même il dominait l'aspect violent de sa personnalité, il ne pouvait plus réguler l'électricité, cette alliée à double tranchant. Le flux électrique le parcourait, la tension augmentant de manière exponentielle, atteignant son point culminant lors de l'orgasme.

La pression de lèvres avides sur l'échine osseuse d'Ocelot. Suivi d'un coup de jus involontaire. Ocelot ferma très fort ses paupières, chassant la larme qui coagulait au coin de ses yeux mouillés. Aucun humain ne pouvait s'habituer à ces décharges. La transpiration n'aidait pas ; elle conduisait l'électricité. C'était ce que redoutait le plus le major. Il tut tout gémissement, tua toute plainte, mais un tremblement instinctif agita son corps réagissant au courant.

\- Adamska... ?

Les yeux félins dardèrent un regard effaré sur lui. " _Tu... t'inquiètes pour moi ? Vraiment ?"_ semblaient-ils lui demander. Le colosse ne souffla pas un mot de plus. Il le contemplait en silence. Une œuvre d'art. Un putain de chef-d'œuvre. Avec sa peau pâle parcourue d'abrasions rosées qui disparaîtraient avant l'aube, son air rusé de renard, si innocent en cet instant, ses lèvres rougies, aux contours estompés par les baisers. Il ressemblait à un ange, un ange qui torturait sans se salir les mains. Il était meilleur que lui pour ça. Oh que oui... Il aurait extorqué les monstruosités les plus inavouables au plus fervent des prêtres, les secrets les plus fous aux espions les plus aguerris.

Volgin devait éviter les démonstrations trop manifestes d'affection ; il le savait pertinemment, mais l'occasion était trop belle. The Boss n'était même pas les parages ce soir-là ; les vigies l'avaient vue quitter le fort. Ocelot le consultait toujours du regard, l'interrogeant en silence, suspendu entre l'anticipation et la crainte. Le géant précipita sa bouche sur la sienne, avec la même hargne que s'il la dévorait. Il le détestait pour ce qu'il lui mettait dans la tête, pour ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. L'attachement, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité. Le jeune croyait rêver. En cinq ans, un seul réel baiser. Celui de l'infirmerie. Puis rien d'autre que des coïts si impersonnels qu'il se sentait objectivé. En dépit de la violence de l'assaut, il fit de son mieux pour approfondir le baiser. Il se sentait enfin spécial de nouveau.

Leurs lèvres ne se détachèrent que pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Ocelot l'ignora et appliqua les siennes sur les innombrables cicatrices parcourant son visage. C'était une chose apparemment anodine, qui ne l'était pas du tout et qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Un signe d'acceptation. D'amour. Volgin dut le réaliser, parce qu'il le repoussa abruptement contre le matelas, rompant le charme. La démonstration affective ne lui avait pas déplu ; elle l'avait mis à mal.

\- Yevgeny...

\- Ferme-la, grogna-t-il, en fronçant furieusement les sourcils.

En un geste, il enroula son écharpe écarlate autour de son cou et tira dessus. Pendant une seconde, le dessein de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive envahit sa tête. Ocelot combattit l'envie de se débattre, d'abord parce qu'en s'agitant il ne ferait que renforcer l'emprise autour de sa gorge et aussi parce qu'il tenait à prouver à son amant qu'il avait foi en lui, qu'il ne se soumettait pas par peur, mais par amour à présent. Il fit abstraction de la pression de plus en plus accentuée sur sa trachée. Il toussota à peine, ses yeux grand ouverts sous la suffocation errant sur son agresseur qui était son amour. L'air lui manquait, mais son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. _Peut-être... Oui, peut-être qu'enfin il restera... Peut-être que... cette fois... je gagnerai..._

Le moindre geste devenait un effort insurmontable, l'oxygène se raréfiant, mais il réussit à soulever sa main du lit. Les doigts s'enroulèrent doucement autour d'un des pans de l'écharpe et remontèrent le long du tissu, jusqu'à Volgin, courbé sur lui, dont le regard assassin le mitraillait de sa rage. Sans s'en soucier davantage, il remonta ses doigts jusqu'à la mâchoire de son amant. Elle se contracta sous la caresse. Le regard du colonel se durcit davantage. Ses lèvres frémirent, en essayant de réfréner un sourire qui finit par naître. _Tu peux crier. Tu peux trembler. Je ne faiblirai pas.  
_

Ocelot ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait recourir à ça. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas non plus. Il se sentait partir. Asphyxié. Ses doigts faiblirent, frissonnèrent contre la joue de Volgin. Le petit coin de Paradis en plein Enfer. Dans ce lit, Ocelot était mort un bon millier de fois. Mais aussi chaque fois qu'il retournait avec lui. Et le cauchemar se répéterait avec elle.

 _Trouves-en un autre. Un homme meilleur, avec des valeurs_. La main demeurée contre le matelas se serra. _Non_. Il voulut s'accrocher, mais il perdait lentement conscience. Son autre main retomba. La rougeur violente se répandant autour de l'étreinte mortelle du foulard. Volgin ne vit pas venir le moment où sa vision vira brusquement. Tout à coup, ce spectacle qui le ravissait, l'excitait, se transforma en une horreur. Il n'étouffait plus le jeune homme, mais l'enfant qui lui avait été confié. Soudain, il lâchait l'écharpe et s'écartait. Ocelot, à demi-conscient, toussait, en reprenant son souffle. Quand il eut à peu près récupéré, il se rapprocha du géant. Il n'avait même pas joui ; c'était pour le moins inhabituel.

\- Tu veux... finir ?

La victime elle-même culpabilisait et le coupable s'emmura dans le silence un moment. Cinq ans ne signifiaient pas rien. Même pour un handicapé sentimental. Adam se recroquevilla contre lui, dans son dos. Il laissa reposer sa tête entre ses omoplates. Ses doigts dessinèrent les lignes cicatricielles sous ses yeux. Il connaissait leur dessin par cœur ; pas la moindre ne lui était inconnue. A chaque relief qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, il imaginait la souffrance qu'avait dû ressentir Volgin pour qu'il finisse avec de telles balafres. Il essuya nerveusement ses yeux. Le mutisme de Volgin, son attitude, tout cela était si anormal. ça ne collait pas avec ce qu'il avait toujours laissé paraître au monde. Ce changement toucha le blond, parce qu'il détenait la certitude que Volgin ne s'autorisait pas à être ainsi avec les autres. _Je t'aime_. _Même plus qu'avant_. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, sans la moindre réponse de la part du colonel, lorsqu'il déclara :

\- Tu devrais dormir ici.

Le regard du jeunot s'illumina, comme celui d'un môme recevant le cadeau de ses rêves. Ses lèvres fendues en un malin sourire vaguement prétentieux, il descendit du lit et s'accroupit aux pieds de Volgin, dont les yeux ambrés le parcoururent, intrigués et intéressés.

\- Je suis ton favori ?

Pas de réponse. La voix demanderesse, les supplications. Rien ne suffisait pour arracher un mot à cette muraille impassible. Cette indifférence troublait énormément Ocelot. En temps normal, il se serait empressé de le corriger ou de le sauter, selon l'humeur du jour. Son petit caractère rebelle, il l'adorait et il ne manquait pas une occasion de répondre à ses provocations. ça faisait partie de leur "jeu". Leur "couple" fonctionnait sur la base de cette ambivalence, Ocelot balançant entre l'obéissance et l'insubordination.

Le jeune freluquet se redressa, lui tourna le dos effrontément. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la table, roulant délibérément des hanches ; Volgin ne put en détacher ses yeux. Il dégagea d'un petit coup de pied négligent la paire de hauts talons vermeils qu'il avait chaussés au début de leurs ébats. Sa vision de lui-même, de sa masculinité, avait été distordue par les abus répétés de Volgin, initiés à un âge où rien dans sa personnalité et son corps n'était déjà fixé. Se travestir physiquement et émotionnellement était devenu une seconde nature. Volgin combattit férocement l'envie de le faire sien. S'il avait cédé tout de suite, Ocelot n'en aurait pas réchappé. Le désir et l'émotion étaient trop forts. Une étincelle germa de sa paume. Ses poils se hérissèrent.

En l'observant à la dérobée par-dessus son épaule, Adam déboucha une bouteille de vodka et remplit deux verres à ras bord. Il but le sien d'un trait, puis apporta l'autre au colonel.

\- Major, essayez-vous de saouler votre supérieur ?

Il termina sa plaisanterie dans un ricanement léger, pas amer du tout. Adam se sentit pousser des ailes.

\- Non, monsieur. J'essaye de vous aimer.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil frappèrent ses rétines. Il commença à s'étirer, mais se figea net. Il ne reconnut pas son lit, ni sa chambre ; un sourire germa sur sa bouche. ça lui paraissait si irréel qu'il ne percutait que maintenant. Le ronflement irrégulier du colonel l'y aidait. Et pas seulement. Une douleur intense irradiait des régions basses de son corps, spécialement de son bas des reins. Il y était accoutumé. Il attrapa avec d'infinies précautions le bras massif de Volgin, posé en travers de son bassin, et le décala assez pour pouvoir glisser hors du lit sans le tirer de son profond sommeil. Les effluves d'alcool lui rappelèrent combien il avait abusé durant la nuit. Il faillit buter dans un cadavre de bouteille. Il ne prit pas le risque de se doucher ici sans l'assentiment de Volgin, se rhabilla prestement et rejoignit ses quartiers pour s'y laver.

Au fur et à mesure que ses idées se clarifiaient, ses obligations lui revenaient. Le rendez-vous avec l'agent américain à l'usine. Ses sentiments avaient primés sur ses ambitions professionnelles et ses devoirs. Passer la nuit avec son colonel, délaisser son contact, correspondait à privilégier son allégeance envers le GRU, à la faire passer devant le KGB même. Et les Philosophes... ? Il s'essuya rapidement, totalement perdu quant à la marche à suivre. Il se rendrait au rendez-vous, mais de là à initier le contact avec l'américain selon la procédure prévue aux termes de l'accord entre les deux pays... Non, ça non. Ce serait comme trahir définitivement Volgin ; il ne s'en sentait pas capable, surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Il se contenterait donc de partir "en reconnaissance". Pour le moment. Et si, d'aventure, le colonel le décevait encore, il saurait quoi faire.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en extirpa sa nouvelle acquisition, fraîchement arrivée. Il la rangea dans son étui, rengaina également son poignard. Aussitôt prêt, il quitta ses quartiers pour la cour principale, où son unité l'attendait de pied ferme. Volgin aussi était debout. Il avait eu le temps de se préparer aussi et discutait à présent avec Raikov, tous deux supervisant l'entraînement des troupes. Bien trop amicalement à son goût. Adam en eut un pincement de coeur, mais il se cramponna à ce qu'ils venaient de partager et grimpa dans le véhicule en partance pour Rassvet. Il était si préoccupé qu'il ne vit pas le temps filer. _Il se fout de moi._

A son arrivée, les lieux étaient déserts. En apparence, du moins. Ocelot émit un soupir exaspéré et distribua les ordres. Ses hommes quadrilleraient le périmètre, pendant qu'il explorerait à loisir. Il entama sa petite promenade, confiant comme toujours, dès que Volgin n'était pas dans les parages. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une moto stationnée dans le secteur. Ses yeux reluisirent de malice, pendant qu'un sourire cauteleux se peignait sur son visage hâve. Il empoigna un tuyau métallique, parvint à le détacher de la structure branlante à laquelle il était accroché et s'apprêtait à démolir le moteur, quand le propriétaire de l'engin fit enfin irruption. Il lui aurait foncé droit dedans si Ocelot ne l'avait pas frappé plein fouet avec son arme de fortune. L'indésirable bascula en avant, en se repliant sur lui-même. Sa face était dissimulée par une cagoule, passée sous un casque de motard.

\- Alors ? le nargua Ocelot, de sa voix gouailleuse. On voulait se faire la malle ?

Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait. Mais elle ferait un parfait otage. Son couteau de combat placé contre sa jugulaire, le major la remit sur pieds de force et l'enjoignit à gravir avec lui en haut d'un promontoire, d'où il pourrait surveiller toute la zone. Il réalisa alors que les trois quarts de ses hommes étaient à terre. Il ne paniqua pas, mais fut stupéfait de n'avoir entendu pas l'ombre d'un cri ou d'un choc. Adamska plissa les yeux. _L'américain..._

\- Hé ! Sors de ta cachette, _big boy_ !

Son captif se démena pour se libérer, mais il eut tôt fait de reprendre le dessus. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'une femme ; il n'avait pas réalisé tant son épaisse combinaison lui comprimait la poitrine. Il en fut saisi d'un haut-le-cœur ; les femmes le mettaient très mal à l'aise, sûrement parce qu'il ne les connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Et cette garce puait le parfum. Une odeur qui ne lui était pas étrangère, mais il ne pouvait l'affirmer. La fragrance se diluait dans les relents d'essence et d'humus.

L'approche d'un homme qu'il reconnut sur-le-champ lui arracha un sourire étrange. Snake l'identifia également sans peine ; certes, une seule semaine s'était écoulée, mais même vingt, trente ans ne lui auraient pas fait oublier ce sale petit présomptueux. Qui d'ailleurs ne s'était pas révélé si salaud que ça.

\- Comme on se retrouve, "major".

Ocelot rit très doucement, son rire quasi-inaudible. Son sourire aurait pu signifier tout et son contraire. Il mourut presque instantanément sur ses lèvres, s'évapora dans un rai de lumière. Il sembla différent de la dernière fois à Snake ; tout changeait très vite à cet âge, surtout dans ces conditions. Un coup de vent fit bruire les feuillages, emportant une volée de feuilles mordorées et agitant légèrement l'écharpe nouée autour du cou contusionné. Jack discerna des marques grossières, violacées, comme des stries, juste avant que le tissu ne recouvre tout de nouveau.

\- N'approche pas ! Pas un pas de plus ou t'es un homme mort ! l'avertit le russe et il flanqua un léger coup dans sa prisonnière, afin qu'elle cesse de remuer. Marre de ton judo !

Non sans fierté, il braqua sa nouvelle arme à feu sur Snake. Ce n'était pas par hasard, pas seulement une menace. Il espérait une réaction et Snake la lui offrit.

\- Un Colt, constata-t-il, un brin surpris que le jeunot arrogant ait suivi ses conseils à la lettre.

\- Ouais. Un Single Action Army. Joli, pas vrai ? Comme ça, je ne te louperai pas cette fois. Pas d'accident.

Pour un peu, Snake se serait pris au jeu. Il n'aurait su dire si Ocelot croyait à son grossier mensonge ou s'il se complaisait juste à nier l'évidence, pour préserver son ego.

\- Un accident ? répéta le brun, retenant un léger ricanement. Non, je ne crois pas. ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait ton show.

Ce n'était absolument pas son genre, mais la citation collait si bien à la situation qu'elle lui échappa.

\- Quand on tire, on raconte pas sa vie.

En un instant, comme s'il avait prononcé quelque formule magique, la tension diminua d'un cran. Les épaules du major, très crispé, s'abaissèrent légèrement, preuve qu'il se calmait et n'était plus autant sur la défensive. Sans même le savoir, ni le souhaiter, Snake venait de rétablir le contact.

\- Tuco, répondit tout de go le russe, avec un sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres encore lisses et un poil trop pulpeuses pour un homme pubère. Dans "Le bon, la brute et le truand".

\- Un fin connaisseur, dut admettre Jack, lui accordant un léger sourire en retour. En films, mais pas en armes.

Les sourcils dorés se froncèrent, le regard bleuté s'amincit. Le major, contrarié, n'ouvrit cependant pas le feu. Comme lors de leur première rencontre, il choisit de l'écouter. C'était démontrer un certain respect, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

\- C'est une belle arme, rien de plus, mais toutes ces gravures ne t'apportent aucune avantage tactique. Tu ferais mieux de la revendre à un collectionneur.

La déception d'Ocelot était quasi-palpable. A en croire son indicible expression, il était comme chagriné ? Comme s'il avait désappointé Jack. A sa désillusion s'ajoutait la colère d'être moqué. Snake ne désirait pas le rabaisser, mais Ocelot percevait ses critiques comme des moqueries ; la présence de la femme, ce bouclier humain dressé entre eux, faussait son jugement. Il réalisa qu'il aurait mille fois préféré la laisser filer pour être face-à-face avec lui.

\- Ne te flagelle pas. De toute façon, gamin... tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour me tuer.

Et, sur ces mots, il rengaina son arme. Ocelot étouffa une exclamation rageuse. Son orgueil s'offusqua, réclama réparation pour l'affront. En un éclair, il braqua son revolver sur l'américain, prêt à le bourrer de plomb. Snake écarta légèrement les bras, l'invitant à tirer. Ce qu'Ocelot lui concéda avec plaisir. La détonation retentit. Snake n'avait pas prévu qu'il restât une balle pile dans le chargeur du revolver. Par chance, la femme balança son coude dans les côtes du major, qui se replia sur lui-même par réflexe. Son tir s'en trouva dévié et la balle n'atteignit pas Snake en plein coeur, mais dans le mollet.

Le brun poussa un grognement de souffrance. Il n'avait pas à se jeter à couvert. Le revolver était vide à présent. Libérée de son emprise, Eva précipita son pied dans le thorax d'Ocelot, qui bascula de la plateforme et atterrit dans l'herbe, tandis qu'elle bondissait dans les airs et tombait pile sur la selle de sa bécane, prête à partir. Le moteur vrombit ; le major, encore assommé, se trouvait en travers de sa route. Snake se précipita pour l'attraper par les épaules et le tirer hors de son chemin. Il était vraiment trop jeune pour mourir. Et, quelque part, Jack devait avouer qu'il commençait à l'apprécier ce gosse. Un sacré numéro. Un peu givré et extravagant, mais diablement doué. Il l'avait eu à son propre jeu aujourd'hui. Un exploit qui lui rappelait de ne jamais manquer d'humilité.

Eva démarra en trombe sa moto et déguerpit, rentrant auprès de Volgin. Au passage, elle ne manqua pas d'adresser un regard noir à Snake ; elle ne portait clairement pas le major Ocelot dans son cœur. Ce dernier s'agita entre les bras du brun. Ses joues étaient colorées d'une belle teinte rouge.

\- Bas les pattes ! se plaignit-il, en gesticulant de manière un peu maladroite, visiblement gêné.

L'agent du FOX ne le retint pas. Il le laissa aller, d'autant plus que sa jambe perdait pas mal de sang. Il garda un oeil sur le jeunot qui, une fois debout, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, réajusta son béret sur sa tête blonde. Snake le prévint qu'il ne saisissait son coutelas que pour bander sa plaie ; Ocelot rangea l'arme qu'il avait dégainée par pur réflexe. Il la rengaina, non sans exécuter auparavant une flopée d'acrobaties. Un fin sourire anima les lèvres ridées de son aîné.

\- Ta maîtrise est plutôt impressionnante.

Ils étaient tous les deux et le charme de la dernière fois semblait opérer de nouveau.

\- Je n'avais tiré que 5 coups à l'entraînement. Il n'en restait plus qu'une.

 _Une pour toi._ Il se souvenait avoir essayé le revolver à sa réception. Il visualisait maintenant sa cible, les trous en plein cœur du mannequin stylisé... Des trous au nombre de 5. L'américain répondit, avec un sang-froid toujours aussi inaltérable :

\- J'ai manqué de chance.

Ocelot s'autorisa à sourire.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Son regard azuré glissa du visage barbu jusque sur le mollet ensanglanté, percé d'un trou. L'homme ne possédait aucune trousse de premier secours et, dans cet environnement hostile, sa blessure s'infecterait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. L'abandonner ainsi équivalait à une mort certaine et affreusement lente. Or, Ocelot devait se rappeler qu'il s'agissait normalement de son partenaire, avec qui il devait collaborer. Il ne pouvait le laisser mourir au milieu de nulle-part, lui, l'homme envoyé par Johnson, sinon... Sinon ce serait l'explosion du conflit. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale.

Quant à le soigner sans révéler sa véritable identité d'ADAM, c'était infaisable. Adamska avait tout planifié. Ne jamais révéler qu'il était ADAM, l'agent de soutien sur le terrain. Ainsi, il aurait été assuré du succès de sa mission pour les Philosophes. Quant à l'hypothèse de ne finalement pas tourner le dos à Volgin, elle demeurait alors possible. Mais s'il se compromettait auprès de l'américain, les issues se fermaient. Celle-ci en particulier. Il jeta un regard à l'homme à ses pieds, agenouillé contre le métal rouillé. Les enjeux... Ils étaient trop importants pour le laisser mourir. Même s'il le méritait assurément, pour l'avoir autant tourné en ridicule, et devant cette pétasse en plus. Il ne formula pas le mot de passe. Snake ferait le rapprochement de lui-même. Acculé, Ocelot s'accroupit à son côté.

\- Notre véhicule est plus haut. Ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher la trousse de soins.

Snake le suivit des yeux. Il ne plaçait pas une once de confiance en ce garnement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais le russe le devança. D'une voix claire et tranchante, il ordonna :

\- Ne cherche pas, ne demande pas.

Évidemment, la pensée qu'il fût ADAM avait depuis traversé plus d'une fois l'esprit de Snake. Ce dernier, soucieux d'en avoir le cœur net, finit par lâcher, sur un ton sombre :

\- Qui sont les Patriotes ?

Adamska, qui s'éloignait, s'immobilisa. _Non, je ne veux pas.._. Sans lui faire face, il répliqua sèchement :

\- J'ai dit : ne cherche pas, ne...

Il perçut à peine un bruissement de tissu, devina que c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à l'américain pour dégainer son pistolet. Il ne leva pas ses mains. Il ne se détourna pas non plus, pour affronter le canon braqué sur lui.

\- Tu ne tireras pas, garantit-il, avec suffisance.

\- Va savoir, rétorqua Snake, plissant ses yeux bleus, reflétant l'expression farouche de son "ennemi", qu'il ne pouvait pourtant contempler. Le sort du monde repose entre nos mains. Maintenant... réponds-moi : Qui sont les Patriotes ?

Piégé. Et Ocelot détestait ce sentiment. Ses poings se ramassèrent sur eux-mêmes, les phalanges blanchissant sous le cuir vermeil. Il récita mécaniquement, sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir :

\- La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo.

Jack le scruta d'un air sceptique ; quand Zero avait évoqué des coéquipiers, il ne s'attendait pas à une femme incapable de lui donner le mot de passe et encore moins à quelqu'un de si jeune, ni doté d'un pareil tempérament explosif et émotif. La situation relevait d'une gravité extrême, internationale. Qui aurait pu mettre un gamin sur le coup ? Il soupira ; c'était pourtant la triste vérité ; il devrait composer avec. Son dépit fit grincer des dents le jeune homme. Il pesta, du bout des lèvres, la gorge enrouée de colère :

\- A présent, puis-je y aller ?

Le même froissement et l'arme retournait dans son étui. Snake le suivit des yeux, pendant qu'il remontait la vallée jusqu'à la jeep. Il n'escomptait pas l'insulter de par son attitude ; il regrettait d'avoir été si idiot, si arbitraire. Le major pâtissait des désavantages de sa jeunesse ; il était injuste de le juger là-dessus. Quelque chose serinait au demeurant à Snake qu'il avait dû grandir trop vite, qu'il en avait bavé et que le supplice continuait, s'il en croyait la marque de strangulation entrevue.

Une fois qu'il fut de retour, il tâcha d'être plus avenant. Après tout, mieux ils s'accorderaient, plus leur collaboration porterait ses fruits. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Dieu que les siens étaient tristes, vus de si près. Snake y trouvait un mélange redoutable de rancœur et d'accablement. Il ne l'interrompit pas, à aucun moment, afin de lui prouver qu'il se fiait à ses aptitudes. Il l'observa se pencher sur sa blessure, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais ses gestes trahissaient ses doutes. Fébrile. Mais il en voulait ; ça se sentait. Il était juste extrêmement seul.

\- D'après mon patron, tu peux m'aider à extraire Sokolov.

Ocelot se tendit ; il tira rudement sur le projectile coincé entre les fibres musculaire. Snake, qui ne s'attendait pas à un si brutal accès de férocité, poussa un juron. Quand il releva les yeux, ceux du major étaient rivés sur lui, si proches, si insondables. Il en paraissait presque agressif, alors qu'il n'en était rien ; il était en proie au dilemme.

\- Cette femme...

\- Eva ? Vous étiez supposés œuvrer ensemble pour le KGB.

Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas su lui fournir le mot de passe ; par conséquent, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de se fier davantage à Ocelot qu'à elle.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. La preuve, je ne savais rien de sa présence ici aujourd'hui. N'accorde pas ta confiance si facilement.

Les mots étaient si chargés de rancune qu'ils ne lui étaient probablement pas destinés. Il semblait plutôt qu'Ocelot s'adressait ce reproche à lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui conduit un agent à trahir sa nation ?

Tout à coup, Ocelot manqua de souffle ; ses mains qui s'agitaient, nouant le bandage, suspendirent leur geste. Son regard était posé sur Snake, mais voyait autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre. Les événements de la nuit dernière lui repassaient en mémoire. La chambre qui s'apparentait à un véritable champ de bataille. Il porta instinctivement sa main à sa gorge, subitement douloureuse. Il revoyait Volgin, son regard impénétrable, fixé sur lui, sur ses lèvres, quand il s'ouvrait à lui, comme jamais auparavant en cinq ans. _ça ne fait rien, tu sais ? Et, si tu m'insultes, si tu me frappes, je comprendrai. Peu importe comment, je veux que tu sois heureux._

\- La désillusion. Les promesses non tenues. Sur cette terre, tout le monde trompe tout le monde. Il n'y a plus de vérité, nulle-part. On ne peut s'attacher à rien. Tout est si factice.

Pareille amertume chez un jeune de vingt ans laissa Snake sans voix. Le regard d'Ocelot brûlait plus ardemment que la flamme du briquet utilisé pour cautériser la plaie. Il se débattait pour cesser de revivre ces moments de la veille. _Tu te souviens de ce jour où j'ai tenté de m'enfuir ? J'avais treize ans. J'ai couru droit dans la forêt, en pleine nuit. Tu n'as pas envoyé tes hommes ou les chiens. Tu es venu toi-même. Tu te doutais que je serais terrifié, que je n'irais pas bien loin._ Certes, sa fugue n'avait pas été sans conséquences. Volgin l'avait consigné une semaine dans sa chambre, mis au pain sec et à l'eau. Mais, au moins, il ne l'avait pas abandonné, dans les bois enneigés, par des températures effroyablement basses, livré à lui-même, promis à une mort certaine par les charognards, la faim et la soif. Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Le colosse n'avait pas soufflé un mot, mais Adam avait vu à son regard qu'il se souvenait aussi. _J'ai longtemps cru que tu étais la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver... mais il s'est avéré que tu étais la meilleure._ Ils ne parlaient jamais, pas de cette manière ; en réalité, ils avaient dû aborder tous les sujets imaginables en cinq ans, exception faite de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ocelot se disait que Volgin n'y arrivait pas, que ça le bloquait ; il refusait obstinément qu'il soit vide, incapable du moindre sentiment. Alors Adam abattait sa dernière carte, se livrait tout seul. _Je te dois tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui_.

 _Je t'aime._ Il avait réservé ces mots, n'aurait jamais cru les dire un jour. _Je t'aime, chaque jour davantage._ Volgin n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction ; Ocelot s'y était attendu. En fait, il s'était même préparé à recevoir un coup de poing ou une décharge punitive. Mais non. Le géant demeurait silencieux, immobile, immuable. Adam pensait qu'il préservait juste les apparences, qu'il était trop fier pour se confesser de la sorte... mais sans doute s'en foutait-il tout bonnement. L'avenir le lui dirait. _Tu n'as pas... à répondre._ Le souvenir encore si vivace mourut. Il articula non sans mal :

\- Les gouvernements, les nations... Ce sont des gens, des hommes de chair et de sang qui se cachent derrière, et les gens usent, abusent de toi. Ils t'utilisent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pris tout ce que tu as à donner. Des putains de vampires qui te sucent jusqu'à la moelle. Ensuite... ils te jettent... et un autre... prend ta place.

Snake n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à toutes ces questions ; il s'était toujours contenté d'appliquer les ordres sans discuter, mû par sa confiance aveugle, sans limites, en The Boss, en ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Néanmoins, la réponse d'Ocelot lui paraissait trop viscérale, trop virulente, pour ne pas être personnelle.

\- Tu as quel âge ? s'enquit-il.

Le blond le questionna du regard.

\- Vingt ans. Pourquoi ?

Neuf ans de moins que Snake et déjà mille fois plus aigri et revanchard que lui.

\- C'est un avis plutôt radical pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

\- Oh un idéaliste ! ironisa le major, d'une voix piquante. Comme c'est touchant !

Snake n'était pas encore en mesure de prédire s'ils accompliraient du bon travail ensemble, mais, chose sure, ils ne risquaient pas de s'ennuyer.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ton supérieur.

Une exclamation de souffrance le réduisit au silence. Ocelot appuyait volontairement sur sa blessure, ses traits contractés de fureur. Avec son métier, Snake était habitué aux affrontements violents, mais pas aux démonstrations immotivées, à la violence sans but. Dans l'espionnage, la violence constituait un énième moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Puis il scruta son vis-à-vis et comprit. Ocelot ne savait pas encore abriter toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait, les étouffer ; c'était une chose que seul le temps lui apprendrait. Le major devina de lui-même qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. La pression sur la plaie s'évanouit aussitôt. Il s'efforça de redevenir professionnel.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il promptement ; il rechignait à demander pardon.

Afin de regagner contenance, il se concentra sur leur mission. D'une poche de sa veste, il sortit un papier soigneusement plié, qu'il déplia devant eux.

\- J'ignore ce que cette Eva a pu te conseiller et je m'en contrefiche. La voie la plus rapide pour accéder à une entrée pas trop surveillée passe par la vallée de Bolshaya.

Tout en lui racontant les innombrables dangers que recelait la zone, il faisait glisser son index sur la surface de papier glacé, lui indiquant au fur et à mesure la route à suivre. Les marais encerclaient cette ancienne place fortifiée, bardée de barrières électrifiées et de barbelé. Pour le moment, les informations qu'il lui divulguait concordaient avec celles communiquées par Eva.

\- Tu prendras garde aux mines. Elles sont concentrées en bout de route, aux abords du camp de Bolshaya. Conseil d'ami, ricana-t-il, non sans ironie, des soldats patrouillent dans le campement avec des chiens. Ils te sentiront avant que tu aies mis pied dans le camp si tu ne les mets pas hors d'état de nuire avant.

Des tranchées parcouraient de long en large le baraquement. Snake pourrait ramper et traverser sans encombre, une fois les chiens neutralisés. Une fois son exposé achevé, le major s'enquit, dressant un sourcil narquois :

\- Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

\- Avec ce mollet accidenté, à voir, rétorqua-t-il avec un infime sourire. ça devrait aller.

Le major rit tout bas, tout en se redressant. Il lui fit cadeau de la carte, sur laquelle il avait apposé soigneusement toutes les annotations nécessaires. Il le distançait à peine que Snake déclarât :

\- Ce sera bientôt terminé.

 _Tu seras débarrassé de lui_. Il ne souhaitait pas le mortifier davantage, juste lui donner un peu d'espoir, mais ses mots eurent l'effet inverse sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant. Il soupira, sans agressivité, juste avec lassitude :

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

Le brun fronça un peu les sourcils, ce qui passa inaperçu avec le bandana de The Boss ceignant toujours son front.

\- C'est Naked Snake, lança-t-il.

\- Snake suffira amplement. Je suis mal à l'aise avec le "Naked", plaisanta le major, en continuant à s'éloigner.

\- Ma fréquence...

\- Je connais déjà ta fréquence, le coupa-t-il, sans se soucier des règles de politesse. Je te joindrai en cas d'urgence.

\- Et la tienne ?

\- Tu n'as pas à la connaître. Je t'appellerai.

Pas l'inverse. Volgin le surveillait de trop près. Jack patienta, le temps qu'il atteigne sa voiture et emprunte la route du retour. _Quel phénomène_. Il secoua la tête, avec un faible sourire, enfourna dans sa poche la carte et se mit en marche. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Il tâta le flacon d'alcool remis par Ocelot, pour qu'il désinfecte de nouveau sa blessure après avoir traversé les marécages et leurs eaux où pullulaient des organismes plus ou moins petits, mais tout aussi dangereux, des gavials aux bactéries se développant sur les carcasses entrées en voie de putréfaction. Il pataugeait dans la gadoue puante des marais, quand Eva le contacta.

\- Tu t'es tiré des griffes de ce Major Ocelot ? Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Snake ne souhaita pas compromettre Ocelot, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait cessé d'émettre des réserves quant à l'allégeance réelle d'Eva.

\- Oui. Il était à court de balles et j'avais un chargeur plein.

\- Tu l'as laissé fuir ? s'étonna-t-elle, le mécontentement transparaissant dans sa voix.

Qu'elle fût contrariée de savoir le major encore dans ce monde semblait donner raison à ce dernier. Eva jouait un double jeu. En tout cas, les preuves s'accumulaient contre elle. Mieux valait néanmoins la conserver en tant qu'alliée. Aussi Snake agit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien ne l'avait amené à se méfier d'elle.

\- Il est trop jeune.

\- Tu le regretteras, crois-moi Snake.

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis se hasarda à la questionner.

\- Je ne saisis pas pourquoi des gens...

 _Comme toi, comme elle..._

\- Tournent le dos à leur pays. L'endroit où ils ont été élevés, où demeurent leur famille, leurs amis...

Elle l'interrompit derechef :

\- Peu d'entre nous ont encore tout ça. Tu sais de quoi je parle, je parie. Quand plus rien ne me retenait, j'ai franchi le pas. Ici ou ailleurs, finalement, c'est toujours la même chanson. Partout, les gouvernements nous bercent de mensonges.

Sa vision n'était guère plus optimiste que celle d'Ocelot, plus fataliste au demeurant. Snake ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. En bon soldat, il ne courait pas après le mieux, le vrai ; il se satisfaisait de ce que ses supérieurs lui présentaient comme tel. Qu'il ait pris plus tôt le parti d'Ocelot, alors qu'elle projetait de l'écraser, évinçant un opposant par la même occasion, l'avait refroidie. Ils échangèrent quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne déclare abruptement, achevant poliment la conversation :

\- Si tu as besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas à me contacter. Ma fréquence 142.52.

Puis elle rompit la liaison et Snake se retrouva de nouveau seul.

* * *

Aussitôt parvenu au camp, il nota la trace sombre sur le goudron d'un pneu de moto. Une infime traînée d'eau conduisait vers le hangar. Une intense pulsation cardiaque lui coupa le souffle une seconde. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, alors il fila là où cette garce du KGB était censée se trouver. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas là. Mais le parfum. Partout. Pire qu'un poison. Ocelot chopa le flacon, le huma en retroussant les narines, dégoûté. Subitement, il se précipita hors de la chambre et se rendit aux quartiers de Volgin, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y découvrirait. Il s'acharnait cependant à rejeter l'évidence ; il ne voulait pas croire qu'il le trahisse de nouveau. Pas avec elle. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait confié cette nuit. Il accéléra le pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les cris. Les hurlements de la salope. Et son rire à lui. Le rire qu'il avait en jouissant, en tuant.

 _Je voulais te donner absolument tout de moi._ Il s'était servi sur un plateau d'argent. _Et toi, tu n'en veux pas_. Il n'eut pas envie de mourir ; une affliction sans nom ne le terrassa pas. En fait, ce fut plutôt comme s'il prenait feu, comme si la moindre cellule de son organisme s'enflammait soudain. Il ferma un instant les paupières, pour les rouvrir sur des pupilles incendiaires. Il ne se sentait plus éprouver, pas même souffrir. Son cœur qui battait autrefois à tout rompre se taisait. Il se fermait, se racornissait. Il marcha droit devant lui, obéissant à un ordre qui paraissait provenir d'une entité supérieure et lui commandait de s'éloigner du lieu du péché.

Il traversa le bâtiment. Chaque pas était une étape, vers la libération. Il aurait voulu que cette rampe que sa main suivait, que ce sol sous ses pieds, que tout brûle sur son passage. Que tout soit annihilé, parte en fumée comme cet amour immense qu'il lui portait. _Assez, c'est assez !_ Il fallait savoir lâche prise, s'admettre hors course. La bulle protectrice, cette stupide fantaisie d'adolescent, avait éclaté. Son choix était enfin arrêté, définitivement. Concrètement, rien n'avait réellement changé en ces ridicules dizaines de secondes ; pourtant, son coeur semblait déjà allégé, soulagé d'un fardeau immense. Il savait désormais à la perfection ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il ouvrit la porte. _Je peux y arriver. Seul. Je peux continuer sans toi_. Le soleil l'inonda. Peu à peu, les commissures de sa bouche se soulevèrent, avec hésitation, comme si elles n'osaient pas, puis, enfin, il sourit en réalisant. _ça n'a jamais été ma faute_. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait, qu'il n'avait pas fait. Volgin lui faisait croire ça, pour le rendre coupable, pour garder la laisse autour de son cou. Mais le subterfuge ne prenait plus.

 _Je vais vivre pour moi. Et personne d'autre._ C'était illusoire, temporaire, mais, dans l'instant, envisager l'avenir sous cet angle l'apaisait, l'aidait à rompre les chaînes le rattachant encore au colonel. Il était naïf. Ce n'était qu'une décision. Il lui aurait fallu partir très loin pour vraiment se libérer. Il sortit dans la cour, croisa des membres de l'unité Cobra et, surtout, The Boss. Elle lui sourit, comme s'il était heureuse de le voir relever la tête et l'encourageait. Il ne comprit point pourquoi. Elle avait porté un bon millier de masques dans sa carrière, mais il la sentit profondément sincère ; ce sourire bienveillant, maternel même, n'était pas un mensonge de plus. Il y répondit, réfrénant son envie de sourire trop allègrement.

Maintenant, il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir guidé Snake. Il ne voulait pas autrefois que Volgin lui rende sa liberté. Quelle stupidité. Il était las de cette relation à sens unique, de donner sans jamais rien obtenir en retour. Volgin n'essayait même pas de feindre, de prétendre ; il ne promettait jamais rien, le laissait dans le flou et le doute. ça ne valait plus le coup d'attendre un changement qui ne s'opérerait jamais de toute évidence.

Il se dirigea vers la zone de tir. Nul besoin de jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos pour déceler qu'elle le suivait. Il l'avait subodoré. Il stoppa à hauteur de la rambarde, positionné face aux cibles criblées d'impacts, mais ne fit rien de plus. La femme eut un sourire indéchiffrable.

\- Vous n'aimez pas que l'on s'entraîne en votre compagnie ? s'enquit-elle, songeant que sa présence l'embarrassait. Je trouble un rituel solitaire ?

\- Disons plutôt que je ne pensais pas qu'une combattante de votre qualité en aurait besoin.

The Boss dégaina si vite qu'il n'entraperçût que l'éclat lumineux d'un rayon sur le canon lustré. Toutes les balles en plein cœur de la cible.

\- L'efficacité, ça s'apprend et ça s'entretient, glissa-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin, rechargeant et rengainant.

Il ne répondit pas, à la fois impressionné et furieux, furieux par peur de ne jamais atteindre ce niveau. Elle, pourtant, avait foi. Il se débrouillait bien. Son petit garçon. Pas une ombre ne passa sur son visage, alors qu'elle réalisait pleinement qu'il se dressait là, à un mètre d'elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait l'enlacer, lui avouer combien il lui avait manqué et combien elle était fière de qui il était devenu. Ce moment où elle se retrouvait prisonnière de son rôle transperçait son cœur, lui entaillait l'âme. Il y eut cet instant où il fit tomber cette cartouche, se baissa pour la ramasser et la marbrure cerclant son cou lui apparut. Ce qui restait de son cœur se mit à saigner, comme une plaie ouverte ; il éclata. Son enfant souffrait et elle devait se résigner à y assister sans rien faire.

\- Des hématomes peu coutumiers chez un soldat.

Il feignit de ne rien entendre. Elle n'insista pas. Qu'espérait-elle ? De toute façon, jamais il ne se serait ouvert à elle. Si elle se savait sa mère, lui ne percevait en elle qu'un potentiel ennemi de plus. Ils étaient enfin réunis et paraissaient plus éloignés que jamais.

* * *

 _Ocelot se travestissant à l'occasion de ses ébats avec Volgin est une référence à de très beaux artworks sur deviantart (artworks by Upsista : 2014 07 31 Revolver-Ocelot ; 2014 07 09 Revolver Ocelot).  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

La première image qui lui revint paraissait pour le moins incongrue. Une nuée de frelons surgissant brutalement d'une crevasse et se jetant sur lui, l'encerclant, le guidant vers la fissure. Le brun massa son crâne douloureux, comme comprimé, pris dans un étau. Par un miraculeux hasard, il ne constata aucune piqûre d'insecte sur sa peau. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se relever. Mais une douleur aussi vive qu'intense irradia de son épaule et de ses jambes. Il était dans un sale état. Les dents serrées, pour taire tout son, il remit d'un coup sec son épaule déboîtée, avant de s'occuper de ses jambes. Il retira précautionneusement ses chaussures. Son pied gauche se portait bien. Il ne s'était que foulé la cheville de ce côté.

Il n'en allait pas de même de son pied droit, dont la plante était piquetée d'éclats rocheux qui avaient transpercé la semelle pourtant épaisse des bottes de combat pour se ficher dans le derme. Il les arracha un par un, puis renversa de l'alcool sur toute la surface plantaire et banda le pied. Il se remit d'aplomb, fit quelques pas. Douloureux, mais tout à fait supportable. Il voulut vérifier s'il pouvait courir, si sa cheville le lui permettait. Il y parvint, mais, au vu du sol très glissant de la grotte, se ravisa et poursuivit plus prudemment son exploration.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où il avait atterri et, surtout d'où ces tunnels le mèneraient. Il songea à contacter Ocelot, se rappela qu'il avait refusé de lui confier sa fréquence et se rabattit sur Eva, même si, d'après le major, elle n'était pas fiable. Ni Sigint, ni Para-médic ne seraient en mesure de l'aiguiller ; il fallait quelqu'un qui connaisse la région.

\- Snake ?

A en croire son ton, elle était étonnée de son appel. Elle se ressaisit vite, ré-endossant son rôle de femme fatale qui semblait dépourvu de tout effet sur Snake. Sérieusement, cet homme était-il bien humain ? Le sexe, ça lui disait quelque chose ? Lors de leur première rencontre, Eva se l'était demandé. Et elle ne le cessait depuis. L'absence d'attraction dont il témoignait l'aurait presque fait douter de ses charmes.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? susurra-t-elle, jouant la carte de la séduction.

Aucune gêne chez l'homme. Comme d'ordinaire. Sa voix immuable lui décrivit rapidement sa chute et l'endroit où il avait atterri. Eva retint le soupir d'exaspération qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres laquées.

\- Tout indique que tu es dans la grotte de Chyornaya Peschera.

Une caverne d'origine volcanique, à en croire par la teinte noirâtre de la pierre. Un véritable labyrinthe souterrain. Eva observa autour d'elle, tendit l'oreille. Apparemment, le colonel et le major "discutaient" toujours. ça lui donnait un peu de répit.

\- Je vais te guider.

\- Tu ne risques pas...

\- D'être repérée ? Non. The Boss n'est pas sur mon dos, dieu merci. Il n'y a que le colonel... acheva-t-elle, sa voix s'assombrissant, baissant jusqu'à s'éteindre. Tout de suite, il est avec Ocelot.

Une bonne occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur ce singulier agent double. Il s'enquit, tout en suivant à la lettre les indications d'Eva :

\- Comment un jeune de vingt ans peut-il avoir été promu major ?

La déclaration d'Eva tomba comme une sentence, la voix chargée d'amertume.

\- Il bénéficie d'un "traitement de faveur".

\- En tant que bras droit ?

\- Non. Le second de Volgin se nomme Raikov. Ocelot serait plutôt le petit protégé. Je me suis renseignée à droite à gauche, auprès des soldats. Apparemment, Volgin l'aurait pris sous son aile alors qu'il n'avait que neuf, dix ans tout au plus. Cela dit, les soldats m'ont rapporté que, depuis plusieurs années, leurs rapports ne sont plus vraiment ceux d'un père et de son fils adoptif.

Plus il en apprenait sur Volgin, plus l'homme le dégoutait, lui donnait envie de vomir. Le type de sadique qui aimait écraser les plus faibles, pour qui les êtres humains ne valaient guère plus que des objets. Snake n'était pas un tueur à gages, mais... _merde_... assassiner ce salaud ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir. Un ricanement incrédule et acerbe lui échappa.

\- "Petit protégé" ? Je doute que ce soit comme ça qu'on protège quelqu'un, souligna-t-il, en se remémorant le cou marbré.

\- Crois-moi, Snake, il l'épargne. Tu n'as pas idée...

 _De ce qu'il m'a fait à moi._

\- Et ses vrais parents ?

\- Des bruits courent, comme quoi il serait le fils d'une espionne de renom. L'héroïne aurait accouché en plein débarquement, en France, en 1944.

Dans ces conditions extrêmes, les médecins avaient réussi à sauver le bébé, mais pas sans ouvrir dans l'urgence la mère, qui aurait gardé des séquelles de l'opération. Des séquelles sous la forme d'une énorme cicatrice en forme de serpent.

\- Un serpent... répéta pensivement Jack, d'une voix inaudible.

1944\. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Pile la période où The Boss se trouvait en Normandie, en France. Sans elle, les troupes américaines n'auraient pas remporté si brillamment la guerre. La ressemblance entre elle et Ocelot, les dates et les âges correspondant. ça commençait à faire beaucoup de coïncidences. Le silence retomba, alors que Snake entrevoyait un lac intérieur. Des rayons lumineux tombaient par une brèche dans le plafond piqué de stalactites.

\- Snake ?

L'homme avait ralenti l'allure et dégainé son arme. Quelque chose clochait. Un frelon grésillait sous sa botte, les ailes engluées dans l'eau sale. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Snake n'était pas seul.

\- A plus tard, Eva.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Pistolet au poing, il franchit l'arche rocheuse et parvint devant la mare percée de rochers. Un essaim énorme se concentrait dans le fond de la pièce naturelle. En son sein, un homme. Celui qui avait participé à l'enlèvement de Sokolov sur le pont. Une grosse voix, appartenant à un homme trivial, retentit dans la cavité.

\- Te voilà... Juste à temps !

Les insectes se disséminèrent soudain, dévoilant un membre de l'unité Cobra, dont la cagoule ne suffisait pas à masquer les profondes cicatrices couvrant sa face. Jack se tint sur ses gardes.

\- Je sais déjà qui tu es, reprit l'homme dans sa combinaison camouflée, mais, toi, tu ignores qui je suis.

A la façon dont il conduisait les frelons, comme un cocher avec son cheval, Snake, qui ne croyait en rien au surnaturel, devina qu'il devait recourir à une substance les attirant. Ses mains en étaient enduites.

\- Je suis The Pain, annonça-t-il et, dans la seconde qui suivait, il jetait dans sa direction un flacon.

Snake, aux aguets, eut le réflexe de se jeter à l'eau, évitant ainsi la substance qui se dégagea de la flasque brisée. Il regagna à la surface. Des phéromones. Voilà comment il procédait pour commander ces insectes. Un deuxième récipient éclatant tout près de lui. Des bris de verre frôlèrent son œil. En un éclair, les frelons fondaient sur lui ; des phéromones avaient dû le toucher. Il s'immergea, leur échappant. La nuée resta à flotter au-dessus de l'endroit où il avait disparu. Snake nagea en apnée jusqu'à un roc plus proche de celui sur lequel se tenait The Pain.

Sous l'eau, une balle siffla à ses oreilles, puis une autre. L'autre le voyait très bien. Il l'arrosait de balles. Plusieurs l'effleurèrent et l'onde se teinta de rouge. Jack se réfugia derrière un rocher et en profita pour remonter et respirer. Il inhala autant d'oxygène que possible. Avec ces milliers de guêpes, impossible de se risquer à l'air libre. Aussitôt qu'il avait sorti la tête hors de l'eau, elles l'avaient détecté. Plusieurs l'approchèrent de trop près. Il les éclaboussa ; leurs ailes mouillées, elles dégringolèrent et se noyèrent.

Il était à couvert, lorsqu'il entendit un léger choc au-dessus de lui, en amont du rocher, puis quelque chose d'ovoïdal, noir, roula vers lui pour couler dans les profondeurs. Une grenade, dégoupillée. Snake n'avait pas le temps de plonger, surtout maintenant que l'explosion était imminente. Il nagea à toute vitesse vers The Pain, qui le mitraillait de nouveau. Tout à coup, la grenade explosa, la puissance de l'explosion disproportionnée par rapport à la taille du bassin. Emporté par le raz-de-marée, Snake heurta de plein fouet la roche vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Son front cogna brutalement contre, s'entailla sous son bandeau.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il sortit du lac, essuya sur sa manche le sang dégoulinant de son entaille et maculant sa vision. The Pain ne le pensait pas si proche. Mais Snake était plus tenace qu'il ne le présumait. Il se cramponna au rocher, rassembla ses forces. Il savait qu'il devrait agir vite, avant que l'essaim ne se jette sur lui. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il se hissa à bout de bras sur le roc et bascula de tout son poids sur The Pain. Totalement pris au dépourvu, le combattant n'opposa aucune résistance et les deux hommes basculèrent dans l'eau.

Revenu de sa surprise, The Pain recouvrit ses capacités. Son coude s'enfonça dans les flancs de Snake, qui s'était débrouillé pour passer dans son dos et passer son bras autour de sa gorge. The Pain se débattait, le frappait autant que possible, mais Jack tint bon. Il serra, comprima sa trachée jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. Les minutes défilèrent, chacun forçant, pour se libérer ou pour tuer. L'air manquait ; les poumons se vidaient. Snake raffermit sa prise, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher.

Quand il ne le sentit plus lutter, il desserra lentement sa prise. Le corps inanimé coula à pic, la noirceur des abysses l'avalant tout à fait. La Mort ferait cesser la douleur. Snake suivit l'homme des yeux, alors qu'il disparaissait, s'assurant qu'il ne reparaîtrait pas. Puis il nagea vers la surface. La bouffée d'air salvatrice inonda ses poumons. The Pain était descendu dans la caverne avec une torche, qu'il avait laissée brûler dans la galerie que Snake emprunta. Le brun s'en servit afin de garder à distance les chauves-souris, possiblement porteuses de la rage, et les frelons restants, la plupart s'étant dissipée par les trous dans le plafond à la mort de leur maître.

Il cheminait, quand, en se passant la main sur la nuque, il ressentit comme une bosse dure, qui n'était pas là après sa chute. Il caressa la zone du bout des doigts. a n'avait pas la consistance d'un hématome conséquent. C'était trop solide et... Soudain, ça remua. Comme si quelque chose s'était abrité sous la peau pour s'y nicher. Jack jura à voix basse. Il se souvint avoir senti une piqûre intense durant le duel. Un insecte avait dû pénétrer son derme pour y pondre ses œufs au chaud. Il dégaina son coutelas, qu'il chauffa à blanc avec la flamme de la torche. Un scénario digne d'Alien, qui ne le remuait pas tant que ça. _Je fais ce que j'ai à faire._ Et tout irait bien.

Ce qu'il redoutait surtout était de devoir perforer la poche où se lovait la guêpe à l'aveugle. Tout en suivant les contours de la bosse à l'aide de sa main libre, il approcha la pointe brûlante du couteau et commença à percer. Il respirait amplement, en se concentrant sur ses gestes qui se devaient d'être précis. Soudain, il le sentit. L'abdomen gigotant de l'insecte, son dard perdu lors de la piqûre, infime sous ses doigts. Il parvint à sortir le dard et batailla davantage pour extraire la guêpe qui s'accrochait, les pattes engluées dans son sang. Il la jeta par terre et l'écrasa sous son talon. Son cou brûlait atrocement. La souffrance s'amplifia quand il l'aspergea d'alcool.

\- Terminé, terminé, murmura Snake, en ignorant la douleur.

Il se tailla un pansement dans les bandes détrempées, décida finalement qu'il valait mieux laisser la blessure sécher à l'air libre. ça devenait difficile. Son corps croulait sous la fatigue, les blessures qui s'accumulaient, se multipliaient. Au terme d'une marche forcée d'une heure, un rayon immaculé l'enveloppa. La lune trônait tout là-haut dans le ciel dégagé. Le tunnel débouchait sur une mangrove. Un vrombissement au-dessus de lui amena Snake à se précipiter à couvert, dans des buissons. Des drones arpentaient la zone. Il en dénombra trois. _Fais chier._ Il avait sacrément besoin d'une pause. Il espérait pouvoir allumer un feu, grignoter et boire un peu, renouveler ses bandages, mais la présence des engins de surveillance rendait toute halte impossible. Ils balayaient le sol de leurs projecteurs. Snake soupira ; il existait forcément une solution.

Et si... ? Il épia dans ses jumelles la zone au-delà du canal, qui ne semblait pas survolée. Jack se contraignit à replonger, dans l'eau saumâtre du marais, pour remonter vers le nord. Il profita d'un couloir végétal, formé d'arceaux de branchages, pour reprendre sa respiration. Un halo de lumière passa au-dessus de lui. Il devait oublier l'idée d'un bon feu. Dans l'obligation de se sustenter, il chopa un serpent glissant sur la rive, faisant preuve de réflexes impressionnants. En une seconde, il faisait sauter sa tête d'un coup de couteau et plantait ses dents dans le corps charnu. De féroces coups de dents, il arracha des longs lambeaux de chair crue. Son ventre cessa peu à peu de crier famine. Il était en plein festin, quand une liaison s'établit dans son transmetteur.

\- Snake ?

La voix sonnait lasse et ils n'avaient pas encore échangé un mot.

\- Ocelot ?

Il était temps ! Il ne lui demanderait pas des comptes, même s'il en mourait d'envie.

\- Un membre de l'unité Cobra vient de m'attaquer dans une caverne ! se récria l'américain, un brin hargneux. C'est le genre de détails que tu es supposé me communiquer !

Son courroux provoqua l'apparition d'un diabolique sourire sur les lèvres de son correspondant.

\- Snake, c'est mon métier de faire semblant de ne rien savoir, alors que je sais tout ce qui se passe, glissa-t-il, avec espièglerie, avant de reprendre, d'une voix nettement plus sérieuse : Tout, excepté les déplacements des Cobras. Tu réalises qu'ils obéissent à The Boss ? Et à elle seule ?

\- Comment The Pain pouvait-il savoir mon itinéraire ? Il m'attendait. C'était une embuscade.

\- Et tu t'imagines que la fuite vient de moi ? Que je t'ai vendu ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était pour le moins équivoque et tendu ; le major le rompit au bout d'un moment, accordant un temps de réflexion à Snake.

\- Snake, The Boss te connaît. Toi, ta mission... Elle aura toujours un temps d'avance sur toi. Autant que tu l'acceptes tout de suite.

Le brun s'emmurait dans le mutisme, si bien qu'Adam peinait à déterminer s'il avait avalé la pilule ou s'il s'étranglait encore avec, doutant de lui.

\- Tu m'as appelé, soupira-t-il finalement, cédant. Pas pour le plaisir, j'imagine...

Sa remarque, la façon dont elle était tournée et formulée, firent dresser un sourcil à Ocelot. Il rit contre son émetteur.

\- Serait-ce un reproche déguisé, Snake ? J'ignorais que tu aimais papoter.

Il le taquinait. L'américain crut rêver. Il préféra revenir sur un sujet nettement plus important.

\- Tu as des infos ?

\- En effet, sourit le blond, soulagé, et il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, quand il se tut brutalement.

Il aurait juré entendre un souffle dans les parages de cet entrepôt isolé, dans un coin duquel il s'était tapi pour passer son coup de fil.

\- Ocelot ? s'inquiéta illico Snake ; il imaginait le pire, qu'il ait été découvert par le colonel en particulier.

L'espion russe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa encore s'écouler une poignée de secondes, par prudence. Rien ne se produisant, il redonna signe de vie.

\- RAS, le rassura-t-il. Tu as atteint la mangrove de Ponizovje. J'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? rit tout bas Snake. Quel genre de service ?

\- Le genre de service qui faciliterait grandement ta mission, rétorqua âprement Ocelot, se sentant tourné en ridicule. Au-delà de l'aqueduc de Ponizovje, tu tomberas sur un complexe de recherche plutôt lugubre, Graniny Gorki. Tu ne peux pas te tromper. Les bâtiments étaient initialement prévus pour accueillir des prisonniers de guerre.

Snake l'écoutait attentivement, tout en progressant dans la direction indiquée. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Il se méfiait. Une brume dense, dans laquelle se noyaient même les anciens docks de bois, auxquels de vieilles barques trouées étaient amarrées, nappait toute l'aqueduc marécageux. Dans cette opacité blanchâtre, le brun ne percevait rien de ce qui se tramait dans l'onde, entre ses jambes immergées. Para-médic l'avait prévenu ; les eaux des marais regorgeaient de serpents, de sangsues plus redoutables qu'ailleurs et d'autres créatures toutes aussi peu sympathiques. Snake avait songé à emprunter une des barges abandonnées, mais toutes s'enfonçaient à moitié dans la boue, leur coque percée. La zone, qui servait au transport de marchandises, n'était pas close pourtant depuis des lustres, contrairement à ce qu'il y paraissait. Au contraire, le transit avait été interrompu seulement en prévision de l'arrivée d'agents américains, afin de renforcer la sécurité.

\- Le docteur Granin supervise ce laboratoire. Trouve-le et, dans la mesure du possible, place-le en sûreté.

 _J'ai un sale pressentiment le concernant_.

\- Mais il y a plus urgent. On va bouger. Je pense que Volgin projette de déplacer Sokolov. Tu penses pouvoir atteindre la partie nord de Ponizovje d'ici une heure ?

Snake considéra l'étendue d'eau s'étalant devant lui à perte de vue, encombrée par les arbrisseaux, les racines apparentes et les feuillages tombants des palétuviers.

\- Je presserai le pas, garantit-il.

\- Parfait. Tu y apercevras un grand entrepôt. Voilà là où tu dois te rendre. Nous y serons tous. Sokolov compris...

Un nouveau craquement et Ocelot se taisant subitement. Il sursauta cette fois-ci, expira doucement, en ne discernant personne. Il se montrait bien sûr vigilant, mais rien n'était jamais assez sûr dans cet endroit dominé par les complots, où tout le monde suspectait tout le monde. Il se retournait vers le transmetteur, quand un troisième bruit résonna sous le hangar métallique.

\- Je dois raccrocher, furent les seuls mots qu'il eut le temps de prononcer.

Snake perçut le danger dans sa voix.

\- Sois prudent.

Mais Ocelot avait déjà rompu le contact. _Merde !_ Snake avait vraiment intérêt à se hâter désormais ; il craignait que son contact ait été démasqué. Il acheva son repas sanglant et nagea jusqu'à la rive nord. Cap sur l'entrepôt désigné par Ocelot. Le temps filait, plus vite que prévu. Heureusement, il atteignit bientôt un orifice creusé dans la surface rocheuse face à lui. Il s'engouffra en silence et s'allongea à plat ventre sur une plateforme surplombant une des issues de l'entrepôt. Jumelles en mains, il ne tarda pas à voir Sokolov, sorti de cellule et malmené par un soldat du GRU.

Il envisageait les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui pour le libérer, quand deux séries de pas résonnèrent dans un corridor bétonné donnant sur le ponton. Arriva d'abord un homme colossal que Snake, bien qu'il ne l'ait rencontré qu'une seule fois auparavant, ne risquait pas d'oublier de sitôt. Eva, le nez chaussé de petites lunettes, lui emboîtait le pas, extrêmement docile et muette comme une carpe. Elle n'osait garder les yeux sur lui, même s'il lui tournait le dos.

Comme Sokolov résistait, Volgin appliqua avec lenteur sa main sur l'épaule d'Eva, anticipant avec délice la souffrance folle qu'il s'apprêtait à lui infliger. Snake la vit recevoir le même traitement que lui. Des éclairs en série jaillirent de l'homme, passant à la femme, qui convulsa violemment. Son corps dévala les marches quand il retira sa main, mettant ainsi un terme au supplice. Sokolov, à ce spectacle, eut une réaction de réelle inquiétude.

\- Tanya ! s'écria-t-il et Snake se prit à sérieusement douter d'Eva.

Était-elle vraiment liée au scientifique ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un mensonge de plus ?

\- Chaque fois que vous résisterez, Sokolov, votre maîtresse en paiera le prix fort. Dois-je me répéter ?

Sokolov se rebella encore. Volgin sourit sadiquement. Il n'attendait que ça. _Oh oui, donne-moi l'opportunité de te montrer..._ Il savait exactement combien de volts le corps de la blonde pourrait supporter en une seule décharge et même sur la durée. La chopant par le col, il la souleva avec une aisance déconcertante, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. D'ailleurs, ses membres pendouillaient mollement dans le vide, privés de force. Sans cette poigne sur sa nuque, sa tête serait retombée. Cette fois, il plaça, non sans arrière-pensée obscène, la main sur son sein, celui derrière lequel se nichait son cœur. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait, ne pourrait jamais faire avec Ocelot. Trop de risque. Il avait failli le perdre pour bien moins que ça. Heureusement, il y avait cette garce pour faire office d'exutoire.

Le courant se déversa en elle, si fort que le fin tissu de ses collants se rétracta, se déchira. Ses muscles furent saisis de spasmes violents. Volgin la retenait toujours, quand Ocelot arriva sans crier gare. Le regard qu'il lui lança. Il était porteur de menace et de mort. Pas parce que Volgin la torturait, mais parce qu'il la tripotait. Tout se joua en un regard. Volgin sourit, d'un air de défi, et Ocelot, vaincu, sachant trop bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, se détourna, passablement énervé. Il marcha droit à Sokolov.

\- Une petite minute, le traître.

Snake ne comprit pas là où il voulait en venir. Un bruit mat envahit la caverne. Volgin avait enfin lâché Eva, qui gisait à ses pieds, à moitié-consciente.

\- Je suis d'humeur taquine, ricana Ocelot, avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. J'aime jouer.

 _Et j'ai envie de me défouler_. Il y avait du bon à jouer les enfoirés. Il accomplit ses acrobaties rituelles avec ses deux revolvers, pour l'esbroufe ; ça fonctionna à merveille sur un couard tel que le chauve. L'humidité se fit sentir dans son caleçon. Ocelot décela sa peur, lisible dans ses yeux derrière ses verres épais. _Merde, tu crains._

\- T'es plutôt du genre chanceux ? répartit-il, narquois à souhait. Non ! Désolé, bien sûr que tu l'es pas ! Sinon tu serais pas là, pas vrai ?

Il rengaina un revolver, le lançant dans les airs pour qu'il retombe pile dans son étui, sans la moindre hésitation. En revanche, il conserva le second, dont il fit tourner le barillet vide. Dès l'instant où il était arrivé, Volgin ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il savait qu'il était question de vengeance, de colère, que Ocelot était fou furieux contre lui. Son petit blondinet ne s'en montrerait que plus créatif et incisif avec Sokolov. Pareil à un magicien présentant son plus beau tour, il extirpa une balle de sa cartouchière et la montra, pincée entre deux de ses doigts.

\- Une balle... chuchota-t-il, ses pupilles dilatées d'excitation, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire malsain.

Un sourire empreint de domination, de prédateur face à sa proie. Un sourire que Volgin connaissait si bien pour avoir le même. Ocelot ne pouvait être le dominant avec lui, ni avec des combattants aguerris comme Snake. Mais avec ce pleutre de Sokolov, il pouvait reprendre du contrôle et il ne s'en privait pas.

\- Pour trois revolvers.

C'était de la torture. Psychologique, bien plus efficace que celle atrocement brutale de Volgin, qui ne menait à rien, sauf la mort prématurée de l'interrogé. Le colonel le contemplait, fier comme il ne l'admettrait jamais. Et émoustillé aussi.

\- Je vais tirer... sur toi, sourit le major, tendrement, comme s'il susurrait des mots d'amour. Six fois d'affilée. Prêt ? termina-t-il, avec un sourire carnassier.

A une vitesse spectaculaire, il commença à jongler avec ses trois armes, Sokolov reculant terrorisé, lui avançant, se calquant sur ses pas. Rien ne glissait ; rien ne tombait. Le cliquètement des gâchettes ponctuant la prouesse morbide. Et à chaque nouveau son, Sokolov qui s'effondrait comme un château de cartes balayé par la cruauté d'Ocelot, dont le sourire avait disparu pour une figure inexpressive, grave comme celle d'un bourreau. Au fond, les petits cris, les supplications qu'il lui adressait lui procuraient une jouissance sans bornes. Lui qui avait été contrôlé toute sa vie ne recouvrait un semblant de maîtrise que grâce à la torture. Là, il devenait tout-puissant aux yeux du supplicié.

Le vacarme quand Sokolov buta contre les caisses dans son dos et s'écroula par terre, les mains tendues, ouvertes vers lui, paumes offertes. Ocelot en frissonna de plaisir, bien que rien n'y parût. Dommage que ça devait se terminer si vite... Un léger nuage de vapeur s'éleva, lorsque la pisse chaude remplit le pantalon de Sokolov et inonde le sol gelé sous lui. Volgin ricana, si satisfait du spectacle ; Ocelot ne le décevait pas. Il initia une approche, dans son dos, tandis que le major, loin de se soucier de lui, continuait ses jongleries.

\- Tu es chanceux... Pour cette fois.

A en croire son expression hautaine, sa voix marmoréenne, on aurait juré qu'il était déçu de ne pas être tombée sur la balle. Snake, pourtant, percevait un tout autre scénario ; Ocelot maîtrisait parfaitement ses tours de passe-passe. Selon lui, il savait exactement où se trouvait la balle et quelle arme actionner et dans quel ordre pour ne jamais tomber dessus. Un véritable prestidigitateur en somme. Avec des revolvers.

Il ne perdit ses moyens qu'à un unique instant. Il avait tenté d'ignorer Volgin, en dépit de son pas lourd et pesant, aussi menaçant que sa carrure et son regard. En vain. Et le colosse s'était arrêté juste derrière lui. Ocelot tressaillit, de peur. De peur qu'il sache quel jeu dangereux il jouait. ça n'était point le cas. Le colonel se pencha sur lui. Le jeune frissonna de plus belle. Toutes ses forces, son assurance, avaient été sapées en un instant. Il se sentait subitement redevenu impotent, tout petit et faible. Un enfant, prisonnier des griffes du monstre. Le monstre qu'il avait appris à aimer et dont il essayait désormais de se défaire, coûte que coûte. Tous les souvenirs qui renaissaient de leurs cendres, comme des fantômes exorcisés de leurs tombeaux. Il ralentit le rythme, afin de bientôt rengainer ses revolvers. Mais Volgin le lui interdit tout net.

\- Non, non. Continue.

Ces mots invoquèrent dans son esprit les images qui allaient avec. Les moments avec lui. La tourmente coupable après la première fois, quand il avait eu l'impression de s'être offert au diable en personne. _Oh non, qu'ai-je fait ?..._ Ocelot s'exécuta. Il fit comme il voulait. La tendance s'était inversée. Désormais, il était de retour au bas de l'échelle. Volgin tournait autour de lui, en l'admirant avec une sorte d'indécence. Comme s'il contemplait une statue très bien exécutée qui lui appartenait et qui n'était à présent révélée au monde que parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi. Il se rapprochait insensiblement davantage à chaque tour.

Le parfum de la pétasse. Il emplissait les narines d'Ocelot, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il manqua un revolver. Mais une autre main le rattrapa. Ocelot regarda avec étonnement The Boss. Elle le sauvait.

\- Ce numéro d'intimidation est-il vraiment indispensable ? s'enquit-elle, avec une politesse toute feinte.

Volgin n'apprécia pas du tout qu'elle interrompe leur divertissement. Il arqua les sourcils, furieux, ses rides du lion se marquant, tout son tissu cicatriciel se mouvant avec la peau.

\- Vous n'avez pas à interférer dans mes rapports avec mon major.

Tellement de marques de possession en une seule phrase. Snake, avec toutes les années passées au côté de son mentor, la vit subrepticement se tendre, comme un arc sur le point de propulser sa flèche. Nul ne le décela ; il était le seul. Pour que cet infime élan ait passé outre son contrôle ordinairement si absolu, l'émotion qui la tourmentait devait être terriblement viscérale. Son regard cilla sans faiblir, comme si elle se raisonnait. Elle le tourna vers Ocelot, qui semblait perdu et contrit, pris entre deux feux.

\- Tiens-toi à carreau.

 _Fais attention à toi_. Le temps lui était compté. Aussi saisissait-elle la moindre occasion de l'observer discrètement, afin de graver des traits qu'elle aurait dû connaître par cœur dans sa mémoire. Il lui ressemblait énormément. Le fils de The Joy et The Sorrow, de deux antipodes ; il soufflait le chaud et le froid. ça semblait logique. Elle se surprit à s'interroger. Ses cheveux blanchiraient-ils, comme ceux de son père ? Elle n'ajouta rien et lui rendit son revolver sans tarder, sans barillet. Ocelot n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il la questionna du regard, éberlué.

\- Il te reste beaucoup à apprendre, se contenta-t-elle de dire, réfrénant un sourire maternel.

Il devina à son regard qu'elle l'invitait à quitter les lieux, mais il savait Snake dans les parages. Et s'il avait besoin de son soutien ? Surtout, le colonel, en silence lui aussi, le retenait. Il ne lui conseillait pas de s'attarder ; il le lui ordonnait. Jamais il ne l'aurait châtié devant The Boss. Ocelot en était certain. Volgin faisait preuve d'une certaine révérence, voire de crainte, à son égard. Il se fia davantage à l'inclinaison de son cœur et respecta donc la volonté de Volgin. Il ne put voir le sourire infernal que ce dernier adressa à The Boss, alors qu'il le repoussait dans son dos et l'écartait d'elle.

\- Et le chien de la CIA alors ? Il a survécu une fois... J'ose espérer que vous l'avez vraiment éliminé cette fois.

Il détesta la façon dont son regard dévia. Une sale nouvelle en perspective.

\- The Pain est mort. Nous avons retrouvé son cadavre au fond de la Grotte Noire...

\- Quoi ?!

Il entra illico dans une colère noire. Un vif éclair piqua Adam, qui se tenait non loin de lui. Le major connaissait les signes avant-coureurs de la crise ; elle arrivait à grands pas. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de s'éloigner. L'instant d'après, Volgin, d'un seul poing, enfonçait le mur titanesque de pierre brute. La puissance du choc projeta des débris à la ronde. Des éclats coupants entaillèrent Eva, toujours à terre et étourdie.

\- Je croyais les Cobras les meilleurs...

The Boss saisit ce qu'il insinuait, l'accompagnant d'un regard insidieux. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un nouveau coup de poing fulgurant. Un autre s'ensuivit, imprévisible, qui arracha un sursaut à Eva et occasionna de nouvelles coupures. Ensuite, il retira lentement son poing de la cavité ; la pression retombait. Les fissures toutes concentrées autour du point d'impact filaient dans toutes les directions. Quand il pointa The Boss du doigt, les balles prisonnières de sa paume dégringolèrent et ricochèrent sur le sol. Un dernier éclair brilla le long de son bras, s'enroulant autour.

\- Vous feriez mieux de régler le problème. Et vite. Avant le test final.

Il rétracta sa main d'un geste sec. _Sinon..._ Son regard dévia très légèrement vers son jeune major. Le cœur de The Boss manqua un battement.

\- Mes enfants s'en chargeront, assura-t-elle, avec une fermeté sans pareille.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et un homme en fauteuil roulant fit irruption sur le ponton. Snake fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait de ce vieillard. Dans l'hélicoptère, au-dessus du pont. Il paraissait plongé dans le plus profond des sommeils tout de suite. Cependant, son fauteuil roulait, alors que ses mains pendaient sans toucher les roues, et s'arrêta sans effort de sa part, avant de buter contre une plaque en relief.

\- The Fear mettra un terme à ses agissements et Khrouchtchev ne disposera d'aucune preuve contre vous.

\- J'espère bien ! répliqua-t-il, cassant et dur.

Dans la seconde suivante, un homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs de jais se matérialisait derrière le fauteuil roulant. Ses yeux reflétaient sa folie. Un rire dérangé le secoua violemment.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, il s'éclipsa. Dans des bruissements de tissu, la surface de l'eau se rida, troublée. Puis le silence revint et elle fut de nouveau lisse. Le colonel, aussi dubitatif que méprisant, grogna tout bas :

\- Vous feriez peut-être mieux de considérer des coéquipiers qui ne soient pas sortis d'un asile ou d'une maison de retraite.

Ses narines se gonflèrent à peine de colère, mais elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation ; elle était au-dessus de ça.

\- Si jamais la tentative de The Fear devait se solder par un échec, The End prendrait le relai, décréta-t-elle, sans se départir de son flegme, sa main se posant délicatement sur l'épaule du vieil homme assoupi.

Dans un ricanement cynique, Volgin lui tourna le dos, cheminant comme s'il allait au hasard ; il n'en était rien. Il marcha jusqu'au bord de l'eau, frôlant sciemment Ocelot au passage. Il eut un rictus, devina qu'Ocelot retenait le même. Une goutte s'écrasa sur sa botte de cuir. Rapidement suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une dizaine d'autres. _Foutue flotte.._. Heureusement, il disposait de charmants instruments pour le distraire le temps de l'averse.

L'ondée s'amplifia en un clin d'œil. Les gouttes percutaient dans un claquement régulier le ponton comme des millions de minuscules bombes glaciales. _Kuwabara... Kuwabara..._ Il chérissait ces mots. Il aimait les dire. Et, en même temps, il les exécrait. Il fit son mieux pour ignorer Ocelot, en dépit de la fureur et de l'attente qu'il percevait en lui. En présence de sa mère, qui les scrutait de ses yeux acérés, il ne pouvait se permettre trop d'indécence ; il avait besoin d'elle, encore un petit temps. Il lui restait toujours cette putain, à laquelle il n'était point attaché. Moins bien qu'Ocelot selon des considérations de pur plaisir, de penchant, mais un défouloir tout indiqué. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait se permettre et avec qui.

Le major le vit se diriger vers Eva. Son cœur bondit brutalement contre sa cage thoracique, si fort qu'il lui sembla la fracasser. Il voulait rompre le lien ; il avait abandonné l'idée de le changer, de rester à ses côtés toute sa vie durant, alors pourquoi le fait qu'il convoite quelqu'un d'autre le blessait-il toujours autant ?Des émotions contraires se bousculaient en lui. Son regard céruléen transperça la femme, une victime qui ne souhaitait point l'être. Mais Adam se fichait de ça. La lucidité lui faisait défaut, chaque fois qu'il en revenait à son prétendu père adoptif. _J'ai tellement enduré pour lui. Tu ne le mérites pas_.

Pas de mère, pas de père. Juste lui. _Juste toi_. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'il lui préfère une étrangère, alors que lui avait toujours, absolument toujours, été à ses côtés, envers et contre tout. Il essaya de se raffermir. _Il est insignifiant_. Un malade, un sadique, parmi tant d'autres, sur cette vaste planète. Une vérité à laquelle il ne pouvait se résoudre. _C'est un enculé, sans cœur_. Mais c'était la seule figure parentale qu'il ait eue. Qui lui avait glissé pour la première fois un flingue dans les mains ? Lui. Qui lui avait fait l'amour ? Lui. Qui l'avait éduqué d'arrache-pied ? Lui. Qui avait été là dix années durant ? Toujours lui.

Alors, oui, le mal l'excitait. L'ivresse de se sentir l'équivalent de Dieu, d'avoir une vie entre ses mains. Mais n'était-il pas comme lui ? Comme lui... _Faire comme lui, pour qu'il ressente ce que je ressens._ Un plan germait doucement dans son esprit. Ignoble, révoltant. Mais c'était peut-être le seul moyen. Le moment n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes pour ceux qui y assistaient, mais, pour Ocelot, il s'était éternisé des siècles durant. Personne, comme le colonel, ne l'extrayait ainsi du cours de temps. Il regarda son amant, avec insistance. _  
_

\- Colonel.

The Boss le sanctionna sur-le-champ, d'un regard alarmé. Elle lui reprochait de jouer avec le feu ; son fils s'était déjà bien assez brûlé.

\- Je désirerais vous parler.

Un ton poli uniquement pour préserver les apparences. Il était au bord de l'implosion en réalité.

\- En privé, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter ; il en omettait Snake dissimulé quelque part, dans les rochers les surplombant.

Le colonel lui concéda de bonne grâce l'entretien.

\- Très bien.

Puis il claqua des doigts, enjoignant un garde à emporter Eva dans son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils, The Boss semblant ne pas prendre en considération ses commandes. Il insista, dardant sur elle un regard tout aussi pressant et autoritaire :

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Il me semble que des affaires urgentes vous réclament.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour éviter tout conflit, elle rompit les rangs. Il louvoya entre le vieillard, laissé sur place, et Ocelot, qui semblait de plus en plus à fleur de peau. Quand il fut assuré qu'elle ne se remontrerait pas, il ne parla pas. Il alla directement au major, qui le repoussa sans rudesse.

\- Et lui ?

\- Un centenaire qui fait sa sieste ? ricana Volgin. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ?

Son rire s'acheva dans un raclement de gorge rauque. Il revint à la charge. Ocelot le repoussa sans le toucher, cette fois.

\- Ne m'approche pas. Tu empestes encore son parfum. ça m'rend malade.

Un large sourire content éclaira cruellement le visage couvert de cicatrices.

\- Alors c'est juste pour ça ? le railla-t-il.

Le major faillit brandir son revolver, avant de se rappeler que le barillet en avait été ôté.

\- Le vrai problème est... Je ne reçois pas ce que je te donne.

 _Tout l'amour que je t'apporte_.

\- Je n'arriverai pas à tourner la page tout seul.

Le reflet dans le miroir était toujours détesté et flou. Les abus, les coups. Son corps n'en portait plus de marques visibles, mais lui avait envie d'en sortir, comme s'il était resté sale et imprégné dans cette peau usagée. Comme si le dommage ne disparaîtrait jamais. Avant que des sentiments ne naissent, il éprouvait tant de dégoût, même pas vis-à-vis de son agresseur, mais de lui-même. Il se trouvait répugnant, repoussant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir plaire à quelqu'un. Quand il se regardait, il ne percevait qu'un être en miettes, sans intérêt. Devenir le partenaire attitré de Volgin, développer des sentiments pour lui, avait lentement conduit au pardon et avait contrebalancé toute cette mésestime qu'il se portait. Il avait l'impression que, s'il le laissait encore s'éloigner, il perdrait tout espoir de se reconstruire, de pouvoir contempler son reflet sans haïr ce qu'il voyait.

Il espérait que son affection pour Volgin, s'il la lui retournait, agirait comme un pansement. Mais, voilà, Volgin ne donnait rien. Il prenait, prenait toujours plus, et c'était tout. Il fut agréablement surpris ; s'il observait le silence, au moins Volgin ne se moquait plus de lui ; il avait cessé de rire. Ocelot ne savait par où débuter, chamboulé comme il l'était. Il voulait juste crever l'abcès.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier.

Une pause pour reprendre son souffle déjà écourté.

\- J'aimerais partir et je peux pas. Je peux juste pas !... Et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te tuer. Mais ça servirait à rien. J'aurais juste encore plus mal... Je me le pardonnerais jamais.

Le colonel demeurait de marbre, d'aspect seulement. Il n'était pas la personne à qui on s'ouvrait. Les confessions du major, lors de la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, après cinq ans de silence lisse, l'avaient déjà étonné, mais il était encore moins préparé à des reproches. C'était toute la différence entre Ocelot et les autres ; lui le traitait comme un humain, parfois, pas comme un supérieur. ça indisposait, excédait Volgin, tout en lui faisant un bien immense.

\- Je me demande qui je suis... Je... ne veux pas être ta marionnette.

Une putain de plus.

\- Adamska, tu sais comment je fonctionne.

Ils conversaient en russe. Dans l'énervement montant, ils parlaient vite, surtout Ocelot, qui craignait qu'un indésirable ne capte leur échange. Il ne se fiait pas à ce vieillard soi-disant endormi et il sous-estimait Snake.

\- Tu sais combien putain de fois j'ai voulu crever ?! Oh oui, tu sais ! Mais... j'en étais jamais capable...

 _Même me tuer... je n'y arrive pas_. Au dernier moment, il avait toujours hésité, puis renoncé à son dessein. Les yeux de Volgin s'amincissaient, perçant comme ceux d'un rapace, assassins. Le jeunot s'enflamma en un éclair.

\- Je le méritais ? C'est ça ? Dis-le !

Le colonel le rappela immédiatement à l'ordre.

\- Ne me force pas à te corriger, comme quand tu étais petit.

Il se tut un instant, puis soupira d'une voix assez lasse :

\- Quand tu auras cinquante ans, comme moi, tu verras les choses différemment.

Pressant l'épaule plus osseuse qu'elle ne le paraissait, rehaussée par l'uniforme spetsnaz, il reprit :

\- La pute appartiendra bientôt au passé.

Sa promesse fut accueillie par un léger sourire machiavélique d'Ocelot. Le colonel ricana tout bas et se courba pour se mettre à sa hauteur et chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille :

\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai envie de toi tout de suite... mon p'tit rebelle.

Le major se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son sourire ne passant plus du tout inaperçu. Il recommença à s'exprimer en anglais et Snake commença à se demander si tout n'était pas prévu de A à Z, si ce gringalet ne s'avérait pas un génie de la manipulation.

\- Je m'inquiète pour nos projets, Volgin.

\- L'américain ? devina-t-il sans peine.

\- Oui, répondit le blondinet sans détour. J'ai eu affaire à lui à plusieurs reprises... et il est bon.

Il avait volontairement choisi ce qualificatif-là. Une ombre de jalousie et d'agacement passa sur le visage aryen de Volgin. Il se détourna ; il n'escomptait pas révéler son énervement si ridicule à Ocelot et le laisser penser, par la même occasion, qu'il avait de l'emprise sur lui.

\- Peu importe. Même s'il bute les Cobras, il n'accédera jamais à Groznyj Grad et Sokolov finira le Shagohod dans les temps.

Comme il ne le surveillait pas et que les paupières de The End étaient toujours résolument closes, Ocelot se permit de jeter un regard à la ronde, à l'attention de Snake. Ce dernier reçut le message. Si jamais il ne parvenait pas à extraire Sokolov avant leur départ, il saurait quelle serait sa prochaine étape. Il capta le regard si vivant du jeune, qui se dirigea vivement vers une porte close. Celle que Snake devrait emprunter pour tenter de libérer en urgence Sokolov. Le passage derrière n'était point gardé, contrairement aux autres issues.

Les yeux d'Adam se baissèrent. _Maintenant, je vais t'offrir une chance_. Le jeune homme contourna Volgin, frôlant de ses doigts agiles son biceps, les laissant courir jusqu'à la main.

\- Tu as tant confiance en ta forteresse...

Il jouait les amoureux si bien sûrement parce qu'il l'était réellement. Il disparut dans l'ombre immense du colonel. Dans ses jumelles, Jack entrevit les lèvres du colonel remuer, très faiblement. Il lui murmurait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui apaisa le major. _Tu es spécial._ Le jeune émit un rire mutin, faussement pudique.

\- Tes yeux... murmura-t-il tout bas, afin que personne n'entende un traître mot. Je connais si bien ce regard... Colonel... Je suis meilleur qu'elle.

Il perdit contenance quand Volgin ricana :

\- Je sais. Tu prends tout ça trop à cœur... Quand tu seras plus vieux, tout sera plus simple.

Ocelot s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il le coupa net :

\- Tu confonds tout.

Deux interprétations possibles. Ocelot garda celle qui ne le brisait pas totalement. Le sourire enjôleur, le clin d'œil engageant. Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil complice et ne tardèrent pas à quitter le ponton. Le cadet ne s'attarda qu'une seconde plus, le temps de regarder vers des caisses amassées non loin de l'eau. _C'est pour toi_. Jack reçut le message cinq sur cinq. Il avait placé quelque chose entre les boîtes, à sa destination.

Le major et le colonel s'éloignèrent à peine. Ils traversèrent un corridor, s'arrêtèrent face à la porte d'une salle faisant office de réserve d'armement. Nul ne les dérangerait ici. Leurs attitudes glaciales, contenues, ne reflétaient en rien leurs esprits échauffés. Adamska bouillonnait littéralement. Il passa la porte que Volgin ouvrit pour lui. Aussitôt qu'elle fût close, l'homme se jeta sur lui. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux, ouvrirent leurs ceintures, chaotiquement, leurs mains se rencontrant dans l'urgence. Leurs bouches se fracassèrent l'une contre l'autre, happant ce qu'elles pouvaient attraper. S'il n'avait pas été si impatient, Ocelot aurait souri, en sentant les reliefs sinueux des cicatrices traversant les lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Son corps soulevé dans les airs trembla au choc de son dos contre le mur gelé.

Son foulard entre ses dents, afin de taire tout son, ses bras enlaçant son cou, ses jambes serrés autour de sa taille, ses mains s'accrochant pour ne plus jamais le perdre. Il ne leur arrivait que rarement de coucher ensemble de cette manière, naturellement, sans artifice, sans jeu sordide comme préliminaires. Même s'ils étaient désormais seuls, il chuchotait, parce que certains mots restaient comme offensants à formuler.

\- C'est toi que je veux...

 _ça ne s'effacera pas_.

\- Je t'aime...

Comme s'il récitait une psaume tout droit sortie de quelque évangile, il le répéta encore et encore. Les temps étaient durs. Ils l'avaient déjà été et ils étaient passés. Il fallait juste faire face une nouvelle fois, tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que l'horizon s'éclaircisse. Il n'abandonnerait pas sa mission. En restant dans ses forts, en se comportant en seigneur, jamais Volgin ne réaliserait quoi que ce fût. Que l'héritage lui soit dérobé serait un mal pour un bien. Les muscles hyper contractés du géant se délièrent légèrement sous ses doigts. _Calme-toi. Avec moi, tu peux_.

* * *

 _Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré..._ Au cours de toutes les missions qu'il avait accomplies, il en avait rencontrés des "particuliers", des givrés, mais rarement à ce point. Snake gardait les yeux rivés sur The End, toujours en arrêt face au bassin, comme oublié. Il déplorait d'en arriver à cette extrémité, mais la fin justifiait parfois les moyens. Et ce n'était pas comme si ce sniper était de la première jeunesse. De toute évidence, il avait vu défiler plus d'étés que la majorité des gens.

Surprenant à quel point tout avait été calculé. Jack saisit le SVD qu'il dénicha dans un recoin enténébré, placé à l'abri des regards entre deux dents de pierre, dans la falaise. Pas une attention d'Eva, au vu de sa condition, mais d'Ocelot. Il arma le fusil équipé d'un silencieux, rampa de quelques centimètres, le plus silencieusement possible. Un microscopique fragment se détacha du rocher plat, sur lequel il s'aplatit, et tomba dans l'eau. Un crissement retentit sur-le-champ. Le vieillard avait ouvert un œil globuleux et veiné et scrutait les environs.

Snake ne frémit pas. Il se fit parfaitement immobile et appliqua son œil contre la lunette. Il ralentit son rythme cardiaque, afin de prévenir le plus dérisoire tremblement, qui aurait largement suffi à le faire manquer sa cible. Il l'abattit, d'un seul et unique coup. La balle perfora le crâne et se planta dans le mur déjà endommagé par Volgin. Sans perdre une seconde, l'espion se jeta à l'eau. Il nagea jusqu'au ponton et se hissa. Une patrouille ne tarderait pas à venir traîner par ici. Il se pressa vers les caisses, qui semblaient peser une tonne, mais il parvint à les faire glisser sur le sol détrempé. Il découvrit le paquet laissé pour lui, songea aussitôt à un moyen de filer avec Sokolov, s'il parvenait à fuir avec lui. Il s'avéra que le colis contenait en fait une combinaison furtive, plus appropriée à l'infiltration. Il l'enfila prestement, se débarrassa de tout ce qui l'encombrait, en le lestant afin que le tout coule au fond du lac sans laisser de traces.

Fin prêt, il se précipita vers la porte désignée plus tôt par son contact. Il la franchit sans un bruit, tomba nez-à-nez avec un garde. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche du soldat prêt à s'égosiller. _Désolé, vieux_. Il lui claqua les cervicales d'un geste sec. Le craquement fit tiquer Volgin.

\- T'as entendu ?

 _Tu parles que j'ai entendu_. Mais Ocelot ricana doucement. Lui se doutait de qui provenait le son. Et il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne soit pas découvert. Naturellement, il ne plaçait à peine qu'une once de confiance en Snake. Si Volgin l'attrapait et le soumettait à la question, sa langue se délierait-elle ? Oui... il révélerait tout, il craquerait comme n'importe quel couard ; il ne pouvait soupçonner que Snake était bien trop brave et endurant. Il ne songeait qu'aux conséquences de sa trahison. Si l'information s'éventait, Ocelot perdrait absolument tout. "L'affection" de son colonel en premier.

\- La ronde des soldats... prétexta-t-il, en faisant de son mieux pour capter toute son attention et le garder sur lui.

\- Si y en un qui entre, je l'éviscère... grogna le colosse et il ricana, sur un ton malsain. Tu miaulais pas assez fort, chaton...

Snake cessa tout mouvement jusqu'à ce que ces bruits grossiers, répugnants, humides, en provenance du placard, ne reprennent. Le sexe ne disait rien à Snake ; il n'était pas asexué. Seulement, il ne figurait pas parmi ses priorités. Quoi d'étonnant pour un homme passant le plus clair de son temps à déjouer des complots d'une gravité exceptionnelle ? Il gardait en permanence la tête froide. Une nécessité dans ce métier.

Il se faufila dans le corridor mal éclairé, qui aboutit sur une grande salle. Les deux soldats qui arpentaient les lieux furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire. A court de munitions, pressé par le temps, il dut les égorger. Il n'essaya pas de tirer les cadavres à couvert ; le sang sur le sol le trahirait de toute manière. Le couloir face à lui devait conduire aux geôles. Mais il se heurta aux grilles, impossibles à franchir. Un énorme cadenas les maintenait closes. _Putain !_

Snake s'empressa de fouiller les dépouilles, sans succès. Il ne récupéra que des balles. Le son de pas, beaucoup trop pesants pour appartenir à un homme normal, retentirent de là où il venait. Le colonel ! Il ne restait qu'une seule échappatoire. Sans perdre une seconde, Snake se rua dans le conduit et progressa aussi vite que ses membres et l'espace réduit le lui permettaient. Des exclamations de furie pure éclatèrent dans la pièce derrière lui. Les corps avaient été repérés.

Il décampa de l'entrepôt, alors que le colonel rappelait ses hommes à l'ordre. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne passe pas un savon à Ocelot, pour qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement entre l'attitude plus qu'avenante du blondinet et son passage. Il ne risquait pas de le recontacter de sitôt ; heureusement, le major lui avait donné une piste à suivre. Son prochain objectif : Graniny Gorki. Le scientifique Granin.

* * *

A l'entrepôt, le départ pour la forteresse s'effectuait dans la panique. Sokolov avait été localisé par l'espion. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe et Volgin ne décolérait pas. Ce gêneur bénéficiait forcément d'un appui intérieur. Les preuves de son passage s'additionnaient. Le cadavre de The End, retrouvé exécuté froidement dans son fauteuil roulant ; les soldats à la gorge tranchée. Par chance, comme il détenait toujours Sokolov, Volgin jugea préférable de quitter sur-le-champ pour la forteresse, plutôt que de procéder à la recherche d'autres indices. Ses hommes ne débusquèrent donc ni le SVD, ni le paquet jeté par Snake dans l'eau. Rien de concret ne le liait donc à Ocelot ou à quelqu'un de précis dans le camp.

Adam marchait sur des œufs. A chaque pas, il avait l'impression que la terre allait se fracturer sous ses pieds, pour l'engloutir. Il restait cantonné au fond du hind, craignant un électrochoc de Volgin. Électrique au sens propre et figuré du terme. Celui-ci ne disposait d'aucune preuve contre lui, mais, quand il était dans cet état, il était imprévisible, frappait aveuglément. Il aurait pu électrocuter, éviscérer n'importe qui. Du moins, c'était qu'il croyait. Mais il était une erreur qu'il ne commettrait pas, même aussi hors de lui.

Ocelot avait tout misé sur le fait que la perte de l'héritage des Philosophes et, par là-même, de toutes ses propriétés, matérielles et humaines, les uniraient enfin, Volgin étant alors dépossédé de tout et éloigné de toutes les tentations. Il y avait fort à parier que Raikov ne s'intéresserait plus à lui, ne lui accorderait plus la moindre faveur sexuelle, s'il était réduit à un militaire désargenté sans avenir. Mais, dans ce dénuement total, Ocelot resterait à ses côtés. Il serait le seul et Volgin réaliserait enfin ce qui comptait réellement. Cette manigance d'Ocelot pouvait sembler horriblement cruelle ; elle s'alimentait de son désespoir. Il ne savait plus comment lui ouvrir les yeux. Et abandonner ? Non, hors de question.

Le voyage vers la forteresse se déroula dans le silence le plus complet et la tension la plus insoutenable. A maintes reprises, le colonel se dressa d'un bond et Ocelot crut que son heure était venue. Invariablement, il l'évita, ne posa même pas ses yeux sur lui, comme s'il craignait de succomber, et s'en prit à Eva. Adam crut qu'elle ne survivrait pas au trajet. Malheureusement, il se trompait. L'amour le rendait cruel.

Tout le monde parut content d'être arrivé. Groznyj Grad, qui méritait sa réputation de "Cité terrible", se dressait, immense, disproportionnée, dans son écrin de montagnes. Adamska n'avait pas adressé la parole au colonel, se terrant dans le mutisme afin de ne pas attiser sa fureur et l'attirer sur lui. Sa conscience pesait terriblement lourd. Les hélicoptères atterrirent sur la piste gigantesque et, de lui-même, Volgin étendit sa main vers lui. Agréablement surpris, Ocelot la saisit. Ils échangèrent un sourire éphémère. Il l'aida à descendre et, immédiatement, Ocelot sut qu'il était hors de danger.

Pendant que Sokolov était emmené vers sa nouvelle prison et que Volgin, aussi charmant qu'il ait pu paraître l'instant d'avant, fêtait dignement ses retrouvailles avec Raikov, Adam s'isola. Il rétablit le contact avec Snake. La voix que celui-ci entendit n'était pas celle du m'as-tu-vu fanfaron qu'il avait affronté à deux reprises.

\- Snake ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir si vite de ses nouvelles, surtout pas après l'incident de l'entrepôt.

\- Ocelot, j'ai trouvé Granin.

Mais le major ne semblait plus du tout s'en soucier. Il le contactait dans une perspective tout autre. Il le coupa net, pas d'humeur à transiger.

\- Jure-moi de ne pas tuer Volgin, quoi qu'il arrive.

Snake eut un léger mouvement de recul, teinté de confusion. Il répondit aussi calmement que possible dans ces circonstances curieuses :

\- C'est un des buts que l'on m'a fixés.

Le major crut perdre la tête. Sa main se serra instinctivement autour de la poignée d'un de ses revolvers, prête à dégainer et abattre l'homme malheureusement absent. Il reprit pied, à grand peine. A la colère succéda subitement la peine. Sa façade contrôlée se craquela misérablement.

\- Je t'en prie...

Snake se dit qu'il avait mal entendu. Le russe ne suppliait jamais. En tout cas, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à l'implorer lui. Avant maintenant.

\- Il est tout ce que j'ai.

Un aveu lourd de culpabilité, comme s'il regrettait lui-même cet amour. Il devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau. Jack ne le prit pas en pitié, mais un tel gaspillage... Il était difficile de fermer les yeux.

\- Mais ton affiliation à la CIA, au KGB...

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'abaisse à coopérer avec toi ? fulmina Adam, ses joues s'empourprant. Pour lui ! Pour qu'il revienne vers moi uniquement !

Si perturbé. Snake oscillait entre la compassion et l'incompréhension.

\- Ocelot, tu as davantage de valeur que tu ne le penses et tu n'as besoin de personne.

Le travail en équipe incluait ce type de "management". Un ricanement des plus amers lui parvint.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi. Personne, sauf lui.

Si bien qu'il courait après la moindre chance de le satisfaire, pour lui extorquer un mot, un geste. Comme s'il était une addiction. Snake tâcha de le raisonner, sans le brusquer. Il remerciait ses professeurs de psychologie, durant sa formation ; certes, il n'était pas thérapeute, mais il avait une assez bonne idée de l'état d'esprit si fébrile et ravagé dans lequel Ocelot se trouvait.

\- Je me soucie de toi, moi.

Sa détresse émotionnelle le touchait. C'était la chose la plus honnête, la plus épurée, qu'il ait jamais perçue dans ce monde obscur de l'espionnage. Totalement contre-productive au demeurant.

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria sur-le-champ le jeunot et Snake dénota un curieux mélange de joie et de haine dans sa voix, comme s'il voulait y croire, mais n'osait pas. Je pense plutôt que tu es comme mon mentor ! A part votre mission, vous ne voyez rien !

\- Je vois comment tu as préparé ma venue à l'entrepôt, en un temps record. Je vois comment tu me guides. Ocelot, si j'avais eu neuf ans de moins, si j'avais eu ton âge, je me demande si j'aurais gagné nos duels. Je suis honoré de bosser avec toi sur ce coup.

Il fit mouche. Il toucha même en plein dans le mille, en plein cœur. En dépit de tout le mal que le russe disait de lui, il l'admirait profondément. C'était d'une évidence telle qu'Eva s'en était aussi rendue compte. De blessante, la voix du major devint touchante. Elle s'adoucit.

\- Merci...

 _Rien ne t'obligeait à me réconforter._ Surtout que ce n'était pas le genre de cet homme un brin bourru et taciturne de converser de manière aussi personnelle. Ocelot en fut d'autant plus affecté. Très positivement. Il toussota, extrêmement embarrassé de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Tout le contraire d'un professionnel. Jack embraya sur un autre sujet, pour dissiper le malaise.

\- J'ai rencontré Granin. Il était saoul comme un cochon. Au départ, il refusait de m'aider. Il ne porte pas Sokolov dans son coeur.

\- C'est peu de le dire, agréa Ocelot, en s'évertuant à tuer ce sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, par honte.

En vain. Être complimenté. Enfin. Par quelqu'un qu'il estimait professionnellement. Il en avait rêvé. Il vivait habité par la constante obsession de se prouver qu'il méritait de vivre.

\- Tu as pénétré dans le labo sans encombres ? Inutile de préciser qu'il te faut à tout prix éviter de te faire remarquer en ce moment

\- J'ai malmené un de ces rats de laboratoire, mais pas d'effusion de sang. Je lui ai comme qui dirait emprunté sa blouse.

Ocelot étouffa un rire, alors que son esprit concevait un Snake en tenue de parfait intello, lunettes sur le nez et cheveux faussement coiffés. Le brun s'en rendit compte. Il n'en éprouva aucun ressentiment à son encontre. Au contraire, il sourit légèrement, ravi de lui changer les idées.

\- Granin m'a parlé du Metal Gear, mais je n'ai pris aucun de ses plans. En outre... il m'a remis une clef, poursuivit-il. Apparemment, elle me permettra d'accéder à Svyatogornyj.

\- Ce vieil alcoolique grincheux n'a pas la moindre raison de te mentir. Retourne à l'entrepôt de Ponizovje. Je te fais confiance pour la suite.

Puis, sur un ton nettement plus complice qu'auparavant, il murmura :

\- Un agent de ta qualité trouvera sans peine dans quelle serrure cette clef va.

Il perçut indistinctement le rire discret, mais bien présent, de l'américain. Ce son lui réchauffa davantage le cœur. Sa bonne humeur et son optimisme retrouvé s'évanouirent brutalement, quand, soudain, tout son se tut. Un coup, un léger rire et, l'autre, plus rien. A un sifflement, succéda le bruit caractéristique d'un corps s'écrasant sur le sol. A une dizaine de mètres, l'herbe se plia en vagues sous un corps invisible atterrissant, puis roulant afin d'amoindrir le choc de la réception.

\- Snake ?!

Tout l'organisme du brun s'engourdissait à une allure irréelle. Un tremblement réflexe s'empara de ses doigts, remonta son bras jusqu'à son épaule ; la toxine progressait dans son système veineux. Il essaya de respirer, y arriva à peine, comme si sa gorge enflait et, obstruée, ne laissait plus un souffle d'air gagner ses poumons en feu.

\- Snake ! Réponds !

Ses pieds. Il ne les sentait plus. Ses doigts non plus. Des traces de pied se dessinaient dans la terre. Ils allaient dans sa direction. Peu à peu, The Fear se révélait. Ses jambes, puis son torse et enfin son visage vipérin. Dans le codec, s'époumonait Ocelot.

\- Reprends-toi putain !

L'altruisme n'était pas le seul motif d'Ocelot. Si Snake était retrouvé mort, avec son codec branché sur sa fréquence, il était fini lui aussi. Il s'accroupit auprès de sa proie entrée en tétanie. Il connaissait les étapes sur le bout de doigt. Son poison avait été testé et re-testé sur les lapins pullulant dans le coin. Le fou se lécha les babines de sa langue démesurée, noirâtre.

\- Snake ?! Reste avec moi !

The Fear offrit son sourire le plus immonde à sa proie convulsant. Sa langue, fourchue comme celle d'un serpent, passa et repassa sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux reptiliens reluisaient.

\- Douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Un filet de bave écumeuse dégoulina de la bouche entrouverte de l'empoisonné.

\- Le poison est toujours la garantie d'une mort certaine, mais si lente.

Snake toussa, le liquide envahissant sa trachée bloquée. Le codec bourdonnait tant Ocelot lui hurlait de se ressaisir. Même si, objectivement, il avait perdu tout espoir que l'américain s'en sorte. Celui-ci tâcha de rassembler ses pensés, de se concentrer sur la face repoussante, animale, penchée sur lui. Il ânonna, ressentant le moindre mouvement de sa langue plus lourde qu'un pavé, comme enduite de plâtre :

\- C'est... un truc... de lâche...

Ocelot en resta sans voix. _Merde. Il a des couilles_. Son corps le lâchait, ne lui obéissait plus, mais qu'importait ! Il continuait de lutter. Pire, il agressait son adversaire. Faisant de son mieux pour oublier la souffrance sans bornes, à laquelle même son entraînement ne l'avait pas préparé, il le provoqua de nouveau :

\- Tu... perdrais... sans ça ? Pas vrai ?

Susciter sa colère, piquer son ego, voilà son plan. C'était quitte ou double.

\- Membre de l'unité Cobra... Mon cul...

Les yeux dorés, fruits de maintes chirurgies insensées, s'agrandirent, puis s'amincirent à l'extrême. Un sifflement serpentin jaillit de l'enclos des lèvres sombres. La seconde suivante, d'un geste rapide, The Fear plantait une seringue dans l'avant-bras de Snake et poussait son piston, lui injectant ce qu'elle contenait. Tout aussi brutalement, il tira sur l'aiguille pour l'arracher.

\- Tente ta chance, fils de The Boss.

Et il s'évanouit en un clin d'oeil. Le sérum agissant aussi promptement que le venin, Snake récupérait ses forces petit à petit. Il remua ses doigts, en redressant le buste. L'herbe se couchait là où The Fear passait. Soudain, plus de traces. Il avait dû grimper dans un des centaines d'arbres l'entourant. Un des pieds de Snake quitta sa posture crispée, comme pris de crampes. Ses veines devenues apparentes se dégorgeaient. Ses cellules ne s'asphyxiaient plus. Elles se regorgeaient d'oxygène en un éclair, si bien que ses muscles étaient prêts à fournir l'effort le plus intense.

Une volée de carreaux d'arbalète se planta autour de lui. Il les esquiva tous. Le danger masquait sa douleur et lui faisait oublier que tous ses membres n'étaient pas encore fonctionnels. Une fois à couvert, il s'écria :

\- Hé ? Toujours là ?

\- Merde, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! le tança le major.

Le brun scrutait les hauteurs. The Fear s'y tapissait forcément.

\- File ta fréquence. Je te rappelle après, promit-il à son équipier.

La réponse d'Ocelot ne se fit point attendre.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Mais sa voix sonnait rassuré, heureuse. Snake refréna un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas le temps pour une joute verbale. Tout de suite, il avait plus important à régler.

\- Je reprendrai contact, affirma Adam, en insistant bien sur le premier mot, et Snake ne contesta pas ; il entretint l'illusion qu'il tenait les rênes. Je t'accorde dix minutes pour te débarrasser de ce guignol.

 _Son Altesse est trop bonne_. Un peu trop familier pour l'heure. Ocelot n'apprécierait pas qu'il le taquine de la sorte. A la place, il chuchota d'une voix quasi-inaudible, tout en essayant de localiser The Fear :

\- Je vais dormir tranquille, parce que je sais maintenant que mon pire ennemi veille sur moi.

\- Tu dois adorer ce film, rit doucement le major, non sans un brin d'angoisse ; tout n'était pas joué.

Il parut hésiter un instant. Finalement, il céda.

\- Sois prudent.

Rien de plus, mais c'était déjà énorme. La liaison fut aussitôt rompue. Snake sondait toujours les feuillages, mais The Fear se déplaçait avec une agilité animale, en s'adaptant parfaitement aux contours des bois, indécelable. Le vent qui se levait ne facilitait pas la tâche du brun.

\- Agis vite ! le héla tout à coup la voix gouailleuse. L'antidote ne fera pas effet éternellement !

Il y recourait souvent et elles avaient pris un sale coup lors de sa dernière expédition, mais il ne pouvait compter que sur elles en pareille situation. Snake sortit ses lunettes infrarouges. _Maintenant, je te vois. Enfoiré._ Une flèche enflammée fusa pour se planter près de lui. Une autre se perdit dans le bosquet derrière lequel il se tapissait. La bise ne suffit pas à étouffer le brasier et, en un instant, la clairière s'embrasait. Snake ne put rester au sol ; la chaleur devenait insupportable. Il trouva refuge dans les branches d'un arbre.

Tout à coup, un poids tomba sur lui et il faillit bien chuter de la branche. Des mains enserrèrent sa gorge. Snake se débattit furieusement, brisa l'emprise, mais, dans la bagarre, ses lunettes se détachèrent et chutèrent dans les flammes qui s'élevaient sous eux et léchaient le tronc, dont l'écorce se lézardait. Le regard de Snake erra, hagard. Il l'avait perdu de nouveau. Une balle perfora subitement sa cuisse. Snake fit un écart, aussi important que la largeur de la branche le lui permettait. Il évita ainsi un second tir, mais le bois fragilisé par la chaleur craqua sous ses pieds. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva suspendu au-dessus de l'enfer rouge.

\- Le feu purifiera les impies...

The Fear redevenait visible, au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait vers lui. Son regard louvoya sur les doigts rougis, brûlés, de Snake, agrippé à cette branche comme à sa vie. Il voulait survivre, à tout prix. Il avait tant de volonté. Le Cobra ricana. _On verra à quel point... tu veux vivre_. Sa main plongea dans son dos et reparut armée d'un poignard.

\- Dis-moi, as-tu peur à présent ? murmura-t-il, sa voix entrecoupé des crépitements des flammes et du bois carbonisé.

La lame caressa les doigts. Snake réfréna le réflexe de les rétracter. Il serra les dents et planta son regard volontaire dans celui mordoré de The Fear. Le brasier s'y miroitait. Les flammes dansaient au creux de ses pupilles en fente. Subitement, l'homme araignée glissa, sur un ton presque serein :

\- Tout se terminera un jour.

Il entailla un premier doigt. Il ne le trancha pas. Il se contenta de le cisailler. Snake tint bon, ne lâcha pas prise. The Fear ne stoppa pas en si bon chemin et, bientôt, les mains de Snake furent nappées d'écarlate. Soudain, il brandit furieusement son couteau, prêt à empaler la droite. Cette fois-ci, Snake la retira. Une seule main le retenait désormais, suspendu entre la vie et la mort. Les muscles de ses bras tiraient atrocement, exténués. The Fear éclata de rire ; il se réjouissait que le jeu se poursuive.

\- Tu es coriace !

Si un regard pouvait tuer... Snake ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Le tordu était si euphorique, ses sens attisés par le feu, le sang, son ennemi à sa merci, qu'il ne prit pas garde à la main libre de l'agent qui dégainait le coutelas plaqué contre sa cuisse. The Fear se pencha de nouveau et Snake se haussa juste assez pour enfoncer la lame droit dans sa gorge, la plantant jusqu'à la garde, appuyant de toutes ses forces. Il respirait vite. Il haletait même. Le danger éliminé, son taux d'adrénaline retombait d'un coup. Il vit le visage de son adversaire grimacer de douleur, juste avant qu'il ne le fasse basculer et le jette dans le brasier.

Snake tâcha de reprendre son souffle. Pouvant se servir de ses deux mains, il remonta sur la branche et se recroquevilla contre le tronc, la partie de l'arbre qui tomberait en cendres en dernier. _Et maintenant... ?_ Snake observa les environs. Le feu encerclait son dernier bastion et menaçait de se répandre toujours davantage. Il songea à sauter aussi loin possible et rouler pour ne pas finir enflammé, mais cela ne le préserverait qu'une seconde. Trop de distance à parcourir. Snake poussa un soupir de découragement. Il passa sa main sur son visage aux yeux cernés. Aussi doué était-il, il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois.

Sa tête s'appuya contre le tronc et, avec la résignation d'un homme voyant tout doucement, irrévocablement, approcher la Mort, il contempla le brasier hurlant. Le souffle qu'il expira sonnait défait. Il retourna son codec roussi, mais toujours fonctionnel, entre ses doigts. _Génial_. Qui appeler dans ce genre de situation ? Personne. Il pesta, gronda. Il avait la gnaque. _Je vais pas mourir ! Non !_

Il respira amplement, en essayant de se calmer, les paupières closes. Une goutte s'écrasa sur sa joue, le fit ouvrir un œil. Il crut rêver. Une petite bruine ne le sauverait pas, mais il reprenait espoir. L'averse, loin de s'interrompre, s'amplifia. Les gouttelettes se multipliaient, de plus en plus lourdes. Bientôt, les flammes chancelaient sous l'ondée. Pas la mousson indienne, mais des précipitations exceptionnelles pour la région. L'eau sur son visage, lavant ses plaies. Snake profitait de ce véritable miracle.

Le feu perdait du terrain. Après une dizaine de minutes, il ne se résumait plus qu'à quelques braises rougeâtres, ceintes de cendres noires, éteintes. Maintenant que les flammes s'étaient retirées, Snake entrevoyait les restes de The Fear. Un squelette parfaitement nettoyé par le feu. _Purifié_. Jack se laissa glisser à bas de l'arbre, sa cuisse encore blessée, la balle toujours logée à l'intérieur. Juste au moment où il touchait terre, son codec sonna. Dix minutes pile.

\- Snake ?

L'américain sourit sans même en avoir conscience. Il coinça l'appareil, libérant ainsi ses mains pour soigner sa cuisse.

\- Il ne dira rien. Il est mort.

\- Parfait, souffla la voix à l'autre bout ; elle hésita et reprit : Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

La question n'étonna pas Snake outre mesure ; son ton, si. Il trahissait une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Ouais, répondit-il sans mentir ; la balle n'avait entamé que le muscle, ne touchant ni l'artère, ni l'os.

Ocelot se mordit la lèvre anxieusement.

\- Je ne peux pas te rencontrer avant un certain temps, avoua-t-il. Je ne peux pas... prendre le risque.

\- Eva a insisté pour me retrouver aux ruines de Krasnogorje. Apparemment, elle connaîtrait un moyen sûr d'accéder à l'intérieur du fort de Groznyj Grad.

Le brun ne désirait que le rassurer, mais il ne réussit qu'à l'agacer.

\- Pourquoi gardes-tu le contact avec elle ? objecta derechef Adam, l'exaspération évidente dans son ton.

\- Mieux vaut qu'elle me croit à sa botte, pas vrai ?

\- Oui... reconnut-t-il, reprenant raison. Continue de faire semblant de croire à ses mensonges.

Il reprit, d'une voix nettement plus pragmatique :

\- La porte de l'entrepôt te donnera accès à la forêt de Svyatogornyj. Rassure-toi, Snake, cette zone ne relève pas de la juridiction du GRU. Tu ne devrais donc pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.

* * *

 _\- De là, tu aboutiras aux bois de Sokrovenno._

 _\- "Les bois les plus sacrés" ?_

 _\- Tu parles russe. Petit cachotier._

 _\- Pas parfaitement, mais... peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à me perfectionner ?_

Ocelot avait ri, sans songer un seul instant à un flirt. Snake non plus, d'ailleurs.

 _\- Nous verrons si nous survivons à cette mission d'abord. Attention aux esprits ! plaisanta-t-il, avant de raccrocher.  
_

Snake avait rarement vu une forêt aussi dense, à la végétation si luxuriante. Il comprenait mieux les ragots colportés sur ces bois ; avec toute cette verdure qui obstruait la vision et les rumeurs qui alimentaient l'imaginaire collectif, il était aisé de croire apercevoir des fantômes. Une rivière parcourait le plateau de bout en bout. Jack marqua une halte. Il alluma un feu de camp et fit griller les poissons qu'il avait attrapés dans le courant. Il valait mieux éviter de les manger crus et d'ingérer du même coup tous les parasites qu'ils contenaient. Son dîner terminé, il s'accorda une courte sieste pour récupérer. Il avait appris à dormir dans n'importe quelles conditions, à même le sol le plus dur, debout ou encore au milieu d'un champ de bataille, avec tout le vacarme des tirs et des explosions. Comme un soldat. Le meilleur des soldats. Une demi-heure plus tard, revigoré, il rassemblait ses affaires et se remettait en marche.

Le climat se rafraîchit considérablement une fois qu'il eût atteint les montagnes. Ses vêtements, qui n'avaient pas séché, ne le protégeaient guère du froid. Au contraire, Snake gelait, avec ce tissu mouillé, glacé, à même la peau. Il se fraya un chemin en évitant les patrouilles du GRU, s'enfonça dans un ancien tunnel minier et parvint finalement face à la porte du repaire où il avait rendez-vous avec Eva. Celle-ci se changeait. Il eut le temps de voir son dos bardé de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. Embarrassé, il se racla la gorge.

\- Ces marques...

\- Le colonel, répondit-elle tout de go. J'imagine que son passe-temps favori t'a sauté aux yeux. Imagine quel traitement il m'infligerait s'il apprenait que je t'aidais, ajouta-t-elle, comme pour le faire culpabiliser et l'embobiner davantage.

Lui tournant le dos de nouveau, elle poursuivit, cessant de jouer son rôle de femme fatale pour n'être plus qu'une victime :

\- C'est un enfoiré de la pire espèce. Un sadique.

Elle surprit le regard hésitant, gêné et curieux à la fois, de Snake, glissant sur elle. Ses mains s'approchaient de sa peau, pour toujours reculer, se raviser. Il ne la voulait pas. C'était très étrange. Elle savait quand un homme la désirait et, là, c'était différent.

\- Pas très agréable à regarder, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle, travestissant son amertume derrière un rire mutin.

Il haussa les épaules, sans détacher ses yeux, non pas de ses courbes magnifiques, mais de ses cicatrices. Il semblait fixé là-dessus. Ce fut le détail qui lui prouva qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Pas comme ça.

\- J'en suis couvert aussi... Rapiécé de partout. ça me dérange pas.

Il se demanda quelle histoire se cachait derrière chacune de ces vieilles plaies sur son corps. De prime abord, Eva passait pour une femme innocente, pas prédatrice. Une grande blonde ingénue. Elle était tout l'opposé. Une forte personnalité. Du courage. Une sacrée femme, assurément, mais pas pour lui. Il ne se destinait pas aux relations, sérieuses ou non d'ailleurs. Il voulut arrondir les angles avec elle malgré tout.

\- Eva, ça va aller ?

Elle ne s'appesantit pas sur la question ; comme d'habitude, elle minimisa la gravité de sa situation.

\- Pas plus mal que les jours d'avant.

\- Et Sokolov ?

Il avait pu s'en passer des choses depuis le dernier appel d'Ocelot.

\- Toujours en vie... mais pas pour longtemps. Les tests de la phase 2 ont révélé des dysfonctionnements. Sokolov travaille dessus. Il finira sous peu. Volgin n'aura alors plus besoin de lui...

\- Et il le supprimera, compléta Snake ; ce colonel n'éprouvait pas le moindre scrupule à tuer.

\- Surtout qu'il sait que la CIA projette de le libérer. Il y a trop d'intérêts en jeu. Volgin risque trop gros s'il parle.

Stoppant momentanément, elle reprit, avec insistance :

\- Le temps presse, Snake. Khrouchtchev commence à envoyer ses forces...Le colonel rassemble les siennes, pour les accueillir comme il se doit... Le Shagohod est sur le point d'être achevé...

\- Garde Sokolov à l'œil. Ne le quitte pas. Demain, normalement, il sera sorti d'affaire.

\- Tu le trouveras dans l'aile ouest du laboratoire d'armes... Celle où le niveau de sécurité est le plus élevé. A ma connaissance, seules trois personnes ont un passe garantissant un accès à cette zone. Le colonel Volgin lui-même et... ses deux chouchous. Le major Ocelot et le major Raikov.

Ocelot paraissant plus maigrichon que Snake, ses habits ne conviendraient jamais pour l'infiltration. Aussi se concentra-t-elle d'emblée sur le second favori de Volgin, le major Raikov.

\- Vole les habits de Raikov et trouve un masque. Vous êtes tous les deux bien bâtis, apprécia-t-elle, plaçant sa main délicate sur son épaule et la pressant sensuellement. Ils te prendront pour lui.

Snake, mal à l'aise, se dégagea sans rudesse. Elle se crispa légèrement, ne s'énerva pas pour autant ; elle commençait à être rodée.

\- Raikov rôde ordinairement dans l'aile est du labo.

Dès qu'il aurait libéré Sokolov,, Snake rejoindrait un lac à cinquante kilomètres au nord de la forteresse, où Eva avait dissimulé un aéroglisseur qu'elle seule serait capable de conduire. Snake n'avait jamais approché l'un de ces engins. Il serait en quelque sorte redevable à Eva, devrait s'en remettre à elle quant à leur destination finale ; ça le dérangeait.

Il ne protesta pas cependant et s'assit, mais sans lui accorder un regard. La femme, qui s'exhibait une fois de plus vainement, remonta la fermeture-éclair de sa combinaison. Un soupir fébrile lui échappa. Une erreur qu'elle ne laisserait pas se reproduire. Si elle se chargeait de l'organisation de leur évasion, Snake devait toujours accéder au fort pour extraire le savant.

\- Granin a évoqué un tunnel qui déboucherait dans la forteresse.

\- Ce tunnel existe bel et bien... mais... il a été condamné. Il te faudrait une clef pour y entrer.

Eva eut un sourire malicieux et, d'une poche intérieure de son haut, elle extirpa un passe. Avec douceur, elle déplia les doigts fermement serrés de sa main salement amochée et plaça dans sa paume le fameux laissez-passer.

\- Heureusement, j'ai pensé à tout, se réjouit-elle, lui adressant une œillade langoureuse.

Snake la remercia d'un hochement de tête, mais pas même l'ombre d'un sourire n'illumina son visage. Eva commençait à brosser un portrait de ce taiseux si énigmatique. Elle devina qu'il était préoccupé.

\- A qui penses-tu ?

Il esquiva sa question. Une large tache de sang s'étalait sur son bras. Elle s'enhardit à défaire une boucle de sa tenue et remontait précautionneusement sa manche pour le soigner, quand il la stoppa net, attrapant sa main. Il ne souffla mot. Son regard suffit pour qu'elle renonce et s'écarte. Il était si froid tout de suite.

\- Je m'en charge, déclara-t-il d'une voix atone. T'inquiète pas.

Il paraissait absent, absorbé par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Ses avances repoussées une fois de plus, Eva se retira légèrement. Elle déposa un pot de nouilles instantanées sur une tablette.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre te prête main forte, pas vrai ?

La priorité numéro un de Snake fut de préserver Ocelot, de le tenir à l'écart. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde.

\- Non. Tu sous-estimes les services de renseignement américains.

\- Jamais mentir à un espion, quel que soit son sexe, rétorqua-t-elle, finaude. Snake, je te le dis : méfie-toi d'Ocelot. Il n'est pas net. Dix ans passés sous la garde d'un psychopathe...

\- N'en font pas un de lui, lui rappela le brun, son regard s'allumant, comme offensé.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Il vit pour Volgin. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il arrêterait de respirer s'il lui demandait.

Elle exagérait, mais, sur le fond, n'avait pas tort.

\- Tu dois les tuer. Je sais ça aussi. Le colonel et The Boss.

Le malaise le saisit, à l'instant où elle prononça son nom. The Boss. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la force du lien qui s'était tissé entre eux, en dix ans. Dix ans pour The Boss et Snake. Dix ans pour Volgin et Ocelot. Une partie de Snake commença à entrevoir combien le gamin était attaché au colonel, en dépit de sa monstruosité. The Boss avait tout été pour lui ; il saisissait à présent ce qu'il devait ressentir. Le déchirement pesait davantage encore sur Adam, du fait de leur relation amoureuse, tandis que Jack n'avait jamais eu de relation charnelle avec son mentor. Elle était trop sacrée à ses yeux ; il n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée d'un simple baiser avec elle. Non, elle était comme sa mère, sa tutrice. Cette représentation avait évincé toutes les autres.

\- Snake.

La voix d'Eva le sortit de ses pensées. Elle se tenait devant lui, ses grands yeux bleutés posés sur lui, attentifs.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ? le questionna-t-elle, tout bas, de sa voix suave. Quelqu'un... qui est spécial, qui compte pour toi ?

Le brun recula d'un pas, mais elle couvrit aussitôt la distance entre eux. Il se refermait.

\- La vie des autres ne m'a jamais intéressé.

Son ton abrupt, incisif. Ennuyé. ça ne suffit pas à la faire fuir. Quelque part, elle s'attachait à ce vieil ours mal léché, à ce loup solitaire.

\- The Boss t'attirait ?

\- Pas comme ça. Pas pour ça.

Il la vénérait tellement. Snake déglutit difficilement. Les lèvres roses de la femme se posèrent sur sa joue, sa tempe. Tout près de sa bouche. Placé dans cette position si délicate, Snake ne savait comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. D'ailleurs, son corps ne réagissait pas du tout à ses attentions. Cette bouche demanderesse ne l'excitait pas. Pas plus que cette poitrine qui avait refait surface, comme par enchantement. Incapable de réagir de la juste manière, il s'emmura dans le silence. Il ne remuait même plus, gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

Une explosion retentit subitement au-dehors, le sauvant. Il courut hors de leur cachette, pour se retrouver sur un plateau rocheux, d'où il jouissait d'une vue imprenable sur toute la base militaire. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. Eva remonta sur sa moto et rentra dans la précipitation la plus totale. Snake s'empara de ses jumelles, se tapit. Un homme qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant le scientifique Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin fuyait, à quatre pattes, devant une montagne de colère, Volgin. Il traînait péniblement sa jambe ouverte de la cuisse à la cheville. Le colonel marchait tranquillement, dans la traînée de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il eut tôt fait de le rattraper. **  
**

\- Sale petit cochon... ricana-t-il, avec un sourire effroyable.

Il l'empoigna par le col, le souleva de terre pour le plonger dans un large bidon métallique. Le supplicié ne lutta même pas, paralysé par la terreur. Il le supplia, pleura. Sans résultat. Ses plaintes ne firent qu'attiser le sadisme de Volgin, qui, dans un grand rire tonitruant, appliqua une main sur le tonneau. Les éclairs se propagèrent sur toute la surface conductrice et électrifièrent Granin, dont le hurlement écorché retentit dans toute la zone, se répercutant sur les falaises.

A partir de cet instant, Volgin continua de boxer le bidon. La boxe, il avait ça dans le sang. Comme l'électricité et la torture. Mêler les trois amenait une jouissance paroxystique. Les décharges traversaient la proie, dont les sons stridents se muèrent en gémissements plaintifs toujours plus discrets. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'émette plus aucun son. Une mare de sang se dessina sous le tonneau. Elle déclencha l'hilarité du colonel.

Celui-ci balança un ultime coup. Le conteneur vola dans les airs, projeté contre un tas qui se renversa. Le cadavre martyrisé du savant, grésillant encore, s'échoua sur le béton, sa face tuméfiée, ses membres disloqués. Atterré devant tant de brutalité, Snake fut encore plus surpris de voir arriver Ocelot. Le major marcha droit sur Volgin. Lui seul pouvait se montrer en un moment pareil, pour lui asséner des reproches.

\- Colonel, le héla le gringalet, sa peur intangible. Est-ce qu'il a parlé ?

Il ne demandait que par politesse. Volgin était le pire des interrogateurs.

\- Non, il est mort avant d'avouer quoi que ce soit.

Ocelot contemplait le corps mutilé. Il ne s'en détourna pas, lorsque Volgin le rejoignit.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire. Quand retiendras-tu que je suis meilleur que toi pour ça ?

Un grondement féral échappa à Volgin, alors qu'il le reluquait, son regard suintant l'obscénité. Ocelot sourit, avec un léger rire.

\- Maintenant, on ne saura jamais s'il était l'espion.

Le regard lubrique du colonel passa de lui à la dépouille. Il fronça les sourcils, s'en approcha et déboîta le talon d'une des chaussures, dont il sortit un émetteur. Avec un sourire triomphant, il l'agita sous le nez de son amant, qui sut aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Quelqu'un a placé un transmetteur sur lui pour connaître ses déplacements.

\- ça ne veut pas dire que Granin était au courant. Rien n'indique qu'il était bien l'espion qu'on cherche.

La déferlante électrique qui fit exploser l'appareil, si près de son visage, le fit sursauter. Il adressa un regard courrouce à Volgin. _Tu me cherches. Parce que tu me veux._ Il esquissa alors un sourire.

\- Ce porc ? s'écria le colonel, incrédule. Il était tout juste bon à se bourrer la gueule. Non, il était utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est certain.

\- ça n'en restait pas moins notre camarade...

\- Un camarade qui avait fait son temps, termina Volgin, insistant sur chaque mot, et son regard passa de libidineux à exaspéré.

\- Je n'approuve pas tes méthodes, pas quand ça mène à ce gaspillage !

Le jeunot aussi s'énervait. Snake le devina sans peine. Il crut qu'il était fini, quand il le vit aller au colonel et se mesurer à lui. Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, très proches l'un de l'autre, se jaugeant mutuellement. Une décharge, à cette faible distance, signerait l'arrêt de mort du major, qui ne flanchait pas pour autant. Il semblait aussi faire abstraction des dizaines de centimètres qui les différenciaient.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation, édicta le géant, intransigeant et agressif. Je suis le maître ici ! Devrais-je te le rappeler ? acheva-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus insidieuse.

Ocelot affronta son regard de longues secondes durant, pour finalement s'avouer vaincu et baisser ses yeux devant ceux de Volgin qui ne cillaient point. Tant d'autorité, juste dans ces yeux d'ambre, qui assassinaient avec leurs regards tyranniques. Snake pria pour qu'Ocelot accepte sa défaite, se retire sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'en fut rien. Le major était parti sur sa lancée.

\- Et l'obus nucléaire...

\- Vraiment ? Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? s'exclama son supérieur, visiblement consterné.

Comme Ocelot lui tournait le dos, il l'attrapa par le bras, le contraignit à se confronter à son regard meurtrier.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, mon petit major ? Courir aux autorités et leur rapporter mes honteux agissements ? le railla-t-il avec vilénie.

Une part de Snake, une part de lui-même qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, lui serinait de prendre son fusil et de viser le colonel. L'espion, réfléchi, calculateur, en revanche, lui interdisait d'agir sur cette impulsion incompréhensible. Volgin se pencha insensiblement, son souffle rageur caressant la bouche d'Ocelot. Il articula, hargneux :

\- C'est la Guerre, major.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? répliqua-t-il tout de go.

\- Tu sembles plus te soucier de la guerre qui se joue ici que de la Guerre Froide et de nos intérêts dans ce conflit. Qui veux-tu voir s'en sortir vivant ? Nous... ou eux ?! rugit-il soudain, désignant le cadavre défiguré gisant non loin d'eux.

Il le lâcha aussi subitement qu'il l'avait empoigné, en le repoussant involontairement. Ocelot se rattrapa comme il put. Sans crier gare, le colonel revint vers lui. Snake, qui les épiait toujours, sentit malgré la distance le doute s'insinuer en lui.

\- Tes sentiments seraient-ils à blâmer, Adamska ?

Le cadet fit mine de ne point comprendre. Volgin le chopa par le menton. Son expression demeurait un mystère ; il paraissait sur le point de l'embrasser ou de le détruire. Tout bas, d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus, il chuchota :

\- Le vol des explosifs... Ce chien de la CIA qui assassine deux des Cobras...

Il s'apprêtait à faire le lien, quand l'intervention de The Boss sauva le major in extremis. Et elle tenait dans sa main l'arbalète de The Fear. Le colonel l'identifia immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quiconque avec une arme pareille auparavant. Elle ne fut pas la seule à apparaître tout à coup. Eva, toujours aussi timide et effacée, s'approcha dans le dos d'Ocelot. Ce dernier sut aussitôt comment se sortir de son mauvais pas. Cette pétasse était parfaite pour jouer les boucs-émissaires et, s'il réussissait à la discréditer, à créer assez de preuves l'accusant d'être l'espionne, il serait blanchi définitivement aux yeux de son amant. Il récolterait les lauriers pour son arrestation. Qui sait ? Peut-être même que Volgin le complimenterait ? Et, surtout, il se débarrasserait d'elle sur-le-champ.

\- Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? l'interrogea-t-il, assez fort pour que Volgin l'entende.

The Boss était agile d'esprit ; elle réalisa illico quel sordide stratagème avait mûri dans son esprit désaxé. Jetant l'arbalète du défunt à ses pieds, elle détourna habilement l'attention du colonel.

\- The Fear a été retrouvé égorgé dans la forêt.

Une phrase pour réactiver la fureur. Volgin péta les plombs. Il défonça à coups de poing un bidon proche.

\- Si The Fury ne fait pas l'affaire... marmonna-t-il, d'une voix grondante, ses poings serrés. Comment les légendaires Cobras ont-ils pu être défaits si facilement ? Tous par un seul et même homme !

ça ne coïncidait pas. Il y avait décidément une fuite de renseignements. Il crut devenir fou à proprement parler de colère, quand Ocelot, sur un ton badin, lâcha :

\- Il est bon.

Le même mot deux fois d'affilée, à propos du même homme. Volgin voyait rouge. Cette arbalète que son jeune amant faisait tournoyer dans sa main, il brûlait de la lui éclater en pleine face. Il se fichait que ses soupçons soient fondés ou non ; il était juste... dingue, dingue de jalousie. Il s'était senti comme un dieu unique dans les yeux de son supposé fils adoptif. Que son image se fût altérée, écornée, qu'Ocelot l'ait remplacé par un autre, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Tout bonnement. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la furie était telle qu'elle bloquait ses cordes vocales, qu'elle paralysait sa langue, et il ne souffla mot. Mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Adam, dardant un regard terrible. Lorsqu'il fut en mesure de parler, il préféra la raillerie. S'il explosait, Ocelot n'y survivrait pas, alors il se dissimula derrière ses moqueries et son ton acide.

\- Quoi Ocelot ? T'es tombé amoureux de lui ?

L'effet de ces paroles fut celui qu'il redoutait le plus. Ocelot s'immobilisa tout net. The Boss, la seule à lui faire face à cet instant, lut toute sa confusion et son embarras sur son visage pétri de turpitude. Elle le vit se dissoudre, se liquéfier, perdre absolument toute contenance. Elle accourut à sa rescousse, en interpellant Volgin.

\- Je me charge de lui. C'est mon ancien disciple. Je le connais... Je saurai le stopper.

\- Il n'en a pas qu'après Sokolov, huh ? Il veut quelque chose d'autre.

La femme remonta en selle, en énumérant :

\- Le démantèlement du Shagohod... ma mort... et ton héritage. L'Héritage des Philosophes.

Snake ne comprit pas de quoi il retournait. Ocelot pourrait l'éclairer à ce sujet ; il discerna un curieux sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier se renfrogna instantanément. Il se récria, outré que la discussion ait dérivé :

\- Et pour l'espion... ?

\- Plus tard, Ocelot ! l'interrompit The Boss et il aurait juré qu'elle cherchait à préserver son homologue féminin. Colonel, renforcez la sécurité. Je fais disparaître les preuves du bureau de Granin...

A coups d'ogive nucléaire. Sur ces mots, elle déguerpit au galop. Le colonel s'apprêtait à rejoindre le centre de commandement, quand Ocelot s'exclama, en s'évertuant à le retenir :

\- Colonel !

\- Plus tard, major !

La façon dont il le rabroua, comme s'il le dédaignait, acheva de le mettre en rogne. Il le regarda, impuissant, s'éloigner et, tous ses plans pour se mettre hors de danger, s'écrouler du même coup. Il enragea.

\- Toi, salope !

Il enfonça la pointe de l'arbalète dans ses flancs, pressant autant que possible en prenant garde à ne pas laisser de marque visible. Il ne l'approchait jamais d'aussi près, d'habitude ; il la haïssait trop. Cette fois, elle empestait et le parfum et l'essence. Exactement comme cette espionne qui lui avait servi d'otage. Son rythme cardiaque atteignait des sommets. Il tenait la coupable idéale à portée de main et ne pouvait y toucher. La flèche qu'il voulait envoyer droit dans sa jugulaire ne quitta jamais son arme.

\- T'es tellement... morte.

Eva retenait son souffle. Elle ne put recommencer à respirer qu'une fois qu'il eût écarté la pointe aiguë de sa gorge. Il la planta sur place, disparut dans un des bâtiments donnant sur la cour intérieure. Snake soupira. Il aurait préféré attendre pour recueillir son avis, avant d'exécuter le plan d'Eva. Si elle n'était pas fiable, d'un point de vue objectif, Ocelot ne le semblait pas davantage, mais d'un point de vue émotionnel, subjectif. Sauf s'il jouait juste merveilleusement la comédie ?

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ils débattaient via le codec. Snake avait profité qu'Ocelot le contacte, pour s'enquérir de sa progression, afin de lui signaler sa position et réclamer un entretien. Pour le titiller, il se contenta de lui dire qu'il avait rencontré Eva et que son plan semblait tenir la route.

\- Je me lancerai pas sans ton aval, assura-t-il cependant, espérant ainsi lui démontrer qu'il le prenait au sérieux.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un prétexte fallacieux, mais de la simple vérité. L'éventualité d'un guet-apens n'était pas tolérée. Il n'était pas encore exclu qu'Eva projette de l'envoyer droit dans la gueule du loup ; Snake ne s'y jetterait pas tête baissée. Il dut le prier un peu, Ocelot ayant plutôt désiré s'enfermer dans une chambre de torture avec un des prisonniers à interroger dans l'immédiat. Autant dire que Snake appréhendait leur conversation. Le major finit par céder, de mauvaise grâce. Il le rejoignit à la cabane, d'une humeur exécrable. Snake savait exactement pourquoi et, pour cause, il avait assisté à la scène. Il n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

Il ne tenait pas en place, pressé de ficher le camp comme il l'était. Snake ne s'embarrassa pas de le saluer ; il ne lui aurait pas retourné la politesse de toute manière. Il alla droit à l'essentiel, lui exposa le plan d'Eva et le fit même vérifier la clef remise par ses soins. Il scruta attentivement le visage du major, pendant qu'il l'écoutait et qu'il examinait l'objet. Il paraissait si studieux, si investi ; il cherchait sans doute de quoi incriminer définitivement Eva. Pour échouer au final. Contraint et forcé, il dut admettre que son plan de s'infiltrer par les égouts était "convenable". Sur ce, il lui rendit la clef. Snake se demanda s'il cachait de vilaines cicatrices sous ces gants, qu'il ne retirait a priori que rarement. Par la suite, il tenta de l'interroger sur la nature de l'Héritage des Philosophes, mais le major ne lâcha rien.

\- Contente-toi de libérer Sokolov, rétorqua-t-il, désagréable à souhait. Ce sera déjà pas mal.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, n'esquissa qu'un pas et interrompit son mouvement.

\- Tant que tu y es, ricana-t-il soudain. Quitte à assommer Raikov... tue-le.

 _Il me gêne_. Et Ocelot ne pouvait s'en charger lui-même, sans s'attirer les foudres de Volgin. Snake poussa un soupir de découragement. Il avait maille à partir avec des enjeux politiques, humains ; c'était bien trop à porter.

\- Adam, je ne ferai pas ça. De toute manière, ce ne serait pas un service à te rendre. Je veux dire... reprit maladroitement Snake, avant de se reprendre. Ne t'en prends pas aux autres victimes. Prends-t'en au bourreau.

 _Le seul véritable responsable_. Le jeunot savait au fond qu'il avait raison, puisqu'il ne chercha pas à argumenter. Ses jambes avaient stoppé leur mouvement vers la sortie ; il ne semblait plus si pressé tout à coup. Elles cédèrent et il s'assit. Snake l'observa doucement.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'accroches à lui...

 _Cette mission Snake Eater... Moi... Ce sont des chances inespérées de t'en sortir_. Il n'osa rien lui dire de tout cela. Ocelot, qui se triturait les doigts, pinçait les reliures de ses gants, entrouvrit la bouche, exhala un soupir fugace, ennuyé, craintif, comme s'il s'apprêtait à enfreindre une règle quasi-divine en s'ouvrant à Snake. Ces choses étaient si profondément enfouies en lui, si ancrées à son cœur, que les révéler, c'était comme se l'arracher et le tenir dans ses mains.

\- J'ai songé à le quitter et...

Sa voix se cassa, comme du cristal, légère et fragile.

\- Je ne sais pas... ça fait du bien sur le coup... puis j'oublie de partir... et c'est trop tard... L'envie m'est passée. C'est comme être pris dans un engrenage, dans une spirale...

Un cercle vicieux. Parler était moins ardu, maintenant qu'il s'était lancé. Il conclut, avec un petit haussement d'épaules et un sourire triste :

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

La vie comme un voyage, avec une personne pour vous accompagner. Il envisageait de partir de l'Union soviétique dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, mais jamais pour longtemps. Volgin demeurerait son point d'ancrage.

\- J'ai vu ce que le colonel pouvait faire, déclara soudain Snake, qui ne comptait pas l'abandonner si aisément ; il ne savait pas pourquoi la détresse de ce gosse le bouleversait comme ça.

Le dos d'Eva, ses côtes, ses bras. Absolument partout. Les cicatrices. En un clin d'œil, Ocelot se remit sur la défensive. Il avait suffi d'un ridicule faux-pas, d'un mot prononcé trop vivement.

\- Et tu... te figures que je souhaiterais en discuter avec toi ? rétorqua le russe, incroyablement hautain, histoire de dissimuler son mal-être.

\- Tu as vingt ans. Tu es jeune, mais, plus tu grandiras, plus tu verras que la vie est laide et dure. Elle l'est bien assez en elle-même pour te la compliquer en t'attachant à un homme pareil...

 _Si l'on peut appeler ça un homme_. Il s'apparentait plutôt à un démon, voire au Diable lui-même. Vouer son existence à Volgin, c'était la vouer au malheur ; c'était creuser sa tombe et s'enterrer à vingt ans à peine.

\- Les gens évoluent, Snake, objecta-t-il, avec une foi aveugle. Regarde...

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de finir sa phrase :

\- Nous, par exemple.

\- On s'entend plutôt pas mal, acquiesça Snake, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de détourner les yeux ; c'était plus fort que lui.

Le terme était un peu excessif, inapproprié, et Adam toussota, un brin dérouté. Il ricana, caustique, un sourire du même acabit placardé sur sa face :

\- ça me surprendrait énormément qu'un ocelot et un serpent puissent s'accorder...

\- Va savoir.

Il sortit un cigare de son étui. Pas du plus bel effet, après tout ce qu'il a traversé. Il crut même qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'allumer avec son briquet. Il surprit le major à l'observer, les yeux brillants, piqué de curiosité. Snake expira la fumée, puis retira le cigare de sa bouche, pour le tendre à Ocelot.

\- T'as jamais goûté ?

Le blond mit sa fierté de côté et admit que non. Snake fit tourner le cigare entre ses doigts et Ocelot n'eut plus qu'à se pencher pour prendre une bouffée. Rien à voir avec une banale cigarette. Ce cigare-là n'en avait pas du tout la taille, ni la saveur. Le goût était plus prononcé, corsé, légèrement acre, puissant comme annoncé par la cape maduro, avec des relents de tannerie de cuir. Un parfum brut, musqué, sauvage. Ocelot toussa un peu, par manque d'habitude, mais pas par dégout. Snake, pendant qu'il savourait l'arôme, reporta le cigare à sa bouche. Il l'encouragea à partager ses impressions.

\- Alors ?

Un sourire rieur naquit sur la bouche d'Ocelot.

\- Il te va bien.

 _C'est tout à fait toi_. Les yeux attentifs de Snake le guettaient à travers les volutes de fumée remontant vers le plafond. Eva l'indisposait, probablement en raison de son caractère trop entreprenant et de son insistance. Il se surprit à se sentir nettement plus à l'aise en présence d'Adam. Le déroulement des choses semblait plus naturel et pas forcé. Aussi particulier Ocelot fût-il, il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait de bosser avec lui. Au point d'initier la conversation. Les fois où il l'avait fait, en vingt-neuf ans, se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

\- Un russe grand fan de westerns alors ? C'est rare en cette époque.

\- Ouais, agréa Ocelot, laissant échapper un rire à son tour.

\- Je parie que tu préfères "Les Sept Mercenaires".

Le major plaida coupable. Lui qui était si excédé à l'idée de se rendre dans cet endroit, pour y rencontrer ce type, se prenait finalement à vouloir prolonger leur rendez-vous clandestin.

\- Pas seulement. J'en ai deux qui surpassent tous les autres, selon moi. Celui que tu as cité... et un autre.

Snake souffla un nuage de fumée dense et cita pas mal de noms, en rafale. Il n'était pas un néophyte en la matière. Il avouait volontiers ne pas avoir eu le temps de tous les regarder, mais il retenait toujours les noms. A chaque fois, Ocelot secouait négativement la tête, son sourire grandissant jusqu'à illuminer son visage radieux. Il était comme transfiguré, quand il omettait tous ses soucis, quand il sortait Volgin de son esprit. Snake finit par s'incliner.

\- Balance.

Une rougeur candide gagna les joues du gamin.

\- Johnny Guitare, bredouilla-t-il, comme s'il confessait un péché innommable.

Snake émit un rire sympathique, dépourvu de méchanceté et qui ne portait aucun jugement.

\- T'es un romantique dans l'âme.

Un doux rêveur habité par un esprit romanesque. Il rêvait ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les prairies verdoyantes du far west, si éloignées des effrayantes forêts d'URSS, les folles romances... Derrière l'apparence glaciale, qui servait de rempart, il nourrissait les envies toutes bêtes de son âge et du genre humain tout entier. Jack lui présenta le cigare, tout en parlant.

\- Sergio Leone aurait deux projets de films apparemment. "Pour une poignée de dollars" est déjà annoncé partout chez moi... ça passe mieux ?

Le major fit oui de la tête, tout en toussant, lui arrachant un sourire attendri. Snake, embarrassé par sa propre réaction, tua son sourire en retournant le cigare entre ses lèvres. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Adam éveillait en lui des émotions - ce qui était déjà assez rare pour avoir le mérite d'être noté - très diverses. L'envie de le protéger et, en même temps, de lui rabattre son caquet, de le gronder, se heurtait à celle de le traiter en adulte. Tout de suite, Snake ne le percevait plus comme ce prétentieux insolent. Mais le désir de l'enlever loin du danger que représentait Volgin persistait. Elle s'intensifiait même.

Snake avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de toutes ses blessures. Il mangea un peu et vit Ocelot tirer une tête entre la stupéfaction et l'écœurement quand il tira des rats morts de sa besace et un serpent d'eau.

\- C'est pas si mauvais, lui assura l'américain et il lui fit signe de venir près de lui.

Le major le détailla du regard, comme s'il essayait de décrypter ses intentions, avec une forme de crainte dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'essaye pas de t'empoisonner, renchérit Snake, avec un faible sourire, avant de replonger ses canines dans un rat.

Non sans réticence, Ocelot s'installa à côté de lui. Son équipier lui tendit un des rats, mais il pointa le serpent. _Je préfère commencer par ça_. ça paraissait déjà plus ragoutant. Snake l'observa du coin de l'œil tourner et retourner la bête entre ses doigts, ne sachant où mordre. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau ; il n'y alla pas de main morte. Le sang éclaboussa son uniforme, coulait de son menton, pendant qu'il mâchait la chair élastique.

Soudain, il remarqua le regard du brun rivé sur lui. Il se détourna, lui en lança un des plus farouches, auquel Snake ne put répondre que par un sourire. Sa figure toujours un peu juvénile, maculée de tout ce sang, avec ses dents qui s'escrimaient à déchirer le serpent. D'une certaine façon, il était adorable. Attirant ? Snake, comme frappé par la pensée, rompit le contact visuel et se remit à déguster son rat.

De temps à autre, il lui jetait un regard. Ocelot essayait sans rechigner. Il avait du piquant. Pas de charme acté, prémâché. Rien à voir avec les numéros bien rodés qu'Eva lui servait, qui l'imaginait apparemment assez stupide et libidineux pour succomber à une poitrine insensément découverte. En fait, il était beau. Snake n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à si une personne lui plaisait ou non. Cette fois, il n'avait pas eu à considérer la question, puisque la réponse s'imposait à lui, d'une évidence absolue.

Un cas auquel il n'était pas préparé. Snake sourcilla. _C'est trop con_. Pourtant, tous les signes étaient là. Il préféra songer que ce n'était que passager, temporaire. Une idée vague et stupide, la conséquence de la fatigue, du sang perdu et des allusions permanentes d'Eva.

Par ailleurs, même s'il avait véritablement désiré concrétiser quoi que ce fût, Adam l'aurait rejeté. De plus, cette ressemblance entre Adam et The Boss le bloquait. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il lui semblait voir une version rajeunie et un brin masculinisé de son mentor. Jamais il n'avait songé à cette femme de cette manière perverse ; il la respectait comme une mère, en réalité. Aussi doutait-il d'être capable de coucher avec Ocelot, qui lui ressemblait tant. Le major, tout à fait étranger à son dilemme cornélien, déboucha une flasque sortie de sa poche.

\- Vodka ? offrit-il, tendant le flacon métallique à Snake. Pour faire passer tout ça.

Pas du tout conseillé et encore moins réglementaire. Mais il avait besoin de souffler un peu.

\- Après toi, accepta Snake, en opinant du chef. Je ne suis pas amateur de vodka d'habitude, mais je ferai une exception.

\- Arrête de jouer la comédie, ronchonna le major, en prenant une lampée d'alcool.

\- Je porte peut-être un nom de code, mais je joue pas pour autant.

 _Pas tout de suite_. Ils vidèrent la flasque à eux deux, ce qui ne relevait pas d'un exploit, tous deux ayant l'habitude consommer des alcools forts.

\- Après ça, tu rempileras pour une autre mission ailleurs ?

Snake croisa ses deux bras couverts de poils sombres, là où des cicatrices ne couraient pas, derrière sa tête qu'il appuya contre la paroi.

\- J'imagine. Et toi ?

L'incertitude se lut dans son regard confus et asséché par les vapeurs d'alcool.

\- Je crois que... je devrais suivre ton conseil. De tout à l'heure. Je veux me libérer.

 _Depuis que je suis né_.

\- On m'a arraché à mes parents, passé de bras en bras jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse chez Volgin. Je voudrais... trouver mes racines... ou... au moins, m'en créer. Quelque chose d'immuable, de stable...

L'alcool rougissait un peu sa figure d'habitude si hâve de slave. Snake eut un demi-sourire, qui mourut aussitôt. Il affirma, d'une voix sécurisante :

\- Tu trouveras.

\- T'en sais rien ! ricana Ocelot, à la fois agacé et ému.

Snake l'attrapa par le poignet, dans le seul but de maintenir son attention, afin qu'il ne se perde pas dans ses idées noires et qu'il reste concentré sur lui. Il ne fit montre d'aucune violence, d'aucune rudesse ; c'eut été briser irrémédiablement tout lien avec le jeune homme.

\- Crois-moi. Un jour, tu trouveras. Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile.

Le blond tira un peu pour se libérer de sa prise. Pas par peur. Mais par gêne. Le vernis s'écaillait et les fêlures se révélaient, les unes après les autres. Il craquait, sous les yeux de Snake. Ce dernier resta en arrêt un moment, silencieux, sans pour autant pouvoir le laisser aller. D'un coup, son choix fut arrêté et il l'attira contre lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte assez affirmée, assez franche, pour prétendre le consoler.

Il y eut une seconde de lutte, durant laquelle Adam, désorienté, non pas face à l'homme, mais face à cet acte de tendresse auquel il ne comprenait rien, s'échina à rompre l'embrassade. Puis il réalisa que c'était vain, que sa colère, au fur et à mesure qu'il lâchait prise, se muait en chagrin et s'apaisait. Alors il abandonna pour se rendre à l'évidence et succomber à cette chaleur humaine dont il avait toujours manqué. Cet homme qui le pressait contre lui si fort ne lui voulait pas le moindre mal. Il ne monnayait pas son affection. Il n'attendait rien en retour. Snake n'eut pas besoin de le lui murmurer ; il le sentit. C'était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Et dieu que ce sentiment d'être juste aimé pour soi-même était doux. Comme un immense bol d'air. Comme s'il approchait de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Ce n'était même pas amoureux et, pourtant, c'était déjà tellement plus tendre que les caresses de Volgin. Ce maudit américain. Il débarquait et bousculait tous ses plans. Traversé par une idée qu'il rejeta sur-le-champ, Adam appuya nettement contre Jack, qui le relâcha à contrecœur, pour sa plus grande surprise.

\- Je devrais retourner à la forteresse.

Le malaise était palpable. Tout aussi dépassé par les événements, Snake ne chercha pas à le retenir.

\- Ouais... Fais attention à toi, ok ?

\- J'ai survécu dix ans. Je devrais pouvoir tenir quelques semaines de plus, sourit le russe, toujours un peu déphasé et malhabile.

Jack se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté de ce sourire si longtemps ; il était vraiment beau ; il le décréta. Il le suivit des yeux, le vit s'arrêter et soupirer, avec toujours ce sourire à faire fondre un radiateur, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte. Ocelot se détourna pour lui adresser un regard amusé.

\- Ma fréquence est 147.77, dit-il, arrachant un sourire à Snake. En cas d'urgence uniquement.

* * *

Ce n'était assurément pas le moment de penser sentiments et vie privée. Vingt-neuf ans, presque trente, sans éprouver cet amour charnel ! Tout ça pour craquer pour un jeune homme, agent double, qui se trouvait être une sorte de copie de son mentor qu'il idolâtrait et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'amant passionné de sa principale cible à abattre. ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais, voilà, sa raison n'avait pas fait ce choix. Il s'était fait de lui-même ; il s'était imposé à lui. Snake se flagellait mentalement. Il se détermina ; quoi qu'il puisse ressentir, cela ne devait en rien entraver sa mission. Il devait également se préparer à une éventuelle trahison d'Ocelot. Dans ce métier, accorder sa confiance pleinement était impensable. _C'est qu'un ridicule, minuscule béguin. Seulement, ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude_... Dans un soupir nerveux, Snake rassembla ses pensées, les concentrant sur la mission. Bien plus facile à gérer que ces sentiments auxquels il n'entendait rien.

Il descendait les marches quatre à quatre. Ces escaliers pour les souterrains semblaient interminables. A chaque niveau le rapprochant des entrailles de la terre, la luminosité baissait d'un cran. De toute évidence, personne ne s'était rendu ici depuis des lustres. La plupart des néons avaient claqué, quand ils ne clignotaient pas de manière intempestive. Après de longues minutes, il atteignit le dernier sous-sol, là où l'obscurité régnait.

Il s'attendait à des tunnels chargés d'ordures, boueux, mais il traversait des galeries de béton froid, à peine humides. Les tuyaux de canalisations s'alignaient sur le mur. Les plus larges étaient vissés au plafond. De temps à autre, une goutte glissait contre le métal gangrené par la rouille et la moisissure et tombait sur lui. Il erra longtemps dans l'obscurité, longeant les murs, jusqu'à dénicher à tâtons un placard métallique. Le cadenas sauta sans effort, quand Snake força la porte, et, à l'intérieur du compartiment de rangement, outre un dispositif d'alarme, il découvrit une lampe torche, sûrement rangée là en prévision de descente de patrouilles. Il s'en empara et l'alluma. Pas l'idéal pour passer inaperçu. Quiconque se cachait dans l'ombre le verrait arriver de loin. Cela dit, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

Il ne fut pas le premier repéré cependant. Il progressait, se tenant sur ses gardes, quand des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Immédiatement, il éteignit sa lampe et se calfeutra dans un recoin du tunnel. Encore un coup des Cobras, à n'en pas douter. Il n'en restait qu'un avant The Boss elle-même. The Fury. Une gigantesque lueur envahit le corridor du fond et fit fuir une volée de chauves-souris. Ces dizaines de diables volants déguerpirent en piaillant et frôlèrent la tête de Snake. L'agent dégaina en silence son pistolet. Un homme, engoncé dans une combinaison thermique rappelant celle d'un astronaute, coiffé d'un scaphandre, se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, debout au fond au couloir. Et, entre ses mains, il tenait un lance-flammes.

Snake se crispa. Son atroce duel au-dessus d'un océan de feu, contre The Fear, lui revint en mémoire. _Non, pas encore..._ Les gerbes de feu inondèrent l'allée, léchant la figure de Snake, sans le brûler. Quelques poils de sa moustache et sa barbe roussirent tout au plus.

\- Tu vas pas faire long feu ! se gaussa le Cobra. Ce sera un honneur pour moi de te tuer chez moi. Dans mon pays.

Snake ne proféra pas une parole. Il préférait les actes aux mots ; il tira. Son ennemi esquiva le tir, s'élevant brutalement dans les airs au moyen de deux petites fusées à carburant liquide attachées dans son dos. Une véritable bourrasque de feu et de poussière l'entoura. Snake eut aussitôt une idée. Il tenta de le contourner, en serpentant entre les piliers de béton, pendant que l'aliéné déchaînait un torrent de flammes dans son dos. Par chance, la pièce n'avait pas été bâtie à base de matériaux inflammables.

Il ficha plusieurs balles dans les réservoirs. Le liquide suinta légèrement par un trou aussi mince que le chat d'une aiguille. C'était jouer avec le feu, dans tous les sens du terme, mais Snake se hasarda à tirer de nouveau, espérant élargir l'interstice. The Fury en profita pour gagner du terrain. L'américain ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Il reprit sa course effrénée. Une douleur vorace ravageait son dos ; sa combinaison brûlait. Il se jeta à terre et roula, afin d'étouffer les flammes. La souffrance était tolérable, mais son derme devait être sévèrement détérioré.

La fureur de The Fury n'épargnait rien. Les tunnels devaient compter parmi leurs composants des combustibles, en infime quantité, car le feu avait pris en maints endroits. Des crissements, des craquements, abominables, résonnaient partout à la fois. Les flammes corrodaient les canalisations plus imperméables depuis longtemps. Des boulons fondaient. Plusieurs sautèrent et les tuyaux craquèrent. Les plaques de métal se désolidarisèrent et les eaux usagées du fort se déversèrent sur le sol. Dans la chaleur intense qui régnait dans la galerie fermée, Snake suffoquait. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, à son derme calciné dans son dos. Il reçut une giclée d'eau qui apaisa ses brûlures. Il fit brusquement volte-face, tout en demeurant sous la petite cascade, la seule protection dont il disposait. Il ouvrit le feu, mitrailla le scaphandre, dont la surface transparent se fissura. Tout à coup, la température crut considérablement pour The Fury aussi. Sa parfaite isolation thermique n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Son visage rougissait intensivement. Sa peau se craquelait, s'ouvrait comme une vieille peau d'orange. Il se consumait ; il cuisait littéralement dans sa combinaison, comme dans un four. Mais ça ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter.

Snake cédait du terrain. Il pataugeait dans quelques centimètres d'eau. Tout en reculant, il continuait de tirer, avec son fusil d'assaut. Son pistolet était vide. Le scaphandre était parcouru de failles, mais il tomba à court de munitions avant qu'il ne se brise. Il lâcha son arme. Non loin de lui, un conduit se rompit. Des trombes d'eau affluèrent, déferlèrent entre lui et son ennemi. Une partie du tuyau se détacha, fendit l'air, projeté à pleine vitesse, et frappa Snake à l'épaule. Le brun récupéra le tube de métal. Sa seule arme à présent. Il profita de la confusion résultant de l'explosion pour se mettre hors de portée du lance-flamme, derrière une colonne.

Il n'aurait qu'une chance, un instant à saisir pour frapper. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Dos collé à la pierre, il tâcha de se calmer, pour patienter le moment idéal. Le timing devait être parfait. Quand The Fury, qui le cherchait, le dépassa, il se précipita derrière lui et cogna de toutes ses forces le scaphandre fissuré avec la barre de plomb. Le Cobra se retourna, mais, sonné comme il l'était, avec assez de retard pour laisser le temps à Snake de s'éloigner. L'espion sentit de nouveau la caresse des flammes sur son visage et, entre elles, il vit la peau de The Fury s'ouvrir, se couvrir de cloques énormes et fondre. Son scaphandre s'était cassé. Plus rien le protégeait de son propre feu. Il se consumait sur place.

Snake le regarda. Il le regarda brûler. Brûler vif. Probablement la pire manière de mourir. Il continua d'avancer aussi longtemps que possible, mais il ne fit pas un mètre. Ses membres se repliaient sous lui. Et il riait, jusqu'à ce que sa langue ne soit dévorée aussi. Ses joues s'étaient ouvertes, dévoilant ses mâchoires. Son corps s'étala, dans l'eau portée à ébullition. Il déraillait complètement. ça dura bien plus longtemps que Snake ne l'avait présumé, à cause de la combinaison qui le préservait encore en partie. Quand il perdit le contrôle de ses mains, dans l'incapacité donc d'utiliser son arme, Snake se rapprocha avec prudence de son corps méconnaissable, labouré par les flammes et la chaleur. Il raffermit sa prise sur le tuyau métallique et lui enfonça le crâne, lui explosant la cervelle et abrégeant ses souffrances du même coup.

 _Pas un tueur à gages. Je ne suis pas un tueur à gages_. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. A aucun moment. C'était tuer ou être tué. Il reprit sa route, versa un reste d'alcool à désinfecter sur son dos. Sa brûlure l'élança horriblement. Il serra les dents, ne lâcha pas un son. _Tiens le coup. C'est bientôt fini_. Il aboutit à un cul-de-sac, avec une échelle en son centre. _J'arrive_. Sokolov, Eva... et Ocelot, peut-être, ils comptaient sur lui.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il regagnait la surface, la température chutait. Elle dégringolait, au point que, bientôt, sa respiration se matérialisa sous la forme d'un nuage dense. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi. Au-dehors, il neigeait. Une poudreuse, légère, délicate, flottante. Comme une pluie de minuscules pétales immaculés. Si la forteresse n'avait pas été si brute à l'image de son détenteur, si métallique et empierrée, le spectacle eut été saisissant. Sans les indications d'Eva, il aurait été perdu dans cette véritable citadelle. Partout, des allées qui se ressemblaient toutes et qui rejoignaient les mêmes bâtiments austères. Des cours parsemées de véhicules et de caisses d'armement faisaient les jonctions.

Snake se retrouva bientôt face au laboratoire d'armes, avec un problème conséquent sur les bras. La sécurité avait été renforcée, selon les préconisations de The Boss, et des soldats gardaient la porte d'entrée. Ils vérifiaient les badges des scientifiques allant et venant. Un vulgaire déguisement ne suffirait pas cette fois. Snake s'arrangea pour trouver refuge dans un coin reculé de la zone, d'où il pouvait observer les portes. Il attendit en vain une opportunité qui ne se présenta pas. La relève s'effectua sur place. Pas de temps mort dans la surveillance. Il scruta son codec, tout en se creusant les méninges. C'était si risqué de contacter qui que ce soit maintenant, en pleine infiltration, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de si ses alliés étaient en présence de l'ennemi.

Son choix se portait naturellement sur Ocelot, mais il se ravisa et le reconsidéra, lui préférant finalement Eva. Il réalisa que ça équivalait à risquer sa vie à elle plutôt qu'à lui. Il avait honte ; il n'était plus vraiment objectif. Il devait faire usage de raison. Eva, si elle se faisait surprendre, n'avait strictement aucune chance de s'en tirer vivante. Ocelot, par contre, étant donné son ancienneté, son passé avec Volgin, pourrait peut-être se sauver par de belles paroles. Snake se cala donc sur sa fréquence, l'esprit un brin tourmenté et plein d'appréhension.

Au bout d'un moment, la connexion s'établit enfin. Snake put de nouveau respirer. Le major l'invectiva avant qu'il ait pu parler.

\- Snake, t'es dingue ?!

\- J'ai un sérieux problème...

Un soupir irrité fut la réponse qu'il obtint. Ocelot s'enquit, après un court silence :

\- T'es où ?

\- Devant le laboratoire d'armes...

Le russe manqua de s'étrangler. _Déjà ?!_ Il le fustigea :

\- On peut s'estimer heureux que personne n'ait intercepté notre appel !

\- Le temps presse. Il faut que tu éloignes les gardes à l'entrée. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- T'aurais pu appeler Eva !

 _Et la mettre en danger, elle_. Snake percevait le son de ses bottes ; il était en chemin ; il l'aiderait. Il l'entendit également rouspéter à voix basse.

\- Elle aurait... exhibé ses mamelles comme elle aime le faire... Cette pute.

\- Si elle était avec Volgin, c'était sa mort assurée.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, riposta-t-il sans attente. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où elle se trouve à l'heure qu'il est. Tiens-toi prêt, termina-t-il, le ton toujours aussi cinglant et rancunier.

Et ce fut de nouveau le silence. Snake se terra dans sa cachette, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil sur les portes. Un tintement régulier l'avertit de l'approche d'Ocelot. Aussitôt, il enfila son déguisement basique de savant. Ainsi, même si quelqu'un le surprenait de loin à pénétrer dans le bâtiment, il ne paraîtrait point suspect. Le major se présenta aux deux soldats encadrant le passage. Ils s'inclinèrent, le saluant avec le respect qui lui était dû, en raison de son grade et, surtout, de sa relation privilégiée avec le colonel. Tout le monde ne le voyait qu'à travers ce prisme sale ; ça fatiguait Ocelot. Snake, au moins, en dépit de sa montagne de défauts, le voyait à sa juste valeur.

\- Major.

\- Vous deux, au lieu de rien branler, vous allez venir avec moi, commanda-t-il d'une voix péremptoire.

Il allégua, par précaution, que personne ne circulait pour protéger le secteur sud de la base. Les hommes hésitèrent, Volgin leur ayant assigné leur poste sur les recommandations de The Boss. Mais quelle raison avaient-ils de douter ? L'ordre provenait du major Ocelot, si proche du colonel ; il y avait fort à parier que la directive émanait en réalité de ce dernier. Snake commença à se rapprocher, sans se montrer, dès qu'ils lui tournèrent le dos pour s'en aller. Adam jouait parfaitement les supérieurs ignobles et autoritaires ; le rôle lui allait comme un gant.

Bientôt, ils furent hors de vue et Snake, vêtu de sa blouse, put rentrer dans le laboratoire. Il sembla que la chance lui souriait enfin. Dans le hall immense, échelonné sur deux étages, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme en uniforme, les cheveux mi-longs, argentés, à savoir le fameux Raikov en personne. Celui-ci sourcilla légèrement, face à ce scientifique bien plus baraqué et séduisant que la moyenne et, durant un instant, Snake crut même qu'il lui faisait de l'oeil. Il appliqua sa stratégie habituelle, qui avait fait ses preuves avec Eva ; il l'ignora totalement, fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils de cuir disposés en rangs parallèles, s'empara d'un magazine et se mit à le feuilleter, comme s'il prenait sa pause.

Confronté à pareille indifférence, le major déchanta. Sans un mot, il entama la montée des marches menant au premier étage. Snake le laissa prendre une poignée de secondes d'avance, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, puis, aussi naturellement que possible, il replaça le périodique sur son présentoir et marcha dans ses traces. Raikov longeait les vestiaires. Snake jeta des coups d'oeil alentour. Personne. Il pressa le pas, courut sur le dernier mètre et saisit Raikov, en lui appliquant un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur le nez. Pris au dépourvu, le russe se ressaisit promptement cependant et lutta.

Heureusement, il s'avéra vite que Snake l'emportait physiquement sur lui. Il resserra sa prise et se mit à le traîner vers les vestiaires. Il referma la porte derrière eux, la poussant du pied pour ne pas libérer Raikov. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci cessa de se débattre. Ses forces s'épuisaient. Les effets de l'anesthésique se ressentaient enfin. Snake le relâcha, permettant à ses bras endoloris, parcourus de blessures et d'hématomes, de se reposer un peu. Raikov glissa mollement sur le carrelage. Snake retira son uniforme, avant de s'en revêtir, puis enfila son masque. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le soulever, pour l'enfermer dans un casier, l'idée de le tuer lui traversa l'esprit. Et il se figea. Les paroles d'Ocelot tournèrent dans sa tête durant un instant. Puis il les chassa. Il n'accomplirait rien de tel, surtout dans ce but.

Et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie "d'arranger" les choses entre Volgin et Ocelot... Si ce n'était pas Raikov, ou Eva, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre. Ocelot n'avait pas l'air de piger ça. Snake épargna donc le major. Il cadenassa la porte, quitta les vestiaires et se dirigea vers l'aile où était détenu Sokolov, en imitant Raikov, dont il avait scrupuleusement étudié la démarche, le port de tête et l'expression, autant de détails à même de parfaire son déguisement. Il croisa plusieurs groupes de gardes. Les hommes se mirent illico au garde-à-vous ; Raikov les terrifiait de toute évidence.

Snake poursuivit son chemin sans se soucier davantage d'eux. Une fois parvenu devant la véritable chambre forte tenant lieu de cellule pour Sokolov, il se débarrassa de son masque. L'accès faisait ici l'objet de restrictions drastiques ; personne ne les perturberait. Il s'apprêtait à entrer, quand des voix lui parvinrent de l'intérieur de la pièce. Eva, dans son costume de femme dévouée aux allures militaires, conversait avec Sokolov. Elle en vint à le menacer, quand il admit ne rien savoir quant à l'Héritage des Philosophes. Apparemment, c'était ce après quoi tout le monde courait en réalité. Et pour des camps différents à n'en pas douter. Snake hésitait à intervenir, quand il s'avéra que le tube qu'elle pointait sur Sokolov n'était qu'un vrai rouge à lèvres. Un bon bluff. Toutes ses armes lui avaient été retirées à son arrivée en détention.

Comment avait-elle eu accès à cette zone si réservée ? Snake n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il dut se cacher, avant qu'elle ne le voie. Soucieuse, elle ne prit pas garde et monta dans l'ascenseur sans le distinguer. Une fois seul, Snake rejoignit Sokolov, qui ne parut pas aussi heureux de le voir qu'il le supposait. L'homme parut plutôt abattu. Snake ne tarda pas à savoir pourquoi ; le Shagohod était achevé, les tests de la phase 2 aussi. La machine était désormais dotée d'un système d'accélération, de ce qu'il lui permettait d'accomplir son objectif : anéantir le territoire américain par le biais de frappes thermonucléaires sans sortir de l'Union soviétique. A cette heure, Volgin disposait d'un tank capable de lancer des missiles nucléaires de n'importe où, à une allure folle, sans être détecté.

\- Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu cependant, tempéra le savant. Seul un prototype du Shagohod existe actuellement. Il est entreposé dans le hangar... mais Volgin projette de le produire en série. Il compte en déployer dans tout le bloc communiste, en Asie et en Europe de l'est, mais aussi pour soutenir les mouvements de révoltés dans le Tiers Monde ! Vous réalisez la gravité de la situation ?

\- Mais une telle production, ça réclamerait des sommes astronomiques !

\- L'argent ne sera pas un problème pour lui, déplora-t-il, dans un soupir affligé. Vous devez détruire le prototype avant que la production ne débute. C'est la seule solution... ou la planète est foutue. Jamais elle n'encaisserait tant d'explosions nucléaires, dans tous les coins. La Guerre Froide est une rude passade, mais l'équilibre de la terreur qu'elle a instauré est un bon moyen de tous nous préserver !

\- Je me charge du prototype.

Par prudence, il réduirait aussi l'usine de fabrication en cendres. Sokolov évoqua un immense réservoir de carburant liquide et du C3, un explosif révolutionnaire dont l'armurerie disposait et qui suffirait à faire tout exploser. Seule ombre au tableau : apparemment, les explosifs avaient tous été dérobés par une espionne ; Snake réprima un sourire. Un murmure lui échappa.

\- Eva...

Sokolov perçut ce prénom et réagit aussitôt :

\- Vous voulez dire Tatyana ? La maîtresse de Volgin.

\- Je croyais que c'était la vôtre.

Le vieil homme au crâne dégarni rit un peu.

\- Non ! Il y avait encore quelques semaines de cela, je ne l'avais jamais vue. Elle prétend que le KGB l'envoie.

Snake avança vers les portes.

\- Je me débrouillerai pour lui prendre le C3, mais vous devez vous échapper maintenant !

Contre toute attente, il s'y refusa. Son expérience avec Volgin, voir à quelles folies pouvaient conduire les armements géniaux qu'il fabriquait, l'avaient écoeuré. Même l'idée de retrouver sa famille aux Etats-Unis n'allégeait point son fardeau moral. Snake s'énervait de ses divagations, d'autant plus que le temps qu'il lui faisait perdre en palabres était précieux. Le son de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant fit sursauter Sokolov, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même par réflexe et s'écarta vivement de Snake, qui, quant à lui, repassa son masque. Ce qui pouvait advenir de pire se produisit. Volgin marcha dans la pièce. Son regard stoppa instantanément sur "Raikov".

\- Major, que faites-vous ici ? le réprimanda-t-il sans grande agressivité, le ton sec au demeurant. Vous étiez supposé m'attendre dans mon bureau à cette heure.

Snake ne pouvait articuler un son sans se dévoiler. A l'instar des gardes qu'il avait rencontrés auparavant, il se mit au garde-à-vous et ne remua plus d'un pouce, espérant que cela suffirait à duper le colonel. Ses espoirs étaient maigres. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de le repousser, quand le géant l'agrippa brutalement par les parties génitales. Ce refus de contact vint accroître le doute qui pointait déjà chez le colonel. Ce dernier insista. Il répéta son geste et Snake prit sur lui pour ne pas réitérer son erreur. Il se sut démasqué, lorsque Volgin comprima douloureusement ses testicules et ricana :

\- Vous croyez me tromper ? Un pathétique imposteur...

Il les relâcha aussi subitement qu'il les avait capturés. Se détournant, sans une once de crainte, il poursuivit :

\- Ocelot se trompait peut-être sur Tatyana. On dirait qu'elle n'est pas ici... Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne le répéterai pas.

En un instant, il fit volte-face et Snake se retrouva avec le canon d'un pistolet sous son nez. Il ne comprit pas ce sourire en coin mauvais qui se peignit sur la face de Volgin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne tire à plusieurs reprises, non pas dans son genou, mais dans celui de Sokolov. Un cri nasillard échappa au savant, alors qu'il s'effondrait, ses mains entourant sa jambe qui pissait le sang. Le colonel ricanait, ses yeux attachés à la flaque vermeille s'étendant. Il était déconcentré, juste assez pour que Snake attrape son arme par le canon, son avant-bras, et ne le renverse. Tout était dans le mouvement et sa précision. Le poids n'importait plus tant. Volgin ouvrit grand les yeux ; il ne pensait pas qu'un homme de cette stature puisse le mettre à terre. Encore une fois, il s'était montré trop sûr de lui. Maintenant, la bouche du flingue était face à lui.

\- Tu crois gagner... sur ce terrain... face à moi... ?

Un rire nerveux agita le colonel. Snake n'était pas aussi irréfléchi que lui, loin de là. Il le tenait en joue, mais prenait garde à demeurer hors de portée. Il allait le crever. Enfin. Ce bâtard. Il avait la haine, comme jamais auparavant. Volgin partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

\- Je vois... C'est personnel ! Ce n'est pas à propos de ta mission...

Snake tressaillit imperceptiblement. L'homme esquissa un geste pour se dresser, mais il l'arrêta tout net, faisant mine d'ouvrir le feu. Il devait d'abord aider Sokolov, qui se vidait de son sang. Le fluide écarlate touchait presque ses pieds et ceux de Volgin. Snake lui balança de quoi faire un garrot.

\- Nouez ça !

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que The Boss aurait encore de l'avance sur lui. Elle fit brutalement irruption à son tour dans la geôle. Elle rencontra le regard de Volgin, qui attendait d'elle qu'elle lui prouve de quel côté elle était. Ça lui déplaisait foncièrement ; ça la révulsait ; ça allait contre tout ce en quoi elle croyait, mais elle devait le sauver de son disciple. Tant qu'il n'avait pas révélé l'emplacement de l'Héritage des Philosophes, Volgin ne devait pas mourir. A aucun prix.

S'engagea un duel, elle brandissant son poignard, lui son arme. Ils se désarmèrent mutuellement en un quart de seconde. The Boss se réjouit en son for intérieur. _Il a progressé_. Elle le saisit à bras-le-corps, s'échina à le déséquilibrer, mais ses appuis s'étaient considérablement améliorés et elle ne parvint à le faire fléchir qu'en le frappant dans la cheville. Il tourna cette inversion du rapport de force à son avantage et la projeta par-dessus lui. La femme heurta le mur face à eux. Elle se releva sans peine ; du sang barbouillait sa lèvre inférieure enflée. _Très bien, Jack. On dirait que je vais devoir commencer à m'appliquer_.

\- Retire ce masque ridicule, quand tu m'affrontes ! Je sais qui tu es.

 _Et tu le dois aussi. Tu ne dois pas l'oublier_. Peut-être était-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Elle se stabilisa, coupa toute pensée ne gravitant pas autour du combat et de la mission.

\- Enlève-le, ordonna-t-elle pour la seconde fois.

Elle avait beau être devenue son ennemie, il lui portait toujours autant de respect ; il s'exécuta rapidement. La mascarade s'achevait ici et maintenant. Ils se tournaient autour, tous deux campés sur leurs pieds, genoux fléchis, poings ramassés prêts à parer autant qu'à frapper. Il se lança trop vite. Il ré-enclencha les hostilités et elle n'eut plus qu'à le cueillir. Il balança trop son poing, si bien qu'elle fût en mesure d'attraper son bras. Elle épargna son coude qu'elle aurait pu aisément retourner, tapa dans ses deux talons d'Achille assez fort pour l'agenouiller et plaça son avant-bras contre sa trachée, l'oppressant.

\- Toujours pas suffisant. Parfois, il faut savoir attendre, Jack.

Absolument furieux, humilié en son for intérieur de s'être fait berner à ce point par ce gamin, Volgin avait ramassé le pistolet. Elle l'avait vu venir. Elle agit plus rapidement que son doigt pour presser la détente. Son poing s'encastra dans le flanc aussi dur que de l'acier trempé du colonel, mais il ne s'en tira pas indemne. Usant de la même technique que Snake quelques minutes avant, elle lui fit mordre la poussière. Nul ne s'y attendait, mais il ne réagit pas violemment. En revanche, sa voix trahit son animosité. Etre battu deux fois dans la même journée, dont une par une femme, aussi légendaire fût-elle. Son ego en prenait un sacré coup.

\- The Boss, un nom mérité... grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce, en époussetant son manteau. C'était quoi ça ? Du judo ? acheva-t-il, avec un semblant de mépris.

\- Non, le détrompa-t-elle. Du CQC. Une technique de combat rapproché que l'on a développée tous les deux.

Elle ne put se résoudre à le regarder, avec son sourire cruel, se rapprocher de Snake, le choper par le cou. Elle savait ce qui s'ensuivrait. Il allait le massacrer. Sans arme, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait le prendre par surprise, Snake était fichu. Les coups de poing pleuvaient, chacun l'inondant d'électricité. Une côte, puis deux, réduites en miettes. Le poing défonçait ensuite les mâchoires. Du sang giclait de la bouche de Snake.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Ivan, enfoiré ?!

Il l'entendait à peine ; il n'aurait su dire s'il criait ou s'il chuchotait. Son cerveau, trop secoué entre les chocs électriques et les frappes répétées, sur ses tempes, son front, n'analysait plus les informations. Sa vision se brouillait, s'obscurcissait, se réduisait progressivement à un point blanc. S'il continuait à le tabasser de la sorte, il le tuerait. The Boss n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle devait l'être. Rapidement, même les sons devinrent insupportables. Elle prit la fuite, en déambulant aussi calmement que possible. Mais elle était si pressée de fuir le plus loin de cette maudite salle.

A peine les portes franchies, elle tomba sur Ocelot, qui jouait d'un air distrait avec son revolver, alors même que Volgin était sur le point d'achever Snake. Le jeune homme la sentit fébrile. Il se dressa en travers de sa route.

\- On dirait que le spectacle n'est pas à votre goût ?

Elle le fixa longuement, sans répondre. _Mon dieu, qu'a-t-il fait de toi ?_

\- Pourtant... vu votre expérience, ça ne doit pas être la première fois que vous assistez à ce genre de petit règlement de comptes.

Elle se fichait bien de ses insinuations. C'était son humanité qu'elle voulait sauver. C'était uniquement de cela dont il était question. Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle déclara, pas comme si elle réclamait une faveur, mais comme une mère rappelant son enfant à l'ordre :

\- Sauve-le, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il devait exister une forme d'instinct filial. En tout cas, il perçut l'urgence. Sa colère et son ressenti personnel ne l'emportèrent pas sur son rôle d'espion. The Boss traversait le couloir et lui entrait dans l'arène.

\- Volgin ! L'interpella-t-il derechef.

Le colosse ne lui accorda même pas un regard et, à ce détachement, Ocelot comprit à quel point la situation était grave ; Volgin punissait Snake pour venger Ivan au départ, mais, à présent, il retombait dans ses jeux incontrôlés de tortionnaire incapable de refréner ses pulsions. Il riait de temps à autre, tout en rouant toujours de coups Snake, tantôt envoyé au sol, puis contre le mur, malmené comme une poupée de chiffon. Son corps tout entier criait de douleur, mais la souffrance la plus foudroyante était située au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Si un fragment osseux de côte éclatée avait perforé le poumon, il était foutu. La violence des coups de poing était telle que sa figure avait déjà enflé, toute bleuie et rouge d'ecchymoses et de sang, de ce sang qui lui dégoulinait des narines, de la bouche.

Ocelot n'était point aussi impitoyable qu'il le laissait paraître. Il n'était pas imperméable à cette affliction étalée sous ses yeux, d'autant plus que cet homme qui se faisait injustement passer à tabac était la seule personne à avoir fait preuve de gentillesse, de véritable altruisme, à son égard, sans rien attendre en retour. Il réalisa avec horreur combien The Boss l'avait empêché de commettre une erreur monumentale.

\- Arrête ! S'exclama-t-il, mais il ne se hasarda pas à s'interposer tout de suite.

S'il recevait l'un de ces coups, il serait presque mort. Il se demanda comment Snake pouvait endurer tout cela et être toujours en vie. Mieux encore, l'américain parvenait à se maintenir debout, même s'il ressemblait alors davantage à un zombie qu'à un combattant. De son poing parcouru d'éclairs, sans signe avant-coureur, Volgin le frappa violemment à la nuque. La panique gagna Ocelot. Elle décrut légèrement, quand Snake, tombé à quatre pattes, toussa du sang. Le coup, surtout à cet endroit, aurait pu l'achever.

\- ça suffit !

Volgin l'ignorait toujours ; les coups s'enchaînaient dans l'échine. La botte percutait les flancs déjà massacrés. Adam espérait le raisonner verbalement. Un piètre moyen, au vu de son état, pas délirant, mais extatique et surexcité.

\- Ivan va bien ! Arrête !

Rien à faire. Ocelot devait faire face à la réalité. Il tremblait en dégainant son revolver. Ses mains s'agitaient encore plus quand il visa Volgin.

\- Me force pas à le faire !

 _Pour te ramener à la raison_. Cette fois-ci, le colonel parut enfin l'entendre. Il asséna un violent uppercut à Snake, qui s'écroula face contre terre, dans un état sans précédent, mais toujours conscient. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Adam et son regard... Adam ne parviendrait jamais à le rayer de sa mémoire. Pire, la montagne vivante fit un pas dans sa direction. Le rythme cardiaque d'Ocelot monta en flèche illico. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rengainer ou pas, si ça le sauverait. Il balbutia à toute vitesse. Soudain, il avait l'impression de ravoir dix ans.

\- On a besoin de lui vivant ! Si tu continues, il va nous claquer dans les pattes ou, au mieux, il aura le cerveau en bouillie et pourra plus aligner deux mots !

Un autre pas. _Non, non, non..._ Comme dans ses cauchemars. Il en faisait toujours, surtout quand il dormait près de lui. _Pitié, me tue pas..._ Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il s'accrocha, même si ne pas ployer face à la bête qui se rapprochait toujours plus devenait atrocement dur. L'enfant en lui hurlait de terreur ; il voulait se plaquer au mur, dans un coin, se rouler en boule et ne plus bouger.

\- Il est de la CIA !

C'était davantage un gémissement de peur qu'un cri.

\- On doit savoir ce qu'il sait, ce qu'il a communiqué à ses services de putains d'américains ! Imagine dans quelle merde on est s'il a déjà tout balancé à Johnson et que ce con a tout répété à Khrouchtchev !

Snake gisait à même le sol, son souffle court, entrecoupé de gargouillis et autres sons peu engageants. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait atteint ce seuil de douleur où l'organisme, en tant qu'ultime mesure de survie, cessait d'éprouver. Sa tête reposait par terre, la joue collée au carrelage trempé. La voix d'Ocelot lui paraissait extrêmement lointaine. Lui qui la connaissait bien à présent avait même eu du mal à la reconnaître, dans sa confusion cérébrale. Celle du colonel rugit comme un coup de tonnerre. Comme à l'entrepôt, lorsque cela devenait plus privé, il s'exprimait en russe.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Adamska !

Le corps de Snake lui intimait de faire le mort, de rester couché, mais sa fierté et son affection pour Adam lui firent faire le contraire. Il se releva en chancelant. Volgin partit d'un grand rire ravi.

\- Il en redemande !

Et, capturant le cou de Snake dans une seule main pour le maintenir en place, il lui balança deux coups de tête. Les arcades sourcilières pétèrent. Beaucoup de sang se répandit sur la face entière de Snake. Ce dernier eut un regard plein de détresse, qui rencontra celui d'Adam. Il était sur le point de mourir. Si Volgin s'acharnait encore, il allait y passer. Ocelot le vit. Il ne désirait pas ça. Il se débrouillerait pour le sortir d'ici ; Snake devait être transporté d'urgence pour être soigné. Dire qu'ils le tortureraient encore après ça... _Tu_ _tiendras le coup. Je sais que tu en es capable, Snake_. Mais pas si Volgin s'entêtait.

\- Stop ! Yevgeny !

Il songea à faire feu, mais, s'il faisait ça, il échouait sa mission, leur mission à tous, alors que l'héritage était à portée de main... Et tirer sur son amant, ça débordait la limite qu'il s'était fixée. Volgin tournait autour de Snake, qui, par un incroyable miracle, tenait sur ses deux jambes en vacillant. Des éclairs se multipliaient autour de son poing chargé à bloc.

Ocelot jeta son revolver, s'assurant de ne pas céder à la tentation et faire ce qu'il aurait regretté amèrement par la suite. L'arme à feu glissa dans le sang et partit sous un chariot médical. Il se rua vers le meuble, dont il ouvrit tous les tiroirs, en quête d'une arme moins meurtrière. Au moment où Volgin s'apprêtait à asséner le coup fatal à Snake, il planta droit dans son épaule un bistouri. Toute la lame s'enfonça dans le muscle, transperçant le manteau de tissu épais. Une bien maigre douleur pour un homme tel que Volgin, mais la surprise d'être frappé par ce morveux qu'il avait toujours terrorisé lui arracha un grognement sonore et guttural.

\- T'es dingue Adamska ?!

Il avait détourné son attention de Snake et, maintenant, il allait périr à sa place. Des mains de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Quelle belle ironie. En un éclair, Volgin l'avait empoigné et le cognait contre le mur.

\- C'est toi ! répliqua le major, tout en se démenant vainement. T'es en train de nous tuer ! De nous condamner ! Il nous le faut vivant !

Il ne voulait pas en arriver là ; il ne voulait pas lui faire si mal. Et, en même temps, il en crevait d'envie.

\- Ta rébellion... Tu l'as menée trop loin...

D'un geste sec, il arracha le scalpel de son épaule et passa presque tendrement la lame dégoulinante de sang devant ses yeux fermement clos.

\- Ouvre-les.

Il obéit. La main autour de sa fine gorge la pressa davantage. Ses yeux larmoyants, emplis d'effroi. Volgin s'en délecta. Il repassa, trois fois en tout, avec une lenteur infinie, la lame devant ses yeux. C'était le genre de petite attention qu'Ocelot réservait à ses suppliciés. Il était sûr qu'il recevrait le message. Ocelot ne l'avait pas menacé ainsi depuis ses quinze ans et Volgin ne l'avait plus jamais autant battu, autant dominé qu'à cette époque-là. A son plus grand regret, leurs relations s'étaient faites moins conflictuelles.

Mais, aujourd'hui, tout explosait. C'était comme retourner cinq ans en arrière. Entre son ennemi éclaté contre le carrelage, Sokolov évanoui de douleur et de peur et son adorable "chaton" qui reprenait du poil de la bête, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout était si parfait. Le corps soulevé dans les airs par sa seule main était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Tout à coup, il le retourna, le maniant comme un objet, comme une grande poupée. Surpris, Ocelot heurta sa tête contre le mur. Il sentit, un peu groggy, la masse considérable du colonel se presser contre lui, le coinçant contre la paroi jusqu'à ce qu'il peine à respirer. Comme dans un rêve, les sensations étaient atténuées, confuses. Et cette horrible chose abjecte grossissant contre son bas du dos. La situation dérapait ; elle lui échappait complètement.

\- Je suis sûr que notre ami américain appréciera le spectacle.

Snake reçut comme une décharge, une bonne celle-là. Il ne laisserait pas _ça_ se produire, pas ici, juste sous ses yeux, alors qu'il pouvait encore agir. Le major répétait "non" comme un mantra, encore et encore. Jack jeta un regard sur Sokolov, le seul susceptible de lui prêter main forte, mais il ne bougerait pas. Qu'il fût éveillé ou non n'y changeait rien. Avec sa vue opaque, altérée, il ne percevait que des silhouettes sombres, floues, mouvantes. Les faisceaux des néons lui firent l'effet de lui brûler les rétines. Soudain, l'obscur devint d'un blanc éclatant qui lui vrilla le cerveau. Il glissa un peu, se rattrapa. Il était debout. Il avait du mal à respirer. Pas le temps pour une attaque calculée, ni les moyens physiques et mentaux. Il ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques secondes.

Avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il chargea Volgin. Il le frappa de plein fouet, vint se fracasser contre lui. Le choc lui fit davantage de mal qu'à sa cible, mais les deux hommes tombèrent et Ocelot, libéré, glissa au pied du mur. Snake essaya de se dégager aussi rapidement que ses maigres forces lui permettaient de se déplacer. Il croyait apercevoir le flingue sous un meuble. Il ne l'atteignit jamais. Volgin l'empoigna par l'épaule et il reçut un énorme uppercut en pleine tête. Ocelot hurla quelque chose à Volgin. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Quand il émergea enfin du noir, il ne voyait rien. Pas un rai de lumière ne filtrait à travers cet épais sac de jute placé sur sa tête. Des coups brutaux résonnaient dans les parages. Snake n'eut pas une pensée pour le malheureux sur qui Volgin passait ses nerfs. Ses interrogatoires ne ressemblaient à rien. Il ne maîtrisait vraiment pas sa force. Ses questions étaient posées vivement et, dans l'instant suivant, il assénait un coup. Il n'attendait pas de réponse en réalité ; il n'en avait assurément pas conscience, mais il n'accomplissait cela que par plaisir, pas par utilité.

Snake essaya de reprendre ses esprits, de se préparer à l'épreuve à venir. On le frapperait encore, bientôt. Ils avaient dû le "réparer" avant de le mener en salle de torture. Au vu de ses nombreuses commotions et fractures, le terme paraissait justifié. Des cris aigus envahirent l'espace. La voix d'Eva, suppliant Volgin d'arrêter, poussait de temps à autre une clameur désespérée. Tout à coup, le fracas du passage à tabac stoppa net. Et la voix du colonel lâcha, sans une once d'émotion :

\- Bon, il doit être mort.

Un souffle exaspéré, provenant probablement d'Ocelot, répondit à son affligeant constat. Une main, gantée, qu'il reconnut parfaitement, le poussa rudement dans le dos et il glissa le long d'un rail métallique fixé au plafond, comme une carcasse accrochée à son crochet en salle d'équarrissage. Ils l'avaient suspendu depuis un moment, à en croire la douleur irradiant de ses bras étirés et de ses épaules qui frisaient le déboîtement. Il tâchait de contrôler sa respiration, de se calmer, quand un poing s'encastra d'emblée dans son abdomen. Il vomit du sang coagulé dans le sac. Ponctuant chaque question d'un coup de poing dévastateur, Volgin le questionna comme sa précédente victime, l'interrogeant sur ses intentions quant au Shagohod et à l'héritage. Il demanda aussi à plusieurs reprises qui était son contact dans l'enceinte du fort. Snake ne lâcha rien, pas un son, pas même un grognement de douleur.

De l'eau glacée lui fut soudain jetée au visage, plaquant la toile de jute rêche contre sa face couverte d'hématomes. Il entendit le crépitement des éclairs de Volgin. L'ordure s'apprêtait à l'électrocuter, alors qu'il était mouillé. Appuyé dos au mur, Ocelot se tenait en retrait dans la pièce exiguë. Son regard voyageait de Volgin à leur captif. Il n'éprouvait pas la satisfaction habituelle qu'il tirait de cette scène. Au contraire, après ce que Snake avait fait pour lui, il se sentait horriblement mal, coupable même. Peu importait ; il conservait son masque de salaud, souriant face à un espion mis au supplice. Dans ses pensées, à l'inverse, il priait pour qu'il survive.

\- Dix millions de volts, je parie que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça représente.

La décharge fut si violente qu'une fumée noirâtre entoura le corps de Snake. Rien ne transparut sur son visage narquois, mais Ocelot endura avec lui, souffrit pour lui. Il compatissait, comme jamais auparavant. Ce qui était un loisir d'habitude s'avérait une torture pour lui aussi aujourd'hui. Il espéra de tout son coeur que Volgin cesse définitivement, quand il abaissa sa main.

Mais, non. Comme toujours, une ridicule pause d'une seconde à peine. Puis une nouvelle électrocution. Ocelot ne réussit pas à conserver son sourire cette fois-ci. Il se décomposa, et son jeu d'acteur avec lui. Il serra les dents, détourna les yeux de l'horrible spectacle. Ses commissures de lèvres tournèrent vers le bas dans une grimace mêlant colère, peine et dégoût. Volgin, lui, souriait comme rarement.

\- Tes supérieurs veulent mon héritage aussi, n'est-ce pas ? L'Héritage des Philosophes ? Réponds !

Encore un éclair.

\- Réponds-moi !

Un cri de souffrance échappa à Snake cette fois-ci, indiquant clairement qu'il frôlait la mort. Pourtant, il ne s'exécuta point ; il ne révélerait rien. Une main d'Ocelot descendit discrètement vers son colt, tandis que l'autre serrait son écharpe comme pour se rassurer. _Tiens le coup. Tiens le coup, par pitié. Tu ne mérites pas ça_. Il y en avait tant d'autres qui auraient dû se trouver à sa place.

\- Oh ? Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose ! Rit allègrement Volgin et il prit un malin plaisir à lui filer quelques légers coups de jus, comme des piqûres de rappel. Ça vient ? Tu sais parler, pas vrai ?

Ocelot réalisa qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer. C'était trop tôt ; il fallait laisser davantage de temps entre deux décharges aussi violentes.

\- Volgin ! Laisse-moi prendre le relais ! S'écria-t-il, en russe.

\- Si j'avais un bon conseil à te donner, chaton, ce serait de la boucler.

Le major lança un regard discret, mais affolé, sur l'américain qui pendouillait au bout de sa chaîne, entre la vie et la mort. Il devait gagner du temps pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à riposter, en dépit du châtiment qu'il endurerait ensuite, quand The Boss se joignit à eux. A sa suite, entra Eva, dont les yeux ne se détachèrent de Snake qu'avec une impression d'horreur. The Boss garda les siens sur son fils, durant une seconde. Mère et fils échangèrent un coup d'œil. Elle ne put le contempler plus longtemps ; il n'avait pas de marques apparentes, mais Volgin avait dû lui faire bien pire, suite à l'incident dans la cellule de Sokolov. Son enfant, il avait l'air parfaitement brisé, en morceaux. Il se tordit les doigts, cherchant inconsciemment à fuir son regard et s'enterrer sous terre. Dire que le responsable de tous leurs maux, à tous, était enfermé tout de suite dans cette minuscule salle, avec eux. Qu'ils auraient pu tous s'unir pour le renverser et le battre à mort, criant réparation.

\- C'est inutile, colonel, affirma-t-elle, son expression composée comme d'ordinaire. Il ne parlera pas. Il a été formé dans ce but.

Puis elle ajouta :

\- Formé par moi.

Le colonel ne se souciait pas d'elle. Il projeta une nouvelle salve d'éclairs sur Snake, qui convulsa violemment. Incapable de soutenir cette vision cauchemardesque, Eva baissa la tête, la prit dans ses mains, ce qu'Ocelot ne pouvait faire sans se dévoiler.

\- Crache le morceau ! Tu veux l'emplacement de l'Héritage des Philosophes ?

Dans son ire irrationnelle, il alla jusqu'à confesser la nature de ce fameux héritage, le fond secret des trois plus grandes puissances des deux guerres mondiales. Des milliards et des milliards de dollars en perspective. Cent milliards exactement, soigneusement cachés de par le monde entier dans des planques différentes. S'il ne l'avait pas tant déçu ces dernières heures, Ocelot lui aurait crié de la fermer. Tout en parlant, il se démenait. Les cris rauques de Snake emplissaient la salle. Tout le monde baissait les yeux. Même The Boss ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter cette vue de son disciple en sang, lacéré de tous les côtés.

\- Tu ne l'auras jamais. Ils peuvent bien le chercher partout ; il est tout simplement ici, dans une chambre forte sous Groznyj Grad.

Ocelot ne manqua pas le regard que The Boss et Eva se lancèrent à ces mots. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta ses yeux sur son amant. _Abruti_. Et il pesait ses mots. Mais peut-être Volgin bluffait-il. Il était certes emporté, mais pas si stupide. Une volée magistrale projeta Snake contre le mur du fond. Il se balança un moment avant de revenir à la verticale. Un émetteur roula aux pieds du colonel.

\- Qui... a fait ça ? Demanda ce dernier, avec une lenteur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ocelot leva les mains, jouant les innocents. Pour une fois, il l'était. The Boss se dénonça d'elle-même. Quand elle prétendit qu'elle n'avait agi ainsi que pour suivre les déplacements de Snake, Volgin commença à s'avancer, clairement menaçant. Il balança l'émetteur, sachant qu'Ocelot le rattraperait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer pour se comprendre, surtout dans ce genre de cas.

\- Pourquoi ? Répartit-il sans attendre. Pour que les Cobras lui tendent des embuscades ? Parce que, de mon point de vue, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui s'est produit ! Ils sont tous morts.

Le silence pesant qui s'abattit ne disait rien qui vaille. Finalement, Volgin reprit, avec un regard suspicieux :

\- Étant donné les circonstances, je vais devoir vous demander une preuve de votre loyauté envers moi.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui avança et, au comble de l'étonnement, il recula d'un pas. Ocelot n'en crut pas ses yeux. Cet homme venait-il de battre en retraite ? Il ne put s'empêcher. Il darda un regard teinté d'incompréhension sur Volgin. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et reprit contenance. Il s'imposa de nouveau, alla vers elle.

\- C'est ton apprenti et il me semble me rappeler quelqu'un comme toi me demander... sur un certain pont... de le lui laisser...

Si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté à ce moment-là, tout se serait passé comme prévu. Il doutait sérieusement d'elle à présent. Vaincue, elle lâcha :

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

La réponse vint accompagnée d'un large sourire brillant de cruauté.

\- Arrache-lui les yeux !

Le plus important pour un soldat, ce sans quoi il n'était plus rien qu'un déchet inutile. Le meilleur moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- J'ai un faible pour les yeux bleus normalement, mais les siens... Je les déteste tellement. Trop foncés peut-être, acheva-t-il dans un ricanement malsain.

La femme avait beau réfléchir à une manière d'éviter cette atrocité, elle n'en découvrait aucune. Résignée, elle dégaina son coutelas et marcha vers le masqué. _Pardonne-moi Jack..._ Eva tourna le dos aussitôt, se plaça face au mur. Ocelot, songeant qu'elle mijotait quelque chose, l'attrapa vigoureusement par le bras.

\- Oh non, tu vas regarder ça et tu n'en louperas rien, pétasse.

Subitement, le sac tomba et Snake vit l'endroit où il se trouvait, les gens qui l'entouraient. De larges taches circulaires de sang maculaient le sol dallé sous lui. Il entrevit, de plus en plus nettement, alors que ses yeux se réhabituaient à la lumière, les visages d'Eva et Adam. La jeune femme était sous le choc, folle d'inquiétude, mais Adam était insondable. Il paraissait absent, comme si son corps était ici, mais son esprit avait fui très loin. Il était comme déconnecté du moment présent. Et, surtout, il y avait cette pointe de couteau qui s'approchait de son œil. Elle le percerait lentement. Elle était sur le point de l'ouvrir, quand Eva bouscula The Boss.

\- Arrêtez !

Cet accès de générosité déclencha une légère hilarité chez Volgin.

\- Tanya, il n'est pas conseillé d'interrompre le spectacle.

\- Il a assez souffert comme ça !

Le regard qu'adressa le major à son colonel était ardent de jalousie et de fureur. _Tu ne vas rien lui faire ? Cette salope gâche tout et toi tu ne fais rien ?!_ Heureusement, il avait gardé un atout dans sa manche.

\- Nous savons désormais qu'il n'est probablement au courant de rien. Alors... pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Lança-t-il en la pointant d'un index accusateur.

\- Tu l'as fait aussi ! Riposta-t-elle. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu sur votre dispute !

Il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau ; il avait attendu son moment, avait rongé son frein si longtemps.

\- Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure tant qu'il n'avait pas été soumis à la question... Maintenant, c'est fait.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, respira ce putain de parfum. Il alla jusqu'à palper sa poitrine et elle le gifla pour cette impudence. A ce stade, ce n'était qu'une garantie de plus qu'il ne se trompait pas.

\- Elle aussi, elle te plaît Ocelot huh ?

\- Vous avez une obsession pour mes amours, colonel, ricana-t-il, puis, regagnant son sérieux, il enchaîna : Vous cherchiez un espion, mais c'est une espionne et c'est Tatyana.

Se tournant vers elle, il débuta, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ni feint :

\- Tu es la traîtresse dans nos rangs. C'est toi l'espionne qui l'a guidé jusqu'à ici. Tu empestes comme cette pute que j'ai trouvée en sa compagnie quand je l'ai affronté ! Parfum, essence... Colonel... Je parie que, si on fouille sa chambre, on retrouvera le C3... ou alors non loin de sa moto !

Chacun de ses mots était un coup de plus qu'il lui portait. Il l'anéantissait et la traînait droit dans la tombe. Merde, qu'il se sentait bien tout à coup. Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un sourire équivoque :

\- Vous me faites confiance, Colonel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Vous me connaissez ! Rit-il, d'une voix autrement plus glauque et macabre.

Se tournant vers Eva, il sourit :

\- Jouons à un jeu.

Il enfonça la balle dans le revolver. Les jambes d'Eva se changèrent en gelée. Ses yeux fixaient le revolver, sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Elle l'avait vu faire ; elle avait assisté à ces sales petites perversions. A coup sûr, il la tuerait. Peut-être que le premier essai ne serait pas le bon, juste pour la faire frémir davantage, pour que son cœur accélère encore jusqu'à lâcher, mais elle n'en réchapperait pas. Elle mourrait, dans ce lieu sordide. Son dernier espoir résidait en Volgin, qui, loin de la défendre, lâcha sur un ton badin :

\- Fais comme il te plaira, Ocelot.

Il la lui livrait sur un plateau, sans aucun scrupule. Snake réprouvait l'attitude d'Ocelot et The Boss, encore davantage semblait-il. Le major s'apparentait à un gamin dans une cour de récréation, tuant qui il voulait quand il le voulait. Les revolvers virevoltaient dans les airs. Un tir qui ne fit pas mouche retentit.

\- Pas le bon, mais patience... murmura le blond, d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle reculait comme Sokolov. Bientôt, elle serait dos au mur. Un autre cliquetis sans conséquence. Ocelot se trouvait face à Snake, avançant vers elle. Le brun vit que le prochain tir l'enverrait au tapis. Il se balança en avant et heurta Ocelot, qui s'apprêtait à rattraper son arme. Le tir partit, mais dévié ; il ne la toucha pas elle. Un hurlement de souffrance résonna. S'ensuivit un autre cri d'horreur d'Eva, bien trop exagéré pour être sincère. A la place de son œil droit, ne restait qu'un trou rougeâtre répugnant, d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang. Ocelot n'était pas livide comme Eva, occupée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Autant il enrageait et d'avoir blessé Snake qu'il désirait protéger, et d'avoir loupé cette catin, autant il s'attacha à le cacher. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait tout de suite, c'était que les témoins gênants déguerpissent. Il les pousserait à partir, s'il le fallait. Il se lança dans une tirade, alla jusqu'à applaudir sous le nez de Snake en vantant les mérites de cet art qu'était la torture. En dehors d'une gifle de la part de The Boss, il ne récolta rien. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen de se retrouver seul à seul avec son contact.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs,  
_

 _Beast Out_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

 _Note : Un énorme merci à Tigroou ! Quand j'ai reçu ta review (qui m'a fait énormément plaisir !) j'ai été surpris et je me suis dit "Tiens après tout ce temps je n'ai pas fini cette fic ?" Je me suis aussitôt reconnecté et ai réalisé que pas du tout du tout ! Il nous reste un sacré bout de chemin même (car OUI je compte aller jusqu'au 5 vex ! ^^) Je reprends donc du service et m'en vais écrire la suite des aventures de nos agents préférés !  
_

* * *

Il avait attendu, rongé par ce vil sentiment qu'était la honte, le réveil de Snake, avait passé les heures suivant l'accident à arpenter ses quartiers, l'esprit trop préoccupé par l'état de l'américain pour fonctionner à son plein potentiel. Néanmoins, un plan avait fini par émerger du marasme mental. Un plan qu'il ne pourrait mettre à exécution dans l'instant. Il s'y emploierait une fois que Snake serait hors de danger.

Il avait fort peu de temps devant lui. Sous peu, Volgin ferait procéder à une fouille minutieuse de la chambre d'Eva et il y avait fort à parier qu'il y découvrirait tout le précieux C3 disparu. Ocelot devait coûte que coûte récupérer les explosifs avant. Certainement pas pour sortir cette traînée d'affaire ! Non, au contraire, il ne prendrait que le strict nécessaire, se limiterait à la quantité dont Snake aurait besoin, et laisserait le reste sur place. Il ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups, remplirait sa mission et évincerait une concurrente. La pute mourrait, démasquée, et Snake aurait de quoi faire sauter le prototype du Shagohod. Pas de temps à perdre.

D'un pas décidé, il se rendit à la prison. Le bâtiment empestait depuis l'extérieur. Par réflexe, le jeune homme prit une inspiration avant de descendre les marches donnant sur le long couloir serti de cellules minuscules non entretenues. Volgin tenait à ce que chaque séjour fût un calvaire en lui-même. Ocelot adressa un geste sec aux soldats gardant l'entrée, tout en affectant un air agacé et hautain qui leur ferait assurément passer l'envie de discuter. Il les somma de dégager, prétendant qu'il devait être seul et tranquille afin d'interroger le prisonnier. Les deux bougres s'éloignèrent sans protester, sachant fort bien combien il aurait été dangereux de s'opposer au major. Satisfait, ce dernier s'engagea dans le long corridor sinistre.

Le bruit des talons de ses bottes, si peu communes, sur le carrelage fissuré et sale. Snake ouvrit le seul œil qui lui restait, lorsque le son bien connu désormais parvînt à ses oreilles. Il réprima une plainte, serrant les dents et les poings à s'en faire mal. Une douleur intense lui vrillait le crâne, rentrait se glisser jusqu'au cœur de son cerveau, comme un pic pénétrant par ce trou immonde ouvert dans son visage, par son orbite béante. Ils ne l'avaient pas soigné. Ces bâtards avaient à peine ralenti le saignement et par le biais de méthodes barbares. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant, quand on connaissait le caractère du colonel. Il remua sur la couche aussi dure que du béton, grogna férocement. Du sang sombre, en voie de coagulation, s'écoula de son œil crevé, alors qu'il bougeait pour se mettre de côté, dans l'espoir de se lever. Si son corps endolori le lui permettait. Il était toujours torse nu. Un torse labouré de plaies plus ou moins vieilles, de cicatrices et dont à peine un centimètre carré n'était pas bleui ou violacé. Pantelant, il essaya de se dresser, s'effondra lamentablement, mais l'épuisement était tel que ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Deux bras tentèrent de le rattraper, deux bras fins engoncés dans une veste trop sévère, trop rude, pour un corps et un visage encore si juvéniles. Dans sa confusion, saisi de cette douleur si forte qu'elle l'étourdissait, Jack mit un temps avant de détourner la tête et de réaliser qu'Adamska le tenait tant bien que mal. L'américain pesait trop lourd et il peina à seulement l'aider à se rasseoir sur le matelas.

S'ensuivit l'échange le plus éloquent et paradoxalement le plus silencieux qui fût. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. La respiration saccadée de l'américain soulevait sa poitrine mutilée et le vieux sang qui avait croupi dans son orbite dégoulinait sur sa figure marquée. A cette vue, le cœur du russe se comprima douloureusement et il trembla de tout son être. Son regard ne put s'attarder sur le visage de Jack. Il était incapable de soutenir cette vue. Jack ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui tenait pas rancoeur d'avoir causé la perte de son oeil.

En revanche, il désapprouvait grandement l'attitude d'Ocelot vis-à-vis d'Eva. Il avait tenté de la tuer. Il n'avait point été question d'improvisation. Le meurtre, car c'était précisément ce dont il s'agissait, était prévu, et assurément pour des motifs personnels sans aucun lien avec leur mission ; c'était du moins l'impression que Snake avait eue et il se trompait rarement. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il commettait une erreur, c'était tout bonnement parce qu'il se refusait à voir une vérité qui le gênait et lui déplaisait viscéralement. L'exemple le plus flagrant demeurait la trahison de The Boss. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

Son regard à l'intensité diluée dans l'affliction se reporta sur le visage angélique, baissé, contrit, qui lui faisait face. Ils avaient assurément tous les deux beaucoup à dire. Des reproches à s'adresser, des regrets à exprimer et peut-être même une colère à épancher. Mais pas le temps. L'américain, les mâchoires toujours contractées, toucha à peine l'épaule du jeunot. Ocelot devait se ressaisir ; Snake dépendait de lui tout de suite.

\- Je dois sortir d'ici... fut la seule phrase qui échappa l'enclos fermé de ses lèvres balafrées.

Ocelot s'écarta un bref moment, uniquement pour quérir une trousse de soins dans une vieille vitrine médicale murale. Une fois le matériel en sa possession, il revint auprès de son partenaire bien amoché.

\- ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai un plan...

Il devait retirer ses gants pour le soigner ; il y répugnait, en raison des marques blanchâtres, cicatricielles, qui les parcouraient. Ironiquement, il s'en voulait de porter ces cicatrices, qui évidemment étaient le fruit de ses rapports avec Volgin et qui constituaient davantage un témoignage poignant de son magnifique malheureusement vain sacrifice qu'une marque de honte. Peut-être, au fond, en dépit de toute cette auto-persuasion, sentait-il que cette relation était malsaine et ne devait pas durer. Doucement, il extirpa une compresse, la trempa dans de l'alcool, le seul désinfectant dont il disposait malheureusement actuellement. La douleur serait formidable. D'ailleurs, même un homme endurci comme Snake l'était frémi et laissa échapper des grognements de douleur. Ocelot ne nettoya que le pourtour extérieur à l'alcool. Il débarrassa le fond de la blessure des impuretés grâce à des projections de sérum physiologique. Il ne serait guère en mesure de faire mieux pour le moment. Au moins, la plaie paraissait assainie et ne saignait plus. Il ne détenait pas de compresse assez propre pour être appliqué sur son orbite pour l'heure et préféra laisser la plaie sécher à l'air libre. Adam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'espace d'une brève seconde. Il lui glissa tout bas :

\- Tu vas t'échapper par les égouts. Écoute-moi attentivement, parce que si tu oublies les directions que je vais te donner, tu ne sortiras jamais de ce dédale.

Quant à lui, il ne serait point en mesure de lui venir en aide, pas même via le Codec. Il jouerait les rivaux furieux lancés à sa poursuite, la rage au ventre, déterminés à le tuer. Il lui tirerait dessus ; il feindrait de tenter de le tuer. L'habituel jeu des agents doubles pour ne pas être découverts. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir capté toute l'attention de l'américain, dont la souffrance affectait très logiquement la capacité de concentration, il entama son explication. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois, bien que Snake fût doté d'une bonne mémoire. Une personne lambda n'aurait sûrement pas retenu la moitié du chemin à suivre. Tout en réitérant ses directives, il entreprit de bander le torse de Snake, ses mains hésitant, frémissant, comme si elles craignaient de toucher cette peau, comme s'il eût commis par là-même un péché. Une trahison. Tromper Volgin. Il n'avait jamais posé la main, de manière tendre, sur un autre corps que le sien. Il se sentit très mal, alors qu'il ne commettait aucune faute.

Évidemment, rien de ce curieux manège, de cette sensitivité à fleur de peau, n'échappa à l'œil sagace du borgne. Il réalisait pleinement ce qu'il avait perdu, quelle mutilation permanente lui avait été infligée et combien cela risquait de l'handicaper, dans sa carrière. Mais il ne s'énervait pas. Au contraire, il demeurait impassible.

\- Ocelot. Ça ira.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il ajouta, les mots qui conclurent cet étrange échange. Le jeune homme le considéra alors avec une sorte d'étonnement mêlé d'admiration muette. Puis, avec un vif sourire, il se pencha pour souffler à l'oreille de son complice le code de la porte de sa cellule.

\- Je n'ai pas d'arme à te donner, ajouta-t-il, comme s'il s'excusait, en dépit de sa voix qui sonnait davantage sournoise ; il semblait vouloir le tester, encore et encore, le mettre à l'épreuve. Les stocks sont régulièrement vérifiés et les entrées et sorties, notées et enregistrées. Volgin pourrait commencer à me soupçonner.

Il darda un regard incisif sur Snake, son petit sourire de renard, malicieux et doux à la fois, s'agrandissant.

\- Mais tu as une fourchette. C'est mieux que rien.

Contre des mitraillettes, des pistolets. Cependant, Ocelot ne s'en faisait pas pour lui. L'américain avait de la ressource ; il le lui avait maintes fois prouvé. Snake se dressa, non sans peine et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la cellule, le major s'immobilisa subitement.

\- Attends... Je pensais que nous pourrions attendre de nous retrouver à la cascade...

Ocelot connaissait cette cachette où Eva comptait bien retrouver Snake. Pas de chance. Suspectée et bientôt emprisonnée, elle ne risquerait pas de rencontrer Jack là-bas. Ocelot, lui, le pourrait.

\- Mais il semblerait que non...

Il tourna les talons et revint vers l'américain, se rapprochant de lui d'une manière étonnamment téméraire très éloignée de son attitude les minutes précédents, profanant sans se gêner son espace personnel. Snake ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, mais sa respiration s'accéléra et un léger quasi-imperceptible frisson remonta son échine marbrée d'hématomes. Il n'attendait rien de particulier ; il ne connaissait rien à ce type de rapprochements. Il n'en avait entrevu que les avances invasives d'Eva. En revanche, il n'était pas préparé du tout aux doigts d'Ocelot saisissant une pince pour écarter les bordures d'une plaie laissée à nu et en extraire une balle un peu particulière.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais... murmura le russe, lui mettant l'objet sous le nez.

Un émetteur était attaché au ridicule projectile.

\- T'as l'oeil... Enfin, l'instinct plutôt...

Après quelques secondes, à l'instant où le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter, il ajouta, avec un sourire, mince, ce qui était néanmoins déjà rare de voir apparaître sur ce visage sérieux et marqué par la guerre.

\- Tu es doué Ocelot.

 _Tu as ça dans le sang_. Il le soupçonnait ; il le sentait. Le russe ne le parut pas, mais, comme à chaque fois qu'une personne susceptible d'être une figure paternelle, plus âgée que lui et plus expérimentée, le complimentait, une vive émotion s'empara de lui et lui réchauffa le cœur. Cette réaction très infantile, cette recherche de l'approbation, rassurait Snake. Elle le confortait dans son idée que tout n'était pas perdu, que son jeune partenaire pouvait encore être sauvé de l'emprise de Volgin et ramené dans une voie, certes toujours macabre et dangereuse, mais plus saine.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Ocelot, d'une manière tout sauf naturelle ; le mensonge était trop éhonté pour que quiconque, même un habile menteur invétéré tel que lui, puisse le rendre crédible.

Il doutait de lui évidemment ; il avait toujours eu peur de mal faire, toujours eu peur des coups, de la punition, dispensée à la moindre erreur. Un fragile sourire illumina son visage hâve, un sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt que des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir mal éclairé. Pas qui n'étaient point assez lourds et menaçants pour appartenir au colonel par chance. Ocelot réagit en un éclair. Il feignit de repousser rudement Snake loin de la grille, contre le mur, et referma la porte de la cellule en l'invectivant en russe. Sans se tourner vers les soldats venus prendre la relève, il émit un sifflement agacé.

\- Comme ça, il pourra servir de punching-ball au colonel plus de dix secondes, se contenta-t-il de dire, histoire de justifier les soins qu'il avait accordés au prisonnier.

Il lança un dernier regard à l'américain. Il le fusillait du regard, ses yeux noirs, rancuniers, rivés sur lui, mais, en réalité, il lui souhaitait bonne chance. Il se détourna ensuite vers ses subordonnés.

\- Un seul suffira pour le surveiller, fit-il remarquer, dardant un nouveau regard empli de dédain sur Snake.

Il ordonna à un des soldats, un certain Johnny Sasaki, de l'accompagner, tandis que l'autre demeurerait avec l'américain. Se débarrasser d'un homme serait chose aisée pour un agent tel que lui. Sur ce, il quitta définitivement la prison.

Snake fit rapidement le point dans sa tête, répéta mentalement le chemin à suivre une fois dans les égouts, car il n'aurait plus le droit d'hésiter à ce stade. D'abord, il devait mettre son garde hors d'état de nuire, l'amener à se rapprocher pour ensuite frapper par surprise. L'espace entre les barreaux ne lui permettrait pas de glisser un bras entier, mais une main passerait aisément. Sa fourchette coincée entre la taille de son pantalon militaire et sa peau, il se mit à siffloter l'air de l'hymne des États-Unis. La chance jouait en faveur de Snake ; le soldat qui le surveillait était du genre nerveux. Ocelot n'avait pas choisi au hasard qui resterait. Il avait tout prévu. L'énervement gagna rapidement l'homme, dont les tics nerveux se firent de plus en plus ostensibles.

\- Tu vas fermer ta gueule, enfoiré d'amerloque ? Beugla-t-il, dans sa langue.

Snake le regarda droit dans les yeux, son sifflement s'amplifiant. En une seconde, le gars bondit de sa chaise et marcha droit sur lui. _Encore un peu plus près..._ Snake souffrait comme un chien, mais l'adrénaline qui se distillait dans son organisme masquait de plus en plus la douleur. Il se sentirait paradoxalement mieux en plein cœur de l'action. Le soldat était presque collé aux barreaux. Il allait entrer dans la cellule.

\- Tu vas vomir tes tripes !

 _Maintenant !_ Snake agit si vite qu'il ne pût reculer. Sa main gauche fila l'agripper par la nuque et ramena violemment sa tête vers l'avant. Le crâne du soldat cogna de plein fouet contre les barres de métal à chaque fois, la peau éclatant, le sang giclant sur la face de Snake. Ce dernier s'attendait à ce qu'il s'écroule, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, il tenta de dégainer un poignard, mais Jack le devança. De sa main libre, il sortit sa fourchette et la lui planta dans un œil, puis dans l'autre, le poignardant à plusieurs reprises. L'homme, fou de douleur, étourdi par les coups, finit par tomber inconscient aux pieds de l'espion, de l'autre côté de la grille. Son corps glissa mollement contre les barreaux. Snake composa le code que lui avait soufflé Ocelot, récupéra un pistolet sur le soldat agonisant et détala sans perdre une seconde, mais en tâchant de se faire aussi silencieux et discret qu'une ombre. Aussitôt qu'ils se seraient aperçus de sa fuite, Volgin ordonnerait de fermer toutes les issues, y compris celles des égouts. Heureusement, Ocelot, lui, avait tout prévu ; le gringalet semblait décidément avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. C'était aussi pratique qu'inquiétant et suspect.

Snake trouva l'entrée des égouts à l'endroit indiqué par Ocelot. La puanteur ambiante ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. L'air putride de la prison l'y avait préparé. Il reçut un message sur son codec. Un court message d'Eva. Il craignit le pire.

 _« Une unité de recherche a été lancée à ta recherche. Fais attention à toi. »_

Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Le major l'avait bien piégée. Snake espérait qu'ils s'en sortiraient en vie tous les deux. Il se refusait à voir mourir Eva ou Ocelot... ou même The Boss. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment un tel revirement avait pu s'opérer chez cette femme qu'il croyait connaître. Rapidement, des échos de bruits de course, des aboiements, des grognements, lui parvinrent. Il redoubla de vitesse, en dépit de son corps qui peinait. L'adrénaline ne compensait pas des muscles déchirés et des os fracturés. Bientôt, il entrevit la clarté du soleil pâle russe au bout du boyau, il entendit le vacarme de l'eau chutant sur des mètres et se fracassant en contrebas sur les rochers. Il déboula sur la cascade dont le major lui avait parlé. Là, il s'arrêta tout net.

Ocelot avait omis un léger détail, lorsqu'il avait mentionné cette possibilité d'évasion, à savoir la hauteur formidable de la chute d'eau et la présence de récifs en bas. Sauter s'avérerait extrêmement risqué et la moindre erreur de trajectoire se révélerait fatale. Snake jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Les sons se rapprochaient à une vitesse infernale. Déjà, les chiens couraient dans le tunnel droit sur lui et leurs maîtres les suivaient. Snake plissa son unique œil restant. La cohorte comportait des soldats de Volgin, mais pas uniquement.

En son sein, il reconnut aussi des spetsnaz. L'unité d'Ocelot. Les yeux en fente de Snake s'affinèrent encore. Le blondinet n'allait pas le piéger maintenant, pas après tout ça. Ça faisait évidemment partie du plan. Les santiags sillonnaient à travers l'eau sale qui ne suffisait pas à étouffer leur cliquetis. Ocelot émergea du goulet de ciment brut, avec cet arrogant sourire sur son visage radieux. Il sinua entre les chiens et les soldats jusqu'à Snake, s'immobilisant face à lui, à deux mètres environ.

\- J'attendais ce moment ! S'exclama-t-il, vibrant d'émotion ; il ne jouait pas totalement la comédie. Une part de moi espérait que tu t'échappes juste pour que j'ai la chance de t'abattre !

Une vérité partielle. Ça sonnait très juste.

\- Laissez-moi ce salopard.

Il fit un nouveau pas en avant. Très sûr de lui, en apparence en tout cas, comme d'ordinaire. D'un geste sec, mais dénotant une certaine émotion et possessivité, il détacha la balle pendant à son cou au bout d'une fine chaîne qui céda aisément.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est terminé pour toi...

Du grand art. Du vrai théâtre. Si grandiloquent et si conforme à l'image excentrique du major que tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu et tomberait dans le panneau. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, alors qu'il glissait la balle dans le barillet de son revolver, sans y prêter attention, le faisant tourner juste après. Leurs regards ne dévièrent pas une seule seconde l'un de l'autre. Ils se parlaient sans émettre un son. Et Snake sut immédiatement que son homologue russe savait parfaitement quand la balle serait tirée. Un premier tir, puis un deuxième. Et les yeux pâles, à mi-chemin entre l'ange et le diable, qui lui hurlaient de sauter.

Ce que Snake finit par faire. Il se laissa tomber en arrière. _Je te fais confiance_. Même s'il risquait sûrement fort de le regretter.

* * *

Il reprit brutalement conscience, se débattit furieusement, les hurlements des spectres résonnant encore dans ses oreilles, leurs cris stridents vrillant ses tympans. Les fantômes... Ces gens qu'il avait tués... Si nombreux... Tous réclamant vengeance... Mais aucun n'avait été tué par pur plaisir. Snake tâcha de se secouer ; il n'avait pas eu le choix ! La culpabilité, il ne devait pas la laisser l'imprégner et le stopper. Il s'était vu assigner une mission et il l'accomplirait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Ses membres tremblaient encore, à cause de la froideur mortelle des eaux dans laquelle ils avaient baigné. Sa tête bourdonnait, douloureusement oppressée, comme comprimée dans un étau. Il peinait encore à comprendre ce qu'il venait de traverser. Ce cauchemar... Juste un cauchemar... Son corps meurtri flottait dans l'eau, avait été traîné par le courant loin de la cascade et des rocs. Il avait perdu connaissance. Ce n'était que ça... ? Tout ce sinistre rêve ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination... Pourtant, il avait entendu leurs voix, celle de The Boss et une autre, celle d'un homme, qu'elle refusait de tuer et qui pourtant l'y enjoignait. Puis le coup de feu.

Il perçut cette brûlure dans sa poitrine ; il avait avalé de l'eau. Se ressaisissant, il sortit la tête hors de l'eau et nagea en toute hâte jusqu'à la rive toute proche, pour ensuite dégager ses voies respiratoires, recrachant l'eau. Il avait été à deux doigts de succomber. Une minute de plus à comater dans ce bassin et c'en était fait de lui. Il balaya du regard son environnement. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la verdoyante canopée au-dessus de sa tête. Presque un spectacle agréable s'il oubliait les circonstances dans lesquelles il se trouvait ici.

Il s'empressa de reprendre contact avec son opérateur, Zero, qui ne tarda pas à répondre, visiblement très inquiet pour lui. Snake grogna légèrement. Apparemment, il était resté évanoui plus longtemps qu'il ne le supposait. Néanmoins, il ne perdit pas de temps et, tout en questionnant Zero, se mit en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il traînait un peu sa jambe droite, qui avait dû percuter un rocher. Il misait sur le fait qu'Ocelot apporterait un matériel de soin plus conséquent et le rabibocherait. Il aurait un sacré travail.

\- J'ai besoin d'informations sur un certain The Sorrow, un membre des Cobras je présume.

\- Un russe, un drôle de type prétendu medium qui se battait avec The Boss, mais qui retourna oeuvrer pour l'Union Soviétique après la guerre. D'après Sigint, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il est mort il y a deux ans déjà, à Tselinoyarsk, les falaises d'où tu es tombé. Tué par The Boss, les alliés devenus ennemis. La CIA l'avait envoyée en mission secrète.

\- Elle a préféré sa mission...

 _A l'homme qu'elle aimait supposément..._ Et elle aurait maintenant trahi sa patrie ? Après avoir sacrifié sur son autel et son amour et son propre enfant, si Ocelot était bel et bien son fils comme Snake le supposait ? Non, ça ne faisait vraiment pas le moindre sens ! Rien n'était ce qu'il y paraissait. Un monde d'espions tissé de mensonges et de manipulations. Il devait voir à travers cette toile.

Il reconnut sans peine la chute d'eau, grâce à la description précise que lui en avait fait Ocelot. Il traversa le rideau d'eau, son arme en mains, prêt à faire feu. Ne jamais accorder totalement sa confiance. A personne. Volgin aurait aussi pu percer à jour leur petit manège et faire avouer à Ocelot l'emplacement du rendez-vous. Snake se tendit à cette pensée. Les restes d'un feu de camp. Snake se baissa, effleura les cendres du bout des doigts. Glacées. Face à lui, s'ouvrait un long corridor très peu engageant. Snake s'en approchait, prudemment, toujours sur le qui-vive, quand il perçut un léger son. Il fit volte-face, juste à temps pour voir un major trempé jusqu'aux os le rejoindre. Avec un grondement un brin félin qui arracha un sourire à Snake, le blondinet retira ses bottes. Ils étaient dans un sale pétrin, vivaient sur le fil du rasoir, mais il se souciait de l'état de ses chaussures. Le sourire légèrement narquois, au demeurant affectueux, de l'américain grandit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le feu allumé et ses précieuses bottes déposées à proximité, afin qu'elles sèchent, que le russe leva les yeux sur son acolyte. Et lui décocha un regard malicieux, accompagné d'un sourire mutin qui ébranlèrent un peu le grand brun normalement si impassible et flegmatique.

\- T'as vraiment une mine affreuse.

\- Je peux pas te retourner le compliment, rétorqua Snake, le flattant en réalité, et la pensée étrange qu'il flirtait peut-être lui traversa soudain l'esprit, le plongeant instantanément dans un profond malaise.

Ocelot ne parut même pas remarquer sa gêne, ses yeux rivés aux flammes qui montaient doucement, en se tordant dans tous les sens comme ces corps qu'il torturait. Elles se reflétaient sur ses iris bleutés. Snake le contemplait muettement, comme on observait une œuvre d'art ou un mystère, sûrement les deux. Adam était incroyablement vivant, non de par sa jeunesse, mais de par la flopée d'émotions que l'on pouvait déceler en lui, et mort à la fois, parce qu'il avait été cassé, par Volgin, par toutes les déceptions qu'il avait connues, par ce monde glacial auquel il avait fallu s'adapter tant bien que mal. Pour cela, il avait fallu sacrifier son innocence, sa dignité même parfois.

Il finit par surprendre le regard dont l'enveloppait Snake, l'interrogea muettement, l'observant en retour avec des yeux acérés qui ne le déstabilisèrent pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, Jack esquissa un fin sourire amical. Sa mine s'assombrit à l'instant où les yeux de The Boss se superposèrent à ceux qui le fixaient. Devait-il évoquer ses soupçons ? Probablement pas. Si, pour une raison qui lui était propre, The Boss avait jugé préférable de tenir Ocelot à l'écart de son secret, il devait se conformer à sa volonté. Il se fiait toujours à elle, bien qu'ils fussent officiellement ennemis. Au terme d'un silence que n'entrecoupa que la mastication de Snake, qui avait cuit un serpent à la broche, Ocelot lâcha abruptement :

\- Montre-moi ton œil.

Sur ces mots, il se rapprocha de l'américain, qui feignit de continuer son repas sans ciller. Mais son cœur battait plus vite, le gênant. Il ne devrait pas réagir ainsi. Il poursuivit son repas, jusqu'à ce qu'une main froid et autoritaire n'attrape son menton et ne le contraigne à faire face au major. Pas l'ombre d'une émotion ne perturba la face impassible du jeune russe. Pour l'heure, il était trop concentré sur sa tâche, à savoir éviter que son complice ne périsse des suites d'une violente septicémie. Il avait baigné, avec toutes ces plaies, dans des eaux répugnantes, au fond desquelles des cadavres putréfiés d'animaux se désagrégeaient lentement. Peut-être des corps humains également.

Cette fois-ci, il avait le matériel adéquat. Il procéda de nouveau à une désinfection, bien plus minutieuse que la première fois, puis sortit de quoi recoudre les plaies de Snake, des nouvelles pour certaines, des plus anciennes qui s'étaient rouvertes dans les autres cas. L'américain ne laissa pas filtrer un son. Pas une plainte ne lui échappa, pas même lorsque le major, à l'aide de ses instruments, certes appropriés, mais rudimentaires au demeurant, sutura les blessures situées dans les zones les plus innervées et sensibles. L'estime qu'Ocelot lui portait ne crut qu'à peine cependant. Il avait vu Volgin être parcouru de douleurs mille fois plus intenses, en maintes occasions et ne pouvait inconsciemment s'empêcher de comparer les deux hommes. Sans doute Snake n'était-il point le seul à éprouver ce drôle de sentiment de communion mentale chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seul à seul.

L'électricité. Ce pouvoir qui rendait Volgin l'égal d'un dieu, mais aussi cette malédiction qui le tourmentait si atrocement. Le major se rappelait notamment une nuit où Volgin avait subi les affres de sa condition. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble et Adamska était toujours perdu dans les sensations de l'orgasme, quand il avait ouï ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant de la bouche Volgin. Un grognement, mais dénué de rage à ce stade. Un bruit rauque d'animal agonisant, qui souffrait le martyre.

C'était le jour où Ocelot avait peut-être commencé à comprendre, à compatir et, de là, à aimer la bête. Il se souvenait encore des lignes apparues d'un seul coup sur la peau se fendant le long de ces fractures rouges, le sang qui avait giclé, coulant à gros bouillons, nappant le corps nu du colonel et imbibant les draps. Ocelot avait paniqué. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement en de pareilles circonstances ?

Le souvenir était si poignant, si prégnant qu'il en trembla. Toute sa mince carcasse s'agita. Le hurlement de Volgin lui intimant de dégager. Ç'avait été pour sauver sa peau. Ocelot avait fini par le comprendre. Le lendemain, il avait vu les fissures dans les murs, les marques de coups de poing. Il existait bel et bien ce seuil où la douleur rendait l'homme proprement fou à lier.

Alors qu'il défaillait, que tout se craquelait sous le poids des souvenirs, une main le rattrapa, juste au moment où il allait sombrer. Snake pressa son bras. Ocelot releva ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu si pâle qu'ils semblaient gelés. Snake hésita, le cœur battant, dans l'attente d'une chose si ridicule qu'il ne l'avait jamais souhaitée, ni même envisagée. Jusqu'à cet instant. Il s'apprêtait à parler, lorsqu'un bruit quasi-imperceptible, un simple battement d'aile, capta son attention. Un papillon tournoyait dans les airs, si près d'eux... Qu'il pourrait l'attraper ? Snake se montra assez rapide. Il le loupa tout simplement parce que sa main fendit l'air à plusieurs centimètres de lui. Il serra les dents, le regretta aussitôt ; la culpabilité qui émana du major tout proche était devenue quasi-palpable. Jack darda sur lui un regard compréhensif, qui valait tous les pardons du monde.

\- Je vais m'y habituer... murmura-t-il, d'une voix étrangement basse et douce, qui contrastait avec son ton habituellement rugueux et froid, dépourvu de toute émotion, presque mécanique.

La voix mécanique du soldat rodé au combat qui ne vivait que pour sa patrie. Il était parti loin en cet instant précis. Ocelot frissonna, se sentant soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait en fait jamais posé les yeux sur un autre homme que Volgin, pas de cette façon-là. Pas de cette façon coupable. Il déglutit à grand peine. Il frémit, presque violemment, alors que la main de l'américain remontait jusqu'à sa joue et en épouser la forme.

Il craignait la douceur, s'effraya de cette main posée sur son visage, tout contre sa peau, et pas pour le battre. Cette main qui ne se changeait pas en poing, qui ne frappait pas. Il éprouvait à la fois de la peur, peur face à l'inconnu, aussi doux fût-il, et de la curiosité. Plus la chaste caresse se prolongeait, plus il lui semblait perdre pied, comme si la carapace autour de son cœur se craquelait, fondait.

Il ne comprit même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout s'effondra, d'un seul coup. Ça commença comme un rire. Avec une sorte de légèreté détendant le visage grave et éclairant les yeux trop pâles, trop bleus. Puis, soudain, l'éclat de rire se brisa, pareil à du verre, pour se muer en sanglots. Les yeux froids s'emplirent de larmes, qui dévalèrent les joues, suivant le contour des pommettes saillantes.

Snake ne sut pas réagir. Ses lèvres demeurèrent entrouvertes, sans qu'aucun son n'en sortît. Il avait suffi de si peu et ce fut ce qui déstabilisa le plus Jack. A présent, il prenait pleinement conscience de l'absence totale d'affection qu'Ocelot avait connue. Et l'agent, qui tuait sans remords, pleurait à présent devant ses yeux comme un enfant. La voix était celle plus grave d'un jeune adulte, mais les sanglots sonnaient aussi violents et désespérés.

Tout en désirant réagir, trouver les mots pour panser les plaies, Snake ne savait que faire. Bien sûr, il avait lui-même ses failles, ses blessures, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Les pleurs d'Ocelot, c'était comme un cri fataliste, un aveu de défaite, de résignation. Ça le saisit à la gorge, aux tripes. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, ne lui accorda pas une seconde, si bien qu'Ocelot ne réalisa ce qui se passait qu'une fois que la bouche de l'américain fut plaquée sur la sienne. Une partie de lui, toujours aussi concentrée sur Volgin, se rebella, lui hurla de le repousser et même de le tuer. Une partie néfaste de lui, une partie accro à la merde, qui le voulait malheureux. Il s'agrippa à Snake, comme on s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était incroyablement doux, si éloigné de ce qu'il connaissait qu'il était comme pris au dépourvu et ne réagissait pas. Il se laissait porter, peinant à y croire.

Snake approfondit le baiser, qui s'intensifia au point qu'ils furent bientôt l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur la pierre. Jack relâcha le major. Il ne voulait pas ça, pas maintenant ; il aurait eu l'impression de profiter d'un moment de terrible faiblesse. Il ne s'excusa pas, affreusement gêné comme il l'était. Il se contenta de déclarer, le souffle un peu court et la voix encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire :

\- John.

Et il se rassit en tailleur, sans quitter le blondinet de son œil. Le major le contempla, l'air interdit, ses yeux toujours trempés de larmes qui ne coulaient plus, qui s'étaient taries. En apparence, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un nom balancé à l'improviste, une présentation bâclée. Mais, dans leur monde d'espions, c'était comme une balle d'un chargeur. Accorder un droit de vie ou de mort sur sa personne. Et cela, Ocelot le mesurait parfaitement. Il trembla de tous ses membres, son regard ne déviant pas, ne quittant plus le visage marqué de l'américain, dont le regard ne cillait pas non plus. Il hésitait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou non.

Un fin sourire éclaira progressivement son visage et il s'empressa de sécher ses yeux d'un revers de manche, d'une manière un peu malhabile, dont il n'était pas coutumier. D'une façon qui, pour une fois, correspondait à son âge. Il sourit davantage, alors que les secondes s'écoulaient.

\- Adamska.

Volgin le tuerait s'il l'apprenait. Mais, dans l'instant, il n'y songeait pas. Le colonel était loin, du moins jusqu'à ce que John ne réponde :

\- Après cette mission, viens avec moi... Rentre avec moi en Amérique.

Snake sut d'emblée qu'il avait été un parfait imbécile, qu'il avait manqué de tact. Adam le repoussa avec une soudaine brutalité inouïe. Vivement. Comme on repoussait un monstre. Mais pas le Diable. Lui, en revanche, il l'avait laissé entrer.

\- Non ! Rugit-il, bouleversé. Jamais ! Tu m'entends " Snake " ?

Il ne l'appellerait certainement jamais John désormais. Cette tentative maladroite de l'américain avait comme ruiné le semblant de complicité né entre eux, avait balayé la confiance faiblarde que le russe avait tout juste commencé à lui accorder.

\- Que m'as-tu fait faire ?! S'époumona-t-il, véritablement horrifié, comme s'il sortait tout à coup d'une sorte d'état second.

Ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas après tout.

\- Tu essayes de me manipuler ! Reprit-il derechef, sans laisser à Snake le temps de se défendre. Tu me dégoûtes !

Ce fut comme ouvrir un sas ; toute la pression s'évacua d'un coup. A la tristesse succéda une formidable colère.

\- Vous êtes tous pareils ! Courant tous après la même chose ! Tous des sales porcs ! Même... Même toi !

Snake essaya de s'excuser, mais c'était comme tenter de stopper un cheval qui vous embarquait ou un chien enragé ; tout effort était futile.

\- Adamska, murmura-t-il et le major le tança muettement, d'un regard glacial. Tu... as besoin d'aide. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien...

Il considérait le confier aux équipes d'aide psychologique que comprenaient leurs services. Ses mots furent accueillis par un sifflement aigu empli de dédain. S'il voulait calmer le jeu, il devait à tout prix dévier la conversation. Il devait abandonner. L'idée le révulsait. Pourtant, il s'y résolut. Pour le moment. Ce n'était que partie remise ; il ne laisserait pas tomber Adamska.

Évidemment, leur échange suite à ce désaccord tourna court. Adam se renfrogna. Son visage se referma et son sourire s'évanouit. Snake, en cet instant, crut vraiment qu'il avait tout irrémédiablement gâché. Ocelot tâcha de faire fi de son ressentiment si soudain envers son collègue et de se concentrer sur ce qui importait le plus à l'heure actuelle, à savoir leur mission. Il sortit le C3 dérobé dans la chambre d'Eva de sa poche de veste.

\- Tiens, décréta-t-il froidement et, sans attendre, il plaça avec rudesse le paquet malléable entre les doigts rugueux de l'américain.

Juste assez pour faire exploser le hangar où était entreposé le prototype du Shagohod et celui-ci avec. Il avait pris aussi garde à en laisser sur place afin qu'Eva soit reconnue coupable de trahison. Un sourire diabolique fendit les lèvres du visage angélique. Volgin ne réservait qu'un seul châtiment aux traîtres. La mort. Une exceptionnellement lente et douloureuse, s'il ne pétait pas les plombs évidemment... Et, cette fois-ci, Ocelot serait à ses côtés pour s'en assurer et prendre le relai si besoin. Quoi qu'il arrive, Eva souffrirait, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que le moindre souffle de vie ait quitté son corps de catin.

\- Il est impératif que le prototype soit détruit, "Snake". Khrouchtchev ne l'utiliserait que comme force de dissuasion, mais... mais Yevgeny...

Le fait qu'il appelât le colonel par son prénom, mais surtout son ton en le prononçant, lacéra le coeur de Snake. Ce fut comme recevoir une grande baffe, suivi d'un couteau planté en plein coeur.

\- Il ne connaît pas de limites... Snake, je t'aiderai jusqu'au bout. Je ne te demande qu'une chose en échange et ma condition n'a pas changé : épargne Volgin. Epargne mon compagnon, termina-t-il, en insistant lourdement sur ces derniers mots.

Totalement étranger à la peine éprouvée par l'américain, il poursuivit :

\- Tu verras quatre réservoirs de carburant liquide à l'intérieur du hangar dédié au développement du Shagohod. Ils sont situés aux quatre coins. Si tu poses une charge sur chacun d'eux, tu peux être certain que tout sera rasé. Le hangar et le prototype avec.

Avec un sourire corrosif, il ajouta :

\- Tant que j'y suis... tuer ne semble pas être un problème pour toi, mais les chercheurs ont déserté le hangar en cette période. En revanche, prépare-toi à rencontrer des soldats de Volgin. Tu sais quoi faire, acheva Ocelot, son regard incisif se reportant sur l'américain et le transcendant.

* * *

 _"Une fois la première bombe posée, tu ne disposeras que de vingt minutes."_

Snake avait suivi à la lettre toutes les indications du major. Au bout de la galerie pointée par Ocelot, il gravit prestement l'échelle qui le conduisit en plein cœur de Groznyj Grad, au sud-ouest de la zone ciblée. Il réprima un frisson, alors qu'il s'extrayait du boyau de ciment par la bouche d'égout et rampait vite jusqu'à une cachette. Une fois à couvert, il fit le point. Sa main palpa instinctivement sa poche de pantalon, celle au fond de laquelle reposait la clef remise par Ocelot une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, entre deux coups d'oeil si peu amènes. Il n'eut guère davantage de temps pour cogiter. Un spectacle en particulier attira son attention.

Par la fenêtre d'un bâtiment à une centaine de mètres de là, donnant apparemment sur un bureau, il aperçut le colonel et le major en pleine discussion, dont la teneur n'était apparemment pas des plus chaleureuses. Snake, de là où il était, ne pouvait entendre un traître mot, ni même parfaitement discerner leurs expressions, mais aucun doute n'était possible. Chaque fois que Volgin faisait un pas en avant, Ocelot reculait précipitamment, si vite qu'il paraissait sur le point de tomber à la renverse.

Soudain, sous le regard fou d'inquiétude de Snake, le colonel se rua vers l'avant, attrapa le major par le cou comme on choperait une vulgaire poupée et enserra son cou. Il l'étranglait. Snake était un agent secret infiltré en plein territoire ennemi, devant littéralement sauver le monde entier. S'il intervenait, tout serait fichu. D'un autre côté, quel homme était-il s'il restait là à assister à ce meurtre répugnant, les bras ballants ? Ses entrailles se tordirent de rage et de dégoût, mais il éprouva aussi un certain soulagement quand, sans crier gare, Volgin embrassa goulûment Ocelot. Celui-ci le gardait occupé, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Il détourna rapidement son oeil de la fenêtre, absolument pas désireux d'être le témoin de ce qui s'ensuivrait, et se faufila dans le hangar. Il ne rencontra pas la moindre difficulté, contrairement à ce qu'il avait escompté, à cause de cet oeil qui lui manquait désormais.

Sans coeur. Il se rappela les paroles d'Ocelot alors qu'un soldat mordait la poussière à ses pieds. Non. Pas un monstre. Juste un soldat, dévoué à son pays, faisant la différence entre le Bien et le Mal. C'était du moins ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire. Il sépara le C3 en quatre portions égales, une pour chaque résevoir. Lorsque vint le moment de poser la dernière, il s'autorisa une petite fantaisie. Il modela le C3 en forme de papillon, se rappelant celui qu'il n'avait pas su attraper.

Tout s'était bien déroulé. L'alerte n'avait pas été donnée. Il avait de bonnes raisons de penser que la mission était pour ainsi dire accomplie. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était maintenant de s'enfuir de la forteresse via un pont de chemin de fer au nord. C'était le plan d'Eva, un détail que le major ne lui avait pas communiqué. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand une voix qui tenait davantage de l'ours que de l'homme le héla.

\- Snake !

Le nom était craché avec tant de hargne qu'une insulte n'aurait pas eu autant d'impact. Son regard voyagea instantanément au coin opposé du hangar, là où une Eva inconsciente gisait aux pieds d'Adamska et Volgin. Le blondinet, qui se tenait dans le dos de son colossal amant, eut un bref regard désolé pour Snake, comme s'il s'excusait de n'avoir pas tenu le monstre assez longtemps à l'écart. Mais tout ce que Jack ressentit fut de la tristesse, pas pour lui-même, mais pour le major. Cet instant d'inattention lui valut de ne pas anticiper l'attaque soudaine de The Boss. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il était désarmé et jeté au sol. Il bondit sur ses pieds.

Elle lui demanda pourquoi il était revenu. Elle osa. Il ne lui répondit pas, parce qu'évidemment elle savait la raison principale. La mission. Et elle devait aussi savoir qu'il y avait ici beaucoup plus à réparer qu'à détruire. Elle devait se douter qu'il y avait ici des personnes qu'il ne laisserait pas être torturées et mourir. Il cracha un peu de sang, des filets rouges dégoulinants sur sa barbe, se mit en position de combat, exactement comme elle.

Il réussit à la frapper au visage et elle céda un peu du terrain. Du moins, elle le sembla. Snake espérait qu'elle se coucherait. Le temps filait. Le compte à rebours, inarrêtable, courait dans sa tête. Ils allaient tous sauter s'ils s'attardaient ici. Et il ne pouvait évidemment rien dire.

Elle riposta deux fois plus fort, le ficha au sol et il entendit un os craquer, alors que son flanc heurtait le sol de béton. Un grognement lui échappa. Son corps ne s'était même pas remis de la séance de torture, du combat contre Volgin, de cette rouste monumentale qu'il lui avait flanquée. Le son avait atteint les oreilles du major aussi. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi furieux qu'il l'avait semblé. Pas aussi rancunier. Émotionnel, mais pas insensé, pas au point de tout effacer pour une maladresse.

Il n'était pas en réalité en colère contre Snake. Il était juste ivre de rage contre lui-même, parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il n'arriverait pas à partir, à faire ce que Snake lui conseillait et qui était la seule chose à faire. Alors, quand il entendit ce craquement, il s'avança et braqua son arme sur Snake, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever pour n'être que frappé et blessé de nouveau, encore et encore. Il n'était pas en état et Ocelot n'avait pas envie d'assister à ça.

\- Parfait ! aboya la voix rauque de Volgin. Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Tuer cette sale traînée et ce chien d'américain !

Le regard de Snake erra sur The Boss et Ocelot, côte à côte en cette seconde, tous deux avec cette même gravité sur leurs visages si similaires, la ressemblance si frappante que, immédiatement, tout doute disparut de l'esprit de Snake.

\- Cette pute avait de la ressource je dois dire ! ricana méchamment le colonel, un sourire sauvage séparant ses lèvres parcourues de cicatrices. Le vol du C3... et elle a même failli réussir à mettre la main sur l'Héritage des Philosophes...

Il touchait un petit objet carré, conservé précieusement au coeur de sa main. Le regard de The Boss rencontra celui de Snake à la seconde précise où le colonel prononça ce nom. Snake reconnut ce dont il s'agissait. Un microfilm seulement évidemment, mais contenant probablement toutes les données nécessaires pour dénicher et récupérer la fortune des Philosophes. Volgin émit un ricanement sardonique.

\- On dirait bien que mon petit major avait raison depuis le début... Cette "chère" Tatyana était bel et bien une taupe...

Il balança un coup de pied négligent dans une radio déposée non loin de son corps inerte, juste avant de leur balancer une formidable décharge. A la radio, qui explosa, mais aussi à elle.

\- Une salope bien obéissante... gronda-t-il, la haine et le sadisme remplaçant la lubricité dans sa voix.

Elle reprit ses esprits, violemment, alors que le pied du sadique s'enfonçait dans ses côtes désormais en miettes. Le cri de souffrance qui lui échappa retentit dans tout le hangar, l'emplissant.

\- Ordure ! s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée, n'arrachant au colonel qu'un rire tonitruant.

The Boss détourna les yeux, pas de Volgin la tabassant, mais plutôt de son fils qui, lui, fixait avec un plaisir non dissimulé le tabassage inhumain et si inégal.

\- J'aurais dû reconnaître les méthodes du KGB bien plus tôt, admit le colonel, se détournant enfin, alors qu'elle gisait sur le sol, conscient mais incapable de bouger de nouveau, tant la douleur était intense.

\- Non, rétorqua tout de go une voix sèche. Tu aurais dû me faire confiance.

Snake ne voulut pas leur laisser une chance de se rabibocher ou de s'entretuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'Héritage des Philosophes ? les interrompit-il, sans ménagement ; il fit fi tant bien que mal du regard brûlant qui le bombardait de rage d'Ocelot, dont le flingue était toujours braqué sur sa tempe.

Volgin s'apprêtait de toute évidence à le rembarrer virulemment, mais le major le devança, soulignant avec une certaine politesse :

\- Tu peux bien lui accorder ça avant de l'envoyer à la morgue, non ?

Extraordinairement, le colonel tint compte de son avis. Sans doute son ego démesuré joua aussi pour beaucoup. L'américain était à sa merci ; le traître avait été démasqué. Il ne voyait pas comment la situation pourrait désormais se retourner contre lui.

\- Durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, les Etats-Unis, l'URSS et la Chine ont conclu un pacte, visant à l'avènement d'un nouvel ordre mondial suite à la défaite de l'Axe. Ces trois pays ont mis leurs ressources en commun afin d'assurer cette défaite.

La Chine. L'élément manquant pour l'heure sur l'échiquier... Ou pas. Le regard acéré d'Ocelot voyagea sur Eva, ne laissant cependant rien transparaître. Toujours une longueur d'avance. Il aurait toujours une longueur d'avance.

\- La fortune qu'ils ont amassée, voilà l'Héritage des Philosophes, poursuivait le colonel, retournant le précieux microfilm entre ses larges doigts. Mon père était chargé de gérer cette fortune...

Il pouvait encore se rappeler son expression. Le jour où son fils lui ôtait la vie. Il rit tout bas, un instant, la joie illuminant sa face prognathe.

\- Il a fait en sorte que l'URSS obtienne le contrôle total de cet argent.

Il avait eu recours à toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables afin de la dissimuler, s'appuyant essentiellement sur la division du pactole et son blanchiment, pour effacer toute trace. A présent, l'argent était disséminé partout à travers le monde, sommeillant dans des centaines et des centaines de comptes tous ouverts sous des identités différentes. Le seul lien entre eux demeurait le microfilm, qui retraçait toutes les transactions opérées.

\- Avec cet argent, j'ai fait bâtir Groznyj Grad, ainsi que le laboratoire de recherche de Granin... Ce connard sans couilles... grogna-t-il, cynique à souhait, riant le coeur léger alors qu'il se souvenait de sa mort avec tant de netteté. Ce naze tout juste bon à picoler !

Il avait bâti son royaume, son empire. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez, pas suffisant pour satisfaire son ego surdimensionné. Il lui fallait plus, toujours plus. Plus de soldats, plus d'argent, plus de pouvoir, plus... d'amants et d'amantes ? Sans même qu'il y pense, il posa les yeux sur Adamska. Il le regarda. Pendant une micro-seconde, peut-être se demanda-t-il comment quelqu'un d'aussi parfait pouvait avoir choisi de lui appartenir. Peut-être s'estima-t-il réellement heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, immuable, absolument pas interchangeable, après toutes ces années. Volgin ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il avait fait une différence, une énorme différence dans sa vie.

Mais, sous l'écharpe si pratique, à travers le tissu écarlate comme ce sang qu'il avait fait couler, il aurait juré voir les empreintes de ses doigts. _C'est plus fort que moi._ Des regrets qui passaient, temporaires, jamais exprimés. _Je ne sais pas faire autrement._ Sa voix ne sonnait plus si rude lorsqu'il reprit :

\- Sokolov était la dernière solution qu'il me restait. Sokolov et son Shagohod.

Il n'avait pas agi lui-même ; il avait utilisé le réseau d'espions datant du pacte, qui, loin de s'être endormi, fonctionnait toujours. Il avait ainsi contacté The Boss et orchestré sa défection.

\- The Boss a encore assez de sens commun pour voir les choses à ma façon. Mieux vaut un monde uni sous une seule bannière qu'un monde divisé. La création de Sokolov sera notre arme ultime, pour réunifier le monde.

Il claqua des doigts, avant de, sans même adresser un regard à l'interpellée, lui tendre le microfilm.

\- Place ça en lieu sûr, commanda-t-il, son ton durcissant de nouveau.

The Boss ne discuta pas son ordre. Elle marcha ensuite vers Tanya, qui était retombée dans l'inconscience.

\- Je vais également m'assurer que le hangar n'a pas été saboté... et nous débarrasser d'elle...

Afin de prévenir toute réaction de la part de Snake, son regard plana sur lui, comme si elle le rassurait et l'instruisait de son prochain mouvement sur l'échiquier. Sans la moindre peine, elle souleva la femme et la plaça en travers de ses épaules, carrées et larges pour une femme, accentuant son apparence guerrière. Avant de quitter, elle s'immobilisa une seconde.

\- Bats-toi comme un guerrier, Volgin.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il, l'ironie moqueuse dans sa voix presque palpable.

A ces mots, elle se tendit, d'une manière quasi-imperceptible, qu'apparemment seul Ocelot remarqua. Car il eut exactement la même réaction au même moment. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ombre d'un sourire fugace naquit sur la bouche sévère de la femme, comme si elle soupçonnait l'étrange lien né entre son fils et son disciple. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Elle l'avait su, depuis ce jour où Ocelot avait marché dans la cellule de Sokolov pour stopper Volgin, pour s'interposer au péril de sa vie. Il était prêt à tout pour sa mission, à son instar, à l'instar de n'importe quel espion digne de ce nom, mais il y avait eu quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de pas joué, de tout à fait authentique. Elle avait passé assez d'années à feindre pour différencier le vrai du faux.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, le silence se fit. Un silence désagréable, tendu. Empreint d'une rivalité folle. Pour une fois, Volgin pouvait goûter à ce sentiment, cette impression d'être en concurrence. Son cher major admirait l'américain. C'était indéniable. N'avait-il pas même admis qu'il était doué ? Volgin ne cessait de repenser à ce moment pourtant anodin, car, pareil à some déité despotique, il voulait être le seul, le seul qu'Adam adorait et admirait.

Adamska commit une erreur. Il repoussa Snake, l'écartant du colonel, ce qui, implicitement, emportait une signification qui déplut énormément à ce dernier, et demanda à être celui qui se chargerait de lui. Les preuves s'accumulaient devant ses yeux. Maintenant, il devait écraser l'américain, prouver sa supériorité, démontrer qu'il était l'alpha mâle ici. ça paraissait idiot, mais, derrière les apparents raisonnements de son cerveau, c'était ce qui se jouait en cet instant. La position de champion, la position de celui autorisé à prendre ce qu'il voulait quand ça lui plaisait.

\- J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps... Ma vengeance...

Volgin le laissa croire qu'il avait la main, le laissa exécuter toutes ses petites jongleries, dardant un regard malade de colère sur Snake, souriant de la manière la moins rassurante qui fût. Il leur accordait un peu de temps, histoire de voir si le major tirerait. Il l'espérait. Il espérait voir qu'il s'en moquait, qu'il s'en foutait de cet américain. Une nouvelle fois, Ocelot le déçut. Il rengaina ses armes et, surtout, il dut se passer quelque chose, sur le visage d'Ocelot, qu'il ne pouvait voir, car Snake eut une infime réaction. Un léger haussement de sourcil. Un clignement de paupière au mauvais moment. ça avait suffi pour arrêter net le jugement de Volgin. Celui-ci poussa une grande exclamation, la voix si grave, si furieuse qu'Ocelot cessa instantanément de bouger.

\- Assez ! rugit-il, dans sa langue natale, espérant garder cette conversation privée. Bouge Adamska ! Je vais m'en occuper... Il me semble que tu l'as assez épargné !

S'exprimant dorénavant en anglais, et non par hasard, il poursuivit, son regard directement dirigé sur son amant qui osait à peine le regarder, sur un ton sans équivoque :

\- Tu vas rester ici à regarder ! Tu as bien compris ?

Ocelot avait comme froid, sauf que cette vague glaciale semblait prendre naissance dans ses poumons, dans sa poitrine. ça s'étendait horriblement. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, à toute vitesse, s'entrechoquant et lui flanquant la migraine. S'il laissait le duel se produire, c'était la mort assurée de Snake. Il réprima un tremblement ; il crevait de trouille à la simple idée de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. S'opposer à son colonel.

\- Colonel ! C'est personnel !

Une nouvelle bévue monumentale assurément.

\- Justement... chaton, rétorqua-t-il en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe, la voix grondante comme celle d'une bête sur le point d'attaquer. C'est pour ça que je vais lui régler son compte.

Il ne l'appelait normalement jamais de la sorte en public, pas aussi ouvertement. A ces mots, Ocelot se détourna vivement. Et si Volgin savait ? Il dégaina en un éclair, un revolver dans chaque main, un pointé sur Snake et l'autre sur le colonel, au cas où il se jetterait sur lui. Jack retenait son souffle. S'il prenait l'envie subite à Volgin d'électrifier Ocelot, que pourrait-il faire ? Le colonel cependant retira ses gants. Lentement, d'un geste presque mesuré, il tendit le bras, ouvrit la paume de sa main. A l'intérieur, gisait une cartouche. Qui grilla instantanément lorsqu'un puissant courant électrique inonda son bras.

Le regard du major dévia vers Jack. Comme s'il s'excusait. Il devait s'effacer. Volgin venait clairement de l'avertir qu'il ne se priverait pas de le punir s'il persistait dans sa rébellion. Jack prit garde de ne rien laisser paraître, mais, d'un regard complice, il l'enjoignit à s'écarter, à se fier à lui. Il était plus résistant qu'Adam ne le présumait. Au fond, il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait autant envie d'affronter le colonel que la réciproque était vraie.

 _Ne meurs pas... et... surtout... ne le tues pas._

Voilà ce qu'il lut dans les yeux pâles d'Ocelot, alors que celui-ci reculait. Un léger ricanement de Volgin attira son attention. Le regard de l'américain fut de nouveau rivé sur le colonel, qui se débarrassait de son manteau militaire, révélant un corps tout couture engoncé dans une combinaison de combat, dont la principale fonction était de le protéger lui-même de son électricité.

\- ça aurait dû arriver bien plus tôt, grommela l'immense type, son menton s'avançant alors qu'il renâclait nerveusement. Je ne pensais pas... être entouré de tant d'incompétents...

Tout à coup, un éclair d'une violence inouïe quitta sa main, activant une large machine. Aussitôt après, la large plaque sur laquelle se tenait Snake s'ébranla et descendit de plusieurs mètres. La plate-forme se stabilisa finalement dans un tressautement brutal et un bruit sourd. Elle vibra de nouveau quand Volgin, qui avait sauté, atterrit.

\- Je vais répandre tes tripes... fils de The Boss...

\- Je pense que vous confondez, objecta Snake, mais pas assez fort pour que le jeune homme perché tout là-haut puisse l'entendre. Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous... pour faire ça...

Le frisson rageur qui parcourut Volgin se traduisit par l'apparition de larges veines palpitantes et d'étincelles d'électricité. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la seule émotion que Snake discerna quand il répliqua, d'une voix acerbe :

\- Tu n'as pas idée...

Il décela comme une fêlure. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver chez un homme pareil, un tueur, un sadique de la pire espèce. Puis, pas un son. Les rivaux se jaugeaient, l'animosité claire dans leurs yeux. Les éclairs crépitaient. Volgin se déchaînerait. Les chances n'étaient pas égales. Absolument pas. Ocelot ne le fit pas uniquement pour sa mission ; il le fit aussi en espérant sauver John.

\- Snake ! Le héla-t-il soudain.

Il sentit le regard brûlant de Volgin se reportant aussitôt sur lui, la déception et la rancune transperçant son derme. _C'est avant tout pour nous deux... qu'il faut que cette mission soit menée à son terme_. Il ne se laissa pas démonter et lança un pistolet tranquillisant et un couteau à Snake, qui les rattrapa sans peine. Volgin baissa les yeux une seconde, s'évertuant à dissimuler ces bouleversements internes qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Dans l'instant, il en blâmait Ocelot. Il le détestait pour lui faire subir à peine le centième de ce que lui endurait depuis des années.

Près d'une minute fila sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Ocelot était plus stressé que jamais. Ce silence, cette inaction, n'annonçaient que le pire. Le colonel dévisageait l'américain, la tête en avant, les épaules légèrement vers l'arrière, avec le regard noir d'un taureau prêt à charger. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête. Qui éclatait tout à coup. Rien ne s'était produit, quand Volgin se rua brusquement sur Snake.

Il l'empoigna à bras-le-corps, ses larges mains comprimant son thorax au point qu'il crut que ses côtes allaient toutes lâcher, et le balança contre la paroi. Le bruit mat, affreusement violent, résonna dans tout le hangar, se répercutant sur les parois. Snake avait été pris de court. Néanmoins, même le CQC ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide face à cette force herculéenne. Sonné, il vit une flaque rouge s'étendre sous son visage plaqué au sol. Le colonel marcha droit sur lui, la face toujours crispée de rage, et l'agrippa par la nuque. Encore sonné, traîné sur ses genoux, Snake ne réagit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que le sol ne se rapproche à toute vitesse de son visage. Il eut le réflexe de plaquer ses mains au plancher et pousser de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, empêchant ainsi Volgin de lui exploser le crâne contre l'acier.

Il n'y avait là rien d'héroïque. Ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers, comme des primates, mais avec une hargne insensée animée par une rivalité féroce. Chaque coup était d'une brutalité effroyable. Les sons semblaient comme s'accrocher aux tympans d'Ocelot, condamné à demeurer ici, à les contempler se massacrer. Snake avait déjà tiré suffisamment de doses de sédatif pour assommer un éléphant, mais Volgin ne faiblissait même pas. Soudain, il chopa Snake, le bloqua contre la rambarde et lui administra un uppercut terrible. Une gerbe de sang gicla des narines et de la bouche de l'américain, dont la tête projetée vers l'arrière cogna contre la paroi. Complètement étourdi, il perçut à peine le crépitement de l'éclair qui le frapperait bientôt. En revanche, le cri d'Adam lui parvint très distinctement, très vite suivi d'une série de coups de feu.

\- Snake ! Tu peux le battre !

Volgin n'y croyait pas, Jack encore moins. Le colonel en lâcha sa proie, alla même jusqu'à lui tourner le dos pour river ses yeux sur Ocelot. Une légère fumée s'échappait encore du canon de son arme. Le jeunot ne détourna pas le regard.

\- De quel côté tu es ? Tu... tu es comme eux ?

Il en peinait à respirer ; il suffoquait de rage. Ocelot n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Snake avait passé un bras autour du cou épais de Volgin et comprimait sa trachée de toutes ses forces, tout en essayant de l'amener à basculer. Les décharges qu'émettait le corps de Volgin lui labouraient la peau, le parcouraient sans merci, électrifiant ses nerfs et le plongeant dans des affres au-delà du supportable. Pourtant, il tint bon, les dents serrées. Il libéra une main, dégaina le poignard lancé par Ocelot et planta Volgin à plusieurs reprises, droit dans le flanc. Adam ne regarda pas le sang jaillir. Son cœur se comprima atrocement. Il ne supportait pas ce spectacle, mais il ne fit rien pour stopper Snake, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Volgin pouvait aisément survivre à bien pire que quelques coups de couteau.

Snake réussit alors à faire basculer le colonel et à le mettre à terre. Là, il laissa libre cours à sa haine. Elle l'aveugla. Tout ce que ce monstre, désormais tombé de son piédestal, gisant à ses pieds, avait fait subir à Eva durant son court séjour auprès de lui, et surtout à Adamska, pendant plus de dix ans... tout explosa, envahit sa tête. Son poing s'enfonça dans sa mâchoire, percuta sa pommette, cognant encore et encore, sans arrêt. Volgin avait déjà encaissé pas mal de coups quand il se replia sur lui-même pour se protéger. Du sang jaillit d'entre ses dents serrées, s'écoulant sur la gencive, outrepassant la lèvre pour dévaler le menton. Avec un râle furieux, il repoussa Snake d'un coup de pied en plein ventre. Puis il se redressa, non sans peine, le fluide rouge dégoulinant partout, hors des trous sur son côté, où le couteau était resté planté, hors des plaies ouvertes sur son visage. Volgin jeta un regard terrible à Ocelot. Pour la première fois, il l'entrevoyait. L'éventualité de la défaite. C'était inacceptable, spécialement sous les yeux de son amant.

\- Tire ! vociféra-t-il, d'une voix plus autoritaire que jamais. Tue-le !

Comme le jeune homme ne s'exécutait pas, ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un geste, ulcéré il rugit :

\- T'attends quoi ?! Abats ce chien ! C'est un ordre !

Ocelot grimaça légèrement, sa bouche se tordant de mépris devant cette attitude de perdant ; il ne reconnaissait pas son colonel, l'homme qu'il aimait et que rien n'effrayait, que personne ne pouvait mettre à mal.

\- C'est ça notre vie maintenant ? Rétorqua le major, les sourcils froncés, mais loin de partager l'ire qui inondait Volgin.

 _C'est ça le héros que j'ai aimé ?_ Un type qui baissait les bras ? A la moindre difficulté ? Évidemment, ça, Ocelot ne le constatait que maintenant ; jamais encore Volgin n'avait rencontré d'adversaire à sa hauteur.

\- Je suis ton supérieur ! Je suis... tout ! Tu n'es rien sans moi ! Tu me dois absolument tout ce que tu es ! Je t'ai fait et je pourrais te défaire en moins d'une seconde !

Cet air insolent sur son visage félin, cette gracieuse figure qu'il embrassait comme s'il la dévorait, le rendit fou. Ocelot vit le moment où il cessa de se contrôler. Il tira dans sa direction à plusieurs reprises. La formidable décharge rôtit littéralement les douilles qui tombèrent au sol, grésillantes et fumantes, alors que Volgin, affaibli par Snake et par cette brutale décompression d'énergie, vacillait sur ses jambes. Il devina qu'Ocelot traversait le pont métallique suspendu au-dessus de sa tête et de celle de l'américain au cliquetis obsédant de ses santiags.

Volgin releva les yeux et, instantanément, leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se séparer. Ocelot le fixa droit dans les yeux ; il en attendait tant de lui. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à le pointer d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Bats-toi comme un homme Volgin.

 _Bats-toi comme l'homme que tu m'as fait croire que tu étais_. Pas comme le minable qu'il avait dans l'instant dans sa ligne de mire. Il était naturellement désappointé, cruellement, mais pouvait encore pardonner son incartade. Il supporterait même que ses illusions fussent de nouveau brisées par amour pour cet homme. Cependant, Yevgeny devait comprendre que, quand on s'imposait aux autres pareil à un dieu, on devait maintenir ce statut en toutes circonstances.

Le colonel s'apprêtait à riposter, verbalement seulement, car, étonnamment, aucune étincelle n'éclatait de sa peau, bien qu'Ocelot lui eût énormément manqué de respect à moult reprises en l'espace de cinq minutes seulement. N'avait-il pas questionné son autorité, effrontément désobéi, prêté assistance à son ennemi juré et même ouvert le feu sur lui ? Si. Il avait fait tout ça. Et Volgin ne l'avait pas encore tué, alors qu'il aurait pu. Même exténué et meurtri, il aurait suffi d'un éclair, d'une gerbe d'électricité lancée sur ce sale gosse insolent. Pas une comme précédemment, totalement chaotique, pas le fruit d'une excitation nerveuse ; non, une punition volontaire, contrôlée. Il l'aurait laminé ce mioche. Il n'en fit rien pourtant, à aucun moment.

Une voix mécanique retentit dans le hangar. Il s'agissait d'une alerte à la bombe et, sur-le-champ, Volgin ordonna à Ocelot d'aller découvrir où étaient les explosifs et de les désarmer. Une fois de plus, le major ne remua pas d'un pouce, rejetant impudemment son autorité, combattant l'habitude de plier à ses moindres désirs, pourtant si enfoncée dans son crâne. Snake assistait à leur échange avec un mélange de gêne et d'aigreur. Même quand ils n'échangeaient pas un traître mot, les deux hommes semblaient se lancer les pires reproches et insultes, avec une animosité sous-tendue par une passion encore plus dévorante.

\- Dégage ! Fous-le camp putain ! Aboya Volgin.

Il crut perdre définitivement la tête, quand Ocelot, avant de finalement partir, adressa ce curieux signe de mains à Snake. Ce n'était pas la première fois ; c'était comme un code établi entre eux. Une marque d'exclusivité dont le sens échappait à Volgin. Ocelot était sa chose à lui ; il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de secret ! Tout de suite, Snake était la cause de tous les problèmes de Volgin.

Maintenant qu'Adamska ne les surveillait plus, il se battit plus librement. Ce ne fut qu'une fausse impression. Il attaquait surtout plus intrépidement, sans réfléchir une seconde, beaucoup trop haineux pour ça. Peu à peu, les doses de pistolet tranquillisant que tirait sur lui Snake commencèrent à faire effet. Le colonel n'était pas totalement insensible au sédatif ; il avait seulement fallu lui en injecter dix fois la dose normale. La tête commença à lui tourner. Il se sentit partir. Il lutta, continua d'avancer vers l'ennemi dont il peinait à percevoir nettement les contours à présent et, brutalement, tout devint noir et il s'écroula d'un bloc.

* * *

Le coeur d'Ocelot battait la chamade. Les soldats fuyaient le bâtiment, courant dans tous les sens, paniqués. L'explosion était imminente. Il se calma sensiblement, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de John quitter le hangar en toute hâte. Mais pas celle de Volgin. Son coeur manqua un battement.

Il ne restait peut-être pas une minute avant que tout ne parte en fumée. Ocelot sentit ses boyaux se nouer, sa gorge s'obstruer au point que déglutir devint horriblement douloureux en l'espace d'un seul instant. Certes, c'était le pire monstre qui fût. Un sadique, infidèle, brutal, égoïste, violent... et, à présent, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas que lui dans sa vie. Il semblait que, quand bien même Snake ne l'aimait sûrement pas, il était néanmoins prêt à l'épauler et rester à ses côtés... ? Mais non, ça ne lui importait pas. Ça ne le remplacerait pas lui. Son colonel. Son parent. Cette vérité avait beau être sale, déviante, laide, elle gouvernait ses sentiments.

Avec un cri aussi déchirant qu'il s'était montré froid et distant tout à l'heure, il courut droit dans le hangar sans se retourner, se heurtant aux gardes fuyant dans l'autre sens, dans le désordre le plus total.

\- Yevgeny !

Il déboula sur la passerelle de métal et son regard s'arrêta net sur le corps gisant en contrebas, dans une mare de sang. Un hurlement d'horreur lui échappa, alors qu'il se le figurait déjà mort.

\- Non ! Yevgeny !

Sa voix étranglée se brisa. _Non! Tu ne peux pas mourir !_ C'était comme voir le dieu unique auquel vous aviez toujours cru et auquel vous aviez voué toute votre existence être mis en pièces par des chiens. Son mental se fissura. Proprement terrorisé à la seule pensée de l'avoir perdu, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde sans même songer à la hauteur de laquelle il se jetait à corps perdu. Un râle de douleur passa ses lèvres. Il s'était bien foulé la cheville en atterrissant. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'elle ne soit pas brisée en mille morceaux. Il claudiqua jusqu'à la légende mise à mal, se jeta à genoux auprès d'elle. Il essaya de l'attraper par les épaules et de le traîner. En vain, évidemment.

\- Réveille-toi ! Yevgeny ! Je t'en supplie !

Il regrettait tellement tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait, toute sa stupide petite rébellion. S'il avait causé sa mort, peu importait que ce fût indirectement, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Absolument jamais. Ses mains tremblantes rattrapèrent les épaules si larges et il lutta pour ne serait-ce que retourner l'homme et le placer sur le dos. Les secondes filaient. Ils allaient crever, comme ça, à cause de cette foutue mission ! Il hurla son nom, de toutes ses forces, le secoua, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Le temps passait et Ocelot, qui avait perdu tout espoir, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, alors qu'il luttait pourtant pour les retenir, même s'il était désormais persuadé que jamais plus Volgin ne rouvrirait les yeux. Il se lova contre le corps inerte, comme il le faisait depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, les rares fois où il était autorisé à finir la nuit dans le lit du colonel et n'osant le faire qu'une fois que Volgin s'était endormi.

Il sentit une légère secousse. La poitrine de l'homme sous lui se souleva alors qu'il hoquetait du sang. C'était un véritable miracle et Ocelot, se fichant bien des coups qu'il recevrait en châtiment, pressa ses lèvres sur la bouche et la tempe de l'homme revenant à lui. Sans doute était-il tombé sous le coup de l'épuisement ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, pas après toute l'énergie qu'il avait déployée, toute cette électricité qu'il avait déchargée.

\- On doit sortir d'ici... déclara Ocelot, omettant même de sécher ses joues trempées de larmes dans l'urgence. Et ce fils de pute qui t'aurait laissé crever ici, je te jure qu'il va payer !

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait demandée à Snake. Epargner Volgin. Et cet enfoiré avait délibérément ignoré sa requête. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Fini de jouer maintenant !

* * *

 _J'ai choisi d'épargner notre sympathique Johnny x)_

 _Je n'aime pas trop couper ici mais le chapitre est déjà bien assez long !  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

\- Yevgeny !

Ils n'avaient pas quitté le bâtiment. Volgin avait à peine pu se mettre à genoux, s'accroupir, incapable encore de se lever et son major, encore plus incapable de l'y aider, de le soutenir, tant il était disproportionnément grand et pesant comparé à lui, ne pouvait qu'assister au temps qui filait, qui jouait contre eux, cruel, sans pitié.

\- Yevgeny... répéta-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique, comme on implorait un dieu.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela possible, mais son cerveau ordinairement si efficace, découvrant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire comment se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, aussi désespérée fût-elle, avait complètement disjoncté. Il était déconnecté. Un sursaut agita le colonel, dont les mains s'apposèrent contre le bitume taché de sueur et de sang. Il toussa, si fort qu'Adam crut qu'il suffoquait, puis cracha du sang. Le sang ruissela le long des failles.

Tout ce sang, tout ce sang partout, qui coulait, qu'il gerbait. Gerbait aussi copieusement, aussi abondamment qu'Adam son repas le premier jour où Volgin avait forcé cet ado maigrelet à ingurgiter toute une bouteille de vodka. Il l'avait presque tué. Il l'avait presque tué tant de fois. Ocelot tremblait comme un pleutre, non pas évidemment parce que ce sang l'indisposait, mais parce qu'il craignait que son colonel succombe.

Celui-ci releva soudain les yeux. Son regard perçant de prédateur, jusque dans l'agonie, voyagea jusqu'au prototype, son précieux Shagohod. Il revint ensuite sur son major, le seul encore là à ses côtés, alors que tout exploserait bientôt. Ça ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes, mais ces secondes parurent une éternité. Il y eut ce qu'il pensa, dans les tréfonds de son être. Une partie de lui qui se rappelait l'enfant apporté, livré en pâture au monstre.

 _La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as souri. Tu ne savais pas... que tu souriais à un monstre... Tu ne savais pas... mais moi j'ai immédiatement su... que ce sourire ne serait jamais que pour moi. Je me le suis réservé._

Adam avait souri et il avait couru droit sur Volgin, parce qu'il y était contraint, parce que ces drôles de gens qui l'avaient amené ici, comme on délivrait un paquet. En revanche, rien ne le forçait à prendre sa main. A essayer du moins. C'était peut-être parce que Volgin était si grand, si robuste, et qu'il s'était dit que cet homme-là le protégerait. Grave erreur. Il l'avait rapidement compris, peut-être à la seconde même où le poing serré, au lieu de s'ouvrir pour tenir cette petite menotte fragile, s'était écarté avec une froideur incomparable.

 _Je suis un pécheur. Une horrible personne. Je t'ai élevé dans la terreur... Mais..._

Dieu qu'il aimait son œuvre, comme tout bon mégalomane.

 _Quand je te vois aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas dire que je regrette... car je me demande, dans mon égoïsme forcené, si tu n'aurais pas été différent de celui que tu es devenu si je ne t'avais pas fait tant de mal._

Et il y eut ce qu'il dit. Sans crier gare, il attrapa Adamska par le col, l'attira à lui, pour lui flanquer une baffe si forte que même l'écho du bruit qu'elle fit crevait les tympans. Néanmoins, il avait pris garde de ne pas l'assommer et pour une bonne raison : il l'enjoignit à filer, sur-le-champ.

\- Sors d'ici ! Commanda-t-il en russe. Dégage Adamska ! Je me passerai très bien d'un autre putain de traître !

Alors qu'il ne voulait juste pas qu'il meure. Adam était son œuvre vivante, l'humain qu'il avait modelé, qu'il avait façonné, et il l'aimait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, comme il pouvait. Comme il le soupçonnait, le jeune freluquet refusa de s'exécuter. Il objecta tout de go :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas !

\- Tu feras ce que je te dis ! Cette fois ! Riposta violemment le colosse et il le repoussa brutalement, suffisamment pour que le major chancelle et perde l'équilibre. Bute-moi ce chien !

La rage, cette lumière sombre dansant dans ses pupilles, Adam la connaissait trop bien. Il réagit instinctivement, son corps agissant automatiquement, se conformant à ce que nombre de mauvaises expériences lui avaient appris.

\- Bien...

Sans doute n'en aurait-il pas été de même si le colonel ne s'était pas remis debout à ce stade. Ocelot sortit du bâtiment à contrecœur, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Alors qu'il se détournait pour la dernière fois, il ne vit plus Volgin, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait sûrement pu se sauver aussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rassuré, il accéléra, se mit à courir histoire de s'éloigner autant que possible du hangar au bord de l'implosion. Il fit quelques mètres à l'air libre, avant qu'une formidable succession de détonations ne retentisse et qu'il soit projeté sur plusieurs mètres par l'onde de choc. Il ne perdit pas conscience, ne s'évanouit pas, mais tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti autour de lui pendant près d'une minute. Des pieds passaient près de lui, courant, devant ses yeux qui y voyaient un peu trouble. Des hurlements résonnaient dans le lointain, lointain qui était en fait tout près. Ses tympans vibraient. Il n'entendait pour ainsi dire plus qu'un insupportable vrombissement sourd. Ses doigts s'agitèrent, s'étendirent, se rétractèrent, et finalement il se redressa, même s'il peinait à conserver son équilibre. Un homme enflammé manqua de le bousculer. Le pauvre hère courait dans tous les sens, en train de rôtir vivant dans sa combinaison de soldat. Ocelot eut le réflexe de l'éviter. Son cerveau et son corps reprenaient du service.

Aussitôt, tout fut clair de nouveau. La cible. Son but. Il avait commis des erreurs, il avait douté, mais, au fond, il avait toujours su que c'était lui qu'il aimait et qu'il servirait.

Il chargea son revolver en toute hâte. Il n'en collerait pas qu'une dans le crâne de ce connard d'américain ; les six seraient pour lui. Pour ses couilles. Il n'était pas un bleu, plus malin encore qu'il n'en avait l'air, en dépit de son petit air rusé de renard. Il avait placé un traqueur sur Snake... juste au cas où... Il avait décidément bien fait. Et cette ordure n'était a priori pas loin. Il courut droit vers la cible. Son cœur battit de toutes ses forces, de rage et de rancune, aussitôt qu'il les vit, lui et Eva. Comment cette pouffiasse pouvait-elle encore être en vie ? Bien sûr ! The Boss !

 _Mon pauvre Yevgeny... Tu avais raison. Cerné de traîtres..._

Il tut sa respiration, ajusta son tir. Cette fois-ci, il ne le manquerait pas. Son doigt se rapprocha de la détente, quand la base tout entière trembla. Ocelot vacilla légèrement, perdant sa visée, et assista, avec stupéfaction, au Shagohod explosant le mur toujours debout de l'entrepôt, avec Volgin bien vivant à ses commandes. Le colonel le repéra et ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, qui leur suffit à se comprendre. Eva ne perdit pas un instant. Dès que Snake eut grimpé dans le side-car, elle démarra en trombe. Ils passeraient par le centre de la base, devraient la traverser entièrement. Ocelot savait. Ce qu'il ignorait à l'heure actuelle était quel était leur plan, ce qu'elle avait posé sous les rails, avec l'aide de The Boss. Des charges explosives.

Le major lâcha un grognement furieux, avant d'enfourcher à son tour une moto toute proche. Elle pensait être la seule à savoir en faire ? Elle se trompait lourdement ! Il allait lui montrer ! Il se lança à leurs trousses, ne se préoccupant pas des barrières par-dessus lesquelles il sauta, non sans un ricanement arrogant. La moto atterrit rudement, mais tint bon. Il n'avait pas de poids mort pour le ralentir et les rattrapa sans peine. Il se plaça à hauteur d'Eva et les engins se tamponnèrent violemment. Il pensait qu'elle serait armée, mais pas qu'elle serait confiante au point de dégainer et de tirer, alors qu'elle conduisait et qu'il la bousculait. Il voulut la prendre de vitesse, en vain. Elle aurait pu le descendre ; la pensée le rendit fou. Elle y échoua uniquement à cause de Snake, qui agrippa son bras juste à temps et dévia son tir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Il veut notre peau Snake !

Elle avait raison ; ce n'était pas de la comédie cette fois-ci. C'était on ne peut plus sérieux. Snake finit par le réaliser. Il les talonnait, malgré toutes les courbes folles et serrées que prenait Eva ; il ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il n'avait pas la bave aux lèvres, mais son regard était noir. Snake ne le reconnut pas. Cette personne semblait différente de celle qu'il avait embrassée à la cascade. Tout à coup, il sembla perdre de la vitesse. Jack se détourna, pour aussitôt se baisser et éviter de justesse une rafale de balles qui lui étaient destinées.

\- Ocelot ! Arrête ! Hurla Jack, avec fermeté, mais en réalité le suppliant de cesser cette folie, davantage dans son intérêt que dans le sien.

\- Tu sais pourquoi... rétorqua-t-il, mais beaucoup trop bas pour que l'américain eût pu l'entendre.

Il appuya de nouveau sur la détente et rien ne se produisit. Il était tombé à court de munitions, mais peu lui importait. Il s'avança de nouveau et, de toutes ses forces, ce qui le contraignait à perdre de l'emprise sur son guidon et donc sa trajectoire, tenta à plusieurs reprises de défoncer le crâne d'Eva à l'aide de la crosse de son arme. Elle eut le réflexe de brandir son arme, réussit à parer tant bien que mal ses attaques désordonnées, plutôt chaotiques, ce qui les rendait encore plus dangereuses. Il n'était plus l'espion qui jouait la comédie, se contrôlait parfaitement ; il était comme enragé. Soudain, il la frappa si fort qu'elle laissa échapper son pistolet et que son poignet émit un craquement inquiétant. Il allait sûrement s'acharner sur elle. Heureusement, ils approchaient de l'entrée d'un hangar en feu et, pour ne pas se prendre le mur, il dut changer de côté.

Snake essaya de capter le regard d'Ocelot, alors qu'il traversait cet enfer brûlant, slalomant pour esquiver les morceaux de toit qui tombaient les uns après les autres. Les flammes les léchaient. La mort était partout et Ocelot, lui, était toujours dans cet état irrationnel frisant l'hystérie. Alors que Jack songeait à tenter de lui parler, pour le ramener à la raison, il attrapa une barre métallique en se penchant au péril de sa propre vie. Il lui en balança un premier coup, l'atteignant dans les côtes et en fissurant sans doute plusieurs déjà bien fragilisées. C'était de la folie. Snake n'en revenait pas. Il n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises. Subitement, le jeune homme colla sa moto au side-car et posa le pied dessus. Là, il déchaîna sa colère, purement et simplement. Il semblait ne pas réaliser qu'il était à cheval entre deux véhicules lancés à pleine vitesse au milieu d'un bâtiment en feu s'écroulant. Il se contenta de cogner encore et encore, comme un forcené.

\- Adam !

L'exclamation de Snake le fit dresser la tête, le ramena pour une seconde miraculeuse de plain-pied dans la réalité. Il vit sa moto qui fonçait droit sur un tremplin qui donnait sur le vide. Sa moto ferait un vol plané et irait s'encastrer dans une paroi métallique et lui avec. Son cerveau se remit à opérer. Il ne pourrait pas la stopper ; il allait beaucoup trop vite. Il se remit en selle. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il essaierait et, s'il échouait, ce serait la mort. Alors qu'il préparait son dérapage, une énorme poutre métallique accompagnée de gravats se décrochèrent du plafond au-dessus de lui. Son regard cilla, erra sur la masse qui allait l'écrabouiller, le réduire en bouillie, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Un tremblement le saisit. Il continua de déraper, orientant sa moto de plus en plus de côté, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Ce fut alors qu'il perçut un sifflement qui n'aurait jamais dû retentir. Il détourna les yeux et vit Snake, le lance-roquettes à la main, et la roquette qu'il venait de tirer fendre l'air vers les débris qu'elle atomisa en les touchant. Ocelot en stoppa sa moto et ne redémarra pas sur-le-champ, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, continuant sur leur lancée. Comment haïr un homme qui, de toute évidence, vous aimait au point de continuer à vous sauver la vie alors que vous veniez de lui vider un chargeur dessus et de le matraquer avec une barre de fer ?

Que devait-il faire ? Tout était inconciliable, tout se contredisait. Tout le monde se contredisait et il était pourtant celui qui manipulait tout ce petit monde depuis le début. A moins qu'il ne se soit trompé sur toute la ligne. Il essaya de se reprendre en main. Volgin n'était pas mort. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Une cacophonie de tirs, des bruits de fusillade lui parvinrent. Il redémarra et roula assez vite pour rejoindre le Shagohod, qui n'avait pas atteint encore sa vitesse maximale. Volgin décimait ses propres hommes. Pour s'amuser, ivre de sa propre puissance. Comme un gamin cassait ses jouets dans un élan tyrannique d'omnipotence. Il venait d'exploser un hélicoptère.

\- Yevgeny ! Hurla Ocelot à gorge déployée.

Le colonel le vit, mais ne lui adressa qu'un signe, lui commandant de s'écarter. Ocelot y fut obligé. Un énorme avion bloquait la voie. Comme il roulait non loin du Shagohod, il se déporta sur le côté, contrairement aux précédents motards qui s'étaient faufilés sous l'appareil. Volgin, lui, n'en fit rien. Le Shagohod sous son contrôle prit encore de la vitesse et, pour la plus grande terreur d'Ocelot, heurta de plein fouet le gigantesque aéroplane, l'envoyant valser sans la moindre peine et s'en sortant sans une égratignure. Il jeta un regard au-dehors, constata qu'Ocelot le collait toujours. Pas une bonne chose. Pas du tout. Volgin n'avait pas encore pu mesurer la pleine puissance du Shagohod et, honnêtement, il préférait que son jeune major soit très loin lorsque ce moment arriverait. Qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Non, il fallait l'écarter, l'écarter pour le préserver. Pour une fois.

On se remettait des fractures, des hématomes, mais pas du trépas. Et Volgin refusait catégoriquement de le perdre. Il réfléchit aux moyens présentement à sa disposition. Il ne pouvait pas stopper le Shagohod et ainsi permettre à ses deux espions de s'enfuir et il n'allait certainement pas ouvrir le feu sur Ocelot. Ça, jamais. Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur le levier actionnant les réacteurs. Peut-être que ça marcherait. Il l'enclencha. Les réacteurs se mirent à tourner, chauffer, produisant et irradiant une telle puissance que la moto d'Ocelot dérailla. Il ne chuta pas, mais dut stopper son véhicule.

Une centaine de mètres devant, filaient toujours Eva et Snake, l'américain mitraillant leurs poursuivants et le prototype en vain. Bien qu'il fût plus occupé à viser et tirer en permanence, Snake avait distingué ce drôle de manège qui se jouait derrière la ligne de motards qu'il canardait. Ironiquement, il se sentit plus léger aussi une fois qu'il aperçut la moto arrêtée d'Ocelot, au loin. Il s'agissait sûrement de leur unique point commun à lui et au colonel. Le Shagohod se retrouva coincé peu avant le pont, juste le temps nécessaire à Snake pour repérer les charges cachées surs les poutrelles métalliques par les soins d'Eva, aidée sûrement de The Boss.

* * *

\- Quel enfoiré !

Ocelot, de son côté, rongeait son frein. Il n'allait certainement pas s'avouer vaincu si aisément. Il s'évertua à relancer sa bécane, sans résultat. Le moteur était foutu. Il courut jusqu'à des types que Snake avait abattus, dégage les cadavres et piqua leur véhicule. Il peina terriblement à remettre la moto d'aplomb. Heureusement, il s'agissait de modèles légers et, au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il finit par y parvenir. Il roula à toute allure dans les traces de Volgin, les plus aisées à suivre et parvint en amont du pont. Il sortit ses jumelles, constata alors avec stupéfaction que Snake et Eva étaient descendus de leur moto, puisqu'elle se trouvait à l'arrêt à l'autre bout de la passerelle. Il les chercha véhémentement, balayant les alentours du regard pour enfin les découvrir, l'américain avec un fusil de précision dans les mains. Il comprit vite leur plan. De là où il se trouvait, dans ses jumelles, il put discerner les charges posées sous le pont.

\- Putain d'enculé ! Volgin ! Volgin ! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, mais évidemment le colonel ne risquait pas de l'entendre à une telle distance, surtout pas au milieu de cet horrible vacarme.

Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il se rua vers le premier soldat mort qu'il trouva armé d'un fusil de précision, s'en empara et rejoignit son poste en surplomb. A la seconde où Snake s'apprêtait à tirer la balle qui déclencherait la première charge, une balle alla se ficher dans son biceps. Eva, prise au dépourvu, à son instar, poussa un petit cri aigu. Mais Jack n'abandonna pas. Il ne se replia pas comme l'espérait Ocelot et, déjà, il se remettait en place pour tirer la seconde et dernière balle. Le major l'imita donc, sans grand plaisir cette fois-ci, étant donné que l'homme sur lequel il ferait feu lui avait sauvé la vie il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Mais Volgin... Volgin passait avant tout.

\- Pardonne-moi Jack...

Il l'avait dans le viseur. Il appuya. Sa détresse, qui se mua en une pure panique, se lut sur son visage qui se figea. Son corps tétanisa. Plus de balles. Il fonça à sa moto, la démarra et roula plus vite que jamais vers le pont. Trop tard. Qu'aurait-il voulu faire de toute façon ? Se jeter aussi dans la rivière ? Exploser avec lui ? Ils étaient à court de temps. Le pont explosa, avec Volgin dessus.

Sur le moment, Ocelot ressembla à un animal en cage depuis des années qu'on réintégrait brutalement dans la nature, à qui on rendait sa liberté. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire ; il était perdu. Son regard restait rivé sur la dépouille du pont, désintégré, dont il ne restait que des parties tronçonnées, déchiquetées, pareilles à des moignons. Il ne s'en détacha pas un seul instant, surtout pas quand un ronflement sonore emplit l'air. Snake et Eva reculèrent précipitamment, alors que le Shagohod remontait, se hissait jusqu'à la terre ferme. Il était vivant et il aurait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait peut-être plus traverser, mais il pouvait toujours contourner en empruntant une autre voie pour les rejoindre. Ce fut ce qu'il décida. Mais il mit trop de temps, bien qu'il prît tous les risques et ne décéléra pas une seule seconde, mais dans les virages les plus secs des cols.

* * *

Quand Ocelot déboula sur les lieux, un sale pressentiment le tenaillait. Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait des cordes.

 _Kuwabara... Kuwabara..._

Même quand il n'était pas à ses côtés pour les prononcer, les mots résonnaient aux oreilles d'Ocelot. Un orage se préparait. Adam descendit si précipitamment de sa moto qu'il faillît tomber et que l'engin se renversa dans un bruit sourd. Ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Il n'osait y croire. Son cerveau refusait d'y croire, d'analyser ce que ses yeux percevaient. C'était trop impensable, trop insupportable. Volgin couvert de coups, en sang de la tête aux pieds, percé de balles, toutes ses cicatrices rouvertes, béantes.

Il en oublia la présence de cette salope qu'il haïssait tant, de cet américain. Les larmes coulaient, dégringolaient, ne se tarissant pas. La bouche demeurait entrouverte, sans émettre un seul son cohérent, un seul mot. Juste des sortes de minuscules, quasi-inaudibles, chuintements, gémissements, comme un enfant terrifié. Son dieu, son... "père", est-ce qu'il mourait ? Il avança mécaniquement, comme ensorcelé, comme face à un miracle. _Mon amour, est-ce que tu meurs ?_

\- Adamska, n'approche pas...

Ce furent les seuls mots que Volgin lui adressa, d'une voix si inhabituellement lasse, encore plus rauque que d'habitude, une voix marquée par la souffrance. Ocelot trembla de tous ses membres. Si Yevgeny ne se mourait pas, alors pourquoi sa voix sonnait-elle si différente ? Mais il avait déjà cru le perdre une fois et il s'en était sorti, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi cette fois-là ça se finirait autrement ? Il voulut accourir, courir droit sur lui, comme quand il était petit, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais deux mains l'empoignèrent avec fermeté et le maintinrent sur place.

Il ne cria pas sur le coup. Il ne fit pas un bruit. Quand le tonnerre tonna et que l'éclair zébra le ciel sombre pour tomber sur lui. Comme une punition divine. Le bourreau foudroyé, châtié, sous les yeux de sa plus malheureuse victime, la seule ironiquement qui en était venue à vraiment l'aimer. Ses yeux trop pâles s'ouvrirent tout grand, sa bouche aussi, mais il n'en échappa qu'un grand cri silencieux, tellement douloureux qu'il restait emprisonné au creux de ses entrailles.

Ce fut alors que le feu prit. Le temps stoppa. Pour une seconde. Puis la réalité leur apparut, surtout à Adam. Volgin brûlait vivant devant lui, sous ses yeux. Le monstre. La bête était en feu, là-haut, perchée sur son métallique piédestal. Il n'y avait plus d'étincelles, plus de sang. Tout se diluait, se noyait dans les flammes qui le dévoraient.

\- Non !

Ocelot se débattit comme un fou à lier. Pour aller le sauver, même si c'était absolument impossible, s'il n'existait plus le moindre espoir. Il hurla à pleins poumons. Bien qu'il fût si faible physiquement comparé à lui, Snake devait employer toutes ses forces à le retenir. Il était déchaîné, plus furieux encore que durant la course-poursuite. Pire, cette fois, il pleurait. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la rage, mais du désespoir à l'état pur. Il mordit le bras de Jack à pleines dents., les yeux rivés sur Volgin qui se tordait de douleur, dans un concert de halètements et de cris rauques de douleur, alors que le feu le ravageait. Le feu ne tuait pas rapidement. Il vous consumait lentement, comme se satisfaisant de l'incommensurable souffrance qu'il vous infligeait, croissant au fur et à mesure qu'il franchissait chaque couche du derme.

Il aurait le temps. Il le fallait. Il ne savait pas comment il l'approcherait, comment il franchirait ce rempart de flammes et d'électricité mêlés, mais était prêt à se sacrifier.

Pris de court par la violente morsure, Snake desserra à peine sa prise et Adam en profita pour se dégager. Il s'arqua, lui balança un brutal coup de tête, avant de piétiner son pied droit, le privant ainsi de son équilibre. Il connaissait les points sensibles par cœur et il courut droit sur le Shagohod fumant. Jack voulut s'élancer pour le rattraper, mais Eva le retint par l'épaule.

\- Snake ! On doit filer ! Cria Eva et, de son index, elle pointait des soldats arrivant par la voie des airs.

Après un instant, elle murmura, réalisant, confrontée à cette lueur qu'elle discernait au creux de son œil :

\- Je sais que tu ne l'abandonneras pas... Mais tu ne pourras pas et le sauver et remplir ta mission.

 _Tu dois faire une croix sur l'un des deux_. Exactement comme The Boss des années auparavant, comme lors de cette mission. La mission ou son âme sœur, puis la mission ou son fils. La sentence tomba comme un couperet.

Il était un soldat. Il fit ce qu'il devait, ce que sa raison lui commanda de faire et non son cœur. Il remonta dans le side-car, tournant le dos à Ocelot et le regrettant aussitôt. Mais Eva avait déjà enclenché le moteur et repris la route. Ils roulaient vers le lac, là où The Boss apparemment l'attendait, pour une ultime confrontation. Sur le moment, Adamska s'en fichait. Qu'était cet américain qu'il connaissait à peine comparé à l'homme qui avait été présent à, pour ainsi dire, chaque instant de sa vie ?

\- Yevgeny !

Une détonation juste au-dessus de lui le fit lever la tête. Il dut immédiatement la baisser pour ne pas finir dévisagé. L'électricité crépitait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer son ascension, une gerbe d'étincelles fusa dans les airs, rapidement rejointe par une plus massive encore de flammes oranges. Le brasier redoubla d'intensité. Mais la pluie aussi. Une décharge le parcourut, aussitôt que sa main se posa sur la carapace métallique du prototype. Une assez forte pour l'étourdir un brin, alors qu'il n'avait qu'effleuré la surface. Il en gémit de douleur et un nouveau sanglot lui échappa, parce qu'il se rendait désormais pleinement compte d'à quel point ce serait difficile. Insurmontable.

Il s'entêta pourtant. Il enfila ses gants qui le protégeraient un peu, se déchaussa, étant donné que ses chaussettes seraient toujours plus sèches que ses bottes détrempées pour un petit temps. Ensuite, il revint à la charge, avec davantage de hargne. L'averse le frappait de plein fouet et il dérapa plusieurs fois, avant d'enfin atteindre le sommet. Il ne pouvait pas se coller à Volgin, qui flambait. Il devait d'abord couper l'afflux électrique. Il dégaina son poignard, passa sa main à travers les flammes pour trancher les câbles noués autour des poignets de Volgin, enroulés autour de ses bras.

Aussitôt que le dernier lien entre la machine et l'homme fut rompu, le corps en feu bascula du promontoire. Il dégringola à bas du Shagohod, avant qu'Ocelot ait pu tenter de le retenir, ce qui n'aurait abouti que sur un échec de toute manière. Pire, le colosse l'aurait entraîné dans sa chute et il aurait fini par prendre feu lui aussi. Le major jeta ses gants qui s'étaient embrasés lorsqu'il avait dû couper les câbles. Par chance, le feu ne les avait pas traversés et, si toutes ses mains étaient brûlées, il ne conserverait cependant pas de cicatrice cette fois.

L'eau froide apaisa les brûlures, taisant la douleur pour un instant, mais pas aussi efficacement que l'angoisse folle qui l'étreignait quand il se précipita aux côtés de Volgin. Adamska retira sa veste et l'utilisa pour étouffer les flammes. A présent que le courant ne fortifiait plus le brasier, il s'éteignit rapidement. Une odeur de chair brûlée embaumait l'air. Les lèvres pâles du jeunot s'entrouvrirent ; il balbutia, la voix tremblante d'effroi :

\- Yev-Yevgeny ?

Il précipita sa bouche sur la sienne, pour tenter de le ranimer, alterna compressions thoraciques et insufflations. Les secondes, primordiales, s'écoulaient et toujours rien.

\- Putain ! Bats-toi ! Volgin ! Vis !

Une minute passa. Sous la pluie de plus en plus glaciale. Les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte tout mutilé. L'ondée avait nettoyé le sang, mais pas les blessures ; les trous de balles, les ecchymoses, les plaies, demeuraient intacts.

\- Yev...

Sa voix se brisa ; un nouveau sanglot le coupa. Sa main recouvrit sa bouche. Il mordit dedans, pour ne pas hurler. Il ne sentit même pas le goût amer de son propre sang. Il ne ressentait plus rien, son corps comme insensible à la pain tant sa tête lui faisait mal, comme toute la souffrance du monde s'y concentrait.

Il ne se réveilla pas, pas cette fois-ci. Quand il réalisa enfin qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux, que tout était bel et bien fini, Ocelot craqua. Dans un premier temps, il resta sous le choc, immobile, comme pétrifié, si choqué qu'il ne pouvait de nouveau plus parler ou bouger un muscle.

Dans sa tête, le silence était complet, jusqu'à ce que des voix ne se fassent entendre, d'abord des chuchotements, qui s'amplifiaient jusqu'à inonder son cerveau. Il ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte, peu importait combien le bruit sonnait fort et martelait ses tempes. Il pouvait entendre les sons rapides et terrorisés de sa propre respiration erratique, comme s'il mourait de froid. C'était pour ainsi dire le cas.

Son sang était comme glacé. Son être tout entier ne répondait plus. C'était peut-être ça l'anéantissement. Cette impression de vacuité absolue, interminable, comme si sa perte l'avait en un seconde, en un éclair, vidé de tout sens, de toute substance.

Puis il se prit à rire d'une manière incontrôlable, incapable de s'arrêter.

* * *

Ils avaient eu un accident, le genre d'accident qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. Snake avait juste fait une sacrée chute, amortie par l'épais tapis de feuilles et de végétaux recouvrant le sol de la forêt, mais Eva n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle avait fini empalée sur une branche, qui l'avait transpercée de part en part au flanc gauche. Une plaie grave, mal placée, qui risquait de s'infecter en un rien de temps. Ils avaient pressé le pas, tant bien que mal, Snake ouvrant la voie et abattant les ennemis qui se présentaient pendant qu'elle le suivait péniblement, à quelques mètres, afin de ne pas écoper d'une balle perdue.

Au sortir des bois fort peu hospitaliers, ils parvinrent enfin au fameux lac. Au même instant, un radieux soleil chassait la pluie et les nuages noirs. Un magnifique spectacle s'offrait à eux, mais Snake n'esquissait pas un sourire, quand bien même sa mission était presque achevée. Le WING était là, majestueux, prêt à décoller et les emmener loin d'ici. Mais pas tout de suite. Il détourna les yeux vers un champ de fleurs, d'une blancheur si parfaite qu'il semblait irréel, surtout au cœur de cet environnement froid et sombre. Les fleurs s'agitaient doucement sous la brise, pliant, se relevant, courbant le dos face à plus fort qu'elles. Elles respiraient une étrange paix, une douce sérénité. De la joie. Snake n'eut pas un traître mot à souffler. Eva comprit tout de suite.

Elle essaya de lui faire promettre de revenir vivant. Il ne lâcha pas un son. Une part de lui, honteuse, espérait presque qu'un nouvel incident se produirait, que quelque chose le forcerait à retourner sur ses pas, à découvrir ce qu'il était advenu d'Adam. Peut-être qu'il avait renoncé ? Peut-être qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était vain de s'entêter à sauver un homme déjà condamné ? Peut-être que Snake pouvait encore l'aider...

Avec l'aide de sa mère ?... Ensemble, ils arriveraient sûrement à le ramener à la raison. Il s'avança paisiblement, avec une gravité presque solennelle, qui se retrouvait dans son regard.

Elle se tenait là, mythique, jusque dans son habituelle simplicité. Ce qui frappa d'emblée Jack fut l'incroyable sérénité qui émanait d'elle en cet instant. Comme si elle s'était résignée, comme quelqu'un emporté par le courant qui cessait soudain de lutter, pour se laisser porter vers son destin. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur lui, calmes, dépourvus de toute hostilité.

\- Je t'attendais...

 _J'attendais ce jour où tu serais enfin prêt_. Il la vit capturer avec aisance un pétale qui valsait dans les airs, le fixer une seconde avec une sorte d'amertume dans son regard, pour finalement le libérer. Le pétale décrivit un cercle avant de tomber de nouveau, irrésistiblement attiré vers le sol. Une métaphore qui les percutait tous les deux.

\- Ami un jour, ennemi le lendemain...

Il l'arrêta tout net.

\- ça ne me convient pas.

Le visage d'Ocelot lui tournait dans la tête. Il s'en voulait trop, regrettait d'avoir privilégié sa mission. Intriguée et sûrement un peu déstabilisée par cette brutale affirmation, elle le fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes.

\- Jack. Les Philosophes, par leurs querelles intestines, ont déchiré le monde lui-même, l'ont séparé en tant de blocs... en tant de groupes ne rêvant que de s'entre-dévorer. Il y eut un temps où les deux grandes puissances mondiales se battaient côte à côte, mais ça a changé. Tout changera sûrement de nouveau d'ici le prochain siècle. En tant que soldats, nous nous devons d'accepter ces changements. De nous plier à leurs...

Il l'interrompit de nouveau, ce qui lui valut un subtil haussement de sourcil.

\- Non ! C'est ce que j'ai compris en venant ici. J'ai compris que... je ne veux pas être comme vous. Vous m'avez dit un jour que ce que vous m'appreniez, que toutes ces techniques, ne devaient jamais servir qu'à nous protéger de nos ennemis !

\- Il n'y a pas d'ennemis, Snake. Il n'y a que des êtres humains, comme toi et moi.

\- Vous avez ce joli discours humaniste et pourtant vous avez sacrifié et votre partenaire et votre propre enfant.

Elle ne l'imaginait pas si clairvoyant. Elle concevait qu'il ait pu deviner pour Ocelot, mais comment avait-il pu faire le lien avec The Sorrow ? L'effet de son accusation fut aussi immédiat que violent. Il avait enfoncé le doigt dans la plaie. La femme prit sur elle pour ne pas flancher. Son corps se tendit, ses mâchoires se crispèrent férocement et son regard se durcit. Elle se dévoilait à présent ; elle n'avait plus à contenir tout ce qu'elle ressentait, comme tout au long de cette foutue mission qui leur avait tant coûté à tous.

\- J'aime mon fils, rétorqua-t-elle, appuyant chaque syllabe, d'une voix cinglante, aussi tranchante que la lame d'un rasoir, une voix sans équivoque qui n'acceptait pas d'être remise en doute.

 _Mais je n'arrive plus à le regarder en face_. Surtout s'il apprenait qui elle était, s'il comprenait qu'elle avait été là et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait.

\- C'est une chose atroce pour une mère de faire... que... d'abandonner son seul enfant, de le confier à des gens qui l'ont mis entre les mains de cette ordure...

Mais elle était un soldat avant d'être une femme et une mère. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Ce n'était pas ce qui la torturait la nuit. Non, ce qui la tenait éveillée la nuit, lorsque son regard tombait sur sa cicatrice en serpent, c'était qu'en son âme et conscience elle avait véritablement préféré tenir sa ligne en tant qu'agent plutôt que de s'enquérir de son propre fils. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour réparer et elle allait mourir.

Une chose qu'elle avait depuis longtemps accepté, à la seconde où l'ordre de mission lui avait été assigné. Son dernier tour, son dernier coup sur l'échiquier. Il se jouait maintenant. Il était temps pour elle de libérer la place, de céder son titre. _The Boss_... Il était devant elle à présent, celui digne de porter ce nom. Quant à elle, elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Elle n'en voulait plus. Elle était usée jusqu'à la corde ; elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait à donner.

\- Mais je devais le faire, parce qu'il y a plus important que nos petites éphémères existences Snake. Il y a ce monde, nous entourant, à réunifier. C'est le but que je poursuis, que je comptais atteindre en utilisant l'argent de Volgin. Notre but à tous les Cobras.

Leurs regards convergèrent, se rencontrèrent, s'affrontèrent.

\- Comme moi, tu sais quels ravages la bombe atomique peut causer. Tu as été soumis aux tests atomiques sur l'atoll de Bikini. Tu as été témoin de ce que l'Homme peut faire. Peut-être que, ce jour-là, tu as réalisé toi aussi que tu étais devenu différent des autres... Notre vie ne nous appartient pas. Les gens comme nous ne vieillissent pas dans une petite maison au bord de la mer...

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant cette vision révélatrice qu'elle avait eue, en 1960, envoyée dans l'espace en secret par son gouvernement. Pour une fois, avoir déjà été irradiée s'était révélé un atout.

\- Un monde uni, sans capitalisme, sans communisme... Sans Ouest et Est... Voilà ce que j'espérais voir.

 _Un monde uni comme il me le semblait depuis l'espace._

\- Tu m'accuses d'être inhumaine si je comprends bien ?

Elle ne l'était certainement pas. Elle se rappelait toujours ce spectacle abominable de ces exilés cubains, en 1961, dans la Baie des Cochons, qu'ils étaient supposés libérer et conduire en lieu sûr, mais que leur président avait lâchement laissé tomber et qui avaient fini exterminés. Sans doute son point de vue rejoindrait-il celui de Snake à présent ; peut-être saisirait-il enfin là où elle voulait en venir.

\- Le gouvernement, tous les gouvernements... Ils nous utilisent, à leurs propres fins, des fins égoïstes. A quoi notre Terre ressemblera-t-elle dans cinquante, cent ans ? Ils n'en ont cure. Je l'ai compris tardivement... Mais, aussitôt que je l'ai réalisé, je suis passée dans la clandestinité. Il y a deux ans... comme tu l'as si bien compris... j'ai dû tuer le père de mon enfant...

 _L'amour de ma vie_. Un soupir lui échappa. Elle joignit ses mains une seconde, frottant légèrement le bout du doigt qui avait pressé la détente.

\- Il ne m'a pas affrontée. Il m'a regardée.

Avec le regard qu'elle posait en ce moment-même sur Jack. Ce regard d'acceptation, qui prouvait qu'il avait cessé de battre.

\- Et il m'a donné sa vie.

\- Qui était votre commanditaire ?

Un fin sourire sépara ses lèvres sèches. Pourquoi posait-il la question quand il savait déjà la réponse ? Il était malin, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait présupposé ; il avait grandi, énormément grandi.

\- Les Philosophes... Ils se sont formés à partir du Comité des Sages, regroupant les vrais détenteurs du pouvoir aux États-Unis, en Union Soviétique et en Chine. Tout se déroula sans problème jusqu'à la fin du dernier fondateur, en 1930. Aujourd'hui... les Philosophes ne valent pas mieux que n'importe quel gouvernement. Ils sont comme une secte, influente partout, dans chaque pays. Il n'y ait pas eu une seule guerre dans laquelle ils n'aient pas joué un rôle... Ils sont devenus la Guerre. Ils se nourrissent de la spirale de conflits dans laquelle nous sommes enfermés.

Elle le savait mieux que quiconque, puisque son père, membre des Philosophes, le lui avait si bien expliqué. Il avait été tué immédiatement après. Son ton déclina et sa tête se baissa, son regard ternissant et sa face s'assombrissant.

\- Les Philosophes ne m'ont pas seulement pris mon père... En juin 1944, j'ai donné naissance au fils de The Sorrow...

Elle releva les yeux sur lui, vibrante d'émotion, comme jamais il ne l'avait vue auparavant.

\- Un magnifique... innocent... petit enfant... et ils... me l'ont pris aussi...

Les mains l'avaient arraché à son sein. Ses hurlements résonnaient encore à ses oreilles et elle les entendait parfois même éveillée, parfaitement consciente.

\- Mais qu'aurais-je fait de cet enfant... Je ne savais pas... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils le confieraient à un homme tel que Volgin. Jamais.

John ne l'avait point interrompu cette fois-ci. Il l'avait écouté de bout en bout, sans rien laisser paraître, ni compassion, ni rancune ou jugement. Quand sa voix déclina pour finalement s'éteindre, il déclara une nouvelle qui allégerait peut-être son fardeau :

\- Volgin est mort.

Son regard qui trahissait à quel point elle était affectée erra sur son visage maculé de boue et de sang pendant de longues secondes. Puis il disparut. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'exhaler doucement.

\- Merci...

 _Du fond du cœur_. Une larme dévala sa joue. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle pouvait pleurer. La gouttelette glissa sur sa pommette avant de rejoindre son menton, et y resta suspendue un instant avant de tomber. Elle s'apprêtait à se détourner, un transmetteur en main, quand elle s'immobilisa tout net et, contre toute-attente, s'enquit ;

\- Comment ?

\- Il a souffert.

 _Énormément_. Il put voir la satisfaction sur son visage, qui se détendit. C'était bien sûr une piètre compensation ; ça ne changeait rien à ce qui s'était passé, mais ça apaisait un peu. Lui tournant le dos, elle glissa rapidement dans le transmetteur :

\- Commencez l'opération.

Sur ces mots, elle le rangea dans une poche de sa combinaison et fit de nouveau face à son disciple.

\- Je n'ai plus rien Snake, plus rien à perdre...

 _Je suis vide_. Quand bien même elle entrevoyait la possibilité de revoir son fils, jamais elle ne pourrait recoller les morceaux. Il la haïrait sûrement, ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

\- Plus que ma vie. Et mon titre. Voilà tout ce que je peux encore te donner. L'un de nous mourra et l'autre survivra. C'est ainsi. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un Boss... acheva-t-elle dans un murmure, les yeux rivés sur Snake.

\- J'ai abandonné votre fils.

Ça sortit tout seul, dans un besoin spontané de se confesser. Sauf qu'il ne se sentit pas mieux. Pas du tout. Elle promena sur son visage un regard navré et empli de compréhension.

\- Il serait malvenu de ma part de t'en vouloir pour ça.

Elle dégaina.

\- Mais s'il a survécu... Jack, que feras-tu ? Quel genre d'homme seras-tu ?

Le brun ne dévia pas son regard. Il ne cilla pas. Elle n'attendait qu'une réponse et ce fut exactement celle qu'il lui donna.

\- Pas comme lui.

Elle lui offrit un fin discret sourire, l'arme reluisant dans sa main. Son sourire s'évanouit quand l'éclat lui frappa les rétines. Son ton se fit grave de nouveau.

\- Dans dix minutes, la zone sera entièrement bombée. J'espère que tu me battras avant la fin du compte à rebours...  
Snake sortit son couteau de survie et bondit juste à temps derrière une souche pour éviter une rafale de tirs. Un serpent pâle jaillit d'un trou dans le bois, ses crochets s'enfonçant dans le cuir de sa botte, sans toucher son pied heureusement. Il plongea sa lame dans la petite tête triangulaire et réalisa qu'elle arrivait sur lui, silencieuse et mortelle. Il lui jeta le serpent mort au visage, juste pour la surprendre, et en profita pour agripper son bras et la faire passer par-dessus lui, la foutant à terre. Là, il pointa son arme sur elle, mais elle balança son pied dans son bras et se redressa en un éclair. Elle se remit en position, prête à se défendre et contre-attaquer. Elle se déplaça sensiblement de côté, lui de l'autre, tous les deux toujours campés dans l'exacte même position, se jaugeant, tous les deux prêts à bondir.

 _Tu dois me battre si tu veux vivre... Tu en es capable. Je le sais, car c'est moi qui t'ai entraîné. Je t'ai préparé pour cette bataille._

Son coude heurta sa joue, au même moment que son pied la fichait au sol de nouveau par le biais d'un puissant balayage.

Elle lui rendit la pareille. Son poing s'enfonça dans ses côtes, alors que sa lame à lui transperçait sa combinaison à l'épaule, tailladant tout jusqu'à ripper sur l'os. Elle ne hurla pas, se dégagea en silence et prit de la distance. Qu'il dût la tuer ne signifiait pas qu'elle se laisserait faire. C'était l'ultime test. Il devait mériter son titre. Elle disparut, se fondant dans les fleurs si blanches. Mais son sang, lui, ne mentait pas. Il les teintait d'écarlate et Snake n'eut aucun mal à la pister.

Se camouflant aussi, il se faufila parmi les hautes herbes. Il se glissa dans son dos. Un petit sourire altéra la face immuable de la femme et elle se tourna, prête à parer une tentative de strangulation, quand il la frappa dans les tibias, puis dans l'abdomen, la projetant en arrière. Son dos heurta violemment un tronc, dans un bruit mat. Cependant, elle ne faiblit pas, ne s'avoua pas vaincue si vite et se remit en position d'un bond.

Ils se faisaient face de nouveau, attaquèrent de concert, performant la même attaque, se bloquant mutuellement. Snake feignit de céder du terrain. Il attendit qu'elle ouvre sa garde pour revenir à l'assaut et changea son couteau de main pour le lui planter dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Le serpent couturé se rouvrit. Il n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle avait voulu qu'ils en arrivent là. Du sang passa ses lèvres sèches, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il lui sembla être revenue en 1944. La faiblesse venant des entrailles, le sang s'en échappant. Elle repoussa mollement l'élève qui avait dépassé le maître, recula en vacillant légèrement et retira la lame plantée dans ses boyaux. Elle ne tiendrait pas, mais elle reprit sa posture de combat.

 _ça n'a aucun sens..._ Ce duel. Il le percevait comme un suicide. Comme une folie insensée. Mais il le fit, puisqu'elle s'entêtait et ne lui accordait pas le choix. Il la ficha au sol, bloqua sa gorge sous son pied, tout en chopant son bras pour la retourner. Il la bloqua avec une clef de bras.

\- Tu es plus doué que moi à ton âge.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il respira un instant, s'accorda une courte inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégager. Le parfait blocage. Il l'avait fait. Il la sentit perdre ses forces, sentit son corps faiblir et la relâcha. Elle s'écroula dans l'herbe qu'elle inonda de son sang. Elle reposait sur le dos, étrangement détendue. Sans doute parce qu'elle songeait à celui qui poursuivrait son œuvre après sa mort si proche. Elle pensait qu'il avait reçu le message, qu'il ne trahirait pas son objectif et que son enfant était entre de bonnes mains, enfin. Snake, l'air grave, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, répondit dans un souffle :

\- Il sera encore plus doué que nous deux.

Elle parut rire, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa poitrine qui se souleva péniblement. En revanche, un radieux sourire illumina son visage. Elle sortit d'une poche intérieure le micro-film auquel Volgin tenait tant, le lui tendit.

\- Prends-en soin. Garde-le en sûreté.

Il le prit délicatement entre ses doigts. La femme, rassurée, sa mission enfin terminée, ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Elle verrait la balle fuser, quitter le canon.

\- Un seul Boss et un seul... Serpent.

 _Souviens t'en._ Elle planta son regard dans le sien, un regard serein, mais déterminé. _Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu as à faire._ Il n'hésita pas, uniquement parce que, par respect pour elle, il se devait d'accomplir sa volonté. De toute façon, en raison de l'endroit où son couteau s'était planté, nul n'aurait pu la sauver à temps. Elle le fixait, dans l'attente. Il braqua le flingue sur elle, le souffle court, pressa la détente. La balle se logea droit dans son crâne, la tuant sur le coup.

Le temps pressait. Il abandonna le corps sur place et courut jusqu'à l'avion, la mort dans l'âme, n'ayant sûrement pas encore bien réalisé tout ce qui s'était déroulé en si peu de temps. Il lui faudrait un temps pour digérer tout ça. Un temps au calme... Loin d'ici. _Très_ loin d'ici. Comme promis, Eva se montra tout à fait capable de faire décoller l'appareil et de le diriger. C'était terminé et Snake se demandait comment il pourrait retourner s'enquérir d'Ocelot. Il hésitait à en parler à la jeune femme, quand un vrombissement de moteur lui parvint.

Il se rua à la porte latérale toujours ouverte, pour voir quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir de sitôt.

\- Snake !

 _Ou plutôt John_. Il s'élança de son appareil volant, atterrit littéralement dans les bras de Snake, qui voulait s'assurer qu'il ne glisserait pas et le réceptionner. Un violent crochet du droit fut son premier remerciement. Le major recula prestement, chopa la ceinture de Snake et la balança hors de l'avion, avec un sale sourire revanchard tordant ses lèvres.

\- Tu l'as buté ! Tu avais promis !

Ses yeux encore rouges et légèrement bouffis prouvaient combien il l'avait pleuré. Son monstre. Snake essuya d'un revers de manche le filet de sang coulant de sa narine.

\- Tu as compris ce que tu voulais comprendre, Adamska.

\- Ne t'avises plus jamais... de m'appeler comme ça ! Rugit-il et, en un instant, il fut sur lui, sauf que l'américain, cette fois-ci, n'escomptait pas se laisser faire.

Ils étaient tous les deux à cran, leurs cerveaux sur le point de lâcher, ne fonctionnant plus que sur les nerfs. Cette journée avait été complètement dingue de bout en bout. Alors il le frappa, une fois, pou lui dire que ça suffisait. Leurs corps se percutèrent et, bien qu'un peu étourdi par le coup de poing, Adam parvint à inverser la tendance et le poussa violemment contre la paroi métallique. Là, il lui donna un premier coup de tête, puis un deuxième, un troisième, inarrêtable.

\- Tu veux toujours m'baiser ?! brailla-t-il avec beaucoup trop de morgue, baissant sa garde. Putain d'enculé ! Américain de merde !

Et il lui balança son genou dans les testicules, deux fois. La troisième fois, malgré la douleur intense qui irradiait le bas de son corps et son front ouvert, que le bandeau n'avait que très piètrement protégé, Snake bloqua sa cuisse, l'attrapant à pleines mains, et en profita pour le piéger entre le mur et lui, s'efforçant de l'immobiliser. Il espérait le maintenir immobile le temps qu'il se calme, qu'il recouvre ses esprits.

Mais le gamin avait de la ressource. Et de la rage, de l'énergie à revendre. Il le mordit une nouvelle fois, au niveau du poignet cette fois-ci, une zone extrêmement sensible, avant de percuter de nouveau ses parties intimes avec la pointe de sa santiag, ce qui s'avéra atrocement douloureux.

Snake ne lâchait pas pour autant. Il tenait bon et Ocelot finit par le dégager d'un violent coup de pied en plein ventre. Jack heurta de plein fouet le mur une fois de plus et retomba au sol lourdement. Le blondinet ne le lâcherait pas. Il lui flanqua un uppercut, lui cracha dessus, véritablement fou de rage, et il aurait continué à le cogner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive si Snake ne l'avait pas bloqué à temps.

Il emprisonna le poing qui visait sa pommette dans sa main et fit basculer Ocelot, qui s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ils se distribuèrent des coups de poing à tour de rôle, Ocelot frappant avec beaucoup plus de hargne que Snake et n'hésitant pas à le frapper dans les parties intimes dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, comme s'il désirait inconsciemment le castrer. Ils roulèrent dans un sens et dans l'autre, trimballés par les mouvements du WING qui prenait de l'altitude.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'inhabituel, dans leur façon de se battre. Les combats rapprochés allaient toujours de pair évidemment avec une grande proximité, mais, dans leur cas, ils semblaient juste incapables de s'écarter, de se séparer l'un de l'autre. Comme lancés dans une sorte de tango ultra-violent, teinté de rancœur et de rivalité.

Il y avait aussi et surtout une chose qu'une femme expérimentée dans le domaine de la séduction telle qu'Eva ne pouvait manquer, quelque chose qu'elle avait discerné en un clin d'œil ; de la tension, outrageusement sexuelle.

Un bruyant bruit de taule résonna dans l'appareil, lorsque Snake, qui avait reçu une sacrée série de coups de poing, tous d'affilée, envoya valser Ocelot contre des caisses de métal. Le blond se remit illico sur pied et ils se regardèrent, chacun à un bout de l'appareil, séparés par deux mètres tout au plus.

Ils échangèrent un long intense regard et Snake aurait juré le voir sourire. Durant un infime instant. Il se mit en position, prêt à appliquer le CQC, et vit avec étonnement Ocelot, l'air narquois, répliquer à la perfection sa posture. Il apprenait diablement vite. Plus vite encore qu'il ne l'avait présumé. Quand Snake bloqua son bras pour ensuite le retourner, le gamin réussit à contrer sa prise et l'américain se retrouva bloqué, son bras dans son dos, Ocelot le tenant fermement. Il envoya le coude de son bras libre dans sa face pour le faire lâcher prise, l'agrippa pour l'envoyer dans le mur, mais il le déjoua une nouvelle fois, exécutant une pirouette sur lui-même. De nouveau, la tendance était inversée et Snake se retrouvait dans le pétrin. Il avait heureusement l'avantage de la force physique et força pour se défaire de son emprise avant de prendre du recul une nouvelle fois.

Il l'aimait déjà avant ça. C'était quasiment certain. Il aimait qui il était, vraiment. Mais, en cet instant précis, l'homme loyal et dévoué qu'était John il fut frappé de la certitude absolue que ce serait toujours lui. Cette personne pour lui.

Il esquiva son coup de pied sans la moindre peine, comme Jack l'avait prévu. Et voulut le frapper dans l'œil. Œil qu'il lui avait crevé, que Snake n'avait plus. Un large sourire fendit les lèvres de l'américain qui, d'ordinaire, ne souriait absolument jamais. Ocelot parut incroyablement déconcerté par ce sourire complice, qui, en réalité, était aussi bourré d'affection.

Cependant, étonnamment, John fut sûrement le plus déconcentré par ce petit interlude, car Ocelot parvint à le renverser. Snake se retrouva à terre. Ocelot voulut en profiter pour le frapper, mais il fut plus rapide, chopa sa main et le plia si fort qu'un craquement retentit. Il aurait pu le briser en mille morceaux en réalité, mais ce n'était pas du tout son objectif. Il n'en tira parti que pour le faire tomber, alors que lui se redressait, toujours avec ce sourire flottant sur sa bouche normalement si inexpressive, si immuable. Son visage si stoïque paraissait plus ouvert, plus lumineux ; il s'amusait. Il ne pouvait le nier.

\- J'ai appris quelques nouvelles techniques ! S'écria vaniteusement Ocelot et, à sa voix, Snake constata qu'il avait un peu décoléré.

Il était comme lui ; il devait relâcher la pression.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, se contenta de répondre Snake, dont le sourire s'évanouit en un clin d'œil, alors qu'il se rappelait la véritable raison de la présence d'Ocelot dans cet appareil.

La vengeance. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il dégaina son revolver. Il s'approcha, avec ce sale rictus sournois sur sa bouche pulpeuse.

\- C'est moche de tirer sur un homme désarmé mais... tu sais quoi ? Je m'en remettrai.

Snake l'avait vu venir. Il hurla le nom d'Eva qui, recevant parfaitement le message, réagit au quart-de-tour. Le temps au pistolet de fendre l'air vers Snake et pour lui de le braquer sur Ocelot et les sécurités sautaient. Ils se visaient l'un l'autre, prêts à faire feu, à bout portant. Chaque action, chaque ridicule petite action, toutes exécutées à l'exact même instant.

 _Oui, il sera bien meilleur que nous_.

Ocelot ressortit cette balle qu'il lui avait toujours réservée.

\- Tu dirais quoi d'un dernier petit duel ?

Snake sentait bien qu'il n'y couperait pas. Non, il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas affronter Adam pour commencer, mais il ne vit aucune autre issue.

\- Ok. Pourquoi pas.

Eva crut qu'elle hallucinait, quand elle devina que Snake remettait son arme à Ocelot. Ce dernier apprécia les figures qu'il exécuté avant de le lui tendre. Il lui adressait un clin d'oeil implicite, lui disant : « _Regarde. Je peux aussi. »._

Le jeu mortel débuta. Les armes dansaient entre les mains agiles d'Ocelot, qui ne manquait jamais ses tours, les rattrapant, les relançant, avec une aisance encore plus accrue, à couper le souffle. Il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Puis, tout à coup, alors que Snake se figurait qu'il tenterait sa chance et actionnerait la gâchette, il déposa les deux armes sur le sol.

\- John... murmura-t-il, ses yeux luisant de malice, et l'interpellé se demanda alors s'il ne se prenait pas aussi au jeu. Choisis ton arme. Choisis bien.

\- Il ne mérite pas que tu meures pour lui.

Ce ne furent pas tant ses mots que sa voix qui l'ébranlèrent. Ocelot se baissa pour ramasser l'arme que Snake n'avait pas prise.

\- Ferme-la et finissons ce que nous avons commencé.

Un duel à l'ancienne comme dans les westerns que le major adorait. Dos à dos, chacun s'avançant de trois pas précisément, avant de faire brusquement volte-face et... tirer. La balle frôla Ocelot sans seulement l'égratigner. Sur le coup, il ne réalisa même pas que Snake venait de l'épargner. Il ne le comprit qu'en se retournant pour contempler le trou encore fumant dans le métal. Puis il le considéra, pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, longuement, attentivement. Le brun aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette tête blonde. Finalement, à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, Adamska poussa une sorte de soupir las et fatigué.

\- On dirait bien que tu vas vivre... John...

Il marcha jusqu'à lui, envahissant son espace personnel, mais leurs corps avaient été si proches tant de fois que ça ne voulait plus rien dire à présent.

\- Et toi tu vas commencer à vivre.

Il vit de la peur dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme incertain, subitement presque craintif, hésitait entre accepter cette main tendue ou se jeter par la porte ouverte, devant laquelle, en prévention, Snake se posta bientôt, lui barrant la route.

\- Si j'avais pu éviter sa mort, je l'aurais fait.

Lui annoncer qu'il avait, par-dessus le marché, occis sa mère biologique serait malvenu. Aussi préféra-t-il garder le silence pour l'heure à ce sujet. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. Parce qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser filer, pas cette fois. Eva avait stabilisé le WING et ils s'élèveraient très bientôt si haut que sauter reviendrait à se donner la mort purement et simplement. Lentement, le masque froid se fissura et Ocelot redevint ce jeune adulte traumatisé que Snake avait embrassé.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée... de ce que je dois faire maintenant... Sans lui...

John répondit tout bas, pour ne pas qu'Eva surprenne leur conversation :

\- Parce qu'il avait cette emprise sur toi... mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que tout ce que tu ressentais... tu l'as fabriqué pour te protéger, tu l'as fait pour survivre, pour tenir le coup.

Ça devait être terrifiant, bien plus que de prendre une balle ou de tomber. Il avait perdu son unique repère.

\- Et tu as survécu. Tu as réussi. C'est terminé Adamska.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Adam se décomposait. Il se retenait de pleurer, fuyait le regard tendre de John, mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il n'avait pas pleuré pendant des années devant quiconque, il avait pris sur lui pour tout enterrer et voilà qu'en une journée il n'avait quasiment cessé de verses des larmes, d'osciller entre la fureur aveugle et la tristesse. C'était normal. Toute sa vie avait été bousculée. La voix de l'américain poursuivait, toujours grave, mais douce, caressante :

\- Et tu n'es plus un enfant aujourd'hui. C'est à toi de décider qui tu veux être, qui tu veux aimer.

Au milieu de ses larmes silencieux, germa un sourire auquel répondit celui de Snake.

Le blond regarda de côté, mal à l'aise. Il se pinça la lèvre, sa canine s'enfonçant légèrement. Une douce tiédeur lui montait aux joues.

\- John, je...

Une exclamation d'Eva le coupa net. Des avions de chasse étaient apparus sur leur radar. Ocelot jeta un coup d'œil par la porte latérale. Il était impensable de s'enfuir par là à présent. Ils avaient pris beaucoup trop d'altitude. Snake attrapa Adam par le bras, pendant qu'il fouillait les parages à la recherche d'un parachute de secours. Le WING ne disposait d'aucun dispositif de sauvetage.

\- Putain ! Rugit-il, furieux.

Maintenant, Adam allait crever par sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait incité à rester. Il aurait dû le laisser partir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Ils se préparaient tous au choc, quand, sans crier gare, les chasseurs se désengagèrent. Ils firent demi-tour. Ocelot ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, en s'appuyant contre la paroi. Ils étaient sauvés, pour l'instant. Il attrapa son codec ; Zero essayait de le contacter. Il lui apprit que les avions avaient reçus l'ordre d'abandonner les poursuites de la part de Khrouchtchev lui-même. Il ajouta que Snake était attendu à la Base Galena, en Alaska. Son regard se porta tour à tour sur Eva et Adam. Ils s'y rendraient donc tous les trois.

Ocelot ne ferma pas l'oeil cette nuit-là. Il ne toucha pas non plus à l'alcool gracieusement disposé sur les tables et les buffets du châlet dans lequel ils passeraient la nuit. Il savait qui était Eva ; il savait ce qu'elle essaierait de faire et sa tâche de cette nuit consistait à s'assurer qu'elle déroberait le faux micro-film qu'il avait spécialement préparé pour elle. Il aurait donné cher pour voir la tête que feraient les dirigeants chinois, à Pékin, quand elle leur rapporterait la fausse liste.

Malheureusement, il n'aurait point cette chance. A ce moment précis, il serait probablement aux Etats-Unis, en compagnie de John à en croire la façon dont leur relation s'annonçait. Il ferma les yeux. Comme son cerveau lui semblait pesant. Il aurait tout arrêté pour Volgin, mais son cher colonel était bel et bien passé de vie à trépas... Rien ne le ramènerait. Snake avait raison ; il devait continuer à vivre, à vivre sa propre vie désormais. Une vie d'espion. Dupant, trompant à tour de bras tous ceux qu'il croisait. Tous ceux avec qui il couchait... ?

Ses yeux clairs se détachèrent de la nuit étoilée pour s'arrêter sur Snake, qui roupillait, ronflait un brin. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Ils n'avaient pas échangé l'ombre d'un baiser. Et Adamska appréciait que, même bien imbibé, l'américain n'ait rien tenté. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le petit cendrier déjà bien plein, hésita, puis finalement se départit de sa veste avant de s'allonger sur le matelas, sans se coller au brun.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Sa tête roula sur le côté et son regard qui transperçait le noir s'arrêta sur John. Cette drôle sensation de vide l'habitait toujours. Il se demanda si elle disparaîtrait un jour, si l'absence cesserait de le hanter. Ou si Volgin demeurerait perpétuellement en lui, comme un fantôme le possédant, comme un parasite. Il avait sûrement fait le bon choix, en suivant Snake jusqu'ici. Qu'aurait-il pu faire sinon ? Pleurer, empli d'amour, sur le cadavre de l'homme brûlé ? Cogner, empli de rage, sa carcasse, qui ne pouvait plus répliquer et le torturer, de toutes ses forces ? Non, rien de tout cela ne lui aurait rendu les années de sa vie qu'il lui avait prises. Rien ne les lui restituerait jamais.

A présent qu'ils étaient sortis de cette forteresse, de ces lieux si chargés en souvenirs, tous plus négatifs les uns que les autres, Ocelot semblait y voir plus clair. Snake avait raison. Même si une partie de lui continuait d'aimer Volgin, de s'évertuer à le pardonner, il était temps de tourner la page. Il était temps de devenir adulte. Sur tous les plans, pas juste pour jouer les supers espions et tireurs. Il avait fallu que le dieu tombe, qu'il le voit basculer de son piédestal. Sur le coup, ça l'avait anéanti, mais, maintenant... Maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous son emprise, que son ombre ne planait plus au-dessus de lui en permanence, il voyait les choses sous un nouvel angle.

* * *

Conformément à sa prédiction, dès l'aube, Eva leur avait faussé compagnie. Et, toujours comme il l'avait prévu, elle avait emporté le faux micro-film. Ocelot, les yeux grand ouverts dans le silence de la petite chambre, entendit le moteur de sa moto vrombir. Snake dormait toujours. Le blond sourit. Un sourire à la fois attristé et tortueux, vicié. Corrompu. Il les avait tous dupés et il avait réussi à mener l'ensemble de ses missions à bien, pour tous ses employeurs et surtout pour le seul vrai boss qu'il reconnaissait. Mais à quel prix... Ce qu'il désirait véritablement regagner, il l'avait perdu à jamais. John lui avait vanté les mérites des équipes spécialisées de soutien, susceptibles de l'aider. Peut-être devrait-il leur laisser une chance... Une chance de le faire aller ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux.

Le serpent et l'ocelot s'en retournèrent ensemble aux États-Unis, le premier persuadé qu'Eva avait dérobé le véritable héritage, le second ne lâchant pas un mot, alors qu'il détenait le fameux héritage sur lui et voyageait à ses côtés. Ils avaient écouté ensemble l'enregistrement audio laissé à l'attention de Snake par la jeune femme qui, décidément, s'était entichée de lui. Elle ne l'avoua à aucun moment, mais la tendresse transparaissait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait et Ocelot s'était surpris à jeter un coup d'œil sur l'américain, soucieux de retrouver sur son visage un semblant de ce sentiment. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il s'était détourné pour l'espionner, dans la peur de découvrir cette affection, John avait son œil rivé sur lui uniquement. Ce fut assurément un des petits riens qui le confortèrent dans son choix de le suivre. Mais pas seulement. Snake lui avait avoué la vérité. Quant à sa mère, quant à The Boss.

The Boss n'avait pas trahi sa patrie, les Etats-Unis, bien au contraire. Elle était morte pour son pays, pour accomplir son devoir. La défection de The Boss avait été depuis le départ toute planifiée, une ruse inventée par le gouvernement américain. Washington avait monté cette comédie de toutes pièces et pour quoi ? Pour l'argent, pour mettre leurs sales pattes sur l'Héritage des Philosophes. Quand Volgin avait lancé une ogive nucléaire, tout s'était compliqué. Adam avait eu beau essayé de l'en dissuader, il n'avait pu le stopper.

Khrouchtchev avait demandé des preuves de l'innocence des Etats-Unis et la comédie tout entière avait dû être réécrite, pour s'adapter. The Boss devait désormais mourir ; elle serait la preuve ultime de leur non-implication dans l'attaque nucléaire. Tant qu'elle vivrait, le doute subsisterait. Elle devrait mourir des mains d'un agent du pays, d'un américain. The Boss avait accepté de se sacrifier pour éviter une autre Guerre Mondiale, pour que la paix perdure entre les deux grands géants mondiaux. Celle qui était morte en héroïne, sauvant par son sacrifice tant de vies, demeurerait dans les mémoires comme une traîtresse qui avait piétiné son honneur dans son propre pays et, en Russie, comme un monstre ayant lancé une ogive nucléaire sur un centre de recherches. Elle savait tout ça. Elle l'avait prévu. Mais elle avait quand même accepté la mission et l'avait menée à son terme.

Lorsque l'enregistrement avait touché à sa fin, la voix tremblante d'émotion, presque larmoyante, d'Eva se taisant, Snake serrait le poing. La main qui tenait son cigare avait insensiblement frissonné. Une ombre était passée sur son visage. _Un vrai héros... The Boss s'était comportée en vrai héros._

Snake avait alors intensément fixé Adam. Il semblait si grave, non seulement parce qu'il prenait pleinement conscience du sacrifice immense consenti par son mentor, mais aussi parce qu'il estimait le moment venu d'annoncer la vérité à Ocelot. Il ne lui avait pas fait de longs et vains discours. Il n'avait pas tourné autour de pot durant des heures. Il avait été tel qu'Adamska le connaissait. Direct et franc. Il s'était levé du canapé, pour se placer face à lui et poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ta mère était un vrai héros.

 _Un vrai patriote._ Comme avait si bien souligné Eva. La première réaction d'Adamska à cette nouvelle fracassante avait été l'incrédulité, puis Snake avait pris le temps de lui raconter, étape par étape, comment il en était arrivé à cette déduction et comment l'intéressée elle-même avait avoué être la mère du jeune major. Il avait bien insisté sur à quel point sa culpabilité et son affliction étaient manifestes, mais ça n'avait évidemment pas suffi à apaiser la vague de rancœur et de colère qui avait submergé Ocelot. Certaines choses, spécialement le fait de pardonner, nécessitaient juste du temps. John avait accompli sa part. Et le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'exprimerait juste que tardivement sa gratitude.

Une fois sur le sol américain, ils avaient choisi d'habiter sous le même toit, par commodité au début, étant donné qu'Ocelot ne disposait d'aucun pied-à-terre dans le pays, sans pour autant être amants au demeurant. Puis Ocelot était resté. Ils se comportaient en amis, John l'aimant toujours autant, voire de plus en plus, mais désirant lui accorder tout le temps dont il aurait besoin.

Les politiques et les médias avaient assailli Snake dès son retour, l'avaient placé sous le feu des projecteurs, acclamant tous le héros qui avait assassiné la sale traîtresse, alors qu'en réalité elle était la vraie héroïne de cette histoire. Ocelot était demeuré en retrait, tapi dans l'ombre, loin des honneurs et des flashs des appareils des journalistes, loin des mains tendues de ces politiciens si hypocrites. Il avait profité de l'absence de John, parti recevoir sa belle médaille des mains du président lui-même pour passer quelques coups de fil. Il appela tous ses employeurs, l'un après l'autre, leur faisant des rapports plus ou moins complets, omettant les éléments qui l'arrangeaient selon son interlocuteur. Le jeunot qui les avait bien trompés jusqu'au dernier oeuvrait en secret pour le KGB, la CIA ainsi que pour les branches américaine et russe des fameux Philosophes.

Il contacta en premier lieu le chef du KGB, lui indiquant que les temps de Khrouchtchev au pouvoir étaient bel et bien comptés, qu'il tomberait bientôt comme prévu et qu'il pourrait alors prendre la relève. Les russes possédaient désormais des informations suffisamment compromettantes pour faire chanter le gouvernement américain.

\- Inutile de s'en faire... Nous tenons le gouvernement américain... On les tient par les couilles, confirma Ocelot, avec un léger petit rire mutin, diablement cynique.

 _Même leurs agents... C'est le cas de le dire_. Une fois leur courte conversation achevée, il raccrocha et composa un autre numéro. Ça sonnait et il autorisa pour un petit moment, quelques ridicules secondes, son esprit à divaguer, à partir loin. Assez pour ne pas entendre la porte s'ouvrir doucement. John qui rentrait de sa cérémonie de remise de médaille. A l'instant où celui-ci s'apprêtait à se montrer, ça décrocha à l'autre bout du fil et Ocelot commença à s'entretenir avec le directeur de la CIA.

\- En effet. The Boss a mené sa mission à bien. Oui, monsieur, elle est bien décédée.

Pas une pause, pas une inflexion dans la voix, mais Snake, sans même pouvoir l'observer, devinait quelle sévère triste expression se peignait sur son visage. Une face contrôlée, mais pas dépourvue de toute émotion.

\- Nous avons l'Héritage des Philosophes pour les faire revivre... Oui, en Amérique.

Le regard de Snake cilla à ses mots. _Tu mens comme tu respires, Adamska_. Tout sortait si naturellement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai la situation bien en main. Les Chinois et leur agent se sont faits duper. Ils ont écopé du faux micro-film. Ça doit salement barder à Pékin... Oui seule la moitié de l'argent se trouve aux États-Unis. Le KGB doit avoir l'autre.

La discussion se poursuivit, Snake écoutant toujours, rongeant son frein, Ocelot faisant les cent pas dans le salon, dans _leur_ salon. Le blondinet venait d'évoquer l'existence d'un nouveau système d'attaque nucléaire révolutionnaire. Snake serra les poings.

\- Oui, les armes ont été détruites. Cela dit... j'ai extorqué à Granin, avant que Volgin ne le tue, quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser... Oui, vous pouvez remercier John... enfin Snake pour ça, ricana-t-il moqueusement.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, nonchalamment.

\- Khrouchtchev a avalé cette histoire aussi... Non, personne n'a encore découvert ma vraie identité. Aucun d'eux ne sait que je les ai trahis. Évidemment. Je compte continuer d'œuvrer pour le nouveau gouvernement. Toujours à la disposition de la CIA...

Ce fut l'instant où John décida de se montrer. Il se contenta de pénétrer dans la pièce, sans un mot, sans un bruit, mais Ocelot qui ne lui tournait pas le dos le vit, ce qui était son but. Avec un sourire amer, il lui adressa un signe de la main, l'invitant à finir tranquillement sa conversation téléphonique. Aussitôt que le directeur de la CIA eut raccroché, Ocelot déposa très lentement le portable sur la table devant lui. Il pointa rapidement la médaille briquée épinglée à la veste militaire dans laquelle était engoncé Snake. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout cet uniforme.

\- Joli médaille.

Le silence retomba, déconcertant. Malaisé comme rarement, Adam contourna la table pour se rapprocher de Snake.

\- C'était notre mission John, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. C'était la sienne...

Le regard du brun ne le lâchait pas, constamment fixé sur lui, le scrutant, perçant, rapace. Il répliqua tout bas, sans ciller :

\- Pour qui tu travailles vraiment ?...

Un malicieux sourire fendit les lèvres qu'il voulait tant embrasser. Ocelot se tenait tout proche à présent, si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Ils ne s'étaient pas autant rapprochés physiquement depuis leur bagarre dans le WING. La longue main pâle se tendit pour toucher le tissu vert, s'immobilisa dans les airs, suspendue, hésitante. Il en avait envie, peut-être. Une part de lui, assurément. Ses doigts se refermèrent délicatement sur le ridicule chapeau que Snake portait, le lui ôtèrent, pinçant la fabrique, pour finalement le déposer sur la table.

Ces yeux si bleus, si pâles, si félins, qui le sondaient, qui tenaient de l'ange. Snake respirait à peine. Il ne retenait pas même son souffle ; il était juste extrêmement concentré sur Ocelot. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, flottant, comme la main du jeune russe, quelques secondes auparavant. Le blond et le brun se contemplaient l'un l'autre, muets et immobiles. Au bout d'un moment, il chuchota tout bas, comme de crainte qu'une tierce personne pût les surprendre :

\- La CIA, le KGB, le GRU... Qui d'autre ?... Dis-moi Ocelot...

\- Tu m'accuses on dirait bien...

\- Je te sais fragile...

Il poursuivit, alors que le jeune freluquet qui se révélait être un maître de l'espionnage le dépassait sans l'ombre d'un regard, pour repasser au salon :

\- Mais je sais aussi... que tu es extrêmement intelligent.

Il le suivit, à pas mesurés, un sourire naissant peu à peu sur sa bouche sèche. Adam s'était figé. Il lui cachait son visage, lui offrant son dos. Snake perçut le tintement de glaçons tombant dans un verre.

\- Si j'avais suivi mon plan initial, jamais tu n'aurais appris qui j'étais. Jamais tu n'aurais su que j'étais ADAM.

Le même sourire fendait désormais les lèvres d'Adamska, un sourire empli de mystère et d'une étrange fausse frivolité. John entra dans son jeu. Il esquissa un pas vers lui, cessa sur-le-champ de bouger après ça. Son regard bleu, si foncé comparé à celui du russe, tomba sur lui, désireux de décrypter ses émotions, en vain. Si émotif, toujours à fleur de peau, mais si comédien, si doué pour s'approprier à tout instant n'importe quel rôle, de celui de la victime à celui du sadique. Ocelot était dangereux. Son joli minois, sa frimousse, constituait la meilleure des façades, le plus protecteur et trompeur de tous les paravents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? s'enquit Snake, sans hausser le ton, chuchotant toujours.

Le regard du jeune homme dériva enfin, tomba sur ses mains, puis sur ses pieds, chaussés de nouvelles santiags, gracieusement offertes par Snake. Des bottes en serpent. Ocelot avait tant ri en les recevant. Ses yeux remontèrent, alors qu'il revenait vers l'américain, un verre de whisky en main, pour scruter le visage impassible de celui-ci. Il lui tendit l'alcool, que l'agent accepta non sans quelque réticence.

Craignait-il qu'Ocelot y eût versé quelque poison ? Oui, assurément. Surtout alors qu'il venait d'être le témoin d'une conversation que le jeune homme souhaitait vraisemblablement garder secrète. Adamska s'écarta afin de remplir un second verre qui lui serait destiné. Ce faisant, il répondit, la voix fébrile, presque cassée de honte :

\- Peut-être... que je voulais te revoir, admit-il, avec l'impression que ses joues si hâves s'embrasaient. J'étais... intrigué après notre première rencontre.

\- Tout comme moi.

Ils trinquèrent, le tintement des verres comme détendant l'atmosphère, mais Snake ne but pas immédiatement. Il feignit de tremper les lèvres, son œil s'assurant qu'Ocelot buvait bel et bien une gorgée. Cette prudence se révélait insuffisante. L'espion n'aurait très bien pu mettre du poison que dans sa boisson. La gorge sèche, le cœur battant, Jack consulta son vis-à-vis du regard, le confrontant ouvertement cette fois-ci.

Ocelot fronça à peine ses fins sourcils blonds. La ride qui apparut entre eux s'estompa en un clin d'œil et il ravit habilement le verre de Snake, dont, sans perdre une seconde, il prit une longue lampée. L'œil du brun éberlué, pris de court, s'ouvrit tout grand. Son cœur manqua un battement, quand, immédiatement après, Ocelot balança le verre quasiment vide pour l'attraper par sa cravate et l'attirer à lui.

Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, avec brutalité, avec une fougue et une passion qui n'existaient pas encore à la cascade. Le blond ne sut pas vraiment ce qui s'empara de lui. L'envie le saisit, l'agrippa violemment, sans qu'il puisse la combattre. Il lâcha l'autre verre. Snake le retint, referma ses bras sur lui, comme pour l'emprisonner dans son étreinte ; il avait tant peiné, tant attendu, avant de l'avoir ici, dans l'enclos de ses bras. Voilà. C'était peut-être aussi simple que ça.

Ils approfondirent le baiser, Snake plus ardemment qu'Ocelot à présent qu'il le figurait prêt et consentant. Pourtant, bien qu'il eût initié ce rapprochement, Adam battit en retraite dès que les mains du brun glissèrent de son bassin pour arrêter leur course plus bas, sur ses fesses. Il se raidit sur-le-champ, suffisamment fort pour que John le sente dans la seconde. Il devina sans peine que quelque chose clochait, coinçait. Snake prit sur lui. Il ne tenta pas de le persuader, de le faire culpabiliser ou de le forcer en aucune façon. Il le respectait, il l'aimait ; il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Ce que Volgin n'aurait jamais fait. Il l'aurait contraint à se soumettre par la force ou, comme parfois, par les sentiments, ce qui se révélait une manoeuvre encore plus vile et cruelle. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, ne dépassèrent pas le stade du baiser. Pas ce soir-là en tout cas. Néanmoins, l'attitude d'Ocelot s'améliora significativement dans les jours qui suivirent. Il se montra de moins en moins froid, baissa peu à peu sa garde, s'ouvrant à Snake, allant une nuit jusqu'à s'effondrer devant lui et se livrer un peu, raconter ce qu'il avait subi, pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un beau et romantique conte de fées mais de ce dont il s'agissait véritablement : un vrai scénario de film d'horreur avec un sadique s'acharnant sur sa victime. Ils avaient franchi un cap.

* * *

Il cheminait à quelques pas derrière lui, plus sinueux, moins raide, moins... militaire. Tortueux comme le sentier et son esprit. Mais, malgré la distance, leurs pensées convergeaient. Ses mains gantées enfoncées dans les poches de l'imperméable noir, il gardait les yeux baissés, affectant de l'indifférence, alors qu'il devait refouler les émotions qui l'envahissaient davantage à chaque pas.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, séparés l'un de l'autre, Snake devant, Ocelot derrière, mutiques, jusqu'à atteindre sa tombe. Une modeste pierre tombale, ridiculement petite, sans aucune fioriture, sans même de couronne de fleurs disposée sur l'herbe. Là, Jack s'immobilisa, bien droit, comme le soldat qu'il était.

Un soldat qui tendait à douter ces derniers temps. A douter de tout, du bien-fondé de son gouvernement, de leurs méthodes, du fait que leur sacrifice à eux, aux soldats patriotes tels que lui ou The Boss, était bien justifié. Il n'y avait que deux choses dont il détenait la certitude absolue à présent que son esprit se morcelait sous les suspicions et leurs mensonges : il voulait demeurer loyal envers The Boss et poursuivre son œuvre et il aimait Ocelot.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître à ses côtés, les yeux légèrement rougis ; il en blâma le vent frais de cette après-midi pourtant ensoleillée, mais Snake n'était pas dupe. L'américain voulut lui passer le bouquet de fleurs blanches, les mêmes que celles pullulant là où elle avait rendu son dernier souffle. Ocelot, gêné, poussa délicatement les fleurs.

\- Tu l'as mieux connue que moi.

John se permit d'insister ; il garda le bras tendu vers lui.

\- C'était _ta_ mère, Adamska.

Sa main glissa enfin hors de sa poche, s'extrayant avec lenteur, hésitation, pour finalement recouvrir celle de Snake qui tenait le bouquet. Ils le déposèrent ensemble.

\- Est-ce... qu'elle savait pour... ?

Il n'osa pas achever sa question, à moins que, tout simplement, il ne s'en sentit point capable. L'incroyable solennité et émotion du moment l'avait brutalement ému. Il se sentait tout chose, bouleversé. Snake devina sa pensée au regard qu'il posa sur lui. Il répondit, ses mots accompagnés d'un léger hochement de tête :

\- Elle savait que je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Ocelot ne lâcha plus un traître mot de toute la journée. Au départ, Snake le crut juste chamboulé par leur visite au cimetière. Il s'attendait même à ce qu'il demeurât ainsi muet, presque prostré, dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour. Mais sa curieuse attitude perdura. Elle s'éternisa toute l'après-midi durant, puis la soirée, si bien que, quand John regagna sa chambre à l'étage, la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était d'y découvrir Adam, pas nu et languissant comme dans certains de ses rêves inavouables, mais Adam tout de même, apparemment très secoué. Il était manifestement sous tension. Il bondit sur ses pieds aussitôt que Snake apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- C'est une manie de te faufiler partout ? S'amusa le plus âgé, avec son coutumier fin sourire si discret et éphémère qu'il ne réservait qu'à de très rares personnes.

Adamska l'interrompit presque. Il demanda si abruptement qu'il le prit au dépourvu :

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Snake, ou plutôt Big Boss dorénavant, n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Ça n'avait pas changé. Il pensa à vaguement répondre un « je crois » pathétique, si éloigné de la réalité. Puis il réalisa qu'Adam n'était surtout pas la personne à qui répondre ainsi, à qui ne dire les choses qu'à moitié. Sa voix sonna alors claire et plus assurée que jamais, solennelle :

\- Oui.

\- C'est parce que je lui ressemble ?

\- Non.

Une réponse similaire, une affirmation implacable, décrétée sans le moindre doute. Le regard d'Ocelot se perdit, comme terrifié maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ces réponses tant désirées mais qu'il n'osait pas réellement espérer. Toujours fuyant, il balbutia tout bas :

\- Je ne... comprends pas.

Il avait peur. Il venait de sortir d'un engrenage dans lequel il avait été pris pendant près de dix ans ; non, il était mort de peur même. Il était comme un funambule sur un fil. Fallait-il sauter ? Ou plutôt comme quelqu'un remontant enfin des abysses. Fallait-il replonger ? Fallait-il prendre le risque ? Fallait-il offrir de nouveau ce petit organe qui avait été brisé, piétiné ? Sa jolie tête, elle lui tournait. Big Boss ne le pressa pas. Il patienta là, les bras ballants, ne voulant pas le troubler, prêt à attendre encore et encore. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur ce point.

Finalement, après une bonne dizaine d'interminables minutes, qui n'avaient semblé qu'une poignée de secondes pour Ocelot, celui-ci esquissa un pas vers la porte, s'arrêta et secoua un peu la tête, comme s'il se fustigeait mentalement.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

C'était étrange. Cette manière de demander, de tourner la question. Il y avait quelque chose d'infantilisé, de puéril, qui gêna énormément John. Parce que lui n'était pas Volgin.

\- Tu veux dire... dormir ou...

Adamska se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oui... S'il te... Je préférerais. Juste dormir.

Son regard dériva de nouveau ; il n'arrivait pas à le fixer, parce que, dans l'instant, il était vulnérable. Big Boss hocha la tête légèrement et adopta son ton le plus rassurant.

\- On fera toujours comme tu voudras, ok ? On ira à ton rythme.

Adam ne le remercia pas de vive voix, mais son inhabituel timide sourire valait mille mercis. Big Boss hésita, prêt à s'allonger tout habillé, mais le blond lui fit signe que ça irait. Ils ne gardèrent que leurs boxers et se glissèrent sous les draps et, lorsqu'il vit son corps trop mince instinctivement se replier sur lui-même, en position fœtale, comme pour se protéger, son cœur se serra. Il ne parla pas, ne broncha pas, de peur de l'effrayer, de réveiller un souvenir, mais il resta là à regarder le dos nu, sans aucune arrière-pensée, pensant juste à combien il lui importait, se répétant qu'il le protégerait à tout prix.

* * *

 _Méga chapitre pour clôturer le MGS 4 !  
_

 _J'ai essayé d'ajouter des éléments qui rendront la suite bien plus probable ;D (genre wtf ils sont juste trois dont Ocelot qui pèse rien et l'appareil pour qui c'est trop lourd XD)  
_

 _Le duel de fin entre Ocelot et Snake est trèès long, mais exactement comme dans le jeu j'ai envie de dire XD Et honnêtement, il m'a paru important, car on y voit beaucoup d'indices de comment ils fonctionneront par la suite et de l'affection qui existera entre eux (même hors cadre de la fic)._

 _ _(et oui John devra attendre XD)__

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 :**

Suite à la mission Snake Eater, tout s'accéléra. Toujours en proie au doute, remettant toujours en question ce gouvernement qui avait sciemment déshonoré The Boss, l'avait envoyée à l'abattoir pour du sale argent, John se cherchait. Il se retira de la guerre, s'orienta vers une tout autre profession, celle de guide, ce qui lui valut de se retrouver en plein Mozambique, au moment de la guerre d'indépendance.

Il y retrouva Adam, qu'il avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt, avec la promesse de se rejoindre plus tard. Évidemment, le blondinet était là pour une bonne raison. Comme toujours. Big Boss n'avait pas voulu le forcer à choisir entre lui et sa carrière d'espion qui s'annonçait si prometteuse. Une fois de plus, il avait répété qu'il l'attendrait. Il aurait passé sa vie à l'attendre s'il avait fallu ; c'était ce qu'il avait réalisé lors de leurs hypothétiques adieux.

John ne l'avait point interrogé quant à ses motivations, quant aux motifs de sa présence. Il avait uniquement profité du peu de temps que leurs éphémères retrouvailles avaient duré. Un véritable agent, travaillant à tous les coins du monde, voilà ce que le séduisant jeune homme était devenu. Et, le soir, avant de s'endormir, Jack se demandait ce qu'il faisait, et où, s'il était en cet instant même attaqué, ou en train de tuer... ou de faire l'amour. Car cela faisait partie intégrante du travail d'espion parfois et le russe faisait assurément tourner bien des têtes. ça le rendait malade, mais il ne le dit jamais à voix haute, ne voulant pas le blâmer.

Ce fut une difficile période, sur tous les plans, pour John, mais il encaissa sans broncher, puisqu'à ses yeux leur relation était réelle, même s'ils ne se croisaient qu'en coup de vent une fois ou deux par an. La guerre civile faisait rage, les enfants, les plus faibles et démunis, en pâtissant évidemment les premiers. Jack parvint à sauver l'un d'eux, un certain Frank Jaeger, qu'il conduisit d'urgence à un centre. A l'opposé d'Ocelot, qui le contactait de temps à autre, quand il en avait le temps, Eva ne donna pas signe de vie.

En novembre 1970, l'unité FOX dont dépendait Big Boss, qui aurait préféré qu'on continuât à l'appeler Naked Snake, fut déclarée hors-la-loi, à cause de la révolte organisée par ses membres en vue de capturer une base soviétique située en Amérique du Sud, sur la péninsule de San Hiéronymo, entre le Panama et la Colombie.

Evidemment, il fallut que tout retomba sur le héros lié à l'unité FOX. Cette dernière, dans un ultime espoir de se couvrir, captura Big Boss, qui fut emprisonné et soumis à la torture. Heureusement, il était rodé. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Volgin lui avait infligé, encore plus ridicule comparé à ce qu'Ocelot lui racontait parfois. Le jeune homme au sourire d'ange pourtant si machiavélique, si double-face, était définitivement passé maître dans l'air d'extorquer n'importe quelle information de n'importe qui. Parfois, alors qu'il relatait ses exploits, Big Boss se surprenait à frissonner.

Tout comme l'unité FOX au complet, Big Boss fut accusé de trahison par le ministère américain de la défense, qui le supputait mêlé à l'affaire de la rébellion. En effet, le mystérieux agent qui avait mené la révolte, l'avait faite soigneusement fermentée, était une personne encore inconnue qui opérait seule et avait été à même de se débarrasser, sans se faire démasquer, tous ceux se dressant sur son chemin. Selon l'opinion générale, seul Big Boss pouvait en être capable. Ce dernier avait néanmoins un autre nom en tête et il ne lâcha rien, se tut. Mais il savait. Il savait que c'était lui. Bien sûr, ils crurent tous que le meneur de la révolte n'était qu'un seul homme, un agent du FOX, un certain Gene. Ils avalèrent tous le mensonge.

Mais Big Boss, lui, depuis le début, avait reconnu sa signature, celle d'Ocelot. Et il le couvrit jusqu'au bout. Il le couvrit lorsqu'ils le torturèrent, ne prononçant son nom en aucune occasion pour le tenir bien à l'écart, n'ébruitant rien à son sujet, et, ultimement, quand le moment fut venu pour lui d'éliminer Gene et le lieutenant Cunningham, qui menaçaient de lancer un missile nucléaire sur le Pentagone, il détruisit le téléphone de Gene par précaution. Depuis le départ, tout avait été planifié par une seule et même personne. Il savait qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras quelques mois plus tôt, avant d'être intercepté et jeté en prison.

 _La loyauté. Toujours la loyauté_.

Et l'amour. A la mort de Gene, Big Boss découvrit un large stock d'armement que le défunt comptait utiliser afin de monter "l'Armée du Paradis", une nation de mercenaires, une nation militaire. Cette découverte vit germer dans son esprit un nouveau projet, dont les contours s'affineraient avec le temps. Il s'évertua à contacter Ocelot, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, mais, subitement, celui-ci semblait s'être volatilisé, disparu de la surface de la Terre. Une fois de plus, John en fut réduit à patienter. A l'attendre. Toujours l'attendre.

Il n'avait alors pas la moindre idée de quand, ni d'où, ni de comment il le reverrait. Peut-être même était-il mort ? Il profita de cette longue période de solitude pour réfléchir à la manière dont il entendait mener sa vie dorénavant. De toute évidence, jamais il n'échapperait à son passé de soldat et d'agent secret. Il avait trop brillé, était bien trop connu, comme le Loup Blanc. Il était la plus grande légende mondiale, mais pas le meilleur. Le meilleur espion vivant était celui qui se fondait dans l'ombre et dont personne ne connaissait le véritable nom, excepté John. Il retournait entre ses doigts calleux un mauvais cliché qu'ils avaient pris ensemble lors de sa dernière visite, qui remontait à si loin maintenant. Il réamorça la machine, reprit contact avec Zero, le docteur Clark surnommée Para-Medic, Sigint, afin de ne pas briser la tradition de l'unité FOX et de lui offrir un digne successeur qu'ils baptisèrent FOXHOUND. FOXHOUND vit le jour en 1970. John espérait s'en servir de manière à réaliser le rêve ultime de The Boss.

De plus en plus inquiet, fort de ses soupçons, John appela Zero qui confirma tous ses doutes. Ocelot avait bel et bien, sous ses ordres, dérobé l'Héritage des Philosophes à la CIA, lors de l'incident de San Hiéronymo, allant jusqu'à assassiner le directeur de la CIA et maquillant sa mort en suicide. Puis il prononça ces mots qui stoppèrent Big Boss tout net, le firent se figer.

\- Mais il vous racontera tout cela bien mieux que moi.

 _Entendu_. Le mot buta contre ses dents, resta emprisonné dans leur enclos serré. Il n'émit pas un son. La photo qu'il tripotait par réflexe lui glissa entre les doigts. Il perçut le bruit lointain de pas et d'une porte se fermant. Zero les laissait seuls.

\- John ?

 _Dieu soit loué. Il est vivant. Il va bien_. Il répondit tout aussi bas, mais sans l'ombre d'une incertitude, sans confusion dans son ton :

\- Adamska.

Sa voix se durcit ; sa main resserra sa prise d'acier sur le combiné et il asséna d'une voix sèche, mais sans la moindre rancune, dont il n'aurait pu instiller une once même s'il l'avait voulu :

\- Pourquoi ?

Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il devait savoir. Il devait savoir pourquoi il l'avait laissé se faire torturer, pourquoi il avait tout planifié, toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient produites.

\- John...

Il pouvait deviner ses expressions. Adamska baisserait les yeux, les relèverait, ferait tout ce qu'il s'abstenait de faire en mission, tous ces petits signes révélateurs de ses émotions.

\- Zero et moi comptions supplanter les Philosophes, mettre fin à leur règne... John... chuchota-t-il, d'une voix fébrile. J'ai fait ça pour ma mère. Pour que toi et moi nous poursuivions maintenant ensemble ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil raviva son anxiété latente. Il lui sembla revenir à la vie quand Big Boss fit de nouveau entendre sa voix.

\- Quand est-ce que je te reverrai ?

\- Bientôt, promit-il, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, se maudissant mentalement après coup. Très bientôt. Zero m'a offert de rejoindre le FOXHOUND. J'ai accepté... à condition que tu y travailles aussi.

\- Tu sais déjà ce qu'il en est.

\- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté son offre.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin réunis de nouveau, œuvrant clairement sous la même bannière, dans un seul et même objectif commun dorénavant. Quand Eva rejoignit le groupe en 1971, un an après sa création, des tensions rejaillirent bien évidemment. Même s'il était clair que Big Boss et Adam étaient engagés dans une relation sérieuse et que le premier ne s'intéressait pas à la jeune femme de cette façon, le plus jeune du trio demeurait glacial et acerbe, ne se privant pas de l'humilier plus ou moins ouvertement à la moindre occasion, lui lançant pique sur pique. Au terme d'une autre réunion houleuse, la femme s'étant rebellée et ayant répondu aux provocations au lieu de les ignorer, Big Boss avait acculé son amant pour lui ordonner de changer d'attitude. Ils n'étaient pas dans une cour de récré ; ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

De plus, Big Boss était particulièrement sur les nerfs en ce moment, pour de multiples raisons. Les histoires que colportait Zero sur son compte, afin d'élever plus haut encore la légende qu'il était, lui pesaient. Il ne s'estimait pas digne des honneurs qui lui étaient rendus et encore moins de cette image de messie qui lui collait désormais à la peau. Zero se servait de lui en réalité. Il en devenait plus convaincu à chaque jour qui passait, à chaque mot qu'il lui adressait, à chaque regard qu'il lui lançait. L'idée l'insupportait. Jack prêchait pour un monde dans lequel les soldats ne seraient plus soumis à ces gouvernements hypocrites et vénaux, pas pour gouverner le monde entier, pas pour assurer la suprématie mondiale d'un unique groupe que Zero voulait être le FOXHOUND évidemment.

Alors les enfantillages d'Ocelot, toujours si jeune comparé aux autres membres du FOXHOUND, ce jour-là, l'avaient fait perdre son flegme habituel. Il avait un peu trop haussé le ton et le gringalet, avec son toujours aussi sale tempérament, avait riposté. La situation s'était rapidement envenimée. Ils en étaient même venus aux mains. Cette bonne vieille escalade de la violence qu'ils connaissaient si bien les avait piégés une fois de plus. Le blondinet le frappa de toutes ses forces et il le repoussa violemment contre la paroi, leur clash dans le WING lui revenant par flashs.

\- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Se récria-t-il, ulcéré, dardant sur Big Boss un regard noir.

Il laissait pousser ses cheveux blonds et lisses depuis quelque temps et des mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval retombaient en travers de son visage, une collant à ses lèvres haletantes, entrouvertes.

\- Surtout maintenant que cette connasse va porter tes « enfants » !

Big Boss, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, s'arrêta net. Il le considéra d'un drôle d'oeil et répéta d'un air incrédule :

\- Mes... Mes « enfants » ? Quoi ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard, la tension dans l'air toujours tangible et terrible. Au bout d'un moment, la bouche du russe tremblota à peine et il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Je... Je croyais que Zero t'en avait parlé.

Il n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet avec lui, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il serait incapable de garder son calme, de discuter tranquillement et que leur conversation s'achèverait par une lutte brutale, comme tout de suite. Il ne pensait pas que Zero aurait osé fomenter ce projet dans le dos de Big Boss.

Il entreprit donc de lui confier tout ce qu'il savait sur ce projet baptisé « Les Enfants Terribles » qui les enthousiasmaient tous, hormis lui. Para-Medic avait prélevé son ADN afin de créer des clones, pour que jamais ne meure le héros mondialement réputé qu'il était, et Eva serait la mère porteuse. John l'écouta sans mot dire, mais ses poings se serraient au point que ses phalanges étaient totalement blanches quand Ocelot se tut. C'était tordu et répugnant.

\- Je vais partir... mais on doit continuer de surveiller ces dingues.

Ocelot posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Je m'en chargerai...

\- Ils te savent si proche de moi.

\- Justement, ça les intéressera.

* * *

L'année 1972 avait sonné le glas de la coopération entre Zero et Big Boss. Au terme d'une dernière confrontation avec son ancien supérieur et collaborateur, Big Boss déserta FOXHOUND, ou plutôt ce qu'ils appelaient les Patriotes. Ocelot, conformément à ce qu'ils avaient prévu, demeura au sein des Patriotes, pour y être ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Zero, Sigint et Para-Medic tournèrent exactement comme les Philosophes avant eux. Para-Medic, avec ses thérapies géniques, transgressa toutes les lois imaginables mondiales visant à stopper des pratiques telles que l'eugénisme et les modifications embryonnaires, tandis que Sigint abusa de son pouvoir pour créer des IAs de plus en plus puissantes et inquiétantes. Quant à Zero, le cerveau derrière le groupuscule, confortablement assis sur l'Héritage des Philosophes, autrement dit d'énormes richesses et au moins autant d'informations, il dut se résoudre à se cacher après le départ de Snake, son organisation étant pointée du doigt et incriminée par moult états.

Le seul avantage que Big Boss retira de l'intervention de Zero était paradoxalement ce qu'il détestait le plus : sa célébrité. Afin de réaliser le souhait de The Boss, souhait qui était devenu sien, que partageait son amant, il fonda son propre groupe de mercenaires, un groupe craint et admiré à la fois, qu'il baptisa "Militaires Sans Frontières", impliquant l'idée d'un monde dépourvu de limites et d'états distincts.

Une pluie infernale, lâchée par des nuages épais et aussi sombres que la mer s'étendant à perte de vue depuis la plage désolée, clapotait sur la moto de John. Son œil acéré rivé sur ses hommes s'entraînant, sur la rive ; ses doigts pinçant son cigare, pas un exceptionnel, hors de prix. Juste un cubain comme il les appréciait. Un petit cadeau d'une personne autour de laquelle ses pensées gravitaient depuis plusieurs années désormais. Une main, comme toujours gantée de rouge, pressa son épaule nue et mouillée fermement, presque d'une manière taquine et un brin provocatrice. Big Boss n'eut pas à se détourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Méfie-toi... Je pourrais croire que t'es un ennemi et te foutre à terre, grogna-t-il sourdement, un sourire fendant ses lèvres sèches, alors qu'un nuage de fumée s'en échappait.

La voix qui chuchota, tout près de son oreille, lui arracha un frisson que rien ne trahit. Après toutes ces années ensemble, il ne se lassait pas de la compagnie du slave, qui le subjuguait toujours autant. Et cette admiration, ce respect, cet amour, tout cela à la fois était réciproque. Son souffle se fit court, quand les doigts glissèrent le long des contours rugueux la cicatrice de serpent en travers de son torse. Les doigts appliquèrent une légère pression à un moment, un toucher plus agressif révélateur d'une certaine rancœur. Snake avait tué sa mère et, quand bien même elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, Ocelot peinait à accepter son décès. Ça faisait partie de la mission... Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il essayait de se consoler en serinant cela. Ses yeux bleutés, si pâles et beaux, contemplèrent l'homme dont il avait crevé l'œil, le faciès harassé, couvert de barbe, ridé, rappelant celui d'un vagabond, mais qu'il chérissant tant que toute rancune s'évanouit en un battement de cœur et de cil.

\- Non, ça n'arrivera pas, trancha la voix au demeurant sereine et séduisante de l' me connais trop bien... Snake...

En un pas, il se postait devant la moto et posait sa main sur sa joue, la retirant bien trop tôt au goût du mercenaire.

\- Tu me reconnaîtrais à un simple son... une vulgaire respiration...

Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent dans la lumière des phares de la jeep conduite par le second de Jack, un certain Kazuhira Miller à qui Ocelot ne faisait assurément pas confiance. La tension entre les deux blonds était quasi-électrique, toujours moins violente qu'entre Ocelot et Eva heureusement.

\- Merde... grommela John et il tourna la tête pour héler Kaz. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Des invités, pas de Langley, signala le japonais et il désigna d'un signe rapide de tête l'homme assis à l'arrière de son véhicule. Nous n'avons pas été suivis.

Adamska plissa sensiblement les yeux, son regard sondant l'être installé dans la pénombre.

\- Je devrais te laisser...

\- Non, je veux que tu restes.

\- Qui ? Lança Ocelot à l'adresse de Kaz, se moquant bien des convenances.

Le blond remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, grimaçant un peu, sachant qu'il se devait de répondre à ce gringalet arrogant à peine plus âgé que lui ; après tout, Adam était l'amant de son supérieur.

\- Le professeur Galvez et son élève nous rendent visite de l'Université pour la Paix du Costa Rica.

Ocelot n'aimait clairement pas ce qu'il entendait. Le Costa Rica ne comprenait aucune armée, était supposé pacifié, alors pourquoi ces gens étaient-ils ici à discuter avec des mercenaires ? Il surprit le regard perçant de John qui le scrutait et se contenta d'opiner du chef. Miller comprit qu'ils le suivraient jusqu'à la cabane où les attendait un bon café chaud. Le boss aurait certainement été autant à son aise dehors, sous la pluie battante, mais pas les universitaires. Il remonta au volant et prit la direction de l'abri, Big Boss et Ocelot les suivant en moto, le second étant monté derrière le premier. Une fois confortablement installés, au sec, Galvez les informa de la raison de sa venue, qui aurait pu convaincre Ocelot s'il n'avait pas eu cette main mécanique. Il ne souffla mot de toute la rencontre, se contentant d'écouter, laissant Snake parler.

\- Ce sont des troupes organisées, certainement pas des groupuscules rebelles ou des guérilleros ayant fui le Nicaragua. D'après notre gouvernement, il s'agirait plutôt de forces militaires privées engagées par la CODESA, la Corporation du Développement du Costa Rica.

\- Mais vous n'en croyez rien ? Devina Jack, qui s'escrimait à allumer son cigare, avec son briquet détrempé.

\- Non, en effet. Leur équipement vaut une véritable fortune. Ma théorie est... que la CIA est impliquée.

Snake se retint de jeter un regard vers son compagnon, qui, quand bien même il aurait été le cerveau à l'origine de toute cette affaire, demeurait parfaitement impassible et insondable. Du grand art ; John n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

\- Il n'échappe à personne ici que la CIA considère l'Amérique centrale comme son terrain de jeu privé.

Le fragile équilibre instauré depuis l'accident à Cuba avait été préservé tant bien que mal, mais cette présence constituait une menace sérieuse. Conformément à leur Constitution, les habitants du Costa Rica n'avaient pas le droit aux armes. Ils ne disposaient pas de quoi chasser les intrus nuisibles.

\- Voilà ce qui m'amène devant vous. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous battiez pour n'importe qui. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour faire dégager ces forces armées de notre pays.

Comme il fit un mouvement brusque en avant, Snake et Ocelot se tendirent en même temps, prêts à réagir dans l'instant en cas d'agression subite. Mais cet étrange professeur ne tenta rien de stupide, même s'il en avait peut-être eu l'envie ou l'ordre. Miller fronça légèrement les sourcils et l'interpella, afin de tuer dans l'œuf cette tension qui croissait.

\- Vous désirez donc nous engager ?

\- Oui, comme force de dissuasion. Nous n'avons pas... de quoi vous payer convenablement, mais nous avons quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser... ajouta-t-il, poussant une photographie abîmée vers eux, représentant selon toute vraisemblance une base toute de métal conçue, construite en pleine mer.

\- Une base d'opérations... murmura entre ses dents Snake, observant la photo d'un œil curieux.

\- Une plate-forme offshore dans la mer des Caraïbes, agréa le professeur, opinant lentement du chef.

Ocelot ne lâchait toujours pas un traître mot, mais n'en pensait pas moins. En apparence, tout semblait correct. Le gouvernement porto-ricain avait promis sa collaboration officieuse, soucieux de ne point se compromettre, et, comme Kaz ne perdit pas une seconde pour le souligner, la zone qu'ils occupaient actuellement en Colombie ne leur offrait que peu de possibilités, peu ou pas d'installations appropriées. Les Militaires sans Frontières n'avaient pas d'avenir ici. Ocelot promena son regard en coin sur son amant, dont le long silence le surprenait. Tout à coup, Snake se dressa.

\- Vous nous prenez pour des chiens de guerre, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ce que vous êtes ! Des soldats sans Etat !

Jack balaya ses mots d'un geste agacé et las de la main, avant de la rabattre brusquement sur la table qui s'ébranla.

\- Si vos suspicions se révèlent justes, c'est une solution politique qu'il vous faudra trouver, pas une militaire. Retournez à San Jose et dites-leur que je leur envoie... un excellent négociateur.

Il ne lui jeta pas l'ombre d'un regard, mais Ocelot sentit bien qu'il lui demanderait cette faveur. Lorsque Galvez admit ne pas être venu avec l'accord de son gouvernement, tout bascula. La méfiance d'Ocelot crut instantanément. Il prétendait être venu en tant que professeur, sans en avoir l'aspect et l'attitude. Certes, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, mais il y avait des limites à ce proverbe. Contrairement à Kaz, ni Big Boss, ni lui n'essayèrent de serrer la main de cette drôle de jeune fille restée en retrait, la soi-disante élève du soi-disant professeur, qui s'avéra s'appeler Paz Ortega. Quelque chose clochait. L'instinct d'Ocelot le lui criait de toutes ses forces. Il respecta néanmoins le choix de John de laisser Galvez s'expliquer et poursuivre. Les forces tant redoutées disposaient déjà d'un port de ravitaillement au nord de Puerto Limon, une ville côtière des Caraïbes. Apparemment, Paz avait été capturée par les hommes de là-bas.

\- Elle n'est qu'une enfant... Elle n'a que 16 ans.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans le for intérieur d'Ocelot, ravivant des plaies ouvertes par Volgin et qui n'avaient jamais vraiment cicatrisé. Il serra légèrement les mâchoires, s'efforçant de demeurer impassible, quand tout lui revenait par vagues destructrices. Il rugirait, il pleurerait, il s'effondrerait plus tard, une fois qu'il serait seul. Pour l'heure, il devait rester fort, tenir le coup. Combattre le passé.

\- Ce qu'ils lui ont fait...

Un tremblement irrépressible parcourut le bras d'Ocelot, possédant jusqu'à ses doigts fins qui tressaillirent. La tasse lui échappa et le son qu'elle produisit interrompit Galvez tout net. Il feignit de s'excuser auprès de l'homme incarnant son chef aux yeux des invités.

\- Je me suis foulé le poignet à l'entraînement, mentit-il, avant de ramasser les débris.

Big Boss se devait de refuser leur proposition, même si, évidemment, il avait en horreur ces hommes pour s'en être pris à une enfant. Lorsque Paz vint à lui pour le supplier de les bouter hors de son pays, il demeura inébranlable et lui opposa le même « non » ferme qu'à Galvez. Il les mit même à la porte. Ocelot vit leurs chaussures passer devant ses yeux, alors qu'il était toujours penché, occupé à nettoyer. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, il se rassit. Le temps passa. Jack discutait de cette opportunité avec Ocelot, qui était plutôt contre, et Kaz, qui était totalement pour. Quant aux visiteurs inopportuns, ils semblaient décider à faire le pied de grue sous l'averse, jusqu'à ce que Big Boss daigne changer d'avis.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des mercenaires ! Nous avons besoin un endroit où nous installer pour faire fructifier notre société !

\- Tu en parles comme d'un business, objecta Ocelot, sur un ton froid.

\- C'est ce dont il s'agit. La MSF est une entreprise, d'un nouveau genre certes, mais une entreprise malgré tout. Quelqu'un doit bien penser au côté économique... Je vous laisse régler tout ce qui est idéologique ! Tout ce que nous avons à faire, en échange d'une vraie base, c'est de découvrir à qui appartiennent réellement ces bandes armées !

\- A la CIA, grommela Snake, haussant les épaules. Ça paraît évident.

Il leva les yeux de son briquet, pour adresser un vif regard à Ocelot, qui secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je ne bosse pas sur ce coup, affirma le russe, d'une voix rassurante. Mais, ce que je peux vous dire... C'est que ce monsieur Galvez est tout sauf un professeur pour la paix.

\- Je parierais qu'il est du KGB, renchérit Snake, luttant toujours pour allumer son cigare et, tout à coup, à bout de nerfs, balançant le briquet défectueux contre le mur à l'autre bout de la minuscule salle. Saloperie...

Il reprit, reniflant avec agacement :

\- Si on bosse pour eux, on se mettra la CIA et les États-Unis à dos... Fais-les revenir, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes passées à tergiverser.

Ils tiquèrent tous plus ou moins lorsqu'un des doigts robotiques de Galvez s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une flamme assez puissante pour allumer correctement le cigare de Snake. Ce dernier ne parut pas surpris cependant, pas plus qu'il ne le fut quand le mystérieux individu l'appela par ce ridicule nom de code dont la CIA l'avait affublé, « Big Boss », ou même par son véritable prénom. Snake répliqua très finement :

\- Et vous, comment on vous appelle au Tsentr ?

Ocelot contint à grand peine le ricanement qui chatouillait sa langue. Les Russes désiraient bel et bien mettre la main sur l'Amérique centrale, afin d'y établir un régime socialiste fort qui ralentirait l'expansion des États-Unis et de leurs valeurs capitalistes.

\- Un endroit parfait... apprécia Ocelot, ses lèvres fendues en un malicieux sourire entendu. Une force économique montante, une production croissante, de nombreuses voies de navigation, un emplacement stratégique en cas de guerre, pour le commerce... et une porte sur tout l'Amérique latine...

\- La victoire à portée de main, notre victoire qui sonnerait le glas de la Guerre Froide, compléta Galvez, acquiesçant légèrement, puis il ajouta, son regard s'amincissant, se faisant plus scrutateur : Vous êtes russe.

Ocelot ne put s'empêcher de sourire avantage, sans en paraître moqueur pour autant. Il répondit doucement, avec une certaine désinvolture dont il ne s'était jamais départi :

\- Je suis né en France, mais de père russe et j'ai en effet passé ma vie en Russie.

Galvez l'aurait parié. Après tout, ce jeune homme était le parfait slave tel qu'on se l'imaginait. Leur pays avait déjà entamé de sérieuses opérations. Il aidait les Sandinistes à reprendre le Nicaragua au régime pro-américain de Somoza.

\- C'est pour cette raison que la CIA a envoyé des troupes. Pour nous stopper, pour contrer nos efforts de l'autre côté de la frontière. Mais... il semblerait que les américains possèdent un autre atout dans leur manche... Un atout qui représente un énorme risque pour nous, tant que nous n'en connaissons pas la substance.

\- C'est cela que vous voulez que je découvre... devina sans mal Big Boss, sa phrase s'achevant dans un grondement agacé.

L'agent du KGB espérait qu'il infiltre la base où Paz avait été bel et bien emprisonnée ; sans doute était-ce la seule partie vraie que comportait son discours. Puis la MSF devrait leur faire parvenir tout ce qu'ils découvriraient et même chasser les hommes envoyés par la CIA du Costa Rica. Faire tout le sale boulot, comme toujours... Régler une autre petite guéguerre entre les deux forces en présence... Big Boss souffla entre ses dents serrées, fit craquer ses doigts crispés. Il regarda froidement Paz, qui paraissait soudain très mal à l'aise, ployant légèrement l'échine, baissant les yeux.

\- Elle a vraiment été capturée, assura Galvez et il tendit à Big Boss une cassette, un enregistrement audio. Et, comme son amie, elle aurait été tuée si elle n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir... Pourquoi ? Je pense... que cela répond à la question...

Le brun refusa tout contact et attendit qu'il le dépose pour l'enclencher. Ocelot ne cilla pas. Le chant d'oiseaux tropicaux envahit la pièce durant de longues secondes, ennuyeux et quelque peu monotones quand on ne pouvait admirer les plumages colorés. Un hennissement retentit soudain, lui faisant relever les yeux. Puis, tout à coup, au milieu de bavardages incohérents, résonna sa voix. La sienne, celle de sa mère. John parut tout aussi choqué que lui.

\- L'analyse vocale confirme que cette voix appartient bien à votre mentor... The Boss...

Ocelot n'entendit pas vraiment le reste de la conversation ; son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il l'étourdissait, que le sang refluait vigoureusement dans ses tempes, le rendant comme sourd. _Ma mère... En vie... Si proche... Au Costa Rica..._ Il refusait d'y croire, ne voyant pas comment un tel miracle eût été possible. A l'opposé, il voulait y croire, de toutes ses forces. Il ne sentit même pas le regard de son amant, qui était encore le tueur de sa parente, reposer sur lui durant plusieurs secondes, cherchant probablement une réponse. Cependant, aussitôt que Galvez menaça de brûler la cassette, il le prit de vitesse et l'empoigna avec vivacité, la lui arrachant tout bonnement des mains.

\- Je vais le faire.

Il devait découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de son mentor. Son œil bleu si sombre soudain s'attarda sur le précieux enregistrement qu'il serrait dans sa main, l'unique preuve qu'elle fût peut-être encore en vie, puis il retomba sur Adamska, qui le regardait, les yeux grand ouverts, vibrants d'émotion. _Je le ferai pour toi._

* * *

 _Une sorte de chapitre de transition, faisant office de résumé pour expliquer comment on en arrive à la MSF etc X)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


End file.
